The History Between Us
by LMC89
Summary: Alex and Nate have known each other since they were six years old. As their history between each other starts to grow. So does someone's feelings. Nalex.
1. Infamous Hat

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my creative plot!

Chapter 1: The Infamous Hat

As the sun beams down on the side of my face I begin to smile as I see my two good friends and my best friend running around like little kids and swimming in the ocean.

"Hello, Alex! Are you going to swim or what?" Yelled Mitchie

"No, I'm good right here!" I yelled back. I was comfortable just sitting on the sand watching my friends having fun on the last day of summer. Mitchie then walked over to me.

"Well are you at going to change into your bathing suit?" Mitchie asked. I looked up at her and said "I didn't bring one" Mitchie looked up at me with a curious look on her face, "Why?" I smiled and said "Because I like what I'm wearing" Mitchie then analyzed my outfit. "Alex, you're wearing a baseball hate, ripped jeans, and a sweatshirt. Aren't you hot?" I shook my head, "Nope"

"Alright, suit yourself, I'm going swimming" As Mitchie walked away, I admired her way of thinking. Mitchie was a girly girl who could be a tomboy. BUT a still a pretty tomboy neither the less, Mitchie has a awesome, fun personality and every guy wanted her. However, she had principals and wishes. She only wanted to date one guy, Shane. And as soon as I got to Shane's name in my head. I suddenly saw Mitchie jump on Shane's back. Shane was now carrying towards the ocean. I could totally hear Mitchie yelling at Shane, "Don't drop me, Don't drop me!" Mitchie yelled. "I won't you can trust me!" Shane yelled. As I saw this happening I started to laugh and muttered, "They would make a cute couple."

"What did you say?" Someone asked, I turned my head and looked to see Nate a.k.a my best friend.

"Oh, nothing" I said

"No, I wanna know" Nate said and sat next to me. "It was nothing, really." I said

"Come on Al, you can tell me." He then nudged me. "Fine" I smiled, "I was just saying that Shane and Mitchie would make a cute couple."

He then looked at me weirdly, "What are you talking about, Shane and Mitchie are a couple!"

"WHAT!" I blurted out, "She didn't even tell me I swear, I'm.-" Then I suddenly saw Nate smirk, Oh that sexy smirk that meant he was up to something. "NATE, YOUR MEAN!" I yelled out and hit his arm.

Nate then started laughing, "I'm sorry but the opportunity presented itself, I had to take it"

"So Mitchie and Shane aren't dating?" I asked Nate. "No" Nate said while looking at me.

"Well that sucks" I blurted out. Nate just laughed and looked at my hat. "When are you ever going to take that hat off? Nate said while flicking my hat. "Never" I smiled as I responded .

"Why?" Nate then looked at me questioningly. "Because" I then grabbed Nate's hand "It's because of this hat, I met you."

_*Flashback*_

_-Nate, Alex, and Mitchie are six years old-_

_Alex and Mitchie are outside running home when it starts to get really windy and starts to rain._

"_Alex!" Mitchie yelled. "Come on, let's get home I'm getting soaked"_

"_I'm coming, I'm coming! Alex started to run until her hat flew off her head due to the wind. Alex's hat started to roll away._

"_Mitchie!" Alex yelled_

"_What" Mitchie stopped running_

"_My hat, it flew away" Alex said. Mitchie then started to pull Alex. "Forget about your hat, we have to get home, your mom is going to get mad if we're not there. Let's go!"_

"_No" Alex said while pulling away from Mitchie. "I have to find it, it was my dad's" Alex then run away leaving Mitchie confused._

"_Alex, wait up! I don't want you to be by yourself. Mitchie runs in the direction that Alex was running in. "Alex, Wait" Mitchie yells. "UGH! Alex! Where did she go!" Mitchie starts to look for Alex again._

-_Meanwhile-_

"_Dude, I can't believe we lost our little brother." Jason yelled while holding an umbrella. _

"_Jas, we didn't lose him, we just misplaced him!" Shane said. Jason looked at him with draggers in his eyes. "Shane, he's not some item, he's our little brother! I told you not to leave Nate. But no. Mr. Shane Grey had to go and turn on his 'Charm' and flirt with those girls."_

"_Hey" Shane yelled "May I recall you were doing the exact same thing"_

"_Yeah well" said Jason "I thought you would be responsible enough to watch our little brother, but I guess not"_

"_Once again, HEY! I never said I was the most responsible Grey." _

"_Whatever, let's just try to find Nate, and Shane get under this umbrella before you catch a cold."_

"_Sorry, Mom" Shane said while getting under the umbrella_

"_Umm, Excuse me?" someone walks up to Shane and Jason._

_Shane turns around and says, "Hey, look it's a little person." "Shane!" Jason then elbows him. _

"_Sorry about that. Um, what's your name?" Jason asked_

"_Mitchie"_

"_Oh okay" Jason said "I'm sorry about that Mitchie, my brother can be real dumb sometimes."_

_Mitchie starts to Shiver "Ahh..i..it..'s o..okay.." _

"_Jas, is she okay?" Shane asks. "Yeah, she's fine. Just a little cold" Jason replied _

_Mitchie was able to stop shivering for a few seconds. "Anyways, I was hoping you could help me." Joe then asks "with what?"_

"_Um. Well I lost my friend A..A..l..e..x and I..I.. wa..was ho..hoping you guys saw her. S..she ha..has.. black hair and s..she this tall a..and she's wearing a..a bl..blue sh..shirt and de..denim je..jeans"_

_Jason notices that her shivering is getting worse. "Mitchie, are you okay?" Jason asked worriedly. "Y..yeah, I'..m fi..fine. I.. I ju..st really need to fi..find. Alex. So, ha..have you se..seen her?"_

_I'm sorry Mitchie, but we haven't seen your friend" Jason says softly. "But if it helps we lost our little brother" Shane says proudly. "Shane!" Jason yells. "What!" Shane responds_

"_Well, thanks any..anyways I..I.. better get back to lo..looking for her" Mitchie starts to walk away. Shane and Jason look at each other. "Mitchie, Wait" Jason yells out. Mitchie turns around "Huh?" _

"_Maybe, you should stay with us" Shane says. "Ahh.. I don't think so." Mitchie stated._

"_Come on, we can help each other" Jason said "Consider we lost our brother too" Jason starts to feel ashamed. "" Mitchie says_

"_Here, this will keep you warm" Shane takes off his jacket and hands it to Mitchie. "tha..nks" Mitchie grabs the jacket and wraps it around herself. "Come on guys, they have to be close" Jason says._

_-Meanwhile-_

"_JASON, SHANE! WHERE ARE YOU! Oh great, I'm lost. Why couldn't I just stay put like Shane told me to" Nate muttered. Then suddenly Nate sees a street sign, Nate tries to read it. "Sa..Sa..Savannah! Savannah Street! This is where I live, now that I found the street. I just need to find my house. Okay, think Nate think. What did Jason say." _

_Suddenly, Jason's voice popped into Nate's head. "Remember Nate, if you ever get lost look for the street sign Savannah, once you reached the sign, go left. That's the hand you don't write with. Once you go left, count eight houses down and then you'll see a mailbox with the name Grey on it and that's our home."_

"_Okay Nate, all you have to do is go left." Nate then mutters "Hand I don't write with. Okay this way" Nate then turns left and starts walking. As he is walking, he notices a girl jumping up and down near a tree. "What is that girl doing?" Nate asked himself._

_Nate then ran up to the tree where the girl was at. "Um. Excuse me, what are you doing?" Nate asked. _

_The girl still jumping up and down "I'm trying to get my hat, what does it look like I'm doing" "What?" Nate said while begin confused. "Look up" She said_

_Nate did what he was told and did look up. Once he did, he saw a baseball hat caught on a tree branch. "Is that yours?" Nate asked._

"_Yeah, that's mine" the girl said while jumping up and down again. "Here, let me try." Nate said. "Okay, but I doubt you can reach it. You're as tall as me" The girl said. "HEY!" Nate yelled. "Sorry, just trying to make a point." _

"_Okay, but at least let me try." Nate said. "Okay, suit yourself." The girl said and moved out of the way for Nate. Nate tried to get the hat, but it was too high for him to reach. After his tenth jump he finally gave up. "I give up" Nate said"_

"_I told you couldn't reach it" said the girl while squeezing water out of her shirt. "Maybe, you should go home and wait for the rain to stop" Nate suggested. "No!" the girl blurted out "We have to get it, today!" _

"_Okay, um. Let me think for a sec." Nate said. "Oh, that's going to take FOREVER!" the girl said and Nate looked at her "Not helping".. The girl softly smiled and said "Sorry." _

"_I got it" Nate yelled. "Got what" The girl asked "Here, jump on my back" Nate stated. "Wait, what!" The girl sounded confused. "If you jump on my back, I can boast you high enough to reach the hat" Nate said._

"_Um. I don't think that's a good idea" The girl said. "Let's just try, I promise not to drop you" The girl sighed and said "Fine". The girl jumped on Nate's back and Nate pushed her up. "Can you reach it?" Nate asked. "I think so" The girl starts to reach for it and Nate starts to notice that she's putting all her weight on him. _

"_I'm almost there, just a little but more, got AHHH!" The girl falls down. "Ow" She said "What happen" She asked Nate. "I'm sorry, I lost my balance" Nate stated while brushing off his pants. It turns out that Nate fell down too. "It's okay, at least-"_

_Nate, there you are" Shane yelled while running towards him. "Nate, where did you go. We were looking for you" Jason said while hugging him. "Mitchie? Is that you" the girl asked_

"_Alex, Oh my gosh. I'm so glad your okay." Said mitchie. _

"_I'm fine, and guess what I found my hat. But I have to thank-" Alex points at Nate. "Um, what's your name? Alex asked. "Nate"_

"_Well, I also have to thank Nate for saving my hat" Alex hugs Nate. "Thank you, thank you Nate" Nate was so caught off guard that he couldn't really say anything except, ". your welcome" _

_Alex finally let Nate go. "I'm Alex by the way" Alex puts her hand out and Nate shakes it. _

"_Come on Alex, we need to go home" Said Mitchie while pulling her. "um. Maybe we should call your moms instead" Jason suggested. _

"_Yeah, I think that's a good idea our house is only eights houses down" Shane stated. Alex then looked at Mitchie. "I..I.. th..think th..that's a go..good idea" _

_Nate and Alex smiled at each other._

_-End of Flashback-_

"And that's why I don't take off this hat" Alex said while smiling and looking at Nate. However, Nate wasn't paying attention to Alex. He was more interested as to why Alex's hands were holding his. Feeling awkward, Nate asked "Al, why are you holding my hand"

Alex then looked down noticing, she is in fact holding his hand "Oh, sorry" Alex said and let his hand go even though she didn't want to. "I guess I just got caught up in the moment" Alex then gives a fake smile.

"Nah, It's okay" Nate said while putting his arm around Alex, "You're my best friend and I give you permission to hold my hand whenever you want" Alex smiled "Aw, I'm so flattered"

"You should be! Now come on let's go swimming" Nate said while standing up. " I can't " Alex said. Nate was now curious. I mean, he knew Alex for a long time and she usually was up for anything, that's what was so great about having a tomboy as a friend. She gave great girl advice, because well she was a girl. Kind of.. But she also could just be one of the guys. Which was the ultimate thing Nate loved about her, "And why not?" Nate asked

"Because, I didn't bring extra clothes" Alex stated while looking down. "So, that's never stopped your before" Nate said. "Well that's because-" Alex then looked up, "You wouldn't dare"

Nate then smirked and said, "Oh yes I would" Oh that dumb but cute smirk that Alex just happened to love and hate at the same time. "You'll just have to catch me first" Alex got up and started running for her life.

"Alex, come back here!" Nate said while running after her. "Never!" Alex said as she saw Nate coming. "Man, why does Nate have to be such a fast runner" Alex thought. Just as she finished thinking that thought she felt Nate's arms wrap around her waist. Alex tried to wiggle her way out of his grip, but when she felt her feet leave the ground she knew she was DOOMED!

"NATHANIEL JERRY GREY, Put me down this instant" Alex yelled as Nate threw her over his shoulders. "Not a chance, Russo" Nate said between a laugh. Alex couldn't see anything but Nate's back, so she didn't know how close she was to the ocean until she heard a SPLASH and felt her body being thrown into the water. Alex suddenly, felt water surrounding her everywhere and her clothes started to stick onto her body. Alex swam up to breathe for air and once she was above the surface the first thing that came out of her mouth was

'NATE!" Alex then started to look for him. He was nowhere to be found, but Alex knew Nate better than most people. Nate looked angelic but he was actually devious and slightly pervy at times. Nate was up to something. And Alex just had to figure it out before it was too late. Suddenly, Alex felt something wrap around her waist, She screamed and turned around only to see Nate behind her.

"Ugh, I hate you!" Alex said as she pushed him. "I'm sorry, but I love torturing you. And as your best friend I think that's my job" Nate said. "Whatever" Alex tried to pull away, but Nate's arms were still wrapped around her waist. And every time Alex tried to pull away, his grip only got tighter.

"You suck!" Alex yelled out. "Okay, fine I'll let you go under one condition"

"What is that?" Alex asked. "That you forgive me for throwing you into the ocean and making you scream"

"And what if I don't forgive you" Alex said. "Oh you will" Nate said with a smile. "Fine" Alex sighed "I forgive you"

"Good" Nate let go of Alex, but was caught off guard when she hugged him. "Al, why are you hugging me?" Nate asked

"Because Nate, hugging is the sign for forgiveness" Alex stated "Well in that case" Nate hugged her back

"Al, you know you're my best friend, right?" Nate asked

"Of course" Alex said while trying to control her voice from cracking "And that's all I will ever be"

Nate and Alex finally broke their hug and continued to talk.

As Nate and Alex were talking, Mitchie and Shane were staring at each other with the same look on their and surprised as to what they just witnessed. Mitchie and Shane finally said something at the same time, "I can't believe Nate doesn't see it"

-End Of Chapter One-


	2. End of a Era

Disclaimer: I own anything but the creative plot.

Chapter Two: End of an Era

"Alex, Mitchie is here" Alex's mom yelled.

"Okay, I'll be right down" yelled Alex. Alex was wearing a black top, denim pants, green converse, and her dog tag necklace that Nate gave her when she was thirteen. Alex loved that necklace, because every time she held it in her hand and squeezed it. She always felt an overwhelming feeling that everything would be okay. And sometimes Alex thought that, that was the day she fell for her so-called best friend.

_*Flashback*_

"_Hey, Alex!" Nate yelled as he ran towards her. Alex turned around. "Oh,hey Nate! What's up?"_

"_I want to show you something, come on" Nate seemed really excited and Alex was interested. Nate and Alex arrived at the park._

"_So, Nate what is it that you want to show me?" Alex asked_

"_Well, first of all I want to say HAPPY BRITHDAY and second I wanted to give you this." Nate reached into his pocket and handed Alex a jewelry box. "What is it?" Alex asked. "Open it and you'll see" Nate said excitedly._

_As Alex opened the box, it revealed a dog tag necklace. "Oh, thank you Nate! This is a really thoughtful gift" _

"_Read the back" Nate stated. Alex took the necklace out of the box and flipped it over. There was an engraving that said 'Al, I'll always be here for you. No matter what. With Love Nate G.'_

"_Aw. Thank you Nate" Alex said with a tear gliding down on her face. _

"_You're welcome" Nate said as he wiped off Alex's tear and smiled._

_*End of Flashback*_

"Alex, are you ready yet?" Alex's mom yelled from downstairs.

"I'm ready mom, I just have to grab my backpack" Alex yelled. After Alex grabbed her backpack, she couldn't forget her most important item, her father's hat. Alex put her hair up into a bun and put her father's hat on. "Okay Mitch, let's go!" Alex said as she was running downstairs.

"Alright, Shane said he will pick us up at 6:55 a.m., what time is it now?" Mitchie asked

"It's 6:50, Come on we better go outside and wait for him" said Alex. "Good idea"

Alex and Mitchie walked outside and sat on the curb. "Mitchie, I love your outfit." Alex stated

Mitchie was wearing black slacks with a pink shirt, a white jacket and nice boots. "Thanks Lex, you're looking good too, I see your wearing your signature items. Mitchie was referring to Alex's hat and necklace. "Thanks Mitch, but do you think that it's too boyish" Alex asked. "No" Mitchie responded quickly "Alex, this is you!"

"I know Mitch, but we're seniors now. Do you really think that I should start dressing like a girl?" Alex asked while looking down.

"Hm. Let me think. NO! First of all you are a girl and second, your style is what makes you unique Lex, you have been dressing like this your entire life!" Mitchie pointed out.

"But that's kind of the point Mitchie, I have been dressing like this my entire life. Don't you think it's time for a-" Mitchie interrupts Alex. "ENOUGH! Alex, this is your style and this is who you are. And in my perspective I think that the way you dress defines who you are." Mitchie said.

"So, I shouldn't dress like a girl"

"No, you should dress like Alex Russo, however, you could use some of this"

"Some of what?" Alex was curious as to why Mitchie started digging into her bag and pulled out her favorite lip gloss. "Here" Mitchie handed Alex the lip gloss. "Put this on"

Alex took the lip gloss, but she just continued to look at it curiously like she had never since lip gloss before. Alex was looking at it like it was an item that fell from outer space. "Um. What do I do with it?" Alex asked sounding slightly confused.

"You put it on your lips, Alex"

Alex still continued to look at it. "Oh, right" Alex suddenly laughed a nervous laugh.

"Lex, please tell me that you have put on lip gloss before" Mitchie said.

"Actually, no" Alex said while looking down. "OMG, Alex how come you never put on lip gloss before." Mitchie asked

"What! The subject never came up before." Alex stated. "Okay, well all you have to do, is open it up, and apply the gloss on your lips for like two seconds, smash your lips together, and there you go"

"Um. Okay" Alex voice sounded uncertain. However she did what Mitchie told her to do.

"You see that wasn't that hard" "No, it wasn't" Alex said. Suddenly. They heard a car honk and it was Shane.

"Hey, there's Shane!" Mitchie said excitedly. "Aren't you excited, Lex"

"Not really"Alex stated. "Why not?" asked Mitchie.

"Because, this is our senior year, which means.." Mitchie then cuts Alex off.

"Which means that we will spend every waking moment with Shane and Nate, and making new memories that will last a life time, and if you and Nate happen to become a couple in the process of us making these memories then it will be the greatest year!" Mitchie hugged Alex "Come on Shane's waiting" Mitchie helped Alex up and they walked towards Shane's car.

"Shot Gun, back seat!" Alex yelled out and jumped into the backseat where Nate just happened to also be sitting at.

Mitchie gets into the car and looks at Shane. Both of them suddenly start to laugh. "What's so funny?" Nate asked. "Nothing" Shane said and started to drive. "Okay" Nate looked at Alex and is now trying to figure out why Alex is looking so different today. "Alex" "Yeah, Nate"

"Um. I don't know how to say this but-" Nate started to analyze Alex even more. "What is it?" Alex asked

"Well, I am not sure what is it but you look different today." Nate stated "Okay" Shane stopped the car. "We're here!"

Everyone started to get out of the car. As Alex stepped out of the car. Shane started to look at her. "Alex" "Yeah, Shane"

Shane begins to look at Alex more closely. "Are you wearing lip gloss?"

"Yeah I am. Why?" Alex said while walking into the school. "Well, I just thought that-" Shane was suddenly cut off by Nate.

"So, that's why you look so different!"

"Guys, what's the big deal Alex is wearing lip gloss. GET OVER IT!" Mitchie said

"Well first of all Alex usually doesn't wear lip gloss, and second of all she looks different" Shane stated.

"But, I think she looks beautiful" Nate said. "Wait, what" Alex suddenly stopped walking.

"Al, what's wrong?" Nate asked. "Nate, you just called me beautiful" Alex said in shock

"That's because you are" Nate said with a smile. "But you never call me beautiful, it's usually Alex you look cute, or Alex you look awesome. And almost rarely is it Alex you look beautiful."

Nate then started to laugh "well excuse me, but I didn't know you took compliments so well"

"I'm sorry but the whole time I've known you. You rarely call me beautiful." Alex stated.

Suddenly, Nate got closer to Alex "Well get used to it!" Nate then walked away with Shane.

Mitchie started to look at Nate then Alex then Nate then Alex until she found the right words to say, "What just happened"

"I don't know, but I think I'm going to start wearing lip gloss from now on." Alex said while looking at Mitchie. "Come on let's get our schedule"

-Meanwhile-

Nate and Shane are walking to their locker. "Okay, Locker 208,208, where are you?" Shane said while looking for it. "Hey, here's my mine! Locker 207" Nate said.

"Cool, we're right next to each other. Now we can talk about our classes and everything" Shane stated while opening his locker. "But most likely we will be talking about Mitchie, right? Nate said while trying to pry his locker open. "Thank God" Nate finally opened his locker.

"So, are you ready for our locker tradition?" Shane asked. "Yeah, but what about the girls we don't know which locker they have" Nate stated. "Here let me text them" Shane pulled out his phone

**Mitchie and Alex, what is your locker number? –Shane**

**My locker is 209 and Lexi's is 206. Are you doing the locker tradition already? –Mitch**

**Yeah, can you guys meet us at your lockers? It's ironic, but our lockers are right next to each other.**

**Yeah I and Lex will be there in a few. –Mitchie**

A few minutes later Mitchie and Alex arrived. "Okay, we're here!" Mitchie exclaimed while standing by her locker.

"Man, I can't believe this is our last time we are ever going to do this" Alex stated

"Okay, so on the count of three. We are going to tape whatever picture we picked and it will have to stay in our locker throughout the whole school here. Agreed?" Shane asked

"Agreed" Mitchie, Alex, and Nate said in unison.

"Everyone's lockers open?" Shane asked

"Yup" Mitchie said excitedly.

"Okay one, two, and three"

Suddenly, all of them went through their bags and secretly put their picture into their lockers. "Okay, who wants to go first?" Nate asked. "I'll go, first!" Shane yelled out while raising his head.

"Okay, Shane what picture did you pick?" Mitchie said trying to control her laughter. "BAM!" Shane opened his locker wider. Nate, Alex, and Mitchie started laughing. "What?" Shane sounded confused.

"A picture of Emma Watson"

"Like yours is any better" Shane said to Mitchie. "Actually, mine is!" Mitchie opened her locker to reveal a picture of her, Shane, Nate, and Alex. The picture was taken on April 2006. That was the day where Nate and Shane's mom and dad and Jason were going on one of those college road trips to see what college would be good for Jason. And we were supposed to be watching Franklin, but we got bored and started to take thousands of pictures. The picture that was hanging up on Mitchie's locker was one of my favorites. Just imagine Shane carrying Mitchie bridal style and Mitchie is laughing super hard. While I'm jumping on Nate's back and Nate has a surprised expression on his face. And that's basically how the picture looked like.

"That picture rocks, good pick!" Alex said "Okay Nate, it's your turn!" Mitchie stated.

"Uhh. Do I have to" Nate said in a childish way. Alex put her hand on Nate's shoulder "Yes, you have to. It's tradition" "Fine, but you go first" Nate said

"why do I have to go first, Mitchie wanted you to go first!

"I don't see why I have to go first!" Nate stated. "Because, Mitchie wanted you to!" Alex fired back.

"Guys, knock it off" Shane said. Alex sighed "Whatever, I'll go first then!"

Alex opened her locker to reveal a collage of moments that she had with each Grey and Mitchie. There was a picture of her and Mitchie hugging. Then right next to that was a picture of her and Jason before he left to Harvard. Then there was a picture of her and Shane making a funny face. And right across it was a picture of her carrying Franklin. However, right in the middle and one of the biggest pictures in the collage was of her and Nate. For some reason the picture made Nate and Alex look like a couple. The picture was of Nate and Alex sitting on a couch. Alex was sitting on Nate's lap with her head resting on his shoulder and Nate's arms were wrapped around Alex's waist. They looked quite cozy actually.

"Aw. Alex that's a great collage" Mitchie said

"Thanks, okay Nate it's your turn" Nate sighed "Fine"

Nate opened his locker and no one was surprised to see a picture of him and his brothers playing at a concert. However, they were surprised to see a picture of only Alex and him. And it was a very interesting picture. The picture was of Alex crying and Nate holding her really tight. When Alex saw this picture she immediately had a flashback.

_*Flashback*_

_-Nate and Alex are 14-_

"_Allie, are you sure you want to do this?" Nate asked in a worried tone. "Nate, I haven't visited him in a year, I think it's time for me to" Alex said as she passed the gates of the cemetery. "Oh..Okay" Nate said and walked with Alex. _

_When Alex arrived at her father's tombstone, she saw two familiar figures standing next to it. _

"_Mitchie? Shane? What are you doing here?" Alex asked. _

"_Nate told us, what you were going to do and we wanted to be here for support" _

_Alex smiled "Thanks guys, but could you leave me and Nate alone for a sec" _

"_Sure" Shane said and hugged her before he and Mitchie walked away. Alex watched as Mitchie and Shane gradually faded away, and then she turned to see Nate standing there with a gloomy expression on his face and his hands in his pockets. Alex looked away and walked towards her father's tombstone. She sat on the ground and touched the engraved letters on her father's stone. She kept staring at the word loving father as she traced the words with her fingers. Suddenly, an image of her and her father popped into her head and she couldn't help but have a tear fall down her face. Alex kept telling herself to stay strong, your father wouldn't want you to cry, just stay strong. But Alex couldn't she felt horrible that she never visited her father for the last 365 days. _

_Suddenly Alex blurted out something. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry dad I meant to visit you, but I..I" Alex started crying but then it quickly emerged into sobbing. _

"_I..I was just scared, and I don't know daddy. I know you're disappointed in me but I'm sorry okay! I'm so sorry" Alex couldn't breathe because of how hard she was crying. "I'm just sorry daddy." _

_Alex was able to calm herself down for a few minutes, "Daddy, it's been exactly eight years since you want away, and I think about you every single day. My intentions were never to hurt you or for you to be disappointed in me. I just didn't want to have to admit that you were gone" Alex started crying again_

"_And now I will never see you again, why did you have to leave daddy, why did you have to go? I wasn't ready for that, I need you daddy! I need you!"_

_Nate started noticing how sad Alex was becoming and he knew it was he cue to go and help. He sat next to Alex and rubbed her back. "It's going to be okay, Al" Nate whispered. Alex pushed Nate's arm away and stood up._

"_No, it's not going to be okay! My dad is gone, Nate! Do you understand that! He's gone! I HAVE NO ONE!" _

_Nate stood up and hugged Alex while whispering into her ear, "You have me" _

"_Nate, let me go" Alex tried to push Nate away, but he was not letting her go. "LET ME GO!" _

"_No, Alex I won't let you go. Not now, not ever!" Alex put her head into Nate's chest " He's gone Nate, what am I suppose to do"_

_Nate started to rub her back. " Ssh.. Alex, it's going to be okay. I promise. Everything will be okay" Nate got closed to Alex's ear and whispered "your father will always love you and he will never be disappointed in you. And he's probably watching you now wishing that his little girl wasn't crying. Your father is your guardian angel, he will always be with you." _

_Alex lifted her head up "Thank you" _

_Nate just nodded and held Alex like he never wanted to let her go._

_-End of Flashback-_

"Earth to Russo" Mitchie started to wave her hand in front of Alex's face. "Huh?" Alex finally snapped out of it.

"Are you okay? You kind of went into a another world when you saw that picture of you and Nate" Mitchie stated

"Yeah, I'm fine at least I think so" Alex said. Finally, the school bell rang and it was time to go to class. "Come on Alex, let's get to class"

"Mitchie, you go. I need to talk to Shane for a second" Alex said. "Alright, I'll see you in history" Mitchie walked away

"Hey Shane!"

"Oh, hey Alex!"

"Look Shane, I just wanted to say thank you" Alex said

"Wait, what! What did I do" Shane sounded confused. "Thank you Shane for taking that picture of me and Nate" Alex said and hugged Shane.

"Nah, you don't need to thank me. Just make sure you tell Nate the truth" Shane stated

Alex let go of Shane "What truth?"

However, Shane didn't reply back, he just gave her a look and Alex instantly knew what that look meant.

-End of Chapter-

Authors Note: Thank for the lovely reviews on chapter one. I'm glad you readers liked it. To be honest, I had my doubts about this fan fiction. However, I'm glad you guys enjoyed it! Thank you for the support!


	3. LTR and MRL

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the creative plot

Chapter 3: Lunch Time Rivals and Music Room Lovers

"Yes, one more class until lunch" Alex said happily

"I know, come on let's get to our music class. I'm dying to sign up for chorus." Mitchie stated

"Oh, so you're going to try singing this year?" Alex asked

"Yeah, why?" Mitchie said in a curious manner, "Whoa, don't get me wrong. You're a GREAT NO AMAZING singer, but I thought we were going to play an instrument this year" Alex said

"So, you don't want me to be in chorus." Mitchie said sadly. "No, of course not. Here, I'll make a deal with you. I'll sign up for chorus with you"

"Aw. You would really do that for me, Lex"

"Duh, but I'm going to sign up for guitar too." "I knew the old Alex would come out soon" Mitchie said while laughing.

"Come on Mitch, the boys are probably waiting for us in class"

As Alex and Mitchie walked into class they instantly saw Nate and Shane sitting in the same seats that they have been sitting in for the last three years.

"Hey Shane and Nate" Mitchie and Alex said.

"Hey, so what are you guts signing up for this year?" Shane asked

"Well I'm signing up for chorus" Mitched stated

"Wait only chorus no flute, violin, sax" Shane said in a surprised tone. "Yup" Mitchie said

"How about you, Al?" Nate asked. "Oh, I'm signing up for guitar and chorus"

"Wow! Guitar. But you don't even know to play a guitar" Nate said. Alex just looked at Nate and smiled "yeah, but you do" After Alex said that Nate officially got the hint that he would be the one teaching her how to play the guitar.

"How about you guys?" Mitchie asked

"Well, I'm thinking about playing the flute or violin or something classical" Shane stated. "Really?" Mitchie accidently blurted out. "No, I'm signing up for chorus because you know I do have the voice of an angel, but I'm also signing up for bass"

"Awesome, how about you Nate?" Alex asked

"I'm signing up for the same thing I have signed up for, for the last three years"

"Of course guitar and chorus" All three of them said together

"Exactly" Nate smiled

"Wow, so everyone is taking chorus this year." Mitchie stated. "I guess so" Alex replied with a smile until she saw the worst being to ever walk on this planet, Ms. Miley Stewart. "What is she doing here" Alex blurted out.

"who" Nate said while looking around.

"The most devious, ugliest, meanest-""Okay Alex, we get it. You and her don't get along" Mitchie said

"Oh, you mean Miley" Nate said while looking at Miley. "Of course her! Who else would it be" Alex said as she gave Nate the snake eye.

"Guys, she's actually not that bad. I mean look at her! She's pretty, smart, and talented" Nick said in a daydream tone.

"NATE! SNAP OUT OF IT! This Miley Stewart we're talking about. You know the girl who created the tradition to do something to your best friend every year since the third grade." Mitchie stated

"Yeah, remember the time she put-" Shane got cut off by Alex. "Shane, let's not relive it"

"Oh, Sorry Al" Shane said "It's okay"

"Good Morning class, are you ready for a whole year of music, because you're in for a real treat. Hm, I see new faces and some old faces" Mrs. Snow looked at Mitchie, Alex, Shane, and Nate

"Okay, first off let's start by letting you guys pick what instrument or chorus you want to be in. Let's start with my old students shall we" Mrs. Snow said.

"Um, Shane what are you signing up for?" "I'm signing up for bass guitar and chorus" Shane stated

"Oh good choice! How about you, Mitchie?" "I'm actually only going to sign up for chorus" Mitchie said.

"Well that's okay my dear. What about you Nate" Mrs. Snow asked.

"Guitar and Chorus" Nate said. "Oh, I see you're keeping up with your tradition. How about you, Russo? Should I sign you up for drums?" Mrs. Snow asked

"Actually, I am not going to sign up for drums" Alex said "Well, what is it this time, sweetie?" Mrs. Snow asked

"I'm actually going to sign up for guitar-" Mrs. Snow cut off Alex "Oh, that's great! Considering Nathaniel is your best friend"

"Wait, Mrs. Snow there's more, I'm also signing up for chorus" Alex said in a soft tone.

"CHORUS! Really? Very well, my dear. I think it will be quite interesting to hear you sing considering that the last three years I had you I have never heard you sing" Mrs. Snow stated

"I know" Alex replied. "But I have faith in you" Mrs. Snow said with a smile.

"Thanks Mrs. S" Alex said.

Suddenly, Miley raised her hand. "Yes, Ms. Umm" Mrs. Snow began to look at her list.

"Stewart" Miley replied. "Okay,yes Ms. Stewart"

"I mean no disrespect, but why should Alex sign up for chorus. She probably doesn't even know to sing" Miley said while looking at Mrs. S

"Wow, for someone who didn't mean to be disrespectful. You sure were!" Mitchie stated as she rolled her eyes. Miley just looked at her "Whatever!"

"Enough,girls! Let's get back to the sign-up sheet shall we. what would you like to sign-up for?" Mrs. S asked.

"I would like to sign-up for chorus." Miley said "Surprise, surprise" Shane muttered

"What I think Miley has a beautiful voice that should be heard everywhere" Nate said while looking at her dreamily.

Alex turned her heard towards Mitchie, "You got to be kidding! She sings like a male bus driver with a southern accent!" Mitchie couldn't help but laugh. "What's so funny?" Shane asked.

"Oh, nothing" Mitchie replied.

"Okay, class now that everyone has signed-up for an instrument or chorus. It's time for my old students to show you a little thing or two. Mitchie, Shane, Alex, and Nate. Can you come up here?"

The four of them walked on to the stage and grabbed their respected instruments. "Okay Mitchie, you go first! Can you play my heart will go on, on the flute" Mrs. S asked

"Sure" Mitchie exclaimed. Mitchie started playing the song on her flute. She was very concentrated on hitting the right notes and pitches. Mitchie hated messing up when it came to the flute because she played it for three whole years. Mitchie finished and the whole class couldn't help but clap loudly.

"Thank you Mitchie" Mrs. S said

"You're Welcome"

"Okay now, its Shane's turn he will be playing a classic song also known as Stand by me."

Shane loved the bass but he hated doing classic songs, he loved doing blues and jazz songs on the bass. So, during the middle of his song he switched from "stand by me" to "Let's stay together." When he was finished the whole class was surprised as to how he was able to switch songs, so quickly without sheet music.

"Woah, I so want to be able to do that" a freshman said.

Shane put his guitar down, hoping Mrs. Snow wouldn't be too mad.

"You know Shane, every time I think I have you all figured out. You do something like this" Mrs. Snow said with a smile.

"So, you're not mad? Shane asked. "Of course not! I'm glad you did that" Mrs. S stated.

"Thanks" Shane then went back to his seat.

"Okay Class, last but certainly not least we have Nate on guitar and Alex on drums. Originally, I was going to make them do a solo but I have decided to ask them to play 'Wipe out' together.

"Awesome" Alex said while twirling her drumstick.

"But there's a catch, when I yell out 'guitar solo' or 'drum solo' the person not playing that instrument will have to stop until I say the word 'duo'. You guys got it?"

"Yup" Nate and Alex said together. "Okay go!" Mrs. S yelled out

Immediately music started coming out of both Alex's and Nate's instrument. Both of them knew the song by heart because this was the first song they ever played together. "Guitar Solo" Mrs. S yelled

Alex stopped playing her drums and watched her best friend start playing his solo. As she sat there waiting for the word duo to come out of Mrs. Snow's mouth. She couldn't help but watch Nate very closely. She watched as he tapped his foot to the beat he was making, the facial expression he was making as he hit every single note perfectly, and most of all she saw the way he smiled every time he placed a guitar in his hand. And man did Alex love that smile. Suddenly, her train of thought was cut off when she heard Mrs. Snow say "Duo." Alex was about to play until she realized that she was not paying attention to the last note Nate was playing.

"Oh, Crap" Alex muttered. However, she was overcome with relief when she saw Nate make the letter "B" with his right hand before it met his guitar strings. Alex gave a sigh of relief and started playing the drums. As she did, she was hoping that no one saw what just happened. But she was also hoping that Shane and Mitchie didn't notice the way she was looking at Nate while he was playing. Alex truly had a history of being caught looking at Nate in a more then friend way. And it was also weird that she was caught more by Shane then Mitchie, but that's another story. Suddenly, Alex heard the words "Drum Solo"

And she knew it was time to step it up. When she heard Nate stop playing the guitar, she knew exactly what do. Alex twirled her drumsticks and started playing the drums with all her heart and thinking about what note to hit next.

"Tab, tab, base, base, hit, hit A, C, C, A,B, and base, symbol, symbol, and back to base" Alex muttered. She was doing fine, because she was constantly reminding herself not to look at Nate. Alex had always had this constant fear that if she would look up. She would see Nate, and she would be so freaked out that she would let go of her drumsticks.

"Faster, Al, Faster" Alex told herself.

Alex went faster but still hitting the right notes 1,23, 1,2 symbol, 1,2,3, base, symbol and.. Alex was going so fast that it was hard to figure out what note she was going to hit next. Suddenly, she heard "And stop!" Alex looked up to see Mrs. Snow smiling at her.

"what's wrong, Mrs. Snow" Nate asked as he put down his guitar

"Yeah Mrs. Snow, me and Nate were totally rocking out here" Alex said as she got up from her drumset and twirled her drumstick in her right hand.

"This is the reason why, class what did you think of Nate and Alex's performance?" Mrs. Snow asked

"It was awesome! Nate is really good!" A freshman said

"Yeah, but Alex is totally my favorite out of the four. I mean, did you not see how great she was." A freshman girl stated.

"Um. Mrs. Snow, is it possible if I can change my sign up to drums instead?" A sophomore asked. "Oh, can I change to guitar, please" A freshman asked.

Suddenly, all you could hear was mumbling voices. "Class, calm down! I will change your sign ups tomorrow. But can you overall tell me how Nate and Alex did." Mrs. Snow said

A junior raised her hand and said, "Well if I had to rate them from a scale of one to ten I would give them both a ten. When Nate plays guitar we can totally see his passion for it and Alex has so much promise. That's what makes her such a great drummer."

"Yeah, I actually loved Alex's performance. I want to be able to play drums just like her" A girl from the front row said.

"Aw. Thank you" Alex accidently blurted out, because she was so delighted to hear these nice comments.

"Oh, watch out! Someone's ego is going up ten points" Miley yelled out.

As Alex heard those words come out of her mouth, Alex's smile instantly faded and she looked down. Mitchie and Shane could tell that Alex was upset and they both knew that Alex wouldn't say or do anything because that's the way she was. Alex never liked to cause confrontation or drama. She preferred to stay behind the scenes rather than be in the spotlight.

"Leave her alone, Miley!" Mitchie said

"What! It's the truth just because she can hit some instrument with sticks and make noise. Doesn't mean she should be praised for it" Miley said while rolling her eyes.

"First of all their called drumsticks" Shane stated

"Yeah and second of all she's not making noise its called music. And third, it's because of her technique and skill, that's why the class admires her so much" Mitchie said

"Wow! Shane and you can actually count up to three. Bravo!" Miley started clapping

"Why. I. ought" Mitchie yelled out.

"What cat got your tongue" Miley said

"Oh, that's it" Mitchie said and stood up but she was pulled back down by Shane. "Cool, your jets Mitch this is actually what Miley wants you to do"

"But she and her and ugh! Fine." Mitchie sat there with her arms crossed.

"Nate and Alex, you may go back to your seat" Mrs. Snow said

As Alex took her seat, she stared at Shane and Mitchie "You know guys, you didn't have to stand up for me. You could have easily let it go"

"You may think that, but we sure don't" Mitchie said

"What are you guys talking about?" Alex asked

"Al, we love you" Shane said. "Okay, I know that" Alex stated with a smile.

"But Miley has been ragging on you for years, don't you think it's time for you to stand-" Shane was cut off by Alex

"No, there's never a right time to cause a person pain or hurt for your own personal right! At least that's what my father taught me. And I'm going to value that for my entire life"

"Fine, if you're not going to stand up for yourself at least stand up for Nate" Mitchie stated

"What are you-" Alex was suddenly cut off by Shane turning her head in Nate's direction. As he turned her head she saw Miley wink at Nate. Nate responded by giving her a nod and a cute smirk, that probably make every girl melt.

"oh, that" Alex said in between a sigh "He'll come to his senses, you'll see"

"Alex, I hate to say this-"

"Then don't Mitchie!" Alex grabbed her bag and headed toward the door as the lunch bell rang.

"Is she going to be alright?" Shane asked

"I hope so" Mitchie said as she walked towards the door.

As Alex twirled the right numbers on her padlock and opened her locker. Her sorrow turned into happiness as she saw the collage hanging inside her locker. Alex had friends that loved her and a best friend who she hoped would turn into a boyfriend. A few minutes later she was able to snap back into reality and as she closed her locker. She instantly screamed when she saw someone's face.

"Dude, don't do that" Alex said while she pushed Shane. "I'm sorry, but I and Shane didn't want to ruin Nalex time" Shane said

"Who the heck is Nalex?" Alex asked out of confusion

"Hello! When you put Alex and Nate together, you get.." Mitchie stopped for dramatic effect. "Nalex" Mitchie and Shane said in unison.

Alex laughed a little, "I have to admit that was kind of cute"

"What was cute?" Nate asked as he joined the conversation.

"Oh, when Shane unleashed his inner nerd" Mitchie said in a random tone.

"Oh, yeah! That was awesome" Nate said

"Wait, wasn't that the same day that I and Shane caught Nate checking Mitchie out" Alex blurted out.

"First of all, there was no checking out what so ever! I was just looking at her outfit" Nate stated

"Yeah.. I would have just preferred you to admit that you were checking her out." Shane said

"Can you say, Awkward" Alex sang. All Mitchie could do was just laugh. "Come on guys, let's get some lunch" Mitchie and Nate walked to the café while Shane and Alex stayed back.

"Hey, remember when I was unleashing my inner nerd" Shane asked

"Yeah" Alex replied. "Wasn't that the same day you were jealous of Mitchie" Shane asked with an interesting expression.

"I was not jealous, I was mainly concerned" Alex stated

"Why would you be concerned, could it be the fear of losing Nate to another girl?"

"Look Shane, I was not jealous or scared. I was just concerned, nothing more!"

"Yeah, right. Which is why you bluntly told me that you had feelings for Nate"

"I never told you that" Alex said in a denial tone.

"Sure, you did. Remember?"

_*Flashback*_

_Alex sees Shane. "OMG, Shane what are you doing?"_

"_I'm unleashing my inner nerd" Shane said in a geeky voice. _

"_Aw. But you still look oh so adorable" Mitchie stated_

"_Ah. Thank you" Shane said in a geeky voice again._

_Suddenly, Nate walked over to them, he instantly saw Shane. "I'm not even going to ask"_

"_Oh, hey Nate" Mitchie said. _

_Nate turned and saw that she looked really pretty, "Oh, hey Mitch" he said in a flirty tone. _

"_So Al, what are we going to do today?" Mitchie asked _

_As Alex and Mitchie were talking. Nate couldn't help but check Mitchie out. He tried his best to gradually look up and down without getting caught. However, Nate wasn't that smooth. Alex and Shane saw the whole thing. _

"_Well, I'll see you guys tonight. Bye!" Mitchie then goes outside. _

"_Oh, shoot I have to call mom and ask her something. Be right back" Nate said and hurried down the hallway._

_Alex and Shane both looked at each other. "Did you see that?"_

" _I know, Nate was totally checking out Mitchie" Alex said_

"_Oh, do I hear a hint of jealously" Shane said in a teasing tone_

"_What, me? Jealously, never!" Alex stated _

"_Al, it's okay to admit that you were jealous of Mitchie"_

"_I'm not jealous, okay" Alex exclaimed "But even if I were to admit that I was jealous. Why would Nate check out Mitchie instead of me? What's so wrong about me, huh Shane?" Alex accidentally blurted out._

"_Oh no! Did I just say that" Alex covered her face with her hands and sat on the floor. _

"_Alex, you have feelings for Nate don't you?" Shane asked in a shocked tone. _

_Still covering her face with her hands, "No, I don't have feelings for Nate. I only see him as a friend. Okay! Nate and I will forever be just friend"_

_Shane couldn't believe what he was hearing, I mean he knew Alex liked Nate more than a friend. But he assumed that it was just a harmless crush. He never thought it would grow into something bigger. _

"_Al, you know you can tell me the truth" Shane said as he sat next to her on the floor._

"_I already told you the truth Nate and I are just friends"_

"_With all due respect, Al. You don't sound too thrilled about being friends with Nate" Shane stated_

"_That's because I'm not" Alex muttered_

"_What was that?" Shane asked_

"_Nothing" Alex replied while looking down._

"_Look Alex, I don't know much about your relationship with Nate, but I do know that you two have known each other long enough to actually have feelings for one anther" Shane said softly_

"_Shane, you don't understand!" Alex said in a sad tone "I really really like Nate, do you how hard it is to see him look at other girls and date other girls. And I have to stand there with a fake smile on my face and pretend that it's fine with me! When in reality, I dislike it so much." Alex said once again without thinking. "Aw. Man, I did it again!" Alex covered her face with her hands again. "I'm so stupid" she muttered_

_Shane just smirked "Alex, you not stupid!"_

"_Yes, I am! I like Nate more than a friend! What's wrong with me!" _

_When Shane heard Alex say that he couldn't help but laugh._

"_Why are you laughing?" Alex asked while looking at Shane for the first time. _

"_I can't help it, you just sound so cute" Shane said. _

"_Why, do I sound cute?" Alex asked_

"_Because, you act like there's something wrong with liking your best friend" _

"_That's the point Shane, he is my best friend. Nothing more should come out of our relationship" Alex stated_

_When Alex said this, Shane could tell how sad she was because of the golden rule of friendship. Which is we should only see each other as friends, nothing more and nothing less._

"_Al seriously, how long have you liked Nate" Shane asked_

"_Since the day he gave me this" Alex said while she showed Shane her dog tag necklace._

"_Did you ever consider telling him, how you feel." Shane asked_

"_No" Alex said as she once again looked down_

"_Why not?" _

"_Because Shane" Alex looked up at him "Because I rather have him as a friend then not have him at all" _

"_So, you guys ready to go ?" Nate asked as he walked up to them._

"_Yeah, let's go" Shane said as he stood up. _

"_Yeah, let's go" Alex repeated as she, herself was trying to get up off the floor._

"_Here let me help" Nate put his hand out for Alex to take. And unsurprisingly she did. _

"_Thanks" she said happily still holding his hand._

"_Um. Al you can let go now" Nate said_

"_Oh, sorry" Alex let go of his hand. "Nah, it's cool!" Nate said with a smile "Come on guys, let's go." Nate walked outside_

_When Nate left, Alex let out a dreamy sigh and looked over at Shane. Who was giving her a look._

"_What"_

"_If you're not going to tell him, at least stop making it obvious that you like him" Shane said in a teasing way._

"_Shut up!" Alex playfully hit Shane's arm_

_-End of Flashback-_

"Fine, I was jealous and yes I did say that I liked Nate. Are you happy now!" Alex asked

"Very" Shane said with a smirk

"You suck!" Alex yelled

"I love you too" Shane replied

Alex and Shane finally entered the café. "Guys, what took you so long" Mitchie asked

"Oh, I and Shane were just talking" Alex stated

"Alright, let's get some lunch" Nate said

As Nate, Alex, Mitchie, and Shane gradually lined up and got their food. Alex couldn't help but admire Nate. I mean, they have been through so much together. Soon enough Alex instantly knew that it was beyond to happen! What to happen, you may ask. Alex was beyond to like Nate whether she fought it or not.

"Allie, why are you looking at me like that? Do I have something on my face?" Nate asked

"Huh! Oh, you have an eyelash on your face. Here let me get it" Alex said as she brushed her thumb against Nate's cheek. "There you go"

"Thanks Allie, you're the best" Nate said while smiling.

"You're welcome" She said while looking into his eyes.

"Come on guys, let's get a table" Mitchie said.

"What was that?" Shane whispered

"What was what?" Alex asked sounding confused.

"You and Nate were totally having a moment" Shane stated

"We were no-" Suddenly, Alex felt a foot tripping her and she let go of her tray. Alex tried to grab Shane, but it was too late. She officially hit the ground. "Alex" Mitchie and Shane said as they surrounded her

"Are you okay?" Mitchie asked

Alex was okay physically but not emotionally, she felt her stomach twist and turn. As she saw Nate looking at Miley.

"Stupid, Miley why did she have to trip me" Alex thought

"Hey, I'm down here!" Alex yelled out to try to get Nate's attention. Unfortunately, it didn't work. Alex sat on the ground and looked down, "Why doesn't he notice me" Alex thought

Suddenly, Alex felt arms pick her up. "Alex, are you okay?" Mitchie asked again

"Yeah, I mean you totally took a huge spill, not thanks to Miley" Shane stated

"Yeah guys, I'm fine" Alex was forcing a smile

"How about emotionally? Mitchie asked

"Oh, you know me I'm tough I'll be alright" Alex said.

Mitchie and Shane gave each other the "Unconvinced expression".

"So, should we add this to the file of Alex's first day humiliation by Miley" Shane asked

"Haha, very funny, And you can buy me some lunch. Consider, I just lost mine" Alex said

"Sure, why not" Shane said and walked away with Alex

"You're an idiot! Mitchie said while hitting Nate on the head

"Wait, I didn't do anything" Nate said sounding confused

"Exactly!" Mitchie exclaimed and walked away.

-End of Chapter-


	4. Just Keep Smiling

Chapter 4: Just Keep Smiling

It was a new day and Alex was ready to move on. She could care less about what Miley did to her on Monday. Sure, she took as Shane would call it a "huge spill" in front of the whole school. But it was Friday which meant no school on Saturday which equally meant movie night at the Grey's house. And Alex loved movie nights because it gave her a reason to hold or hug Nate on purpose, because she was supposedly, "scared". However, there was one time during movie night where Nate held her in his arms throughout the whole night. And for the first time Alex felt like they were a couple.

-_Flashback-_

_Nate and Alex are sixteen_

"_Okay, so what movie are we going to watch?" Shane asked_

"_Well since it's my turn to pick a movie. I decided to pick one of the saddest but also happiest movies ever made" Mitchie stated_

"_Dude, please tell me were not going to watch A walk to remember" Alex said_

"_No, we're going to watch The Notebook" Mitchie replied _

"_Aw, come on that's even worse than a walk to remember" Shane blurted out_

"_Hey, if I had to sit through the movie, the hills have eyes which was by the way YOUR movie" Mitchie points at Shane. "the least you could do is through my movie!" _

_Shane sighed, "Fine" _

_Alex just laughed "Come on guys, Increase the peace" _

"_So, do we have everything? Movie, popcorn, and drinks" Nate asked_

"_Yup, pretty much." Alex replied _

"_Alright, let's pop the movie in and get this thing over with" Shane said_

"_Shane, remember"_

"_I know, I know. Increase the peace!" Shane stated_

_Mitchie put in the movie and everyone sat in their traditional spots. Mitchie sat on the floor and Shane sat right next to her. Alex and Nate were on the couch. As the movie started Alex had the urge to hold Nate's hand or put her head on Nate's shoulder. However, she fought the urge by constantly putting her hand in the popcorn bowl and pretending to eat some. Everyone was silent for half of the movie until they heard someone sniffle. _

"_Okay, Mitchie you're not crying. Are you? You know this is just a movie" Alex said_

"_Don't look at me!" Mitchie said then looked at Nate._

"_Hey, I don't cry over movies! I cry only for real life stuff" Nate stated. _

_Everyone turned their heads towards Shane, who was trying to hide his face. "Shane!" All three of them said in unison_

"_Wait, you're the one crying!" Alex exclaimed _

"_I'm not crying!" Shane said_

"_Oh, really" Mitchie touched Shane's face "Then why is your face all wet" _

"_I accidently spilled my drink on my face! You know how clumsy I am!" Shane said_

"_Whoa, my brother is crying because of a movie, this is kind of awkward." Nate stated_

"_Nate!" Alex hit his shoulder_

"_Shane, if it helps I think it's really sweet that you cried while watching this movie" Mitchie stated _

"_Really?" Shane asked. _

"_Yeah, it shows me that you have a sensitive side. I really like that" _

"_Well, in that case. It was me" Shane raised his arms in the air "I was the one crying!" _

_Mitchie and Alex couldn't help but laugh _

"_At least we know the real reason why Shane didn't want to watch this movie" Nate stated_

"_Why is that?" Alex asked_

"_Because, he can't handle movies like this" Nate said _

"_Shut up!" Shane through a pillow at Nate_

"_Come on guys, increase the peace" Alex said_

"_yeah, let's finish the movie" Mitchie suggested _

"_Fine, let's finish it" Shane said in between a sigh_

_As minutes passed, Alex could no longer stand watching this movie. As she looked around she saw Shane's arm around Mitchie. And the first thought that popped into her was 'why is his arm around Mitch' then it hit her 'hello they like each other!' Alex looked at Nate, he was watching the movie looking kind of bored but still trying to look interested. Alex let out a sigh as she looked at him. "That's it, I can't watch another minutes of this with Nate sitting right next to me" Alex thought_

"_Guys, I'll be back, I just have to go to the bathroom" Alex said as she stood up_

"_Alright" Mitchie said while still looking at the screen. _

_However, Alex was not actually going to the bathroom. She was going to her favorite place in the Grey's house, the backyard. As Alex slipped on her shoes and walked outside towards the swing the set. She instantly had a cherished memory come into her head. _

_Alex and Nate were nine years old and Alex was swinging on the swing set and when she tried to jump off. She didn't land correctly. Instead of landing on her feet, she landed on her arm. _

_The nine year old Alex, of course started to cry and hoped that her arm wasn't broken. Alex will always remember the pain she went through and how hard it was for her to move her arm. But the one thing Alex will always love about that memory. Is the moment when Nate ran to her side to make sure she was okay. _

_Alex remembered yelling out "It hurts, It hurts" and Nate replied by saying "Don't worry Allie, I'm right here. Everything will be fine!" while holding the hand she landed on. "well at least it's not broken" Nate said with a smile. _

_Until this day, every time Alex thinks about that she always gets goose bumps. Oh, speaking of goose bumps. Alex was getting some right now. If she knew that it was going to be freezing outside, she would have stayed inside and watched the movie. However, Alex was too caught up in the moment, and all she wanted to do was swing and think about everything while looking at the starry night. And that's exactly what she did._

"_Wow, that was such a romantic movie, wasn't it?" Mitchie asked_

"_Ah. It was okay" Shane said_

_Nate looked at his left, and didn't see Alex. "Hey, did Allie go home"_

"_Wait, I thought-" Mitchie looked at the couch to see that Alex wasn't there. _

"_Man, she's been in the bathroom for a long time" Shane stated _

"_Actually, I don't think she ever went to the bathroom" Nate stated_

"_Well, I think I better fine her" Mitchie was about to stand up until_

"_Wait, let me go!" Nate yelled_

"_Um, Okay" Mitchie sat back down_

"_Wait, why do you want to find her?" Shane asked _

"_Well one reason is because I think I know where she is, and the second the reason is because I just want to leave you two lovebirds alone." Nate stated_

"_Wait, I and Shane are not lo-" Mitchie was distracted by Nate pointing at Shane's arm which was around her. _

"_Yeah, that's what I thought" Nate said as he grabbed a blanket and walked to the front door. _

"_You just had to put your arm around me, didn't you?" Mitchie said with attitude. _

"_I'm sorry, I just got caught up in the moment. That's all!" Shane stated_

"_Yeah, whatever" _

_Nate was going around his house to the backyard. I know, I know! Your probably thinking 'why is Nate going around his house couldn't he just use the backdoor like a normal person'. Well as always Nate had a plan_

_Alex was now on the swing rocking back and forth while humming a song. She had no idea what time it was, but like always Alex was too wrapped up in her own world to care. Alex was about to push off the ground once again until she felt someone pull the swing back. Alex had no choice but to turn head around. _

"_Nate, you scared me! How long have you been standing there?" Alex asked_

_Nate started pushing Alex on the swing, "long enough to know what you're thinking about"_

"_Oh, really?" Alex was amused. "Yup" Nate said proudly_

"_Then tell me Nathaniel, what was I thinking about" Alex said_

"_Well, you were thinking about your dad" Nate stated _

"_That's a given" Alex replied_

"_Your life" Nate said_

"_Of course" _

_Nate pulled back the swing, he and Alex were now face to face. "And me" Nate said softly_

_Alex couldn't help, but touch Nate's face, "I think about you every day. That's how much you mean to me" Alex said softly while stroking Nate's cheek and looking into his beautiful eyes. _

"_OMG, I can't believe I just said that. Shane's right I do make it obvious that I have feelings for Nate. UGH!" Alex thought_

_Nate touched her hand. "Alex, your freezing" _

"_Nah, don't worry. I'm fine" Alex stated _

"_No, Alex come here" Nate let the swing go and grabbed the blanket. Alex got off the swing and walked over to where Nate was standing. _

"_Nate, what are you doing?" Alex asked_

"_This" Nate put the blanket around Alex's body, "Feeling better?" _

"_Much, but what about you?" Alex asked worriedly_

"_What about me?" Nate asked as he sat on the ground. _

_Alex touched Nate's hand, "Nate your cold" _

"_Nah, don't worry about me" Nate said_

"_No way Grey, you're not getting off that easily" Alex sat next to Nate and put the blanket over both of them. "There now we can be warm. Together" _

"_You know Allie, you truly are an amazing person" Nate put his arm around her_

"_So are you" Alex put her head on Nate's shoulder and hoped that this moment will never end. _

_-Meanwhile-_

"_HA! And they call us lovebirds, look at them!" Shane said while looking through the kitchen window. _

"_You think Nate will ever see the real truth?" Mitchie asked_

"_I hope so, because if he doesn't Alex's heart is going to be broken" _

_Mitchie and Shane both looked at each other worriedly. _

_-End of Flashback-_

"Earth to Russo" Mitchie Shouted

"Huh?" Alex replied as she snapped back into reality.

"Dude, where you having a nalex moment again" Shane said

"No" Alex said while looking down.

"Did we ever tell you that you're a bad liar" Mitchie asked

"No" Alex said once again

"Well Alex, you're a bad liar" Mitchie and Shane said together

"Fine, I was have a NALEX moment! So, what made you mess it up?" Alex asked

"Well Mrs. Snow was talking about our project, and I wanted to know if you were listening" Mitchie stated

"Hm. Let me guess. The project consists of writing a song" Alex said

"Hey! How did you know?" Shane asked in a surprised tone

"Cause that's what we do every year" Alex stated

"Okay, Class! Start learning your instruments and write those songs!" Mrs. Snow yelled

"Hey, Alex! Do you want me and Nate to teach you some things on the guitar?" Shane asked

"Sure!" Alex said as she grabbed her guitar.

"Nate, come on! We're going to teach Alex some things" Shane yelled

"I'm coming" Nate replied while taking his guitar out of his case

" me, Mitchie" A freshman girl said

"Oh,Hi" Mitchie said

"Mitchie, I know you're signed up for only chorus but I was wondering if you could teach me how to play the flute" The girl asked in a shy tone

"Sure, why not" Mitchie stated

"Really?" The girl said excitedly

"Yeah, it would be an honor to teach a young girl like yourself. Come on" Mitchie and the girl walked away together.

"Isn't she great" Shane sighed while watching Mitchie walk away

"Shane, snap out of it! I really need your help here." Alex said

"Hey, I don't bother you when you're having a nalex moment. Some don't bother me. When I'm having a smithie moment."

"Oh my gosh, you have a name for you and Mitchie" Alex said while trying not to laugh

"Hey, don't judge me! I'm the one who came up with Nalex in the first place" Shane bluntly said

"And I love you for that" Alex said with a smile

"Sorry for the holdup guys, So Al are you ready to learn how to play" Nate asked he tuned his guitar

"Heck Yeah" Alex said with excitement

"Okay Um. Shane. Let's teach her how to play a song with only three chords then we will move on from there"

"Sounds good to me" Shane stated

"So, what song are you going to teach me" Alex asked

"Um. How about one of our songs" Nate replied

"Okay, let's teach her Hello Beautiful" Shane suggested

"Alright, the beginning goes like this okay, it goes A to D to E and B" Nate said while playing the guitar

"You try Al" Shane stated

"Um, Okay" Alex said nervously

Alex clutched her guitar really tight and then tried to clone what Nate just did. "Okay, it was A to E oh I mean D then E to the um." Alex started down at her guitar and then looked up at Nate and Shane. "I forgot what chord B was on"

"The first" Shane said

"Oh,okay" Alex said sounding slightly confused.

"Here Allie, let me help you" Nate said as he sat next to her and grabbed her hand. Nate guided Alex's hand as it hit the strings of the guitar.

"So is an A, this is a D, then there's E, then B, You got it?" Nate asked

"Wait, can you show me it one more time" Alex asked desperately.

"Sure" Nate said with a smile.

Nate guided her hand once again repeating the notes like he did the first time. "And this is a-" Nate suddenly got cut off.

"Um Nate"

Nate turned around to see "Oh hey Miley, what's up?" As Nate noticed Miley standing right next to him, he couldn't help but smile.

"Well, I was wondering if you could help me with my sheet music since you are so good at music" Miley gave a flirty smile and brushed her hand on Nate's shoulder.

"Sure" Nate said bluntly.

"Great, I'll meet you over there" Miley walked away.

Shane gave Nate a disappointed look.

"What" Nate replied

"What about Alex?" Shane said

"What about her?" Nate asked

Alex looked down the moment Nate said that and Shane could totally see that Alex was upset.

"Dude, you were helping Alex first! At least finish teaching her the song" Shane said with attitude

"Aw. Allie won't mind, remember she still has you!" Nate stated

"Yeah, but she needs you!" Shane yelled

"What's that supposed to mean" Nate replied

"It's means-"

"Shane! It's okay, really. Nate, go help Miley. You can always teach me another day." Alex stated with a smile

"Thanks Al, you're the best" Nate hugged her and walked away.

"Why does he always have to remind me that I'm his 'best' friend every single day" Alex asked in agony

"I seriously don't know how you do it" Shane said while fumbling with his guitar

"Do what?" Alex asked out of confusion

"I don't know how you can just watch Nate flirt and like another girl right in front of you" Shane stated

"Oh, that's easy! I just keep on smiling and pretending that I support his relationship when I truly dislike it!"

"So, your strategy to hide your broken heart is by smiling" Shane looked up at Alex

"My heart is not broken!" Alex stated

"Not yet, it's just slowly cracking" Shane said seriously.

"No, it's not! Shane, I'm perfectly fine"

"Yeah sure, which is why you totally freaked out when Nate was dating that girl Selena"

"I was not freaking out!" Alex stated

"Hello! Do you not remember I and you going on a double date" Shane said

"Oh, that was not my fault. I told Nate I didn't want to meet her!

_-Flashback-_

"_Come on Allie, it will be fun. Promise!" Nate begged_

"_No, I don't want to meet your girlfriend" Alex stated_

"_Come on Al, you're my best friend. It's your right to meet her" _

"_Nate, I'm only going to say this one more time. No!" Alex said with attitude _

"_But I need you to approve or disapprove of her" Nate stated while giving her a puppy face. _

"_Hey! Instead of me meeting her, I'm just going to tell you right now. I disapprove of her!" Alex said_

"_Allie, you can't disapprove of her yet. You haven't even met her" Nate replied _

"_Nate, I don't want to meet her!"_

"_Please Al, do this for me. I promise you It won't be that bad" Nate stated_

"_Nate" Alex sighed "I don't want to be the third wheel"_

"_Then bring someone with you. Preferably Shane" Nate said while rubbing the back of his neck. _

_Alex was caught off guard "Wait, why Shane?"_

"_Because I kind of told Selena that I and her would go on a double date with you and Shane" Nate said fast_

"_I can't believe you, Nathaniel!" Alex said in a disappointed tone. _

"_Look, I'm sorry but I really wanted you to meet her. I was desperate!" _

_Alex sighed, "Fine I'll make an appearance, but I can tell you now that I won't like her" _

"_That's because you will love her" Nate said happily while hugging her. _

"_I doubt it" Alex thought_

"_Shane will pick you up at 6 and we'll meet at the restaurant. Thanks again! I promise you, you won't regret saying yes." Nate then left_

"_I have a feeling I will" Alex said as she looked at the clock. "Great it's already five, I better get ready"_

_-XOXOXO-_

"_Alex, Shane's here!" Her mom yelled out_

"_Be right there" She double checked her outfit to make sure everything matched. She was wearing green converse, ripped jeans, and a long black quarter-sleeved shirt. She also had her infamous hat and dog tag necklace on. Alex decided to just stay as casual as possible, because well it was just Shane Alex ran downstairs._

"_Hey Alex, you look really pretty" Shane said as he handed her a single pink rose. _

_Aw. Thank you! Shane, you look really good too. Love the jacket" Alex stated_

"_Thanks, so you ready?" Shane asked worriedly._

"_Ready, as I'll ever be" Alex sighed and walked outside. _

"_Al, you don't have to do this" Shane said as he got into the car._

"_I do Shane , I really have to do this" Alex sounded really determined_

"_Why?" Shane asked_

"_For Nate, okay I have to do this for him." Alex said in a sad tone_

"_Wait, so you're willing to put your feelings on the line for Nate and risk getting hurt" Shane sounded serious_

"_Shane, I did it before and I can do it tonight: Alex said bluntly_

_And what Alex said was true, she has done It before in fact she has done it three times already. And she knew the routine: smile, be nice, think mean thoughts, wait for the relationship to end, and to be there for Nate when it was all over. However, Alex was questioning herself on whether she could do it a fourth time. The first time she did it was a walk in the park. The second time she did, she was truly crushed, and the third time, she couldn't stand being in the position she was in. Alex constantly questioned herself on whether she made the right decision to meet what's her face._

"_Alright Al, but just remember I'll be right by your side the entire night" Shane said softly _

"_I know" _

_Shane started the car and drove off. Fifteen minutes later they arrived at the restaurant, Shane was the first one to get out of the car. As Alex reached for the doorknob, she began to shake. Alex's questions began to have answers. She knew in her heart that she couldn't watch Nate and his girlfriend for a whole entire night. Shane was right! She was going to get hurt. _

"_Geez, why did I have to say yes! Oh, I remember cause I like him so much! That's why." Alex thought _

_Shane noticed something was wrong and opened Alex's door. "Al, are you okay?" _

"_I can't do this, tell Nate I'm sorry" Alex said_

"_Dude Al, it's a little too late to back out now" Shane stated _

"_How come" Alex asked_

"_Because Nate's coming this way" _

"_Hey Guys, you made it" Nate said_

"_Yeah, we did" Alex replied with awkward smile on her face. _

"_Well come on, let's go inside" Nate said happily and walked towards the restaurant. _

_Alex finally had the courage to actually get out go the car. And when she did, the first thing she did was sigh. _

"_I can't believe I agreed to this" Alex stated_

"_Don't worry Al, I got your back. We will get through this together. Promise!" Shane stated as he put his arm around Alex. _

_Both walked in together and once they got inside they instantly saw Nate sitting at his respective table. _

"_So Nate, where's this infamous Selena" Shane asked as he pulled the chair out for Alex. _

"_Thank you" Alex replied as she sat down. _

"_Oh, she's in the powder room, she's putting on her make-up" Nate said_

"_Oh, she's one of those girls" Alex said accidently, "Geez, I wasn't supposed to say it only think it" Alex thought. _

"_Wait, what do you mean. She's that kind of girl" Nate asked_

"_..you..see" _

"_What she means Nate is that Selena is the opposite of Alex, so when you said that she went to the powder room to put on make-up, Alex just automatically assumed that she was a girly girl" Shane stated_

"_She is! But she can also be a tom boy like Allie, Selena's on a motocross team and she also skateboards. She's pretty amazing, actually." Nate said_

_Alex couldn't help but roll her eyes. _

"_Who's amazing?" a girl asked._

_Nate looked up "why you, of course!" he hugged Selena_

"_I think I'm going to be sick" Alex said but only Shane heard her and he couldn't help but laugh. _

"_So Selena, this is Shane, Shane this is Selena" Nate stated_

_Shane stood up and shook her head "Hi, it's nice to meet you" he shook her hand _

"_Yeah, it's nice to meet you too" Selena said_

"_And Selena, this is Allie. My best friend"_

"_Wait, I thought you said her name was Alex" Selena said_

"_it is, but that's her special nickname I gave her" Nate stated_

"_Oh,okay"_

_Selena suddenly looked at Alex and gave a smile. Alex wasn't planning to shake her hand, or even acknowledge her presence but she had to when she felt Shane pull her up and mutter "be nice" _

"_It's very nice to meet you, Selena. I heard a lot of great things about you" Alex said with a fake smile on her face_

"_Yeah,m-. Oh my gosh, is that the infamous dog tag necklace Natey gave you" Selena said while looking at it_

"_Dude, did she just say Natey" Shane whispered. _

"_Can I see it" Selena started reaching for it_

"_Actually, I never take it off" Alex said while backing away_

"_Oh, I get" Selena said_

"_Get what" Alex sounded confused_

"_Your necklace is a valued object just like your father's hat" Selena pointed at it_

"_Yeah, it is" Alex said uncertain of what was going to happen next. _

"_May I ask why?" Selena asked_

"_Because Nate gave it to me" Alex said softly _

"_Oh, that's understandable" Selena stated_

"_Really?" Alex said in a surprised tone. Alex honestly thought Selena would be jealous or something. _

"_Yeah, I value this bracelet too cause Nate gave it to me" Selena stretched out her arm to show the bracelet she was wearing. It was a silver bracelet with a music note charm hanging on it. _

_When Alex saw that bracelet she instantly felt her heart drop. She truly thought she was the only girl Nate gave jewelry too, apparently not. _

"_That was a real thoughtful gift, Nate" Alex said while trying not to make her voice crack. _

"_I thought so too" Selena said happily _

_Like always Shane could tell Alex was sad, because not only was she looking down she was also holding onto Nate's necklace tight. _

"_Come on guys, let's get something to eat" Shane said as he escorted Alex back to her seat and pulled her chair out once again. _

"_Thanks Shane" Alex smiled. "You're Welcome"_

_As Selena was sat down, Alex was looking at her. Man, she was a total girly girl, she was wearing a pink tank top, a jean shirt, and white pumps. "What the heck does Nate see in her" Alex thought _

_Alex was able to make it through dinner without any eye rolling, fake smiling, mean insults that sounded nice, and the most important being able to hold in her dinner. But she was now questioning herself on whether she was able to make it through dessert. _

"_Hey Selena, you want to share a cheesecake? The menu says it's perfect for two" Nate suggested_

"_Sure" Selena said while holding Nate's hand_

"_So Al, what do you?" Shane was trying to change the subject_

"_Um. Whatever you will have" Alex said_

"_Okay, I want the giant chocolate chip cookie" Shane stated happily _

"_I guess we can half that" Alex replied_

"_Sounds good to me" Shane smiled _

_As Alex and Shane were talking, Selena was whispering something into Nate's ear and he started laughing. Alex was able to see this in the corner of her eye. _

"_Um. Excuse me I need some air" Alex walked out in a hurry._

"_Is she okay" Selena asked_

"_I'm not too sure, let me check up on her" Nate was about to stand up until he hear Shane's voice_

"_No, she's my date. Let me!" _

_And with that Shane walked outside._

"_I hope I didn't do anything wrong" Selena said worried_

"_You didn't! You were perfect" Nate replied as he put his arm around her and kissed Selena's forehand _

"_She's okay, at least I hope so" Nate thought. _

_Alex was now breathing in the fresh air and sitting on a bench outside of the restaurant. She was watching this young teenage couple laughing, holding hands, and enjoying each other's company. Right now Alex wished she brought her I-pod with her, because she felt like listening to learning to fall by boys like girls right at that moment. _

"_There you are, Al!" Shane sat next to her, "Are you okay?"_

_Alex sighed, "I wish I could be like that with Nate" _

"_Be like what?" Shane asked _

"_Like that!" Alex pointed at the young couple, "They look happy, don't they"_

"_Yeah, they do" Shane said _

"_Why can't I and Nate be like that" Alex asked with a desperate tone and looked up at Shane_

"_Well Al, let me tell you something" Shane put his arm around her shoulder. "You and Nate will be like that, just wait and see" _

"_I hope your right" Alex sighed and put her head on his shoulder._

"_I am" Shane kissed her forehead_

"_Um, excuse me but would you like me to take a picture of the happy couple" a photographer asked_

"_Oh no we're not-" _

"_We would love that" Shane cut Alex off_

"_Okay 1,2,3 smile" The photographer took the picture and gave it to Shane _

"_Thanks Man" Shane accepted the picture with a smile_

"_No problem" The photographer walked away_

"_Aw. Don't we look cute" Alex said_

"_Yeah, we do! Come let's go inside before they eat my cookie" Shane stated_

"_Fine" Alex took Shane's hand _

_As both of them walked back to their seats. They couldn't help but notice Nate and Selena kissing. Alex felt her heart once again sink to her stomach and she held Shane's hand tighter. And to tell you the truth, Shane was grossed out too. I mean, seeing your little brother kissing a girl is kind of sickening. Shane cleared his throat and Selena pulled away. _

"_Oh hey" Nate said in an awkward tone_

"_Hi" Alex said and looked down as she took her seat._

"_Um Alex, are you okay?" Selena asked in a worried tone_

"_Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for asking" Alex said while forcing a smile_

"_You're Welcome" Selena replied while squeezing Nate's hand_

_And this time Alex couldn't help but roll her eyes that were filled with jealously. _

"_Just dessert, just one more thing" Alex muttered_

"_Okay, we have the cheesecake built for two and our giant chocolate chip cookie" the server said as she put down the plate. _

"_Cookie!" Shane yelled out with excitement_

_Alex couldn't help but laugh, Shane was a year older then she but he really knew how to bring out his inner child. "See that's what I love about you, Shane" Alex said in between a laugh. _

_This was actually the first laugh throughout the whole night. _

"_I didn't know you two were dating" Selena said in between a bite_

"_Wait, what" Alex chocked, "I and Shane aren't dating"_

"_Oh, I thought because you and Shane are so close." _

"_Well that's because Allie and Shane also grew up together" Nate added _

"_But isn't Shane, a senior now?" Selena asked_

"_No, I'm actually still a junior. I know it sounds weird cause I'm seventeen but I started school late" Shane informed her_

"_So much for sharing" Alex watched as Shane took a huge bite_

_Shane looked down to see a half eaten cookie, "opps, Sorry"_

"_Nah, don't worry"_

_Nate and Selena took a few more bites and they were finished. _

"_Thank goodness, the date was finally over" Alex thought_

"_Well, it was nice meeting you two" Selena said as she got up. _

"_Yeah, you too" Shane replied_

"_I hope to see you guys soon" _

"_Shane, tell mom I'm going to be home late. I'm going to stay to Selena's for a while" Nate stated_

"_Alright"_

"_And Allie, I'm going to call you tomorrow for the results" Nate said_

"_No need, She's a great girl" Alex smiled, "I approve" _

_Saying that one word and vowel was one of the hardest things she had to do. But it was for Nate. And his happiness meant everything to her_

"_Really?" Nate smiled as he said this_

"_Really!" Alex then gave Nate a hug_

"_I'll see you guys later" Nate walked out of the restaurant with his arms around Selena_

"_Did you really mean that?" Shane asked_

"_Mean what"_

"_That you approve of her" Shane said_

"_Honestly, no. But the way I see it is I can't hate her because she's so nice. So I can only accept her" Alex stated, "But on the bright side you were the best date ever"_

"_Al, I hate to break this to you but I was your only date" _

"_Hey, that's n not true! There was um-um. Fine! You were my first date ever! Alex sighed, "But if I did have other dates, you would still be the best date ever" _

"_Good to know, now come on. Let's get you home"_

_-End of Flashback-_

"By the way I still have that picture of us" Shane took out his wallet and showed Alex

"Aw. Don't we look cute?"

Suddenly, Alex heard Miley laugh, so she looked over. Miley was all over Nate. She was touching his arm and saying that stupid line, "oh Nate you're so funny"

Oh how Alex wanted to throw a drumstick at her head right now.

"Hey Shane"

"Yeah"

"You know how I said that Nate dating Selena was the worst one year and six months of my life"

"Yup"

"Well if Nate dates or kisses Miley than that will be the WORST moment of my life!" Alex exclaimed

Alex started fumbling with her guitar. She was now starting to realize why Nate and Shane loved this instrument. It wasn't because it was cool. Okay, maybe a little. But it was also because this instrument had such a soft sound and the fact that the person making that sound was her, made it even better.

"Here" Shane handed her a piece of paper

Alex took it. "Sheet music"

"Yeah, while you were thinking about whatever. I decided to make you sheet music for Hello Beautiful." Shane stated

"How did you do it so fast" Alex asked

"HELLO Russo, it's me Grey!" Shane said happily

"oh, yeah" Alex chuckled

"Look all you have to do is practice your chords and finger placements then you're going to be all good" Shane said, "And I'll help you with finger placements today."

"Thanks Shane"

"No problem" Shane said as he grabbed Alex's hand showing her the right placements.

However, she couldn't help but notice Nate and how happy he is when he's with that she-devil.

"Shane, why can't Nate see how I truly feel" Alex asked in a sad tone.

"Because Al, he's too blindsided to actually see that the perfect girl for him has been standing in front of him for years." Shane said

"Oh" Alex looked down

"But he will stop searching and he'll find you"

-End of Chapter-


	5. Sleeping Beauty

Chapter Five: Sleeping Beauty

"Alright, it's finally Saturday and now it's time for our traditional movie night" Mitchie exclaimed as she jumped onto the couch and sat next to Alex

"Whose turn is it to pick a movie?" Alex asked in between a yawn

"Mine! And I decided to pick Top Gun" Shane said excitedly.

"Alright, so let's pop in the movie and enjoy" Mitchie stated as she transferred to her usual spot, sitting on the floor next to Shane.

As the movie started to play Mitchie and Shane noticed that Alex kept on yawning excessively.

"Alex, are you okay?" Mitchie asked as she looked up to see Alex wrapped in a blanket and laying on the couch with her feet on Nate's lap.

"I'm fine" she yawned again

"Dude, Al what did you do last night" Shane asked

"It's a long story" Alex said once again yawning.

"We got time" Mitchie and Joe said together

_-Flashback-_

"_Mom! I'll be right back I'm just going to the beach for a few minutes" Alex said while grabbing her guitar. _

"_But Alex, it's almost midnight I don't want you out this late" Her mom said in a worried tone._

"_Don't worry mom , I have dad on my side" _

_Alex walked out of the house and made her way on to the beach. Alex was now sitting on a blanket with her guitar in her hand watching the shore. She was humming the song Hello Beautiful while attempting to play it. _

"_Remember, what Shane said it goes A,C,E, then B" Alex looked at her sheet music and started playing_

"_1.2.3. Hello Beautiful, how's it going. I hear it's wonderful in California, I've been missing you it's true" _

_Alex suddenly stopped singing, "Well I got that part down, all I need to do is learn the chorus, 1__st__ and 2__nd__ verse then I will be able to master the guitar" _

_Alex fumbled with her guitar a few more times before she heard a voice. _

"_Alex Marie Russo, where for thou are you?" Someone yelled out_

"_Mom, I'm over here" Alex yelled _

"_Oh, there you are missy! Do you know what time it is?" Alex's mom asked_

"_Um 12:30" Alex said not knowing what time it was. _

"_No, try 2:30. Alex Marie" _

"_Oh,sorry Mom" _

_Alex's mom then sat next to her daughter and put her arm around Alex, "Tell me Al what were you doing this whole time"_

"_Playing guitar" Alex said unconvincingly _

"_And.." Alex's mom gave her that look. _

_Alex immediately knew what that look meant, it was the 'your thinking about someone special look' _

"_Okay" Alex sighed, "you caught me I was also thinking about Nate"_

_Alex put her head on her mom's shoulder, "Mom, did you ever feel like you would never get something or someone that you longed for and wanted so bad" _

"_No sweetie, I haven't" _

"_Well that's the way I feel when it comes to Nate. I feel like he sees me but he doesn't notice me. Yes, I'm his best friend and yes, we have basically grown up together. But throughout that whole time I and Nate were growing up. My feelings for him grew and it turned into love. Mom, I truly do love him with all my heart" Alex said as a tear rolled down her cheek._

"_Alex, look at me" Alex's mom pushed Alex's head up and she was now looking at her sadden daughter, "Al, do you remember how I and your father use to always spin you on the merry-go around, and the one thing we always told you to do is hold on tight"_

"_Yeah" _

"_Well sweetie, love is like riding on the merry-go around. The faster you go the more likely you will lose sight of what's right in front of you, but if you hold on tight and remember what's surrounding you. You'll be able to pick something that was calling out to you as your heart is beating faster and emotions are going wild" _

"_Mom, why are you telling me this" _

"_Well Al, right now Nate is spinning around and around but eventually something will catch his eye and that something will be you" Alex's mom said while wiping her daughter's tears away. _

"_Mom, I love Nate the way you loved dad" _

"_I know sweetie, I know" Alex's mom hugged her tight, "Don't worry Al, Nate will notice you just gave it time"_

_-End of Flashback-_

Alex told them the whole story but excluding the part about Nate. She really didn't want Nate to know how she really felt.

"And that's the story" Alex yawned again

"Wow, Al you are really determined to learn the guitar, huh" Shane said

"Yeah, I am" Alex said trying not to yawn but unfortunately she did

"Al, are you sure you will able to stay up and watch the movie" Mitchie asked

"Yeah, I'll be fine" Alex sat up and moved closer to Nate, "Hello" Alex sounded sleepy

"Hi" Nate replied with a little laugh in between

"If you say so" Mitchie put the movie in

Alex was about to stay up for ten minutes of the movie until she felt her eyelids start becoming heavy to the extent where she could no longer keep it open, and she was constantly yawning. Every minute that passed she was getting closer to Nate. This was not because she wanted to, it's because he was just there.

At the beginning of the movie she found herself leaning on Nate, five minutes later she had her head on his shoulder. Another five minutes later, she was now laying her head on his lap. And she knew Nate wouldn't mind because well she did it all the time.

The last thing Alex remembers is the scene where Tom Cruise's character is riding on his motorcycle and then she felt her eyelids drop. When the movie was finally over Mitchie and Shane realized Alex was sleeping.

"How long has she been out" Shane asked

"Since the movie started" Nate stated

"I think she should just sleep here tonight, I'm sure her mom will understand. I'll go call her" Mitchie left the room

Shane looked over at Alex who was calmly sleeping on Nate's lap, "So where's she going to sleep"

"Um, I guess she can sleep in my room" Nate slowly lifted Alex's head, so he could stand up. Nate was about to pick Alex up until she moved a little causing her hat to fall off.

Shane picked up her hat, and looked over at Nate, "She's beautiful, isn't she"

Nate looked at her in shock, "It's been a while since I saw her without her hat"

"To be exact, I would say it's been a year since you and I have seen her hair down" Shane said

Nate was so caught off guard by her beauty. Not only was she sleeping like an angel, she also looked like one, "She's beautiful" he muttered

"What" Shane asked

"Umm nothing"

"Okay, guys I called her mom and she said it would be okay. So now that's done. Shane, can you take me home" Mitchie asked

"Sure"

As Shane and Mitchie walked outside. Nate carried Alex up to his room and gently placed her on his bed and put his covers around her.

"Goodnight, Allie" Nate whispered in her ear before heading off to the bathroom. After Nate was finished brushing his teeth, and washing his face. He made his way to the couch in his bedroom but before he went to bed. He took off his shirt and looked at Alex, who was still sound asleep. Nate smiled at her and once again thought that she was so beautiful. She truly was the original sleeping beauty.

As the night went on Alex was moving around the bed due to a nightmare she was having. She was dreaming of someone who she hated to dream about.. Her father

_-Alex's dream-_

"_DADDY!" A six year old Alex yelled out. _

"_Oh, there's my little girl" her father said while picking her up._

"_hey Mister! I have grown about two inches since the last time you saw me" Alex stated_

"_Wow, two inches! My little girl is becoming a big girl. Isn't she?" Her dad had a huge smile on his face_

"_Yup,Yup" Alex hugged him_

"_Well then, I can't wait to see my big girl grow up into a lovely young women" Alex's dad said while looking at his little girl and he kissed her forehand. _

"_I love you, Alex" _

"_I love you too, daddy" _

Alex instantly woke up with an overwhelming feeling of sadness and grief. And as soon as she woke-up she knew what was about to happen.

She felt her tears falling down her face. At first, she fought them. She wouldn't allow them to drape down her face as all these emotions came over her. But she couldn't help it, she had to cry. She missed her father so much and as she thought about him, she instantly cried into Nate's pillow.

"Al, Allie are you okay" Nate asked as he walked towards his bed.

Alex tried to pretend she was sleeping, but she accidently sniffled.

"Al, what's wrong" Nate asked as he traced circles around her back, sending chills down her spine.

"I'm fine Nate go back to bed" Alex talked into his pillow

"Allie,look at me" Nate stated

"No"

"Allie, look at me" Nate repeated

"No"

"Fine, don't look at me. I officially give up" Nate said, "But I won't let you cry without me holding you"

Alex had no idea what he meant by that until she felt him lay on the bed, wrap his arm around her waist, and he pulled her closer to him closing the gap in between their bodies.

In the process Alex did try to pull away, but she was just too weak. She finally gave in and turned around to face Nate.

"Hi" Alex muttered looking straight into his eyes.

And at that moment Nate felt sorry for her, "Allie, what happened?" Nate asked while hugging her and softly rubbing her forearm.

"I..I had a bad dream" Alex said while wiping her tears.

"Would you like to tell me about this dream" Nate looked at her

"I had a memory about my..my dad" Alex looked down

"Come on Al, it couldn't be that bad" Nate said

"But it was Nate. It really was! My dad said he couldn't wait to see me grow up into a young lovely women. But guess what Nate, he won't get to see his little girl grow up cause he's gone Na-"

Before Alex could say another word, she felt Nate's hand cover her mouth.

"Allie, listen to me. Your father has seen you grow up into a lovely young woman. And he's going to continue to watch you. Don't ever think that he's not with you or his not watching over you cause he is Al. He really is."

When Nate said that Alex couldn't help but cry. For some reason, he always had that effect on her. Maybe it had to do with the fact that she was in love with him and he understood.

Nate felt water slide on his hand and he looked into Alex's water filled eyes, "Don't cry. Baby Girl" Nate brushed his thumb against Alex's cheek.

"Everything is going to be okay" Nate hugged Alex tightly and let her head rest on his chest. However, Alex was still crying.

"Ssh. Allie, it's going to be alright" Nate started rubbing her forearm gently and he kissed her bare shoulder.

"Nate" Alex looked up at him

"Yes" Nate looked down at her, their faces where inches apart

"Can you sing to me" Alex asked softly

"Sure" Nate responded with a smile.

Nate began to sing one of Alex's favorite songs which was 'when you look me in the eyes'. As Nate was singing. Alex began to feel normal. There were no more tears falling down on her face, or doubts about her father.

She truly was putting back together the broken pieces that were shattered on the floor due to her dream. But she knew that without Nate, she would have not been able to do it on her own.

Nate was already on the second verse. When Alex finally realized she was lying on Nate's bare chest. But Alex knew that this was not a moment to get excited about due to the circumstances.

However, she did take a little advantage of the situation by hugging him tightly and drawing her initials on his chest with her index finger. Nate finally finished the song and looked down at Alex

"Nate" Alex said while she drew the letters A.R. + N.G on his chest

"Yes"

Alex looked up, "Thank you"

"Anytime Allie" Nate said and held her tightly, "Now go to sleep, sleeping beauty" Nate smiled

"Alright Prince Charming" And with that Alex once again put her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

As Alex drifted off to sleep Nate stared at her and kissed her head. At that moment Nate truly wished that he knew how Alex felt when she thought about her father.

"Nate" Alex muttered

"Yes"

"You woke up sleeping beauty" Alex said while looking up at him

"And how did I do that" Nate asked with a smirk

"You gave her, the kiss of life" Alex got closer to Nate's face, inches away from his lips.

"Well, if I kiss her again. Will she go to sleep" Nate responded

"Maybe" Alex said in a flirty tone

"Fine" Nate sighed

Alex leaned in a little more truly thinking that this was the moment her and Nate's lip would once again meet. Until she saw him turn his head and instead of his lips landing on hers. It landed on her cheek.

"Shot down" Alex thought

"Now go to sleep" Nate whispered into her ear and pulled her into his chest.

Alex sighed, "Fine" and closed her eyes.

"Hey, at least it was better than nothing" Alex thought and that put a smile on her face, "One step closer to being more then friends"

-End of Chapter-

Authors Note: This is one of my favorite chapters!


	6. Wow!

Chapter Six: Wow!

"Shane, Can you go upstairs and tell Alex and Nate that breakfast is ready" asked

"Sure thing, Mom" Shane said, "Dude, I wonder what happened last night usually Nate and Alex are up before me"

As Shane went upstairs and knocked on the door softly a few times. He finally came to his senses and opened the door to see Nate and Alex cuddling.

"Wow" Shane accidently said and covered his mouth

"What's wow" Frankie asked running to see what happened but then he saw Nate and Alex, "Wow!"

"Double wow" Shane was in shock and he looked at his brother.

"Should I wake them up" Frankie asked in a mischief tone while rubbing his hands together.

"Wait not until I do this" Shane grabbed Nate's digital camera and took a picture of them, "Okay Frankie, go get them"

"Charge!" Frankie yelled and instantly jumped on the bed.

"Woah" Nate said finally waking up.

However, Alex was still sound asleep.

"Woah, Allie is a deep sleeper" Frankie stated

Nate looked at Alex and saw that she indeed was still sleeping in his arms, "I'll handle this guys, why don't you go downstairs"

"Alright, let's go Shane" Frankie hopped off the bed

"Wait Nate, before I leave I have one question for you" Shane said

"What?"

"Are you and Allie dating?" Shane asked

"No, Allie just really needed me" Nate started to stroke Alex's hair

"Oh, too bad" Shane accidently said

"What's that suppose to mean" Nate looked up at Shane

"It means that you should notice how she fee-"

"Oh, would you look at the time Shane" Frankie started pulling Shane out of the room

"Frankie, what are you doing" Shane yelled out as he was being dragged downstairs by his little brother.

"You're going to below Allie's secret!" Frankie whispered

"Wait, you know" Shane was shocked

"Of course I know, I'm not dumb" Frankie exclaimed

"How did you find out?" Shane asked still shocked

"Hello, isn't ob..ah..obv.., Shane a little help here"

"Obvious"

"Yeah, that" Frankie said

"Wow, my seven year old brother is smarter than my seventeen year old. I never thought this day would come" Shane sighed

"Hey don't under..ah.. under.. um, SHANE!"

"Underestimate"

"Yeah, don't underestimate the seven year old"

"Come on Franklin, let's get some breakfast"

-Meanwhile-

"Allie, Sweetie. Wake up" Nate said softly.

"No, five more minutes" Alex shut her eyes tightly and snuggled up against Nate's chest

"Fine, I'll give you five more minutes but after that you have to get up" Nate said while rubbing Alex's back.

"Yeah, Yeah. I hear you" Alex said with her eyes still closed

Nate couldn't help but smirk a little when Alex said that, because he knew that Alex wasn't listening at all.

Five minutes had surpassed and Nate was starting to get restless.

"Allie, my dear, my best friend, my love. Please get up. I'm starving here." Nate pouted

"Did you just call me.. your love" Alex said in shock as she sat up

"Yeah, I did" Nate suddenly started smirking

"Why?" Alex asked with a confused look

"Because Allie, you are my love. You always have and always will be" Nate held Alex tighter

Alex couldn't believe it. Nate had just confessed his love to her. And Alex was about to do the same until..

"Alex, I love you and do you know why I call you my love. Because you're my best friend in the whole world that's why, and you'll always have a special place in my heart." Nate said with a smile and Alex returned by giving a frown.

Alex looked at Nate with hurt in her eyes as she brushed a piece of hair off his face, "I love you too Nate. I always have and always will"

Nate smiled, "I'm glad you feel the same way. Now come on let's get some breakfast"

As Alex got up she felt Nate's arms leave her body and once again she felt empty. Alex indeed could not live without his touch.

"Al, you okay" Nate asked as he got up

Alex turned around, "yeah.. I'm-"She was caught off guard as she saw Nate's bare torso.

"Oh dear god, he has no shirt" Alex thought and she didn't even notice that she was kind of drooling in the process.

"Um Alex, um earth to Russo" Nate waved his hand in front of her face.

"Huh?" Alex lost focus once again, and started to stare at Nate's body, his beautiful, muscular, well-toned, perfect body. Alex felt privileged that she could see such a masterpiece, Nate's body was like a piece artwork that Alex needed to see, feel, and but mostly touch. Oh how she would love to guild her fingers down his abs. She bit her lip as her eyes continued to roam Nate's extremely sexy body.

"Alex! Are you okay!" Nate spoke slowly.

"Huh, Yeah I'm fine. Just a little hungry that's all" Alex finally looked away

"Alright, then let's go. I'll just find my shirt after breakfast" Nate was about to open the door

"No" Alex yelled out. She couldn't stand looking at Nate's chest without losing control of herself. Wait, what are you talking about. She was already was losing control of herself. Alex was surprised that she lasted a minute in Nate's room without his shirt on, because to be honest all Alex wanted to do was jump on Nate, wrap her legs around his waist, and kiss him roughly and sweetly at the same time. However, in the process she prayed that he would kiss back. "Hey, a girl can dream" Alex thought

"UH, I mean. Isn't that it right there" Alex pointed at a shirt lying on the floor.

"Oh, thanks" Nate walked over to it and put his shirt on

"You're Welcome" Alex said

"Goodbye Masterpiece" Alex thought

As Nate and Alex walk downstairs. Frankie had the urge to yell out Alex's name and he did.

"ALEX"

"FRANKSTER" Alex said, "Alright secret handshake "

"Now go" Alex and Frankie did their handshake and Nate continued to watch them. Alex was so good when it came to his brother and that's what made her amazing.

"Alright Kids, enough playing around, let's eat" Mrs. Grey stated

As Alex sat down she couldn't help but notice Mrs. Grey looking at her

"Um, is everything okay Mrs. Grey?" Alex asked in a curious tone

"Al, I've never seen you without your hat, your so.." Mrs. Grey was speechless

"I'm so what?" Alex asked worriedly

"You're so beautiful" Nate stated and Alex couldn't help but smile

"Exactly" Mrs. Grey stated

"Mommy, what are you talking about? Allie was always beautiful" Frankie exclaimed

"Aw. Thanks Kiddo" Alex hugged Frankie

"You're welcome" Frankie laughed, "Hey Allie, can we go to the park after breakfast?"

"Sure" Alex said with a smile.

"And Nate would you like to come with us" Frankie asked

"Sorry little guys, but I got plans"

"With who" Shane suddenly said

" Miley" Nate muttered

"Wait, I'm sorry I didn't hear you. What was that?" Shane was giving Nate a hard time on purpose.

"I have plans with Miley" Nate spoke clearer

"Why?" Shane sounded disgusted

"Why, What?" Nate was getting annoyed

"Why do you have plans with that she-devil" Shane said

"Shane Adam, that's not very nice" Mrs. Grey stated

"But it's the truth, and to be honest. Nate, I don't know what you see in her. You should be looking in a different direction. Maybe you should start looking left instead of right."

When Shane said that Alex and Frankie instantly knew what he was referring to. One way they knew what Shane was talking about was, because Alex was sitting next to Nate. She was on his left.

"Okay, I'm done! Allie, you want to take that walk in the park now" Frankie asked trying to avoid the situation at all cost.

"Yeah, that would be great! Um, Shane I'll talk to you later. Thanks for the breakfast Mrs. Grey. And Nate" Alex looked at him and muttered, "have fun with Miley"

Alex stood up and grabbed her hat and headed for the door.

"Bye Allie!" Mrs. Grey said with a smile.

"Nate, you truly are an idiot! I hope you have fun with that blood sucking annoying girl who goes by the name of Miley" Shane said with attitude

"I intend to" Nate walked up to his room

"Shane Adam, why do you have to hurt his feelings like that" Mrs. Grey asked

"I'm not trying to hurt his feelings! I'm trying to prevent someone from getting hurt" Shane stated

"Who, Shane"

"Alex.."

-End of Chapter-


	7. Please Stay

Chapter Seven: Please Stay

As Frankie and Alex arrived to the park and sat on a bench. Frankie decided it was time for a little "Flex" time.

"I'm Sorry Allie" Frankie said

"Sorry? Sorry for what" Alex sounded confused

"Well the only reason why I asked you to take me to the park was because I wanted Nate to come, so you two could talk" Frankie looked down

"Frankie, why would I and Nate need to talk" Alex asked

"Because, you love him"

"Frankie, I don-" Alex was considering lying until.

"Allie, you taught me the golden rule which is telling the truth. So please don't lie" Frankie stated

"Okay, Frankie" Alex sighed, "I love your brother. I Alex Russo do in fact love Nate Grey. Unfortunately, he will never love me back" Alex looked sad

"Aw, Allie if it helps I love you" Frankie hugged her waist

"Aw, thanks little guy"

"Now come on, let's have a little fun" Frankie said while pulling Alex up and running towards the merry-go round.

Frankie started to spin it, "Hop on Allie"

Alex did what she was told and hopped on. She was enjoying herself for quite a while until she remembered what her mom said about how love is like riding on a merry-go round. And at that moment she started to look at her surroundings. And indeed something caught her eye. The tree. It was the tree that had stolen her hat and it also that tree where she professed her love for Nate at.

_*Flashback*_

"_So Al, today's Nate's birthday what are you planning on giving him" Mitchie asked in a curious tone _

"_My love" Alex said happily_

"_What" Mitchie could not believe her ears, "Your actually going to tell him how you feel" _

"_Yup" Alex was all smiles when she said that _

"_Wait, how are you going to tell him" Mitchie asked_

"_Like this" Alex suddenly showed an acoustic guitar, "This is Nate's present" _

"_Okay, you lost me" Mitchie stated _

"_Mitchie, this is a custom made guitar. I designed it myself and I asked my mom's friend Seth to make it for me and he agreed" _

"_That was a really thoughtful gift Al, he's going to love it" Mitchie exclaimed _

"_That's not the best part. Check this out" Alex turned the guitar around_

_When Mitchie saw it, she freaked out, "Oh my, so this is how you're going to tell Nate how you feel" _

"_Yup" Alex looked at her watch, "Hey, I got to meet Nate by the tree" Alex packed up Nate's guitar and headed out, "Wish me luck" _

"_Good luck" Mitchie yelled while clapping happily, "she's finally going to tell him. Yay!" _

_Alex ran down the block and to the tree. When she arrived she saw Nate already waiting, "Nate!" Alex yelled out as she ran towards him and gave him a big hug. _

"_Whoa, it's really good to see you too" Nate hugged her tighter. _

_Alex pulled away and looked at him, "Happy Seventeenth Birthday!" _

" _Thanks Allie" Nate smiled, "So why did you want me to meet you here?" Nate asked as he sat down on the grass. _

"_Because" Alex sat next to him, "Because I wanted to give you this" Alex handed him, his gift. _

_From the looks of it, Nate knew exactly what it was, "Al" Nate sighed, "you didn't have to do this" _

"_Yes, yes I did. Now hurry up and unzip that thing so I could see your reaction" Alex said excitedly _

"_Alright, Alright" Nate smiled and unzipped his guitar case to reveal an acoustic guitar, "Wow Allie, this is awesome!" Nate looked at it with an amused expression. _

"_What brand is it? A Gibson or Yamaha" Nate asked_

"_None, Nate" Alex smiled _

"_What" Nate sounded confused _

"_Nate, I designed this guitar myself, and I got it custom made just for you" _

"_Wow Allie, thanks" Nate said with so much gratitude_

"_Okay Al, it's now or never. Just tell him" Alex thought_

"_Um, Nate turn it around. There's an engraving on the back" Alex looked down _

_Nate did as he was told and turned the guitar around only to see a heart located on the bottom corner of the guitar. Inside the heart was a sentence and it said, "I love you Nate with all my heart –Allie" _

_Nate looked up at Alex, who was avoiding any sort of eye contact with Nate. There was a moment of silence between the two and Alex was the first one to break it. _

"_Here goes nothing" Alex thought_

_She sighed, "Nate, I love you" was the first thing that came out of her mouth. "Way to be blunt" Alex thought _

_Nate was still silent. _

"_Nate, please say something" Alex begged _

"_Allie, I probably don't say this enough but I love you too" Nate looked up at her _

"_Really?" Alex looked at him _

"_Really!" Nate grabbed her hand, "Allie, I love you with all my heart too. You're my best friend, I mean we grew up together. So, of course you'll have a special in my heart. I mean, you are my Allie Russo" Nate had a huge smile on his face. _

_At that very moment a tear slid down Alex's face. She was supposed to be happy. I mean, Nate Grey had just poured his heart out to her. Unfortunately, it wasn't the way she wished it could be. He loved her as a friend and nothing more. Once again, the friendship rule had gotten in her way. _

"_I love you too Nate, as a friend" Alex forced a smile _

"_I know, Allie" _

_*End of Flashback*_

Alex felt the merry-go round suddenly stop and she looked at Frankie.

"Whew, I'm tired let's go home" Frankie sounded exhausted

"Sure, little guy" Alex hopped off the merry-go round, "Jump on my back"

Frankie and Alex arrived at the Grey's house where they were welcomed by an overwhelming surprise.

"Hey, how was the park" Nate asked as he saw them walk in.

"It was fun! Allie carried me all the way home" Frankie said excitedly

However, his excitement faded when he saw an unknown girl sitting on the couch, "Who's she" Frankie asked

"Oh, I'm Miley and you must be Natey's little brother. Aren't you cute" Miley said while pinching his cheeks.

"Okay, I think that's enough!" Frankie ran behind Alex and held her hand

"And Miles, you already know Alex" Nate stated

"Yeah, I do"

"You should considering you tripped me during lunch" Alex said with attitude

"Yeah, sorry about that you see I was just so distracted by Nate's hotness that I-"

"That you forgot how to put your left foot in front of your right" Alex rolled her eyes

Nate suddenly gave her the 'be nice' look and she couldn't take it.

"I'll see you guys later! Bye Frankie" Alex looked at Nate disgusted, "Bye Nate"

Alex began to walk away

"Allie, wait" Frankie ran towards her

"What's up" Alex kneeled down to be at his height.

"Please stay" Frankie begged her

"I'm sorry Frankie, but I can't" Alex said trying to avoid the sadness in Frankie's eyes

"Please, Allie"

Alex sighed, "Frankie, I want to stay but I can't"

"Why not" Frankie blurted out

"Because it pains me too much to see Nate with another girl" Alex said looking at Frankie

At that moment Frankie knew it was time to let her go.

"Don't worry little guy, I'll be back soon." Alex brushed his hair back, "We will be reunited"

"Stay strong, Allie" Frankie whispered

Alex looked over Frankie's shoulder to see Miley hugging Nate, "I'll try" Alex said in an unconvincing way and walked away.

Frankie closed the door and looked at Nate, "Mitchie is right!"

"About what" Nate asked curiously

"You are an idiot" Frankie said while running upstairs.

"Why does everyone keep calling me that" Nate thought

-End of Chapter-

Author's Note: Hey Readers, sorry it took so long to update. It's just that finals are here and I need to study. But the good news is school is almost over, so I'll be able to update more. Yay!


	8. It's Breaking

Chapter Eight: It's breaking

It was Monday morning and I still haven't talked to Nate. I was supposed to call him Sunday but I assumed that he was with that she-devil and I didn't want to feel my heart slowing cracking like Shane stated. I hate to admit this but Shane was right. My heart was breaking and I didn't know how long I would be able to cover it up with just a smile.

As I opened up my locker and admired that picture of I and Nate. I couldn't help but long for his touch, his voice, his warmth, his laugh, his everything.

"Being in love sucks" I muttered before closing my locker and turning my head to only feel my eyeballs almost pop out of my sockets. They were together AGAIN! God, can that girl just disappear.

Suddenly my anger changed into pain. And I felt it again, like I did Sunday but this time it was worse. I felt as if my heart was being stabbed by a sharp object. Then I saw Nate smile, she made him smile, and it was clear that she made him happy. Ouch, the pain is back. Ugh, I need to get out of here now. I grabbed my bag and ran straight for the exit.

I didn't care that it was Monday and I had school. I needed to breathe, I needed to run. Run as far as possible and that's what I intended to do. I ran passed Nate only to see him give me a confused expression.

"Alex" He yelled out

But I didn't say anything. I just kept on running. I found myself in front of the water tower that I and Mitchie found when we were twelve. This was my special place. I remember that this was the place where Nate conquered his fear of heights.

_*Flashback*_

_-Nate and Alex are 13-_

"_No way, I'm not going to climb that, Allie" Nate said while looking at how high it was. _

"_Come on Nate, its easy all you have to do is climb the latter and BAM! You're top of the world. Well at least on top of the water tower." Alex stated_

"_Well that's kind of the point why I don't want do this, if we're on top of the water tower that means we're off the ground."_

"_Come on Nate, don't be such a chicken" _

"_Oh, I'll admit that I'm a chicken" Nate exclaimed _

"_Come on, I'll be right by your side the whole time" Alex said _

"_And as nice as that offer sounds that's a no" Nate said _

"_Fine, suit yourself" Alex started to climb the latter but then stopped and looked at Nate, "Hey, you want to know something that my dad told me when I was little" _

"_What?" _

"_He told me to stand up to what I feared the most because life's too short to be running in a different direction towards something that you know is safe. In other words take a risk!" Alex started to climb the latter again. _

_Alex was right, Nate needed to stop running and face his fear. He grabbed onto the latter tightly and started to climb. He continued to remind himself not to look down. _

_Alex finally arrived to the top only to be surprised that Nate was actually climbing up. When he finally got to the top, he accidently looked down. _

"_Oh okay, maybe this was a bad idea" Nate sounded scared_

_However, Alex lifted up his chin and his eyes caught the horizon. _

"_This is why I come up here" Alex sat down and leaned on a wall_

"_It's beautiful" Nate said_

"_Yup" Alex smiled _

"_And thank you" Nate sat down next to her _

"_For what" Alex questioned _

"_For helping me run in the right direction" Nate said _

"_You're welcome" _

_Nate and Alex sat there in silence and watched the sunset. _

_-End of Flashback-_

Alex was now sitting on the top of the tower dangling her feet on the edge. She was finally feeling better and she felt her heart recovering and finally being put back together. That's until she heard a familiar voice.

"Alex"

She instantly knew who that was, but she decided not to answer. Maybe that person will go away.

"Alex, are you up here"

She didn't reply, "Please, just please go away" she thought

"I guess, she's not up here" the familiar voice said.

Alex sighed in relief. "Thank god" She muttered until she heard footsteps walking towards the exit. She forgot that there was a latter to climb up to get to the top, but there was another latter to climb down to get to the bottom. And Alex just happened to be sitting next to the exit latter. And by the time she realized that, it was too late.

"Oh, so you are here" the person said

However, Alex just looked down.

"Alex, what happened? I mean you skipped school, you ran out when I called you, and now you're ignoring me. What happened?"

Alex once again chose not to say anything, "I was perfectly fine until Nate showed up" she thought

"Alex, did I do something wrong?" Nate asked while kicking pebbles.

"Alex, what are you doing, you're hurting him. Stop it!" Alex thought

But she tossed that thought away and didn't reply. Instead she looked away. Nate closed the gap between their bodies and stood beside her.

"I don't understand Alex, did I do something wrong? Did something happen between you and Mitch, Please Allie just give me a word. You're starting to worry me."

Alex sighed; she wanted to tell Nate she felt hurt, she wanted to tell the truth. She wanted him to be hers. But instead of telling him that, she let a teardrop slide down her face. Nate saw the tear and tried to wipe it off but Alex pulled away.

Nate felt his heart drop instantly and did something that he didn't plan on doing. He sat behind Alex, he pulled her into him. Alex was now in between his legs and she felt his strong arms wrap around her waist. Alex wanted to push him away but she couldn't. She finally received that touch she'd been longing for ever since Sunday. Nate and she sat in this position for a while until Alex finally said something.

"Nate"

"Yeah" Nate said while resting his chin on her shoulder

Alex let another tear fall on her face, "I'm breaking" her voice cracked

And as always Nate planned to hold her until she was fully capable of controlling her emotions. Regardless, of what time it was or how long it would take. He wanted to be there for her making sure she would be okay. Not knowing that the tears that fell down her face was because Nate was incapable of noticing her true feelings.

She couldn't help but grab Nate's left hand and intertwine her fingers with his. She kissed the top part of his hand.

Nate chuckled, "What are you doing"

Alex leaned more into Nate. Her back was now touching his chest and his grip got tighter around her waist, "Nate, do you remember our signal that we made up when we were ten"

"Oh you mean the 'everything's going to be alright signal'" Nate stated

"Yeah" Alex caressed his left hand

Nate looked at her, "you want me to do the signal, don't you"

"Yes, please" Alex had a huge smile on her face

"Fine, come here" Nate got up and sat down while leaning against a wall and patted his lap.

Alex got up as well and sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck while also gently laying her head on his shoulder. He once again placed his arms around her waist and rocked her back and forth.

"Thank you Nate" Alex talked into his neck. She was so close that she could smell his scent.

"You're welcome" Nate started to stroke her hair, "Hey Alex, you never told me why you were so upset"

"I'll eventually tell you later" Alex said once again talking into his neck.

"Um, Okay"

A few hours later the sun had officially went down. However, Nate and Alex were still on the tower. Half of the reason was because Alex didn't want that moment to end and the other half was because Alex accidently fell asleep.

Nate's cell phone vibrated and he pulled it out carefully, so he wouldn't wake Alex up. "Hello" he whispered

"Dude, where are you? It's already 8:00" Shane yelled

"Dude, calm down look I have a little situation. Can you and Mitchie come to the water tower" Nate asked

"Why, what happened" Shane sounded worried

"Alex fell asleep and I can't get down without anyone's help" Nate stated

"Um, why don't you wake her up" Shane was stating the obvious

"Because Saturday night, she had a dream about her dad and I think that this is the only time she actually had a good night's sleep" Nate said

"Hmm. She fell asleep in your presences. Ironic isn't " Shane mumbled

"What?" Nate was confused

"Say no more, we'll be right there"

And with that Nate waited patiently for Mitchie and Shane to arrive.

"Ow, my leg" Shane said as he climbed up the latter

"Shane be quiet, you're going to wake-up Alex" Mitchie reached the top

Both of them looked for Nate and saw Alex sleeping in his arms.

"Aw. They look so cute" Mitchie stated

"Ok, we're here" Shane said quietly.

"Good, now pick-up Alex bridal style" Nate demanded

"why?" Shane was confused

"Just do it" Nate whispered-screamed

"Alright" Shane did as he was told and picked up Alex bridal style without waking her up

Nate got up, "Okay, not put her on my back. Mitchie, I need you to make sure that Alex's arms and legs are securely wrapped around my body, okay"

"Um, okay" Mitchie sounded scared

"Nate, are you sure this is a good idea" Shane asked while putting Alex on Nate's back

"I thought about this and it's the only idea" Nate stated

Mitchie walked in front of Nate and wrapped Alex's arms around his neck and made sure that they had a grip around his neck. Mitchie also did the same thing with her legs, "Guys, I'm really scared. What happens if she lets go or something"

"Mitchie, relax. I thought this through she'll be fine" Nate stated while holding onto Alex

"I still say, we wake her up. It's much safer" Shane said

"No, okay we are not going to wake her up. Guys, if you saw the sadness in her eyes when she had that dream. Then you would understand but you don't! So just shut-up!" Nate said defensively

Mitchie and Shane were taken back. They have never seen Nate like that before.

"Nate, why are you being so overprotective of Alex" Shane asked

"Because I don't like seeing her hurt" Nate stated

"Oh that's funny you should say that considering you're the reason she went up here!" Shane said with attitude.

_*Flashback* _

_Shane was calling Alex's cell phone_

"_Hello"_

"_Alex, is that you. Are you okay" Shane asked worried _

"_Yeah, I'm fine Shane" Alex sniffled _

"_Al, where you are" _

"_On top of the water tower" _

"_Al, what are you doing on the tower? You're supposed to be at school" Shane stated _

_Suddenly he heard Alex crying, "I had to get away Shane, I had to" _

"_Alex, what happened?" Shane was confused _

"_He looked so happy, I just couldn't take it. You were right, Shane. I am breaking, my heart's breaking" Alex sobbed _

"_I'm going to check up on you right now" Shane hanged up_

_Within minutes Shane arrived at the top of the water tower, "Alex, you okay" _

"_Shane, you should be in school. What are you doing?" Alex wiped her eyes _

"_Don't worry I can stay for another ten minutes but I have to go. So Al, tell me what's wrong" Shane put his arm around her shoulder _

"_I saw Nate with Miley and he just looked so happy. I want to make him that happy" Alex stated _

"_Al, you do make Nate happy, Every time he is around he can't help but smile" _

"_Yeah, I make him smile but as a friend not as a girlfriend" Alex sighed _

"_Maybe you should tell him the truth" Shane suggested _

"_Why" Alex didn't want to admit to herself that Shane was right. _

"_Because he needs to know that his childhood friend is in love with him"_

"_But I already told him, remember!" Alex stated _

"_Well, then tell him again and again until he gets with the program" _

"_Shane, I'm scared Nate's going to break my heart" Alex sighed _

"_Alex, isn't your heart already breaking" Shane said _

"_Yes, but my heart could fall apart, be shattered across the floor, be stomped and crashed into a million pieces and I would be forced to pick up the pieces all by myself if Nate doesn't feel the same way. Shane, as much as I do love your brother, Nate terrifies me." _

_Alex just sat there crying and playing with her hands. _

"_Alex come here" Shane hugged her and assured her that everything will be okay_

_*End of Flashback*_

"Shane, what are you talking about" Nate asked

"Nate, do me a favor and look around. Alex was here because of you" Shane was getting mad

"What did I do" Nate was clueless

"The better question is what you didn't do. Nate, Alex lov-"

"Guys, now is not the time. Let's just get back on the ground please" And with that Mitchie pushed Shane towards the latter.

Shane rolled eyes and climbed down

"Nate, you go first" Mitchie told Nate while double checking that Alex had a good grip on him. Nate went down carefully.

"Dear God, please don't let Alex fall" Mitchie begged.

Nate made sure that every step he took down was as careful as possible. While Nate was going down the latter, Shane would look up once in a while to see if Nate was okay and Alex wasn't slipping. A few steps later Nate got his foot on the ground, and he was happy that he actually accomplished his plan.

Mitchie got on the ground and helped Nate get Alex off his back, so that he could carry her bridal style instead.

"Thanks guys" Nate said

"yeah whatever" Shane walked away

"What's wrong with him" Nate asked

"He's just tired that's all. But look I got to go home, are you going to be okay?" Mitchie asked

"Yeah, I'll be fine" Nate stated

"Take care of my girl" Mitchie brushed Alex's hair back.

"Of course" Nate smiled

Nate finally arrived at Alex's house and grabbed the spare key under the flowerpot and opened the door. He went to Alex's room and gently placed her on the bed. He kissed her forehead . As he was about to leave he heard Alex's voice

"Nate"

Nate turned around, "Alex" he walked over to her

"Please don't leave" Alex said sleepily and pulled Nate closer to her and whispered into his ear, "I don't want to be alone" She pulled him onto the bed.

"Allie, I have to go" Nate stated and was about to get up until he heard

"My mom left again"

Nate looked back, "What?"

"She had an emergency business trip, she won't be back for a while" Alex stated while grabbing Nate's arm and placing it around her waist.

"Allie, I'm so sor-"

"Ssh. Nate just hold me" Alex whispered

Nate had no choice but just to hold her. Alex was losing every person she ever loved. Her father passed away, and her mom loved her but she always had to work. At that moment, Nate decided he was going to be there for her forever.

-End of Chapter-

A/N: I love this chapter!


	9. Almost Naked

Chapter Nine: Almost Naked

Alex woke up at 6:00 a.m. to see Nate's arms around her. She carefully got out of bed and grabbed her towel. She really needed to wash off the crazy day she had yesterday. As she let the hot water hit her body, she constantly thought about what she did last night.

_-Flashback-_

_It was 4:00 in the morning and Alex woke up to the sound of Nate silently snoring. She turned to face him and she couldn't help but think that he was so cute. She stared at him for a while admiring his hair, his face, his lips, his everything. Nate moved a little and his grip on Alex had gotten tighter. Alex then touched his face and whispered something so silent that only she could hear, "I love you" Alex kissed his cheek and closed her eyes. Dreaming of the day that Nate would be able to say it back._

_-End of Flashback-_

"Knock, Knock"

"Come in" Alex said while shampooing her hair.

Nate peaked his head in, "Alex, I'm going to go home and change. Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine" Alex said as she peaked through the curtain

"Wait Allie before I leave I wanted to ask you something"

"Ask away" Alex said as she was washing her face.

Nate walked into the bathroom and sat on the counter, "Do you mind telling me when your mom left"

"Well she left Sunday night" Alex stated

"Do you mind telling me the WHOLE story" Nate asked

"There's not much to tell"

_-Flashback-_

"_Knock, Knock" _

"_Come in mom" _

_Alex's mom opened the door, "So Al, how was last night" _

"_It was good, I ended up falling asleep but it was still good" Alex smiled _

"_That's really great" Her mom sighed_

"_Mom, what's wrong" _

"_Al, I don't know how to tell you this but I'm leaving in a few hours" Alex's mom stated _

"_What do you mean by leaving" Alex asked _

"_Well, my boss called and it turns out that there are some real estate homes in New York and he wants me to see them right away. So, I'll be on the next flight to N.Y" Alex's mom said_

"_Wait, what about me" Alex was in shock _

"_Sweetie, you can take care of yourself and it will only be for two weeks" _

"_Yeah, that's what you said last time but I ended up staying at Mitchie's for a whole month mom!" Alex exclaimed _

"_Don't worry Alex, I promise I'll be back in two weeks" Her mom said _

"_Mom, I'm just sick and tired of being alone" Alex was feeling frustrated _

"_I know sweetie, and I'm sorry" She hugged Alex _

_-End of Flashback-_

Alex shut the shower off and wrapped a towel around her body, "And that's the story" She stepped out of the shower.

Nate suddenly turned his head as he saw Alex with only a towel on

"Nate is something wrong" She asked while walking towards him

".Everything is fine" Nate looked down

"Alright" Alex reached over Nate and grabbed her toothbrush. As Alex did this, Nate had the sudden urge to look down and when he did look down. He clearly saw Alex's cleavage.

"Oh God" Nate muttered and shut his eyes

"Nate, are you sure you're okay" Alex put her hand on his thigh and looked up at him

"Yea.. Yeah.. I'm fine" Nate's eyes gradually started to roam Alex's body, " I think I'm going go" Nate stood up and was about to walk out

"Wait, what about my hug" Alex asked

" I'll give it to you later. Bye!" Nate ran out of the bathroom leaving Alex with a satisfied smirk on her face.

Nate ran all the way to his house and once he got to his room, he instantly shut the door, "Jesus I just saw my best friend almost naked" Nate started to pace around his room

"You what" Shane suddenly walked into his room

"Nothing" Nate responded quickly

"You saw Alex, almost naked. Wait how do you see someone almost naked?" Shane sounded confused

"Well she was in the shower"

"Wait, you were in the bathroom with her when she was taking a shower" Shane asked

"Yeah, why"

"Why were in the bathroom with her" Shane asked

"Because I needed to talk to her"

"And you couldn't wait until she was out of the shower"

"Shane, that's not the point! Look her mom left again" Nate said

"Her mom left" Shane was stunned

"Yeah, and I wanted to check if she was okay"

"And is she"

"Yes, she's fine but I also wanted to know why her mom left" Nate stated

"And.." Shane was waiting for an answer

"She left for a business trip and after I found out the whole story Alex stepped out of the shower. And BAM! There she was wrapped in a towel, almost revealing some of her body parts that shouldn't be seen" Nate started to look in his closet

Shane, however, suddenly started laughing

"Shut-up Shane, this isn't funny" Nate said

"Oh yeah it is, no offense dude but you put yourself in that situation when you walked into the bathroom" Shane stated

"Never mind Shane, I don't want to talk about it" Nate put on a new shirt

"Dude, I don't know why your acting so hostile" Shane said

"BECAUSE, I saw my best friend almost naked" Nate yelled

"And I bet you, she was fine with it" Shane smirked as he was handing for the door

"What" Nate was confused

"Um, got to go" Shane ran outside.

"He is so weird" Nate mumbled

-XOXO-

Everybody was now in the music room. Mitchie was secretly writing a new song, Nate was flirting with Miley, and Shane was trying to help Alex tune her guitar

"Why doesn't it sound right" Alex asked while strumming her guitar

"Here let me try again" Shane grabbed the guitar and tightened one string to the extent where it broke, "that's just great" he sighed

Mitchie noticed that they were having trouble, "Here let me fix it for you" She grabbed the guitar and headed to the backroom

"I seriously don't know why I'm helping you, NATE! Should be the one teaching you" Shane said loudly

"Hey, I'm busy" Nate replied and continued to flirt with Miley

Shane just rolled his eyes

"It's okay" Alex said while grabbing Mitchie's guitar and playing a song, " I think we have an emergency, I think we have an emergency, If you thought I'd breathe then you were wrong cause I won't stop holding on"

Shane watched Alex play the guitar and sing her heart out, "It's really not your fault, no one cares to talk about it, talk about it because I've seen love die way to many times when it deserved to be alive, deserved to be alive" Suddenly, she stopped

"Why did you stop" Shane asked

"Why were you watching" Alex questioned

"Where did you learn how to play like that" Shane was amazed

"Well, I was finally able to play 'hello, beautiful' so I just used those notes to help me with that song. But I know my skills are still rusty but I was hoping Nate could help me with that" Alex stated

"Help you with what" Nate asked as he grabbed his guitar.

"Well, I was hoping you could help me play guitar today" Alex looked at him

"Oh, um, Sorry Allie but today's not good. How about tomorrow" Nate said

"But Nate, you promised" Alex blurted out

"Yeah I know I promised, but the thing is Miley wants me to help her with her song because apparently-"

"You're so good at it" Shane interrupted him

"Exactly" Nate exclaimed

"Nate, a promise is a promise. Don't be so selfish" Shane glared at him

"Fine, I'll help you today at lunch. Are you happy now?" Nate said with attitude

"Geez Nate, you don't sound too happy about it" Shane stated

"Well that's, because I'm not!" Nate rolled his eyes and started to walk away

"You're a jerk" Mitchie said as she saw Nate turn around

"Whatever, I don't need this from you, you, or you" Nate pointed at Alex, Mitchie, and Shane

"Wait, what did I do" Alex sounded defensive

"Oh please Alex; you're the worst out of the three! You always need my help. When you cry, I'm the shoulder you go to, when your mom leaves, I'm the person who keeps you company, when you get hurt, I'm the person who fixes you. And now I'm going to be the one who helps you play the guitar. God Alex, when are you going to start doing things on your own and stop always going to me!"

"Starting right now" Selena yelled out while she grabbed her bag and walked out of class.

"Nice going Nate" Shane pushed him

"Nate, how can you be so clueless. Of course, she always goes to you for help. You are her best friend" Mitchie stated

"Look, I don't know what to say, okay" Nate was annoyed

"Hmm.. Maybe SORRY!" Mitchie exclaimed

"For what Mitchie, telling her the truth" Nate fired back at her

"Jesus Nate, out of all the people in the world, you should be the one who understands her the most. But apparently you don't know her at all" Shane looked at Nate disgusted, "Sometimes I wonder why she wastes her time waiting for you when you clearly have no clue how she truly feels. And you call yourself Alex's best friend, please." Shane started to walked away, "Oh and be prepared to face Alex when you get home, she's going to be staying with us for the next two weeks"

-_Flashback-_

"_Mom, I need a favor" Shane said while running downstairs_

"_Sure honey, what is it?" She asked _

"_Can Alex stay with us for the next two weeks?" _

"_Why" _

"_Because her mom left again" Shane said _

"_AGAIN! Poor Allie, of course she can stay with us" Mrs. Grey stated _

"_Good, I'll go call her" Shane started to call Alex's cell _

"_Hello" _

"_Hey Al, Great news!" _

"_Let me guess, you and Mitch are dating!" Alex said _

"_I wish.. But that's not the great news" Shane exclaimed _

"_Then what is it" Alex asked _

"_You're going to be staying with us for the next two weeks!" Shane stated and Alex started to laugh, "Hey, what's so funny" _

"_I knew you were going to ask your mom once Nate told you, so I already started packing" _

"_Good and oh, I have one question for you" Shane stated _

"_What's up" Alex asked _

"_I heard you came out of the shower with only a towel on. Can you tell me why" Shane questioned _

"_Let's just say I purposely did that to get a reaction out of Nate" Alex smirked _

"_And did you like his reaction" Shane asked in between a laugh _

" _I LOVED his reaction especially when he looked down" _

"_WHAT!" Shane yelled _

"_Never mind" Alex said _

"_You're crazy Al" Shane replied _

"_I know" _

_-End of Flashback-_

"Hey, I knew you would be here" Shane sat next to Alex on a mental bench

"Shane" Alex said looking at the track, "Am I really that needy"

"Truthfully no" Shane answered

"Then why did Nate say all those horrible things, I'm surprised that I'm not crying. I mean I'm sad but I think I cried too many tears already for your brother"

"Well, to be honest I don't you should be crying over my brother. He's an idiot. We all know it" Shane hugged Alex as she laughed, "So are you going to forgive him"

"Nope, not until he comes to his senses" Alex stated

"Hm, I'll give him about two hours even though he's an idiot. He still knows right from wrong. However, knowing you, you're going to make him work for it" Shane smiled

"Why, of course I am" Alex stated

Suddenly, the final bell rang

"Come on, let's go get your stuff" Shane helped Alex up

-XOXO-

"Why am I the bad guy, I was just stating the truth" Nate said to Mitchie

"Stating the truth" Mitchie yells louder, "STATING THE TRUTH! You have got to be kidding me"

"What" Nate sounded confused

"Don't what me" Mitchie pushed Nate into a locker

"Oww, pain!" Nate yelled

"I'm glad you feel pain because what you just did to your best friend was wrong, and in fact you deserve even more pain" Mithie continuously punches Nate's arm.

"Mitchie, stop" Nate pleaded

"No, not until you admit that what you said to Alex was wrong" Mitchie punched him once again and then slapped him on the head

"But it wasn't wrong" Nate yelled

"UGH!" Mitchie grabbed Nate's shirt and threw him down, Nate was officially on the ground within seconds.

"It was wrong because Alex has a RIGHT to need someone! She lost her father, she barely sees her mother, she's alone Nate. All she has is I, Shane, and you. So do me a favor and stop acting like a smartass, and notice your best friend for once!" Mitchie walked away.

Nate just laid there wishing he never said that to Alex. In a way he didn't mean for it to come out that way, it just happened. But he regretted it. He knew he broke his promise to himself and to Alex. He promised to stand by Alex's side whenever she needed him. But today, he broke that promise and pushed her away.

"I need to fix this" Nate said as he got up

-End of Chapter-


	10. I Need You

Chapter Ten: I Need You

"Thanks again Mrs. Grey for letting me stay" Alex said as she unpacked

"No problem, you are like a daughter to me. You are always welcome in my home" Mrs. Grey stated

"Did I ever tell you that you are like a second mother to me" Alex asked

"Yes, you have" Mrs. Grey smiled

"Good, then I'm allowed to do this" Alex ran up to Mrs. Grey and hugged her.

"Aww.. Sweetie thank you"

"No, thank you" Alex said as she pulled away

"Dinner will be ready soon" Mrs. Grey stated before leaving

Suddenly, Alex's cell phone rang, "hello?"

"Hey Al, its Mitch! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. OH, by the way do you have my guitar?" Alex questioned

"Unfortunately, I couldn't fix it because Mrs. Snow didn't have the strings, so she told me to leave it in the backroom and she'll fix it by tomorrow" Mitchie stated

"Oh okay. Hey, I have to go someone's knocking on my door" Alex said as she hung up and opened the door to see.

"Allie, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean what I said" Nate said and looked right at her

However, Alex just sighed and shut the door in his face. Nate knew that Alex was not going to forgive him just like that.

"Please Alex" Nate knocked, "I'm sorry, just please open up"

As Nate slid down Alex's door and proceeded to sit on the floor. Alex felt a tear glide across her face. Nate sounded so desperate, and genuinely sorry. But she had to stay strong and prove her point. Nate was not allowed to say those hurtful things and get away with it. She heard him knock one more time, but she ignored it.

After five minutes of Nate knocking on the door. Alex decided that it was time to get out of the house. She changed into a black spaghetti strap, brown sweatpants, and her Nike shoes. Alex tucked her hair under her dad's hat and grabbed her i-pod. She opened the door and stepped out.

She was surprised to see Nate sitting on the floor with his head in his hands. When Alex saw this, she just wanted to hug him and whisper into his ear, "I forgive you" and kiss him. But she couldn't, so she just chose to walk away.

"Alex" Nate said as she was heading for the stairs, "Allie, please just talk to me"

Nate grabbed her arm and turned her around. However, she just pulled away from him and left without saying a word.

"Al, is everything okay" Mrs. Grey asked as Alex was opening the door.

"Yeah, everything is okay. I'm just going to go for a run" Alex walked outside while listening to her i-pod

"Mom, where did Alex go" Nate asked while running downstairs.

"I'm not sure; she just said she was going for a run"

"THE BEACH!" Nate ran outside

"I swear, those kids get weirder every day" Mrs. Grey shook her head

Alex was running on the beach for exactly thirty minutes, while listening to the song "so what" by Pink. She was focusing on her breathing and her foot pushing off the sand when. Suddenly, someone tackled her. Alex landed on her back and felt someone on top of her

"Dude, what the hell!" Alex said as she took off her headphones

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Nate said repeatedly

Alex gave him a serious look, "Does it look like I care, GET OFF ME!" Alex pushed him hard. However, Nate didn't budge.

"No, I'm not going to move until you forgive me" Nate said

"Fine, whatever! We are going to be here for a while" Alex stated while putting her earphones on listening to "All I Need" by within temptation.

In all honestly, Alex really didn't mind having Nate on top of her. She kind of liked the idea of her body being pressed against his.

Alex was now closing her eyes and humming to the song. As she was listening to the song, Nate grabbed her arm and traced little symbols on her forearm that he knew Alex would understand.

_*Flashback*_

_-Nate and Alex are twelve-_

"_Hey Allie, what are you doing" Nate asked as he sat next to her on the floor _

"_I'm making a list of symbols" Alex stated_

"_Okay, but why" _

"_Well Nate, I have decided that we should have our own secret symbols" Alex said _

"_Really?" Nate questioned _

"_Yup, check this out" Alex handed him a piece of paper with unique symbols on it, "Give me your forearm" Alex took his arm _

"_What are you doing" Nate asked _

"_Well, I want you to look at that paper, and try to figure out what I'm trying to say. You ready?" _

"_Yeah" Nate replied _

_Alex started drawing symbols on Nate's arm. While Nate was trying to figure out what she was writing. _

"_Okay, you said 'Nate is a good friend'" _

_Alex stopped drawing on his arm, "Yup" _

"_Alright, let me try" Nate grabbed Alex's arm. His touch caused her to blush and sigh a dreamy sigh_

"_Umm okay" Alex smiled _

_He started to draw little symbols on her arm. Alex was slowly putting the symbols into words and she couldn't believe what he wrote. _

"_You think I'm cute" Alex asked in disbelief _

"_No, I think you are pretty" Nate said as intertwined his fingers with hers. _

_Alex looked at him, "you truly are something else, you know that" _

"_So are you" Nate replied and kissed her forehead _

_*End of Flashback*_

Alex felt Nate's fingertips guild across her arm and she knew exactly what he was doing.

"Nate, stop it!" Alex pulled her arm away

Nate grabbed her arm once again and tried to spell out "I'm sorry" but she kept pulling away.

"That's it!" Nate pulled Alex's earphones off and threw her i-pod a few inches away from her

"What the hell" Alex was angry

"Why won't you forgive me" Nate asked in a sad tone

"Because I choose not to, if you have a problem with that then deal with it" Alex pushed him hard enough for Nate to roll off of her. She stood up and grabbed her i-pod. She began to run away from Nate as quick as she could.

However, within seconds Nate caught up to her

"Nate, go away" Alex started to pick up her pace

"No, I won't go away until you forgive me" Nate said while trying to catch up with her

"Nate, I swear if you don't leave me alone. I will kick you in a place that hurts" Alex stated

"You wouldn't dare" Nate smirked

"Watch me!" Suddenly Alex stopped and kicked her foot towards Nate's area. Nate instinctively grabbed her leg and made her lose her balance causing her to start falling. She instantly grabbed Nate's shirt and pulled him down with her. Nate was once again on top on Alex

"Is it me or do you just being on top" Alex questioned

"A little bit of both. Don't get me wrong I would like to be on the bottom, but I have a feeling that if you are on top. You will physically hurt me then runaway" Nate smirked

Alex smiled, "You got that right"

"Did I just make Alex smile? Shout to the heavens, she's going to forgive me!"

"Whoa, who said I was going to forgive you" Alex asked

"Oh come on, I'll let you be on top if you forgive me" Nate rolled over, so Alex was on top. For a second, Alex shut her eyes tightly, because Nate was unknowingly causing her body to feel intriguing sensations that she never felt before.

"So Russo, how does feel to be on top" Nate teased

Alex reopened her eyes, " I knew your pervy side would eventually come out"

"Well that's because I would do anything for you to forgive me" Nate said

"Anything?"

"Anything!"

Alex was now trying to figure out what she wanted Nate to do. She could ask him to kiss her, but then that would make it too obvious that she loved him. Or she could not tell him to do anything. However, that would just be too easy for him. Alex came up with an idea

"Alright, I'll forgive you under one condition" Alex stood up.

"Okay, but what do you want?" Nate asked

"Well first, I need you to get up"

"DONE!" Nate quickly stood up

"Now, I want you to follow me" Alex started to walk away from Nate

"Where are you going" Nate was following Alex

"No questions, just follow"

Nate did as he was told and followed Alex without asking any questions. Nate was now finding himself climbing up a few rocks until he reached a small pier.

"Allie, what are we doing here" Nate looked down. He and Alex were now on a pier that was only surrounded by water.

"We're going to jump" Alex said simply as she took off her shoes

"Wait, what! What do you mean by jump" Nate sounded scared

"I mean we're going to jump off the pier and land in the water" Alex started to tie her hair into a ponytail and she dropped her hat next to her shoes.

"I don't think I can jump Allie, I mean that's a HUGE length between the pier and the ocean"

"So! What are you scared" Alex asked

"Yeah, I am scared and besides I don't even have swim shorts or extra clothes" Nate stated

"So, I don't either" Suddenly, Alex took off her shirt. She was now showing the world well mostly Nate her undergarment.

"Whoa!" Nate turned around

Alex just giggled, "Come on Nate, just pretend I'm in a bathing suit"

"Yeah well, I don't think a bathing suit consists of black laces and a pink ribbon" Nate was nervous

"You are such a virgin" Alex said in between a laugh

"Well I am proud of it and you are a virgin too. So don't even start" Nate bluntly said

"Whatever" Alex started to take off her sweatpants revealing her boy shorts, "So are you going to jump or what"

"Allie, I really-" Nate looked at Alex, "JESUS would you stop taking off your clothes!" Nate turned around again

"God Nate, you act like you never seen a girl in her undergarments before" Alex giggled

"That's because I haven't… You're my first" Nate explained

"Oh my gosh Nate, I didn't know"

"Yes, you did" Nate bluntly said

"Okay, maybe I did" Alex started to laugh

"This is not funny, I just saw my best friend almost naked not once but twice!" Nate shouted

Alex suddenly looked down, "Geez Nate is seeing me almost naked that hideous"

"No, NO of course not" Nate walked over to her, "It's just that, I'm not used to seeing a young beautiful lady such as yourself. Standing in front of me with nothing on besides you-know" Nate pointed at Alex's garments

Alex sighed, "Nate, we're both in the same boat. Believe me! I have never seen a boy almost naked standing in front of me"

"Allie, what are you talking about" Nate asked

"Well, you are going to take off your clothes too, aren't you" Alex sounded awkward

"What! No, I am not going to do that" Nate suddenly stepped back and walked around Alex. His eyes were now beginning to wander around Alex's amazing assets

Alex turned around and Nate quickly stopped looking at her

"So, this equally means that you're not going to jump" Alex was giving attitude

"No, I'll still jump but with my clothes on" Nate stated

"Wait, that's not fair" Alex accidently blurted out

"Alex has anyone told you" Nate got closer to her, "Life's not far" he whispered in her ear.

Alex fought the urge to grab the back of his neck and kiss him hungrily

"Wow this sucks, here I am half-naked in front of my best friend. And I just realized my best friend won't do the same for me" Alex sighed

"Alex, you know it's not that"

"Then what is it Nate" Alex asked

"Well" Nate began to scratch the back of his neck, "It's just that I'm shy"

"So Nate" Alex held his hand and looked him straight in the eye, "Take a risk..with me! Show the world who the real Nate Grey is. Embrace your freedom and do something we usually don't do, Plus us jumping off a pier half-naked would be a moment I and you will never forget" Alex snickered

Nate sighed, "Fine but no looking"

"I would never" Alex said sounding offend

Nate turned around and began to reach for his shoes. He slipped them off, and then he went for his shirt. As he was in the process of taking off his shirt, he noticed Alex.

"I can see you" Nate looked at her

"Sorry" Alex pretended to cover her eyes until Nate turned his back again. Her eyes started gracefully looking up and down his body. Taking in every single detail from his amazing biceps, to his pale skin, to his beauty marks on his left shoulder Nate had such an amazing body. Alex just couldn't look away

Nate began to unbuckle his pants, and Alex watched intently as if it was the grand finale of a great movie. Nate finally took off his pants, and Alex couldn't help but continuously look up and down his body. She knew it was wrong, but it felt so right. However, she wished he would turn around so she could admire ALL of him.

Suddenly Nate turned around and smirked, "Were you gawking at me"

"What, Pssh..No" Alex was turning red

As Nate began to walk up to her, Alex took a quick glance at Nate's stomach. "God, he is so gorgeous with his six pack and all. He's perfect" she thought

Nate softly put his hands on Alex's shoulder, "It's okay, you don't have to deny my hotness. Just embrace it!"

Alex snickered, "What happened to, I don't want to take off my clothes because I'm shy"

"Well considering I'm standing on a pier with only boxers on, and you're in your undergarments which by the way. You look amazing sexy in" Nate smirked as he grabbed her waist and allowed his eyes to once again wander around her body.

Alex noticed Nate looking at her and blushed, "PERV!"

"I'm not denying it" Nate smiled

"You never do, so are you ready" Alex pulled away from Nate and walked towards the edge of the pier

"Allie" Nate grabbed her hand, "Are you sure you want to do this" He sounded worried

"Of course, why do you ask" Alex knew the truth, although she wanted to hear it come out of Nate's mouth.

"Alex, you are not the strongest swimmer in the world. I don't want you to get hurt" Nate sounded serious and sad at the same time

"Nate" Alex caressed his cheek and looked into his eyes that were filled with worry. " I have faith in you that if anything happens to me. You'll be there to save me"

"Like I did last time" Nate held her hand

"Like you did last time" Alex smiled

_*Flashback*_

_-Alex and Nate are sixteen-_

"_Alex, are you sure you don't want to go in the pool" Mitchie asked_

"_Yes Mitch, you know I can't swim" Alex stated _

"_So, are you okay with just standing and watching" Mitchie asked again_

"_Yes, I'm okay with just standing and watching" Alex exclaimed _

"_Okay" Mitchie began to swim to the deep end. _

_Alex started to giggle a little, she loved how Mitchie was such a worrier but she was just being a good friend. _

"_Hey Russo" someone called out _

_Alex turned around, "What do you want Miley" _

"_Well, I just wanted to know where your hot best friend is" Miley asked while looking around_

" _I don't know where Nate is, but he promised me. He'll be here" Alex stated _

"_Aw, looks like Ms. Russo can't live without Nate" Miley pouted _

_Alex gave Miley a stern look, "you have no idea what you're talking about" _

_Alex was about to walk away until Miley pulled Alex's arm, "Oh please, I know. Wait! I mean the whole school knows that you have feelings for Nate." _

"_You don't know anything" Alex pulled away from Miley_

"_Not so fast Russo, I do know a few things" Miley stepped in front of Alex, "I do know that Shane is a father figure to you, Mitchie was your best friend until you met Nate and fell for him. And I know you hate to swim because your dad was suppose to teach you before he died" _

_Miley started walking around Alex, "And the only time you will ever swim is when Nate is right by your side. But guess what Russo, Nate isn't here" Miley pushed Alex a little _

"_Leave me alone" Alex said furiously _

"_What are you scared" Miley took a step forward which caused Alex to step back_

"_Stop it!" Alex could feel the edge of the pool on the back of her shoe. _

"_Relax, Russo" Miley began to taunt Alex, " I would never do such a horrible thing" _

" _I don't believe you" Alex looked right into her eyes. _

_Miley could sense the fear Alex was feeling. And to be honest, Alex had a right to be scared. _

"_Just please stop" Alex pleaded as she tried to move away. But she knew that if she took a step to the left or right. She would fall in. And without Nate there she knew she might just drown which could possibly end her life. _

_Miley just smirked, "Alright I'll let you go this time. But next time you better watch your back" Miley walked away _

_Alex let out a sigh, she had never feared something so much in her life, "I need Nate", Alex said as she took a step. _

_Suddenly, she felt her foot guild over the pavement floor. Alex felt her body being launched into the air. She screamed as she noticed she had nothing to hold on to. Alex began to panic. She was scared that she might fall on the pavement floor or worse. She would fall into the water. _

_The last thing she heard was Mitchie's voice, and suddenly she felt her body being covered in water. Alex's clothes were now being drenched and Alex was struggling to keep her head above water. _

"_H..Help" was the last thing she said before she went under water. Alex waved her body around and around trying to swim back up, but she couldn't. Alex's eyes started to close and she began to have flashbacks of her life. Her father smiling, her mother crying, Mitchie laughing, Shane acting silly, Nate holding her in his arms. _

"_I never got to tell Nate how I felt" that was Alex's last thought before it went all black. _

_-XOXO-_

_Alex found herself lying on the pavement floor surrounded by some unfamiliar faces as she weakly opened her eyes_

"_Alex, are you okay" Mitchie asked _

_Alex was about to answer until she felt water traveling up her throat. She instantly coughed the water out. _

"_Wow guys, give her some room" _

_Alex knew whose voice that was, "Nate" she tried to get up but she felt a hand push her back down_

"_Allie, take it easy" Nate stroked her hand as he kneeled next to her. _

"_ happened" Alex began to feel lightheaded _

"_Al, you drowned" _

"_Really?" _

_Nate just nodded as he brushed her wet hair back._

"_Did you save me" Alex was starting to wonder how she was still alive, she vividly remembered seeing a white light_

"_Yes" Nate stated while he kissed her forehead_

"_Nate" Alex's eyes were starting to get heavy, "Can you take me home, I'm feeling sleepy" _

"_Sure, sweetie" Nate picked Alex up bridal style and carried her all the way to the car. _

"_Nate is she going to be okay" Mitchie asked while opening his car door _

"_Yeah, don't worry. I'll stay with her the whole night" Nate gently placed her in the passenger seat and buckled her up, "But I'm probably going to take her to my place if I take her home. Her mom is going to freak" Nate opened the driver's door_

"_Hey Nate, make sure you get her out of those wet clothes. I don't want her to get sick" Mitchie hugged Nate_

"_Will do" Nate pulled away and started up his car. He turned on the heater so he and Alex wouldn't get cold. As he pulled out of the driveway, Nate noticed Alex shivering a little. He suddenly stopped the car and grabbed his jacket from the backseat. _

_Nate put his jacket around Alex's body, hoping that his jacket would keep her warm through the car ride. As he was pulling away to start driving, he felt Alex's hand graze his. Nate looked down to see Alex's hand searching for his. Nate smirked and intertwined his right hand with her left. _

"_You're going to be okay, baby girl. I promise" Nate whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek. He started to drive home once again while still holding Alex's hand and stealing glances at her every once and a while. _

_*End of Flashback*_

Nate smiled as he remembered that memory. However, at times he would frown at the feeling that he could have lost Alex that day. I mean, to hear your best friend screaming for help and then turn to see her sinking down under the water, and knowing for a fact that your best friend couldn't swim. That sight could easily just break your heart.

And for Nate, that day didn't only cause his heart to break it also made him live in fear of losing Alex forever. And just like Alex needed Nate, there was a huge possibility that he needed her more sometimes. If Alex were to walk out of his life, Nate wouldn't know what to do. He would be lost in the darkness.

"Hey, you okay" Alex nudged him

Nate looked at her and smiled, "As long as you're with me I'll always be okay"

Alex blushed and looked down, "You ready"

"Quick question, are you s-"

"Yes Nate, I'm sure"

Nate sighed and put his hand out, "If you jump, I jump"

Alex proudly took his hand, "On the count of three..One"

"Two" Nate squeezed her hand

Alex smiled, "I still can't believe we're actually doing this. But three"

Nate and Alex both pushed off the pier and gradually started to head towards the water. Alex's hair was flying around her face while Nate was getting prepared as to what was about to come. Both of them covered their noses and suddenly they felt water touching their toes. And with a huge splash their bodies went under water

As both of them proceeded to go under water, Nate tried to hold on to Alex's hand the whole time but when they hit the water. The impact was too strong for him to hold on. In a second, Alex's hand left Nate's. He opened his eyes under water to see if she was next to him.

However, Alex was nowhere to be found. He began to toss around in the water in every direction hoping to spot Alex somewhere but he didn't. Nate began to panic and wondered if she was alright. He was determined to find her, he couldn't lose her.

He swam up and once his head was above the surface, he yelled, "ALEX, ALEX! WHERE ARE YOU" Nate sounded like he was about to cry.

However, relief over came him when he heard a response.

"NATE!"

He turned his head to the left to see Alex, half a mile away struggling to keep her head above water. Nate noticed that Alex was in the shallow part on the ocean. The current must have taken her when Nate's hand accidently left hers.

"ALLIE, KEEP YOUR HEAD ABOVE WATER. I'M COMING TO YOU" Nate shouted as he began to swim

"I'LL TRY!" Alex was struggling and with every second that passed her body was sinking down to the bottom. She suddenly began to cough as ocean water splashed into her mouth. She soon began to concentrate on her coughing rather than her floating. And soon enough Alex found herself under water trying to swim back up. Unfortunately, she kept getting dragged back down up the current.

Alex felt as if she was not going to live to see the next day until she felt a hand jerk her wrist and pull her up. Alex gasped for air as her head left the surface.

"Hold on" Nate demanded as he began to swim back to land.

"Okay" Alex held on to Nate's neck as he was swimming.

She felt as if she was the damsel in distress and Nate was the prince who was sent to save her. However, the look at Nate's face told her a different story.

As they reached the beach, Alex was still afraid to let Nate go. So, he held onto her until they officially were on land. And once their feet felt the ground, Nate suddenly pushed Alex down. She struggled to keep her balance but Nate's push was to strong that she fell on her butt.

"Ow" Alex yelled, "What the hell was that for"

"For you being so stupid!" Nate ran his fingers through his hair, and that usually meant he was frustrated, "Damn it Alex, all I wanted was for you to forgive me. NOT RISK YOUR LIFE IN THE PROCESS!" Nate kicked the sand

"Nate, don't you think you're being a little over dramatic. I mean, it's not like something tragic was about to happen" Alex said with a hint of sarcasm

"YOU COULD OF DIED" Nate yelled

"Yeah, but I didn't" Alex pointed out

"BECAUSE OF ME! I saved you again. Allie, do you think I like having to be your knight in shining armor every time you want to do something so careless LIKE THIS!"

"So what are you saying Nate that you're going to stop being there for me" Alex was mad

"NO, I'm saying that I live in fear every single day when I'm not with you because I'm scared I won't be there to save you when you decide to do something like this. Allie, I almost lost you when we were sixteen and I don't want to feel that pain ever again. Alex, I just… I just need you okay." Nate looked down.

At that moment, Alex realized what she had done. She had hurt Nate without meaning to.

"Hey" Alex said softly. However, Nate refused to look at her. Alex stood up and walked over to him. "Hey, look at me" Alex pushed up his chin lightly.

Their eyes instantly met

"I need you too" She stroked his cheek, " I didn't mean to scare you. Don't be mad"

"I'm not mad, Just please promise me that you will never do anything that careless again" Nate pushed Alex's wet hair off her face

"I promise" She whispered as she placed her forehead against his.

"Allie, I don't want to ever lose you in my life. Please don't ever go away" Nate placed his left hand on top of her hand.

Alex instantly held his hand, " I don't plan on going anywhere unless you're right next to me"

For her, this moment was one of the best moments she had ever experienced with Nate.

The sun began to set. However, Nate and Alex stood in that position embracing every feeling that was being processed in their bodies. Their foreheads touching, their lips quivering, their hands clutching onto one another's, Nate stroking her hair as Alex caressed his cheek, and gazing into each other's eyes feeling as if they were the only two people in the world.

For both of them this was a perfect moment that could never be forgotten.

"I love you, Nate" Alex said softly as she continued to look into his eyes and caressed his jaw line with her fingertips

"I love you, too" Nate kissed her nose and placed his forehead back to hers, "It's hard not to love a girl as amazing as you"

Alex's smile faded, "please don't say things like that"

"Why" Nate sounded confused

"Because.." Alex looked down, "I know you don't mean them"

"Hey" Nate lifted her head up, "Look at me"

Alex did as she was told and looked up at him

"Don't ever think that I don't love you because I do. I Nate Grey do in fact love Alex Russo with all my heart" Nate got closer to Alex's ear and whispered, "And don't you ever forget that"

Alex felt a tear guild down her face as she wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her forehead once again against his.

"I've always loved you" Alex kissed his cheek and a smiled appeared on her face.

Nate placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer to him. They held onto each other as the sun turned orange and the sky unveiled a starry night. For Alex, this was the defining moment that she realized why she loved Nate so much.

For her, his touch was what made her live, his smile is what made her shiver, but his heart was what made her love him forever.

-End of Chapter-

A/N: TA DA! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter because I enjoyed writing it. And thanks for the reviews I currently have 50+ reviews. You readers are AWESOME! Oh and for the readers who loved the shower scene in the last chapter. I hoped you guys liked the "being on top" scene and "the pier" scene.


	11. The Morning After

Chapter Eleven: The Morning After

"Good Morning" Alex said cheerfully as she hopped down the stairs.

"Whoa, what happen to the 'I hate mornings Russo' that I knew" Shane asked while eating his cereal

Alex sighed and sat next to Shane, "Things change Shane, things change"

"May I ask what kind of things change" Shane looked at her

"Feelings change, perspectives, friendships turn into relationships. Sometimes changes are great" Alex had a huge smile on her face

"Something tells me this has to do with last night and the fact that you and Nate came home at midnight"

"Shane" Alex placed her head on his shoulder, "last night was one of the best nights of my life"

"And why was last night one of the best nights of your life" Shane asked while taking a bite of his cereal

"I and Nate almost kissed"

"WHAT" Shane started to choke on his cereal, "you guys did what!"

Alex picked up her head, "we almost kissed! God Shane, it was so amazing. I mean our lips were almost touching. It was like we drawn to each other, Geez just thinking about it causes me to feel chills down my spine"

_*Flashback*_

"_Alex" Nate nudged her shoulder as they sat down on the beach, "we still are half naked. You are aware of that, aren't you?" _

"_Yes" Alex replied as she was playing with Nate's left hand and leaning her head on his shoulder. _

"_Then shouldn't we go back to the pier to get our clothes" Nate suggested _

"_You have a good point but I'm too lazy to climb up the pier again. Can you go without me?" _

"_Alex, I am not leaving you here on the beach at 11:15 p.m. in your undergarments. Do you know how many freaks could be out here? I am so not leaving you here" Nate exclaimed _

"_Fine, there's only one solution to our problem" Alex stated_

"_And that is.." Nate was waiting for her answer _

"_We walk home without our clothes" Alex said proudly _

"_Oh no, no, no, we are so not doing that" Nate looked at her like she was crazy_

"_Fine, what's your brilliant idea? Let's see what you got Mr. big shot" Alex lifted up her head _

_Nate stood up, "Fine here's my idea. Jump on my back" _

_It was now Alex's turn to look at him crazy, "Are you insane" _

"_No, but jump on my back and I'll carry you" _

"_You are aware that we are half-naked right" Alex smirked "which means that parts of my body will be pressed against your sexy bo-" _

"_okay, that's enough! Look just jump on my back.. Please" Nate begged _

"_Virgin" Alex sang _

"_So are you! Now hurry up and jump on my back" Nate demanded _

_Alex laughed and jumped on Nate's back. As Alex was wrapping her arms around his neck, Nate grabbed her legs. He was now carrying both his and her weight_

"_We shall run away now my prince" Alex said while pointing at the pier, "To the pier we shall go!" _

_Nate laughed, "You're so weird" _

"_HELLO!" Alex slapped his arm, "This kind of the part where you say 'yes my lady'" _

"_Oh um.. Yes my lady" Nate started to laugh and walked to the pier. _

_Ten minutes had surpassed and Nate was almost at the top, however he still had a few steps to go. As Nate was concentrating on getting to the top, Alex was playing with Nate's hair and randomly kicking her legs out in the air as he held them. Alex began to ruffle Nate's hair_

"_My lady, May I ask you what you are doing?" _

"_You have sand in your hair" Alex ruffled his hair again, "I'm just trying to clean it out" _

"_Well is your ruffling working" Nate chuckled _

"_Nope" Alex kicked her leg out, "the sand is trapped in your huge fro" _

"_HEY!" Nate sounded offended, "don't be talking about my fro like that. My hair is my trademark" _

"_Sure, it is" Alex grabbed a curl gently and pulled on it and let it go as if it were a spring bouncing, "Boing" Alex said as she let go of his curl, "Boing! Hey look, some sand fell out" _

_Nate started to laugh, "I love how easily amused you are" _

"_Yeah, yeah so are we there yet" Alex asked as she placed her chin on his shoulder _

"_Almost" Nate replied as he stepped over a rock_

"_Okey, Dokey ! I'll just be here, ruffling the sand out of your hair. Call me if you need me" Alex said as she kissed his neck which caused him to chuckle _

"_Will do" _

_As the moon was shining on both of them and cold winds began to surround their atmosphere. Alex began to shiver as they reached the top_

"_Okay, we're here" Nate let Alex down gently _

"_Thank god! I'm freezing." Alex ran to her clothes and started to put them on. She suddenly noticed that her shirt was a little wet, "Oh great" she muttered _

"_What's up" Nate asked while buckling up his belt _

"_My shirt's wet" Alex stated, "And I'm freezing!" _

"_Oh well, do you want to borrow my shirt" Nate was about to hand it to her _

"_No, No it's okay! I'll just put it on. I'll be fine" "Alex slide on her shirt, as she put it on. Her skin turned from slightly cold to ice cold. She shivered as the wind brushed against her skin. _

"_Hey, you okay" Nate looked at her closely _

"_Yeah" Alex replied as she felt the cold air once again brushing her skin. Nate noticed the goose bumps on her arms_

"_Allie, come here" _

"_What" Alex was confused _

"_Come here"_

"_Okay" Alex slowly walked towards him. When she finally arrived Nate instantly put his hands on her arms and pulled her closer to him. _

"_Nate, what are you doing?"_

"_I'm using my body heat to keep you warm" Nate put one of his hands on her back. He began to rub her back in an up and down motion. As his hand travelled down her back, Alex began to feel a little warm. Nate then wrapped his other arm around her waist. Their bodies were so close that Alex could feel Nate's breath on her neck. However, that didn't matter to Alex. What mattered was the fact that she was in Nate's arms. Alex put her arms around Nate's neck and looked at him_

"_Feeling warmer" Nate asked _

"_Yes" Alex smiled _

_Suddenly, a gust of wind blew and caused Alex's hair to go all over her face. Alex giggled as Nate pushed her hair back. _

_A few seconds later, Nate was pushing the last strand of hair behind Alex's ear. As he did this, Alex began to look at him admiringly. _

"_What" Nate looked at her _

"_You know what I like most about your face" Alex said _

"_I would say you either like my hair or the beauty marks on my left cheek. Am I correct?" Nate assumed he was right _

_Alex laughed, "Wrong" _

"_Okay then Russo, what do you like" Nate adjusted his right arm which was on her waist. _

_Alex felt him move and she moved closer to him. There clearly was no gap in between their bodies now. _

"_I like your lips" Alex said as she let her left arm leave his neck to trace his lips with her index finger. After she finished tracing his lips, she put her left arm back on his neck_

"_My lips?" Nate questioned _

"_Yes, I think you have beautiful lips" _

_Nate smirked, "Well then do you what feature I like when it comes to your face" _

"_Hmm, let me guess" Alex tilted her head, "My lips" _

"_Nope, but don't get me wrong. You do have beautiful kissable lips but that's not what I like the most" _

"_Then tell me what is it" Alex looked at him _

"_I like your eyes" Nate stated _

"_Wait, what! You like my eyes! But my eyes are boring. There just brown. Plain old brown what's so special about my eyes" Alex was taken back _

"_Okay, I'm assuming that you don't see what I see when I look into your eyes" Nate chuckled _

"_Apparently, not" Alex replied _

"_Well, would you like to know what I see" Nate tilted his head as he slid his other arm to her waist. Both of his arms were now wrapped around her body_

"_It would be nice to know" Alex adjusted her arms and held him tighter _

"_Well as weird as this is going to sound, I see the truth"_

"_The truth" Alex questioned_

"_Yes, the truth" Nate exclaimed _

"_Can you explain to me how you see the truth in my eyes, because I'm having trouble grasping this concept" _

"_Okay here's an a example, your father" _

"_What about my father" Alex asked _

"_Al, when you talk about your father. You have so much emotion in your eyes. I can tell that you're sad, but then I'll always see a hint of happiness because you know that he's in a better place. Plus you can never stop smiling when you tell me stories about him"_

"_You have a point" Alex smiled _

"_I know" _

"_So tell me Nate, what do you see when I talk about you" She was dying to know_

"_Well, when I'm around you. I see that you truly care for me, and that you would never hurt me. Despite the pain I cause you to go through due to my stupidity. Exhibit A: today" Nate was ashamed, "Allie, I'm really sorry about that" _

"_Nate, it's seriously okay. I have no regrets about what happen" Alex stated _

"_Allie, how can you be so positive after the horrible things I said to you" Nate sounded miserable _

"_Because" Alex shifted her arms a little, "Because it's situations like these that bring us closer" She whispered the word closer. As she began to lean in and unfortunately she couldn't stop. _

_She needed to feel his lips against hers. The warmth, the passion, the sensation as Alex was leaning in she was surprised to see Nate start to lean in too. At first he was very hesitate, but Alex caressed the back of his neck with her thumb and pulled him slightly closer. _

_He just smirked, and started to lean in. Alex felt her stomach start to twist and turn as the gap between them began to demolish. Both of them inched closer and closer to each other as their faces reached their destination. Alex tilted her head to the left, and just as their lips were about to brush. _

_The sound of beeping interrupted their moment. Nate suddenly pulled back and looked at her, "Umm I think we should go back now" _

_Alex looked down, "Yeah I think your right" She dropped her arms from Nate's neck and turned off her watch, "Damn you" She muttered as she walked towards Nate._

"_Come on Allie, let's go home" Nate put his arm around her shoulder and guided her home _

_*End of Flashback*_

"I swear Shane, it was the most amazing moment I have ever experienced" Alex smiled

"I'm really happy for you. I mean after all that waiting you deserve a little happiness" Shane stated

"And you want to know the craziest thing"

"What's that" Shane asked

"I think Nate might be feeling the same way" Alex looked at Shane

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean sure we almost kissed but when he said he loved me last night. It felt like he was saying he loved me not only as a friend but something more. And the way he looked at me. God, he has never looked at me like that before. He looked at me as if I was the love of his life. And the way he held. Gosh, words just can't explain the way he made me feel. Shane, Nate just has a way of making me so happy" Alex sighed dreamily, "No wonder why I love him" Alex snickered, "And there's a possibility that he loves me too! Mitchie was right this will be the best year!"

Shane smiled at her, "I'm so glad that you and Nate will finally be together. I, Jason, and Mitchie always said that you guys belong together"

"And we will be together" Alex exclaimed

Shane just laughed and hugged her

Suddenly, they pulled away from each other when they saw Nate come downstairs

"Good morning Sleepyhead" Alex said

Nate yawned, "Morning" he sat down next to Alex

"Wow Nate, you look really tired. What did Alex do to you last night"

"Hmm let me think. She made me chase her down the beach, climb a hill to get to a pier, jump off the pier half naked"

Shane looked at Nate weirdly

"Don't even ask" Nate said quickly

"Okay, continue"

"Swim half a mile to save her, and then I had to carry her back to the pier to get our clothes. Let's just say I had a long night"

"Wow Al, you tortured Nate. Look at him" Shane pointed at Nate

Nate's hair was messier than usual. He had black circles around his eyes and his clothes were slightly wrinkled.

"I swear the things I do for you to forgive me" Nate said as he put his head on Alex's shoulder, "Now because of you. My arms and legs are sore, I'm sleepy, and I'm going to fail my exam because I was up all night"

"Aw poor baby, how about if I make it up to you"

"How" Nate asked

"How about a nice bowl of cereal" Alex shakes the cereal box

"Nah, I'm too tired to move my arms"

"I'll feed it to you" Alex said teasingly

"Lucky charms please" Nate pouted as he stuck out his bottom lip

Alex snickered, "okay" she started to pour the cereal and milk into the bowl, "Open up"

Nate did as he was told and opened up his mouth. Alex inserted the spoon full of cereal into his mouth and he ate it with delight

"Thank you" he said while chewing

"You're welcome" Alex feed him again

"You guys are just too cute" Suddenly the door bell rang, "I'll get it" Shane said as he hopped off the stool

"Hey Mitch"

"Hey Shane, so you ready to go to school" Mitchie asked

"Yeah but first we have to wait for the lovebirds"

"What do you mean" Mitchie sounded confused

However, Shane didn't say anything he just nodded towards Alex and Nate.

"Shane, why is Alex feeding Nate"

"Because Nate is tired and sore" Shane stated

"Oh, let me guess Alex tortured him last night. Didn't she"

"Yeah, but that's not the best part about what happened last night" Shane exclaimed

"Well, what else could happen" Mitchie asked

"They almost kissed!"

"What, OMG, Really"

"Yeah" Shane said, "And apparently Nate has feelings her"

"Wait, how do you know" Mitchie asked

"Because of what Alex said and look" Shane pointed at them, " They are starting to look like a couple"

Alex was laughing at Nate and feeding him, "Your such a baby" she snickered

"Hey, I have a right to act like a baby considering what you put me through" Nate stated

"Will it help if I said I was sorry" Alex asked

"Nope! Feed me please" Nate pouted

Alex laughed, "One more bite then we got to go" She feed him his last bite

"The last bite is always the saddest bite" Nate stated

"Why is that" Alex asked

"Because that means the food is all gone" Nate looked sad

"Aww baby" Alex put her arm around him, "How about I make you a new bowl of cereal after school"

Nate smiled, "that would be nice! Thanks Allie"

"You're welcome now come on we got to go" Alex patted his thigh and stood up

Nate carefully stood up only to feel pain burning along his legs, "Okay, ow, ow, pain" Nate instantly fell down

"Nate" Alex ran towards him, "Are you okay"

"Allie, I have fallen down and I can't get up"

Alex snickered, "Come on, let me drag you to the couch" she took his hand and slowly pulled him up.

"Ouch, Ouch" Nate cried, "The pain, the pain!"

"Come on Nate, baby steps. On the count of 3; 1, 2, 3" Nate and Alex began to walk to the couch. Once they reached their destination. Nate collapsed on the couch

"Guys, seriously we have to get to school" Shane walked into the living room, only to see Nate laying on the couch and Alex taking off his shoes

"Shane, just go without us. We'll just go to school later on. Most likely third period so Nate can take his exam" Alex stated

"Are you sure" Shane was surprised

"Yeah, don't worry about it. I'll see you in music class"

"Alright well have fun and enjoy your Nalex time" Shane whispered while laughing

"Get out of here!" Alex pushed Shane outside, "And make sure you take care of Mitchie" she yelled out before she closed the door and walked to the living room. As she entered the living room, she admired Nate like she always did. Alex sat down on the floor right next to the couch, and stroked Nate's hair.

Nate opened his left eye while his right eye was still closed, "What are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm just checking if you got all that sand out of your hair and it looks like you did" Alex smiled

"Well that's what a one hour shower can do to a person" Nate exclaimed

Alex simply laughed and continued to stroke his hair, "Nate get some sleep. I believe you an hour and thirty minutes to sleep and then I'll wake you up so I can help you review for your exam" Alex stated

"How about you" Nate asked, "What will you be doing if I'm sleeping"

Alex caressed his cheek, "I'll probably just go up to my room but if you need m-"

"I need you" Nate blurted out

Alex smirked, "Like I was saying if you need me, I'll sleep on the floor"

"You can't sleep on the floor" Nate stated

"Nate, it's not like I have any other choice. But don't worry I'll be okay. The floor is actually comfortable" Alex said

"But-"

"Now get some sleep, you need it" Alex stood up and leaned down to kiss Nate's cheek as her lips successfully touched his cheek. She pulled back only to feel Nate's left arm wrap around her waist. Nate pulled Alex onto the couch despite the burning pain occurring in his arm. After Alex was officially lying on the couch, the pain in Nate's arm started to disappear

"Nate-"

"Ssh, it's sleepy time" Nate hugged Alex

She sighed, "Nate, please let me go so I can sleep on the floor"

"Not a chance Russo, I rather have you sleep on top of me then be on the floor"

"But-"

"Sleepy time" Nate muttered

Alex sighed, "Fine"

She knew that this was one battle she was going to lose. So she made herself comfortable which wasn't that hard considering she was on top of the person she loved. Nate's left arm was draped around her waist. Their legs were intertwined and Alex placed her hand on Nate's chest as she laid her head down next to his. Alex watched as Nate's eyes began to sink with every single second that passed. Alex caressed his jaw line and kissed his earlobe before closing her eyes and drafting off to sleep. As she slept, a dream was being processed in her head. And this dream made a smile appear on her face

_*Alex's Dream*_

_Alex was now walking in the halls of her school searching for Nate. For some reason, she needed to talk to him, she needed to see him, in general she needed him. _

_As she walked down the hall, she a familiar figure coming her way_

"_Looking for me" Nate asked as he leaned against one of the lockers next to Alex_

"_Aw, how did you know" Alex said in a flirty tone _

"_Well, I am your best friend and I think as your best friend I should know you pretty well" Nate smirked _

"_Nate" Alex placed her hand on his chest, "you're not only my best friend. You're also my handsome boyfriend" Alex smirked as she glided her hand all the way to his chin and gave him a passionate kiss. She suddenly pulled away and smiled " God, I love you so much"_

_Nate held her hand and squeezed it, "I feel the same way" _

_Alex looked up at him, "Then say it" _

_Nate smiled, "I will!" He gave her a quick kiss and looked into her eyes, "Alex Russo, I am so madly, and deeply in love with yo-"_

"OW!" Alex yelled out as she rolled off Nate and slammed her shoulder against the floor

"Alex" Nate jumped up from his sleep; he looked down "Are you okay?"

" I told you I should of stayed and slept on the floor" Alex mumbled while rubbing her left shoulder 

"I'll take that as a no" Nate stated as he slid off the couch and sat next to her, "Where does it hurt"

"My shoulder" Alex finally sat up

"Come here" Nate adjusted his body and placed Alex on his lap. He began to slowly and gently rub her left shoulder, "How does that feel" Nate asked as he kissed her bare shoulder

Alex closed her eyes tightly and began to feel the intriguing sensation once again, "Mmm.. Amazing"

"Good" Nate continued to rub her shoulder while Alex glanced at the clock. Nate and Alex had been sleeping for a whole hour and they had thirty minutes left of Nalex time.

"Pop quiz Nate, when did the cold war start" Alex asked

"What" Nate looked confused

"We only have thirty minutes left; I need to review you for your exam. So come on, when did the cold war start"

"You really know how to ruin a moment" Nate stated as he massaged her shoulder with his fingertips.

"Hey, don't change the subject. Answer the question" Alex demanded

"Fine" Nate sighed, "The cold war started in 1945 and ended in 1991"

"Good, and was the cold war even a war?" Alex asked

"No, the cold war was not a war specifically. It was more of a battle between different allies of the U.S. and the U.S.S.R" Nate answered

"Excellent, when and where did the kitchen debate occur"

"It was 1959 and the location was in Moscow" Nate stated

For the next thirty minutes Alex continued to review Nate for his exam while Nate rubbed her shoulder as she was sitting on his lap.

"Okay last question, the Afghan-Soviet war was in what year" Alex asked

"It started in 1979 and ended in 1989" Nate said proudly

Alex turned around and put both of her arms around Nate's neck, "You're going to do great" She kissed his forehead

Nate smiled, "And it's all because of you"

Alex smiled too and grabbed onto one of his hands, "Come on it's time to get to school"

-End of Chapter-

A/N: So how was it? Did it suck; was it good, great, or excellent? Tell me your thoughts! Oh, and hope you liked my little history lesson..


	12. Why?

Chapter Twelve: Why?

"Hey Al, where's Nate? He's supposed to be here" Mitchie asked while grabbing her guitar and handed it to Shane

"He should be here right now" Alex said while waiting for the music room door to open

"Why is he going to be late anyways" Shane asked while writing something on a piece of paper

"Because Nate wanted to know what he got on his exam" Suddenly Alex got a text from Nate

**Wait for me in the hallway. Mrs. White is almost done grading my exam –Nate**

Alex smiled and ran out of the music room

"Where do you think she's going" Shane asked

Mitchie shrugged, "She's probably waiting for Nate in the hallway"

"Ah, love is in the air" Shane chuckled as Mitchie playfully hit him on the arm.

Alex was now anxiously waiting for Nate to appear. Suddenly, she heard Nate and saw him running towards her, "Allie, Allie! I got a 93%"

"Really?" Alex was excited for him

"Yeah!" Nate showed her the exam, and she saw a bright red A- on it. Excitement over came Alex and she jumped on Nate. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Nate chuckled and held onto to her as he spun her around a couple of times.

"I'm so proud of you" Alex said as she pressed her forehead against his.

"Coming from you that means a lot" Nate smiled as he gently placed her down. Suddenly, the late bell rang, "Come on we're late for music class" he took Alex's hand and walked with her to the music room door. But before he opened it, Nate stopped and let go of her hand

"Nate, what's wrong?" She asked worriedly

"Nothing, I was just thinking" Nate stated

"About" Alex was clueless

"How would you like it if I taught you how to play the guitar today" Nate looked at her

A smile emerged across Alex's face, "I would love that"

Both of them walked into the music room, only to be greeted by Ms. Snow, "Ah there you two are. Now come on let's not waste time. Music waits for no one"

Alex giggled as she took a seat next to Nate, "May I ask why you look so extremely happy" Shane whispered to Alex

"Nate is going to teach me how to play guitar today" Alex exclaimed

"Wow, things really changed last night didn't it?" Shane was surprised

"It did, it really did" Alex said while staring at Nate

"God, Alex looks so happy. I have never seen her like this" Mitchie was studying Alex

"What can we say; she's finally getting the man of her dreams. She deserves to be happy" Shane replied

"Nathaniel, do you mind helping Gavin with his sheet music? He's having a little trouble" Mrs. Snow asked

"Sure, I'll help him" Nate smiled

"Lovely" Mrs. Snow walked away

"Hey Allie, I'll be back. I just need to help Gavin with his sheet music but don't worry I'll still teach you during lunch" Nate stated

"Promise?" Alex asked

"Promise!" Nate smiled and walked away

As Nate walked away, Alex secretly watched him admiring his every move, "God, he is so cute  
Alex muttered.

"Heard that" Shane and Mitchie said together

"Whatever! I swear nothing can bring me down. And when I say nothing I me-"

"You mean nothing" Shane interrupted her

"Exactly" Alex smiled as she began to write lyrics down

"_I wanna be with you, yeah I wanna be with you there's nothing more that would make feel this way, I wanna be with you. Oh baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore. It drives me crazy. So take my hand" _

Alex was planning on showing this song to Nate and asking him what he thought considering this song was inspired by him. She continued to write down the lyrics until she heard the bell ring.

"Earth to future Mrs. Grey" Mitchie waved her hand in front of her face.

"Huh" Alex looked up at Mitchie

"What have you been doing this whole time" Mitchie asked

"I was writing a song" Alex handed the lyrics to Mitchie

" I wanna be with you" Mitchie read the title, "Let me guess it was Nate inspired"

"Yup" Alex replied while looking at Nate

"Remember Gavin, this note goes on the third bar, and this note goes on the first bar" Nate told him. Gavin nodded

"But don't let your sheet music get in the way alright, your song is really powerful" Nate handed Gavin the sheet music

"Thanks Man" Gavin smiled

"Isn't Nate, just amazing" Alex was listening to their conversation

"As your love interest he's sucks! But as a musician he's great. Did you know he applied to Juilliard" Mitchie asked

"Yeah, he told me. I'm sure he's going to get in. Nate's extremely talented, and soon enough he will be my talented boyfriend" Alex exclaimed

"What do you mean" Mitchie was clueless

"I'll tell you when we get to the backroom. I need to get my guitar" Alex walked away, "Hey Nate"

"Yeah" Nate looked up from Gavin's paper

"I'll be back, I'm just going to go get my guitar" Alex stated

"Alright, I'll just be here. Once I finish up with Gavin, I'll help you" Nate said

Alex smiled, "I'm glad you didn't break your promise"

"Hey! After last night I probably won't be breaking any promises anytime soon"

"Glad to know you learned your lesson" Alex winked and walked away.

As Alex and Mitchie left to go to the backroom, Nate was just about finished helping Gavin with his sheet music

"Thanks again Nate, you helped me out a lot" Gavin stated

"No problem, if you ever need help. Don't be afraid to ask" Nate exclaimed

While Nate and Gavin were talking, Alex and Mitchie were having an interesting conversation

"Okay Al, what did you mean by future boyfriend" Mitchie closed the door

"I mean, I'm going to tell Nate how I feel"

"WHAT!" Mitchie yelled

"Mitch, calm down. Look I'm just going to show him my song and then after that tell him that I love him and I want be with him. Just like my song states"

"OMG, you are going to tell him how you feel! I can't believe this!" Mitchie started jumping up and down, "Nate and Alex are finally going to be together. YAY!"

Alex chuckled, "I'm glad you are happy for me"

Suddenly, Mitchie stopped jumping "I gotta go and tell Shane! He is going to be so happy!" She started to walk to the backdoor, "Good luck and GO GET YOUR MAN!" Mitchie opened the backdoor

"Wait, why don't you use the door that we just used to come in" Alex questioned

"Because that would just ruin the moment I want you two to talk alone" Mitchie stated before stepping outside, "Oh and make sure you kiss him after you tell him"

"Oh believe me Mitchie, you don't know how long I craved for his lips to be against mine" Alex blushed

"WELL GO ON! GO DO IT!" Mitchie yelled out before closing the door and running to Shane's locker

As Mitchie left, Alex sighed and began to question if she could really do it. She sat on the floor for a couple minutes while looking at her lyrics. "Alex you can do this, you have done it before. So you can do it again" she muttered to herself and looked at her guitar leaning on the wall.

Alex stood up and grabbed her guitar, "Okay I'm ready" she walked over to the door. As her fingertips touched the doorknob she began to hold her breath. "What if doesn't love me, what if he hates the song, what if he only sees me as a friend, what if he…hurts me" Alex found herself beginning to tremble by the thought of Nate hurting her. Nate hurting her was Alex's worst fear that she constantly wished would never come true. "Come on Alex, stop questioning herself and just open the door" She told herself as she gripped the doorknob and slowly began to twist it with her right hand.

Once she fully opened the door, she gradually took steps out of the backroom while clutching her guitar tightly in her left hand. As she took the final step and turned towards where Nate was; her heart dropped, her stomach began to twist and turn, her eyes began to water, and she once again felt that constant stabbing in her heart except this time it was worse.

She felt as if someone stabbed a knife into her heart, slowly making sure she felt every single ounce of pain. Then that person would do it slower and slower digging deeper and deeper while slowly dragging the knife down causing her heart to slowly tear and shred into little bits that would initially be unfixable.

STAB, STAB, STAB is what Alex constantly felt as she fought the tears that threatened to fall, "Ouch" she muttered as she felt a piece of her heart break and flow down her bloodstream. At that moment, Alex knew her heart was officially broken.

She held her breath and took a step back carefully eyeing Nate making sure he would never see her. But that's until she saw Nate smile, he smiled into the kiss. Alex felt another sharp pain that was indescribable. This indescribable pain caused her to drop her guitar, and just like her heart; her guitar also shattered into pieces.

As her guitar hit the floor, Alex's worst fear occurred. Nate pulled away from Miley and looked straight at her. She was distraught as her brown watery eyes met Nate's. She once again backed up and hit a music stand causing it to fall over. She watched as Nate looked at her worriedly, not knowing what was going on. Never knowing that at that moment her heart was breaking.

"Allie" Nate said softly as he saw her eyes begin to fill with more water.

"Oh my god, It hurts, it hurts so bad, why does it hurt, MAKE IT STOP" Alex thought as Nate said her nickname

As he said "Allie" once more, her heart tightened and she couldn't breathe "I can't breathe, why can't I breathe" she thought

"Allie, are you okay" Nate stood up

"OWW!" she whispered-screamed as she felt another part of her heart tear.

Nate looked at her and proceeded to walk towards her, "Allie"

"RUN" she thought, "Run! Run as fast as you can before he touches you" Alex knew that if Nate touched her, it would only make her suffer more. She closely watched Nate as he walked towards her. He was only five steps away from her. And just as Nate was on his second step, Alex sped past him and ran for the door. As she ran, she heard Nate yell out her name but she didn't want to turn back because if she did she knew she would break down.

"Run, just keep on running" Alex muttered to herself as she ran to her locker. She once again needed to get out of there. Regardless, of the fact that she had to stay in school.

"Run, run as fast as you can; run away from the hurt, the constant stinging in your heart, and the intense pain he caused" Alex thought as she reached her locker and grabbed her backpack. But as she turned to close her locker, she saw that picture of her and Nate.

Alex groaned in pain as she felt her heart rip into tinier pieces.

"Alex" Nate yelled as he ran towards her.

"OWW" she yelped in pain as she clutched her shirt in her hand. Her heart was begin ripped apart with every second that passed. Alex felt like she was slowly dying. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't get rid of the pain, she couldn't fight her emotions, she was enraged, sad, and full of hurt.

How could he do that, how could he not notice me, how could he not take my feelings into consideration, how could he not love me back; Alex felt another pain emerge as she saw Nate get closer to her. And this time she allowed a teardrop to fall and slide down her cheek.

"Alex, are you okay" Nate asked as he was about to place his hand on her shoulder. However, Alex moved back

"Don't touch me" she said with so much animosity in her voice

"What" Nate sounded distraught

"You heard me" Alex looked straight at him with hatred in her eyes, "Don't touch me"

Nate was taken back, "Alex, what's wrong"

"Nothing, Nothing's wrong! I'm PERFECTLY fine. Why don't you go back to Miley" Alex yelled as she shut her locker and walked away

Nate suddenly grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. God how his touch burned her skin, "Is this about me kissing Miley"

As Alex felt Nate touch her wrist, she felt her heart or whatever was left of it ache. Alex felt another tear being to drop as she pulled away, "WHAT DID I TELL YOU! DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"YOU NEVER ANSWERED MY QUESTION" Nate yelled out as she began to walk away.

Alex stopped, "NO! NATE THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU KISSING MILEY" She yelled

"Really, could have fooled me! Because you seem like your jealous" Nate said

Alex sighed as she walked towards him, she was not jealous. She was burning with rage; her heart had been pulled out of her chest and then smashed into pieces as it hit the floor leaving her breathless and alone. Regardless, whether Nate was standing in front of her or not she felt empty.

"I'm not jealous Nate because right at this moment I'm too busy having a heartbreak" Alex looked at him sternly

"And who broke your heart" Nate asked

Alex got close to his face; "YOU DID" she then walked away

"AND HOW DID I BREAK YOUR HEART HUH ALEX! TELL ME BECAUSE I RECALL ALWAYS BEING A GOOD FRIEND TO YOU" Nate yelled

Alex stopped dead on her tracks, she took a breath and turned around, "THAT'S THE POINT NATE, YOU TREATED ME LIKE A FRIEND" She screamed as she let a few tears fall down, "WHY HER HUH? WHY MILEY? GOD NATE WHY DID YOU HAVE TO KISS HER? I WOULD RATHER HAVE YOU KISS MITCHIE INSTEAD! BUT WHY HER, WHAT THE HELL MAKES HER SO SPECIAL THAT YOU WOULD PICK HER OVER ME! WHY! DAMN IT NATE, WHY DO YOU KEEP ON DOING THIS TO ME" She shouted

Nate was furious, "WHEN DID YOU HAVE A SAY ON WHO I KISS OR DON'T KISS HUH! WHEN DID THIS START BECOMING ALL ABOUT YOU! JESUS ALEX! WHY CAN'T YOU BE HAPPY FOR ME!

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT YOU TO BE HAPPY" She screamed at the top of her lungs

"WHY" Nate fired back

"BECAUSE I WANT YOU BE HAPPY WITH ME" Alex looked down and took a deep breath, "I want you to be happy with me"

"What" Nate was speechless

Alex sighed as she wiped her tears, "Nate I have loved you since I was thirteen. And believe me I tried to be happy for you. I have endured you dating other girls, you talking about how amazing they are, but did you ever consider or notice me just once Nate"

Nate didn't answer

"And of course the answer is no" Alex wiped another tear, "Because if you ever did consider me I wouldn't be standing here having a heartbreak and confessing my true feelings for you"

"Alex, I'm sor-"

"Nate" Alex put her hand up "It's too late for that, my heart is already crumpled and this time I'm not sure if I'm strong enough to stand by your side"

"Alex, what are you saying?"

"Nate, I know in my heart or whatever's left of it that I will always love you despite how much pain you put me through"

"And that's why I'm trying to apo-"

Alex interrupted him, "So I came to the conclusion that I can no longer be friends with you" Alex's voice shook as she said this

"What" Nate was speechless

"Goodbye Nate" Alex started to walk away

"Allie, please don't do this. I need you" Nate pleaded

"I need you too but right now I can't even stand being in the same hallway as you"

"Please..Just don't" Nate's eyes were getting watery

"Goodbye Nate" Alex felt another tear fall as her heart started to ache even more, "I'll always remember you as my first love and my first kiss" Alex looked away and opened the exit door. Leaving Nate crushed with water filled eyes. Suddenly, Nate began to feel lost with every second that surpassed.

"What did I just do" Nate muttered as he slid down the lockers letting the tears fall from his eyes.

-End of Chapter-


	13. She's Gone

Chapter Thirteen: She's Gone

Alex found herself walking down Savannah Street with tears streaming down her face and with every single step she took she felt as if a piece of her heart left her. She felt as if she was lost in a dark place and there was no light or pathway she could follow. She felt alone, miserable, and empty. As she walked down the street, a familiar tree stood strong unlike her emotions. She was weak.

Alex walked over to the tree and touched the carved letters N.G. "I don't want to cut you out of my life but I have to" she muttered to herself as she traced the little carved heart, "I'll always love you" Alex leaned on the tree and pulled her knees toward her. She sat there in silence, thinking about every special moment that she had with Nate. From the day she met him to the day she kissed. Alex actually smiled a little at that memory, because for her that memory changed her life.

_*Flashback*_

_-Nate and Alex are thirteen-_

"_Come on Al, you can tell me the truth. Just say it" Mitchie exclaimed. _

"_No, I'm not going to say it because I don't like him. OKAY!" Alex stated _

"_Well that's because you don't like him. You loovvvee him" Mitchie teased _

"_What pssh. I don't love him" Alex blushed _

"_Prove it" _

"_Prove what" Alex asked _

"_Prove that you don't love him" Mitchie stated _

"_And how do I do that" Alex was clueless _

"_Kiss him" Mitchie bluntly said _

"_What! I am so not going to kiss him" Alex exclaimed _

"_Why? You scared that you might actually feel something" Mitchie looked at her_

"_No" Alex replied nervously _

"_Then go on! Kiss him!" Mitchie pushed Alex towards him _

_Alex sighed, "Fine I'll do it! But I'm pretty sure I won't like it" _

"That's because you'll love it. Just like you love him" Mitchie snickered

_Alex walked over to Nate and stood right in front of him _

"_Hey Allie, what's up?" Nate smiled at the sight of her. _

"_Nate, just do me a favor and don't freak out" She said nervously _

"_Wait, why would I-" Nate was unable to finish his sentence as he felt lips over his own. Alex put her hands around his neck and pulled him closer, taking in every single sensation she was feeling. She suddenly smiled into the kiss as she felt Nate kiss back. As these two were kissing Alex could clearly hear Mitchie snicker. However, she could care less. Alex was kissing the love of her life and he was kissing her back. She kissed him one more time with a tremendous load of passion and love before she pulled back even though she didn't want to. But she didn't want to make it obvious that she liked him. _

_As she pulled away, she saw Nate with a dreamy look on his face. "Wow" was all he could decipher_

_Alex just laughed and smirked as she walked away_

"_Wow, that was some kiss" Mitchie teased _

"_Please, it was like a five second kiss" Alex explained _

"_Nope, try a minute and thirty second kiss" Mitchie showed Alex her watch_

"_You timed it!" Alex yelled _

"_Why yes! Yes I did" Mitchie said proudly , "So how was the kiss" _

"_It was surprisingly wonderful" Alex blushed _

"_OH someone's in love" Mitchie once again teased _

_Alex smiled and looked at Nate who was touching his lips while smirking "Your right Mitchie, I am in love and I just keep falling harder everyday" _

_-End of Flashback- _

Alex's train of thought was interrupted by the sound of a church bell ringing signaling that it was two in the afternoon. She sighed as she turned her head to the right and watched the bell continuously ring. Alex always dreamed of getting married in that church. She dreamed of walking down the clear pathway with her roses clutched in her hand while wearing a beautiful simple white dress, having all eyes on her as if she was the most beautiful woman in the church. She would slowly walk down the pathway while eyeing her groom. Alex would finally reach him and take his hand gracefully. Nate then would look into her eyes and whisper "You look beautiful" and a smile would appear on her face

As Alex thought about that, she felt tears filling up her eyes once again. "God, I thought I cried enough on the way here" She wiped her eyes as she stood up. Alex glanced at the tree one more time before kissing her hand and touching the N.G. She then gradually started walking away towards the Grey's house with her hands in her pocket, "I have exactly an hour before he comes home. You better pack quick" Alex told herself.

Alex arrived five minutes later and she began to unlock the door slowly while praying that no one was home. As she stepped inside, relief over came her and she looked at the clock it read 2:10 p.m. Alex began to walk around the house, allowing her fingers to touch everything she passed by. Alex was going to miss coming there. She was going to miss Mrs. Grey, she was going to miss spreading time with Franklin. Suddenly Alex realized that she wasn't just cutting Nate out of her life. She was going to cut out a few other people. But she had to because when the heart breaks, you will do anything to prevent it from breaking into smaller pieces. And in Alex's case she already had a chunk of her heart already break.

As she started to climb up the stairs, Alex admired every picture hanging. She looked at Nate the most, looking at his features she loved the most. "I wish this heartbreak didn't hurt so much" She muttered to herself as she turned the doorknob to her bedroom. However, before she entered her room she glanced at the clock and it read 2:20 p.m. Alex sighed and grabbed her duffle bag and quickly shoved her things into it.

As she was reaching for one of her shirts, she froze when she saw a picture of her and Nate sitting on her desk. The picture was of her kissing his cheek and Nate turning red. This was one of her favorite pictures, but she had to let him go. Alex tore up the picture and threw it in the trash, it was now 2:45 and Alex was just about finished packing. As she was zipping up her bag, she heard the front door close and Alex once again froze.

"No, it can't be" She grabbed her bag and opened the window and just as she was about to climb out of it. She heard a voice

"Allie"

Alex looked up and saw Frankie running into her room, "Where are you going"

Alex closed the window and walked over to him, "I'm going home"

"Why" Frankie noticed her eyes, "Allie why are your eyes puffy and red" he reached up for her hand

"Well you see Frankie" she kneeled down, " I well I seem to have a problem.. You see I can't stop crying"

"How come you can't stop" Frankie asked

"Well Frankie, I'm sort of in pain"

"Where does it hurt" Frankie asked worriedly.

Alex sighed, "Right here" she pointed at her heart

"Do you want me to get mom, I'm sure she can fix you" Frankie suggested

"No, no Frankie it's not that kind of pain. The pain I'm feeling doesn't heal very easily" Alex said

"Are you going to be okay" He asked

"Honestly" Alex felt another tear fell down, " I don't know. I have a feeling that I will be experiencing this pain for quite a while" Alex felt another piece of her heart crumple.

"Allie, don't cry" Frankie wiped her tears and hugged her, "I'm sure you'll be fine. You're strong"

At that moment she had a minor breakdown as she hugged him back, "It just hurts so bad Frankie. I don't think I'm strong enough to handle this" Suddenly, she felt as if she couldn't breathe and started to hyperventilate.

"Whoa, calm down" Frankie rubbed her back, "Hey you want to know something my mom always says when I get hurt"

"What's that" Alex pulled away from him

"That we shouldn't cry when we get hurt because there will always be a cure for your pain" Frankie stated, "Does your pain have a cure"

"I think that my cure is the one who is causing my pain" Alex stated

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that" Frankie looked down and Alex looked at the clock and read 2:55.

"Hey Frankie, I have to go now"

"Will I ever see you again" Frankie asked her

"I promise to visit you" Alex kissed his forehead, "Take care kiddo" she ruffled his hair

"I'll miss you" Frankie hugged her tight

"I'll miss you too" Alex pulled away and grabbed her bag, "Bye Frankster"

"Bye Allie" Frankie said sadly.

As she walked out of her room, she looked back and saw Frankie sitting on her bed hugging her pillow. "Just rub salt into the wound why don't you" she thought.

As she was heading to the stairs, she saw Nate's room. Alex had one more thing to do before she left. She dropped her bag next to the staircase and opened his door. As Alex walked in she instantly smelled his scent that she loved so dearly. Alex walked around his room and touched the custom made guitar she gave him for his seventeenth birthday. Alex sighed as she saw a picture of her and him hanging on his wall, "I'll miss you" she said as she left something on his desk and shut the door once again allowing her tears to spread all around her face.

Alex clutched her hands tightly as she felt her heart being to fill with not only hurt, agony, but with sorrow. She looked at the clock, it was now three. Alex had to get out of there before Nate came home. As she ran downstairs with her bag over her shoulder, she stopped at the sight of Mrs. Grey washing the dishes. Alex quickly ran up to her and hugged her tightly, "Thanks for everything Mrs. Grey" she said as she let her go and started running as fast as she could towards the door. Alex knew that if she let Mrs. Grey see her face, there would be questions. And unfortunately, Alex didn't have time for questions. She only had time for goodbyes. Alex ran outside and just as stepped onto the porch. She saw Shane's car pulling up. She then ran over to the neighbor's fence, threw her bag over the fence, and jumped over before anyone could see her.

As Alex was jumping over the fence, Nate hopped out of Shane's car and ran straight to Alex's room. However, once he arrived there he only found Frankie sitting on her bed. Nate looked around and noticed that Alex's stuff was gone. "Where's Alex"

"She left" Frankie said sadly as he kicked his legs out

"What do you mean she left" Nate didn't want to believe that she actually left without saying anything to him.

"She's gone Nate, she just left a few minutes ago"

Nate stepped back, "Please, tell me you're joking. Please tell me that she put you up to this"

"Nate, she's gone" Frankie repeated

Nate rubbed the back of his neck, "Do you know why she left"

"She said she was hurt, right here" Frankie pointed at his heart, "And she said she can't stop crying and then she left"

"Frankie, did she say anything about me" Nate asked

"No, but she tore up a picture of you two" Frankie looked at the trash can, "Nate did you hurt her"

Nate sighed, "No I didn't just hurt her. I didn't notice her, I didn't love her back like I was supposed to, I broke her heart and let her slip away. DAMN IT! I let her slip away" Nate walked away and slammed his bedroom door.

Nate was filled with intense angry that he couldn't control it. He suddenly grabbed a drinking glass and threw it against the wall allowing the broken pieces to spread across his bedroom floor. As Nate furiously walked around regretting everything that he did today, "If I just paid attention, she wouldn't be like this" Suddenly Nate's train of thought was interrupted as his eye caught a shining item on his desk.

Nate walked over to it and he felt his heart begin to sink as he picked it up, "She said she would never take this off" Nate said as he held onto the dog tag he gave to her on her thirteenth birthday, " She really did mean goodbye" Nate sat on his bed and clutched onto Alex's necklace.

At that moment, Nate did not only feel anger and sadness. He felt regret and a loss. He regretted not looking at Alex closely, realizing that every time she said she loved him she meant it. He felt a great loss because his best friend who he needed the most walked out of his life. Nate felt as if his world was tumbling down and the only person who could help him hold it up was Alex.

Nate sighed; "I hope I didn't lose her forever" He looked at the dog tag once more before allowing a tear to drop from his eyes to his saddened face. Life as Nate knew it was going to hard to live in without Alex by his side.

-End of Chapter-


	14. Letting Go

Chapter Fourteen: Letting Go

Alex woke up the next morning with two miserable feelings inside of her. One part of her felt sorrow, pain, and agony. It soon became apparent that her heart was still broken. The other part of her felt emptiness, grief, and loneness. Alex was never used to waking up without Nate by her side holding her tight and protecting her from the world. Nate to her was her protector, her consoler, her confidant. In general, he was her everything and she was having a hard time letting go.

As she got up, she looked in the mirror and Alex hated what she saw. Her eyes were red and swollen; her cheeks were stained with tears. She had black circles around her eyes due to the inability to sleep with the constant image of Nate running through her mind. Throughout the night, she craved his voice that would mumble "everything's going to be okay" in her ear, she craved for his warm touch that would cause her to shiver despite her body being so used to his touch. But more than ever she craved his presence, and with every single second passing, she was dying inside. With her heart being ripped out and shredded into pieces due to a sharp steel knife that happened to represent love. Love is what caused her heart to break but yet love is what she wanted so much in return.

Unfortunately, some gifts in life are not meant to be received and for Alex. She waited her whole life to receive that wonderful gift that so many people discussed. This perfect gift that so many people longed and lived for. People in this world had so much faith and hope in this little concept called love. Love was truly the greatest thing a person could give to another person and for Alex she gave not only her love to Nate, she also gave him her heart. And every time she hoped and prayed that one day Nate would wake-up and see that all this time. Alex loved him and in return he would give his love and heart to her. But he didn't, instead he dropped her heart and caused it to scatter. But unfortunately, not only did her heart scatter, the life she lived in scattered as well. And she was forced to run away from everything including the person she loves.

As she looked away from the mirror and turned on the hot water all Alex could think about was Nate. His smile, his devious smirk, his loving heart, his facial expressions, and his beautiful lips as she walked away.. She stripped out of her clothes and stepped into the shower allowing the hot water to burn her skin. Suddenly Alex's mind began to flashback to every single moment that occurred yesterday. Nate kissing Miley, Her writing that song, her conversation with Mitchie, her and Nate's argument, and her walking away from Nate. Alex eventually knew what was about to come as she felt a teardrop slide down her face, and then another, then another until Alex was having an emotional breakdown. She started to hyperventilate as she continuously cried, letting everything out in that one moment. She leaned on the shower wall and slide down. Alex was now sitting in the tub with the hot water pouring down on her while she cried all the pain and suffering she was experiencing ever since yesterday."Just let him go Alex, just let go" Alex said in between sobs as she continued to cry but also making her heartbreak even more severe than it already was. God, how her body was filled with so much pain and sorrow.

After an hour of crying in the shower, Alex finally stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body. When she stepped out of the shower, she immediately had a flashback of Nate sitting on the sink counter making sure she was okay. Alex shook her hear frantically trying to get all memories of Nate out of her head. When Nate finally disappeared in her mind, she wiped the steam off her mirror and looked at herself closely. Once again her eyes were puffy and red and she knew that when she went to school it would be noticeable that she had cried. Alex sighed, "Today is going to be one of the hardest days of your life. So get ready"

As Alex walked down the halls of her school, she made sure her father's hat was covering her eyes and she would always look down as she walked. However, she couldn't help but feel like something was missing and it wasn't Nate that was missing, it was her dog tag. That dog tag was a representation of her and Nate's relationship and now that it was not around her neck, Alex realized that she no longer had a relationship with Nate. Their relationship ended the day he broke her heart. Alex successfully was about to reach her locker without any questions about why her eyes looked like she was crying but that was until she saw six familiar shoes standing next to her locker. Two of them were Mitchie's; two of them were Shane's, and the other two. Alex sighed, were Nate's

"Just keep your cool Russo" Alex thought as she reached her locker and started to open it. As she did this, Nate noticed that she was covering her eyes. "Hey Allie" He said softly

As Nate said this, Alex clutched onto one of her books tightly. She wished he didn't say that or better yet she wished he didn't acknowledge her presence.

"Allie, I think we need to talk about what happened yesterday. We need to fix this, because you and I both know that we ca-"

"Just stop talking" Alex let her anger get the better of her as she slammed her locker and tried to walk away but Nate grabbed her wrist.

"Please, don't do this. Allie, I won't allow you to walk away this time. Just please talk to me, slap me, just do something! So I know that I still mean something to you"

"That's the point Nate, you don't mean anything to me" Alex accidently looked up at him

Nate instantly noticed her eyes, "Hey, have you been crying"

"No" Alex pulled away from him, "I would never cry over someone like you" She then walked away leaving Nate shocked and for the first he felt as if his heart was beginning to crack with every step Alex took

"She really does hate me" he muttered while watching Alex walk away

"No, she doesn't Nate" Mitchie hugged him, "She's just hurt"

"Yeah, but I'm the reason she's hurting. God, I'm such an idiot" Nate punched his locker which demonstrated his anger

"Hey, Nate look at me" Shane stated and looked at his brothers sadden face, "Give her time"

"I can't give her time, Shane" Nate said

"Why not" Shane asked

"Because I have a feeling that my time already ran out" Nate furiously grabbed his backpack and walked away

"Shane, both of them are miserable without each other. Alex is heartbroken and Nate is filled with anger. Our two best friends are dying inside" Mitchie said sadly

"Hey" Shane put his arm around her, "Everything will be fine. I promise! I'll just talk to Alex and see if I can heal her heartache" Shane kissed the top of her head as she wrapped her arms around his waist, "Let's get you to class" Shane smiled

Four hours have now surpassed since Alex's ran in with Nate and within those four hours she has cried a total of five times and Nate ran threw her mind the entire time. Alex constantly questioned herself as to how she was supposed to let Nate go if her mind was always thinking about him. However, the answer was obvious Alex could never let Nate go and that was the painful truth. Alex sighed as she walked into music class. In her mind she was contemplating on where she was going to sit. Was she going to next to Nate like she always did or somewhere else, where she could just be alone. In the end, she decided to sit by Nate regardless how she felt him at that very moment. She had sat in that chair for the last three years and she wasn't going to let a little ran in with Nate change that.

As she sat down next to him, her shoulder brushed against his and Alex felt a shiver travel down her spine. Nate's touch still had that affect on her. She sighed, waiting for the shiver to evaporate and when it finally did Alex felt all eyes on her. She gradually looked up to see Mitchie looking at her with worry written all over her face, Shane was mouthing the words "We need to talk", however Nate's expression was the worst. Nate's eyes were filled with sadness, need, and agony. Alex knew Nate was hurting as much as she was. But there was one difference between them. Alex was heartbroken and Nate wasn't.

Alex slowly turned away from Nate's eyes and looked at the floor while fumbling with her fingers. She still could feel them watching her slowly, just waiting for her to breakdown. Waiting for her to once again yell at Nate and tell him how much he hurt her. Waiting for Alex to show her true colors and tear off that mask that hide every single one of her emotions. But she didn't. Alex promised herself that she would never show them her emotions but that was until she saw Mrs. Snow holding a piece of paper.

"Alex, my dear" Mrs. Snow walked up to her

"Yes, Mrs. Snow" Alex said softly while looking at her

"I came across this yesterday as I was cleaning and I noticed that it had your name on it" Mrs. Snow held it up to reveal Alex's song that she had written yesterday

Mitchie gasped while Alex sighed and looked down

"Will this be the song you will be performing for the class on Friday" Mrs. Snow asked

Alex shook her head, "No that song was written for someone special"

When Nate heard Alex say that he glanced at it and saw two things that made him feel even worse. He read the title, "I wanna be with you" And Nate felt his heart instantly drop and then he read the bottom of the paper it said, "_P.S. everything in this song is true. I want to be with you but the question is do YOU want to be with me? Love Alex" _Nate's eyes began to widen as he began to solve the mystery puzzle, "She was going to tell me how she felt yesterday" Nate thought as he felt guilt overcome his body as he continued to listen to Mrs. Snow and Alex's conversation

"And how did the person react to your song" Mrs. Snow asked

Alex sighed, "He never got to see it"

"Oh, I'm sorry Alex" Mrs. Snow hugged her

"It's okay Mrs. Snow" Alex pulled away, "because it turned out he wasn't so special at all"

Nate dropped his head as he heard her say that, Mitchie noticed Nate's sadden face and she began to rub his back to comfort him.

"Oh well, I see" Mrs. Snow handed Alex the piece of paper, "but it was a very heartfelt song"

"I know it was Mrs. Snow" Alex paused, "and do you know how I know this" she asked while taking her song back

"How" Mrs. Snow sounded curious

"Because, I put every single emotion I had into this song. Hoping that when he read it, I would win his heart, his love, and I would forever be his but unfortunately" Alex paused as she looked at Nate, "People don't always get their happy endings and I happen to be one of them" Alex ripped up her song and walked over to the trash can. As she walked to the trash can, she fought her tears, "Stay strong, stay strong" Alex muttered to herself.

Mrs. Snow gradually walked away from the group noticing that there was tension between Alex and Nate.

"Hey, you okay" Mitchie asked while rubbing Nate's back. However, Nate just shook his head and sat there in silence watching Alex's every move. All he wanted to do was talk to her, tell her that he was sorry, and tell her that he made a mistake but he promises to never let her go unnoticed. All he wanted was Alex back but unfortunately he was the reason she was pushing him away. And for the first time in his life he felt as if he was going to lose Alex forever.

"It's going to be okay" Mitchie hugged Nate tightly while he just sat there processing everything that just happened in the last 24 hours

"Um Alex" A girl walked up to her

"Yes" Alex turned around forcing her to snap back into reality

"Hi, I'm-"

"Your Faith right? You're the girl who said you would like to be a drummer like me and that I was amazing on the first day of school"

"Yeah" Faith looked down, "that was me"

"So what's up" Alex asked while trying to avoid Nate looking at her

"Um I actually needed your help, I was wondering if you could teach me how to play a song. I have to perform in front of the class on Friday"

"Sure" Alex stated she really didn't want to sit next to Nate after the things she said. And from the way he was looking at her. She knew for sure that he saw the song and listened to her conversation

"Okay, what song do you want me to teach you" Alex asked sitting next to Faith behind the drum set

"Wipeout" Faith exclaimed

When Alex heard that her jaw dropped and Nate once again popped into her mind, "I..I can't teach you that song" Alex stuttered

"Why not" Faith asked

"Because Nate taught me that song" Alex thought

_*Flashback*_

_-Nate and Alex are 14-_

"_Come on Allie, you have to be serious about this" Nate said as he put his guitar down _

"_What! I am being serious, check this out" Alex started to drum wildly making ruckus rather than music, "TA DA!" Alex said as she stopped playing the drums, "Beat that Lars Ulrich" she started laughing _

"_Okay, that was so not Lars Ulrich it sounded more like Tommy Lee with a broken arm" Nate stated as he sat next to Alex_

"_Are you insulting me" Alex sounded offended _

"_Yes, why yes I am! Because to be honest that sucked" Nate replied _

"_Your mean" Alex playfully pushed him _

"_Hey, I'm just being hard on you because I want you to be the next Cindy Blackman" Nate put his arm around Alex _

"_Hmm. The next Cindy Blackman I like the sound of that" Alex smiled _

"_But picture this" Nate got closer to her and whispered into Alex's ear, "With my help you could be better" _

_Alex blushed as Nate pulled away, "Alright let's get to work" _

"_That's what I want to hear" Nate said as he sat behind her. He positioned himself so that Alex was in between his legs. He slid his hands down her arms and he rested his chin on her shoulder. Alex blushed as she felt him touch her skin _

"_You ready" Nate asked as he gently reached for Alex's hands _

"_Wait, what song are you going to teach me" Alex asked as she turned to Nate. Their faces were about five inches apart _

"_I'm going to teach you how to play one of the most fast paced drum songs in music history" Alex snickered as she felt Nate's chin continuously push down on her shoulder as he talked _

"_And what song is that" Alex asked _

"_Wipeout" Nate said simply, "You ready" _

_Alex nodded as Nate began to count, "Okay 1,2,3" He began to guide Alex's hands, so she could have a feel for the beat, "1,2,3 hit the symbol" Nate held her hand and helped her hit the symbol, "1,2,3,1,2,3" he would continuously repeat until he suddenly let go of her hands, "Drum solo" Nate said and began to watch Alex repeat everything he showed her _

"_You're doing great" Nate said as he placed his hands on her waist and started tapping his fingers on her hips. Alex laughed a little when she saw Nate bobbing his head in the corner of her eye. When she was on the last count Nate showed her. She stopped and Nate wrapped his arms around her waist, "You're a natural" He whispered into her ear as his lips accidently brushed against her earlobe_

_Alex placed her hands on top of his as she leaned more into his chest, "That's because you're a great teacher" she smiled as Nate began to sway her left to right while she was still in his arms _

_-End of Flashback- _

"Alex, Alex" Faith nudged her

"Huh" Alex jumped up

"Are you okay? You were kind out of it" Faith asked

"Oh no, I'm fine" Alex exclaimed while picking up two drum sticks that were right next to her

"So, can you teach me how to play wipeout" Faith asked hopefully

Alex sighed, "You really want to learn that song, huh"

"Yes, I want to be just like you" Faith said excitedly

"Alright" Alex scratched the back of her neck, "I'll teach you. Okay, so the first part goe-"

"Wait, before we start can I ask you a question" Faith wondered

"Sure, anything" Alex looked at her

"Why does Nate keep on looking at you?"

"Wait, what do you mean" Alex sounded taken back

"Well since you left your seat and went to the trash can I noticed that Nate's been constantly looking at you. And right at this moment he's looking at you" Faith nodded towards Nate's direction

Alex instantly turned her head to see Nate looking at her. As their eyes met Alex was surprised that he still didn't look away. He just kept staring at her wishing and yearning for her presences.

"Whatever" Alex said as she turned away from Nate

"Huh, you were the one who turned away first" Faith stated in a surprising tone

"What is that suppose to mean" Alex asked

"I was just surprised that's all" Faith said

"Why?" Alex asked again

"Because when you and Nate look at each other. You're never the first one to look away"

Alex sighed, "Things change I guess"

"I agree but from the looks of it the relationship between Nate and you will never change" Faith said

"And why do you say that" Alex wondered

"Because" Faith looked at Nate, "Nate would do anything to have you by his side. To him, you're what fixes everything that goes wrong in his life. You bring him happiness, love, and understanding and as for you" Faith looked at Alex, "you love him too much to ever let him go"

"You don't know what you're talking about" Alex said

"That maybe true but I think I have observed enough of your relationship with Nate to grasp an idea of what consists of you two. And the truth is" Faith once again looked at Nate who was looking at Alex, "You two can never let go of each other despite your differences and the pain you two may cause each other"

"You're wrong Faith" Alex said bluntly, "I am letting Nate go. I have let him go"

Faith looked at Alex and shook her head, "Alex I would have believed you if I didn't see that tear traveling down your cheek" Faith pointed at her teardrop and Alex instantly wiped her tear off her face. She didn't even notice that she was crying as her and Faith was talking.

"Look, can I just teach you wipeout. I really don't want to talk about this" Alex stated

Faith sighed, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to hit a nerve"

"You didn't! Nate means nothing, he means nothing to me!" Alex said

Faith looked up at Alex, "If that were true then your eyes wouldn't be watering and you wouldn't have more tears streaming down your face"

Alex instantly turned around and tried to cover her face as her tears began to spill out of her eyes. She constantly told herself not to cry there was no reason to cry. However, Alex sighed knowing that she was just lying to herself, there was a reason why she was crying. And unfortunately, the reason was obvious In her mind Nate maybe nothing to her, but in her heart he meant everything to her. And that's what hurt Alex the most, and that's what made her tears keep forming and falling down her face.

-End of Chapter-


	15. Shutting People Out

Chapter Fifteen: Shutting People Out

The final bell rang signaling the end of the period and the start of lunch. As students being to scatter towards the door and head to the café, Alex sat behind the drum set reflecting back on what Faith said to her at the beginning of class.

" _I agree! But from the looks of it the relationship between Nate and you will never change" Faith said _

"She was right" Alex paused, "she was right about everything".

She felt a tear glide down her cheek as she kept replaying and replaying every single sentence that Faith said to her. God, how she was right about EVERYTHING. She was right about the fact that Alex would never stop loving Nate. No matter how much he broke her only heart. She was right about them needing each other. But unfortunately, there was one part that Faith said that Alex wished she was wrong about. Suddenly, Alex began to replay that sentence in her head.

"_Nate would do anything to have you by his side. To him you're what fixes everything that goes wrong in his life. You bring him happiness, love, and understanding." _

Alex sighed knowing Faith was right, Nate would never let her go despite how many times she pushed him away. If she yelled at him, he would reply back in a calmly manner and take her into his arms. If she physically pushed him away, he would just stumble but become even more eager to have her back. In general, he would never give up. And unfortunately, that was the kind of guy Nate was. And Alex just happened to love in him that way.

"Um Alex"

"Huh" Alex snapped out of her train of the thought and looked up to see Faith standing next to her

"Look" Faith fidgeted a little, "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for saying those things and making you cry. My intentions were never to make you cry, it's just when I saw you and Nate yesterday. I ju-"

"Wait, a minute you saw us yesterday. As in the day I poured my heart out to him, that yesterday" Alex interrupted Faith

Faith looked down in shame, "Yes"

"So is this why you wanted me to help you. So that you could talk to me about this" Alex asked

" of, Kind of.. Um well yes But I also wanted to see if you were okay" Faith paused, "And I did actually want to learn wipeout"

"I can't believe this. Why would you do that" Alex asked sounding confused rather than furious

"Well yesterday, you were just so upset and I just wanted to help" Faith stated

"So, you thought by telling me things that I obviously don't want to hear. Would help me with my situation with Nate" Alex looked at Faith

" I just.. I just thought it was something you needed to hear" Faith looked down

"Well your wrong Faith, I no longer need to hear any details that consist of the name Nate or anything else for that matter. For me, he is no longer in my life and I like it that way" Alex said while grabbing her backpack.

"Okay fine" Faith stepped back, "I'll stop talking about Nate but before I leave. I just have one more thing to say to you"

"And what is that" Alex asked

"Don't harden your heart and build a wall around you that allows you to hide from the world just because someone accidently broke your heart. Because chances are someone will come along and break everything you ever built. Your wall will come crashing down and your heart will soften. And unfortunately, that person might be Nate" Faith started to gradually walk away while Alex looked at her in complete awe.

Faith turned around before reaching the door "Oh, and thanks for teaching me how to play wipeout" She then left, leaving Alex sitting behind the drum set counting the minutes until lunch ended. Unfortunately, time went by slowly and she began to get a little hungry. Alex sighed as she grabbed her backpack and walked to the café. As she walked in, she felt as if all eyes were on her. However, she ignored the feeling and got in line for the "delicious" food.

She grabbed her tray, and looked at the line of food waiting to be chosen by students. Alex sighed and decided on an apple, a bag of chips, and chocolate milk. As she handed the lunch lady her money, Alex turned to analyze the tables. Where was she going to sit, suddenly she saw an empty table next to the window and just as she was about to walk towards that table she heard someone call her name.

"Alex"

Alex turned to see Mitchie frantically waving her hands in the air, signaling for Alex to sit at her table. Alex was just about to consider it until she saw the person sitting next to Mitchie. It was Nate. Nate was looking at her with a smile on his face and hope in his eyes. However, his smile faded and his hope vanished as he saw Alex shrug and walk towards the empty table.

Nate looked down as she started to walk, " I really screwed up, didn't I" he pushed his tray of food away from him and placed his head on the table, "She doesn't even want to sit at the same table as me"

Mitchie looked at Nate with sympathy and patted his back, "It'll be okay"

"For the first time in my life I'm not so sure about that" Nate mumbled.

Mitchie then looked away from Nate and started to look at Shane who was looking at Alex.

"I'll be back" Shane said as he started to walk towards Alex

As Alex took a bite of her apple, she could clearly see Shane walking up to her while contemplating what he was going to say to her.

"What do you want Shane" Alex said as Shane finally reached his destination

"We need to talk" Shane said as he sat right in front of Alex.

"About what" Alex asked while acting completely oblivious about the tension between her and Nate

"About what happened yesterday" Shane said

"What if I don't want to talk about yesterday" Alex asked while wiping her mouth

"We're going to talk about it anyways" Shane looked at Alex with a stern look

"Shane, there's nothing to talk about. I poured my heart to Nate, he broke my heart, and I walked away. End of story" Alex said

"No! More like the beginning of the story" Shane replied

"What are you talking about" Alex looked at him

"Alex, did you look at yourself in the mirror today?" Shane asked

"Yes" Alex hesitated a little

"Then you must have seen your eyes today, because it looked you were crying all night, and little this morning. And not to mention I saw you tearing a little while you were talking to Faith" Shane said

Alex sighed, "So what Shane, I was crying. Big Deal! Girls are allowed to cry, you know"

"I know but can you tell me why you were crying" Shane asked softly

Alex just shook her head and looked at Shane

"Could be because of a certain brother of mine"

Alex sighed and looked down, she could feel the tears coming but she didn't want to cry in front of Shane.

"Alex, talk to me" Shane pushed her tray away from her and reached for her hand, "Please just tell me what's wrong"

Alex held Shane's hand and looked at him, "Shane there's nothing wrong. I'm perfectly fine."

"I highly doubt that" Shane squeezed her hand, "Alex take a look around. You and Nate are miserable without each other"

Alex turned her towards Nate's direction and saw him with his head down on the table while Mitchie comforted him the best way she could by rubbing his back and saying positive sayings.

"He'll be fine without me" Alex said as she turned her head towards Shane

Shane shook his head, "Alex he needs you. He has always needed you. Don't do this to him"

Alex let go of Shane's hand and looked at him sternly, "Do what to him huh Shane? Because I recall me being the one who got hurt NOT him"

Shane sighed, "Your wrong Alex"

*_Flashback*_

"_Mitchie, are you serious? Alex is actually going to tell Nate the truth" Shane asked _

"_Yes, now come on! She should just be about finished telling him" Mitchie pulled Shane and started to run to the music room, but unfortunately there happiness came to end when they saw a familiar figure sitting on the floor with his hands on his head. _

"_Nate" Shane ran to his little brother and kneeled down, "Are you okay? What happened? Are you hurt?" _

_However, Nate didn't respond back he just continuously shook his head while allowing his tears to travel down his face _

"_Nate" Shane placed his hand on Nate's shoulder, "Nate you need to tell me what happened" _

"_Shane" Nate looked at his brother, "I need your help I need you to help me, I need to fix this if I..I.. don't fix this I'm going to lose her. Shane I can't lose her!" Nate sounded desperate, "I..I.. have to find her, Please Shane help me find her" Nate began to stand up_

"_Whoa, Slow down" Shane grabbed Nate's arm, "Find who?" _

"_Al…Alex" Nate looked down as he said her name _

"_Nate" Shane looked at him worriedly, "What happened between you and Alex" _

_Nate felt tears begin to fill his eyes, "I..I.. think I may have br..broken" Suddenly, he paused not wanting to finish his sentence _

"_Nate, what did you do" Shane asked _

_Nate looked at his brother with a sadden expression on his face as he fought the tears that threaten to fall down, " I think… I broke her heart" _

_Suddenly, the world stopped as Nate finished his sentence. Shane and Mitchie both exchanged worried looks as the image of their good friend Alex popped into their head. The love of her life just broke her heart and both of them had no idea how she was feeling. And to be honest, I don't think they would want to feel what she was feeling_

"_And that's why I need your help Shane, please help me find her! I need to fix this. I can't just let her walk away" Nate beginning to run but Shane pulled on Nate's arm _

"_What are you doing" Nate asked while looking at Shane with a confused look_

_Shane shook his head, "I can't let you go after her" _

"_What" Nate was shocked, "I have to go after her, I have to fix this" Nate pulled his arm away from Shane. However, Shane didn't let go. "Let me go" he yelled_

"_I'm sorry, but I can't do that" Shane replied_

"_Shane, let me go! I have to talk to her" Nate once again tried to pull away from him_

"_And what are you going to say huh Nate, that you're sorry! That you're sorry for breaking her heart, that you're sorry for leaving her alone when she probably needed you the most, that you're sorry for wasting her time waiting for you to see how she truly felt" Shane said _

"_You think I wanted to hurt her" Nate fired back as he attempted to pull away from Shane's grip, "I would never want to her hurt, or make her cry. Alex means the world to me, and the fact that I hurt her is killing me inside Shane. Do you not understand that? She's crying because of ME! I made her cry, I'm the reason why she's feeling pain, and sh-"_

"_Which is all the more reason, you shouldn't go after her" Shane interrupted Nate _

"_Shane, I don't care what you say. I'm going to find her" Nate started to once again pull away_

"_Nate listen to me. If you go after her now, there is a huge possibility that you could hurt her even more" Shane stated _

_Nate stopped pulling away, "And how would I do that" _

"_By begging for forgiveness and asking for her friendship back" Shane looked up at his brother whose face was stained with tears, "Alex doesn't just want a friendship with you. She wants love"_

"_But I do love her, I love her so much" Nate said as he started to pull away, his eyes were starting to get blurry as his tears once again began to build up. _

"_But not the way she loves you, Nate" Shane pulled Nate's arm hard, he was now facing Shane. "She unconditionally loves you with all her heart and right now that's something you can't give to her" _

"_Shane, I can love her! She can be my everything. Just let me go" Nate begged _

_Shane once again shook his head, "Nate I'm sorry but I can't let you go." he stated clearly _

"_Shane please just let me talk to her; I need to talk to her!" Nate said as he began to tear, "I need to know that I didn't hurt her as much as I think I did, I need to know that when she said goodbye that she didn't mean forever, Shane I need her." Nate began to slowly stumble down to the floor as he felt his emotions take over, it soon became obvious that Nate was hurting without Alex's presence_

_Shane sighed as he saw Nate stumble down and sit on the floor. He gave Mitchie a look that said go find Alex. Mitchie noticed the look and began to search for her heartbroken friend. _

_Shane kneeled down and hugged his little brother, "it's going to be okay" _

"_No it's not! I'm such an idiot; I can't believe I let her walk away! I should've fought harder for her to stay. I should've ran after her when she said goodbye." Nate mumbled into his brothers shoulder, "I never meant for this to happen" _

"_I know, I know" Shane rubbed his back _

_Nate suddenly began to sob, "I can't believe I hurt her" Nate paused, "It hurts to know that I hurt her so much that she would just walk away, Shane she left heartbroken and I.. I.. was the who broke it. What did I just do!" Nate began to cry harder as angry, sadness, and grief took over his body _

"_Ssh.. that's enough" Shane tried his best to soothe his brother_

"_Shane, I.I..I feel empty without her!" Nate paused, "I need her I need her so much" _

"_And she needs you" Shane said softly as he sat on the floor holding his brother in his arms. _

_As Shane held Nate in his arms, Nate cried his eyes out wishing that this was all a dream. He wished that Alex was right by his side playing the guitar and laughing at him. He wished he didn't hurt her and possibly lose her as friend. But most of all he wished that didn't feel this agonizing pain in his heart, and unfortunately he had no idea what it was. All he knew was that it hurt like hell every time he thought of Alex. Nate truly was empty, alone, and hurt. And the only person who could repair him was the heartbroken girl who was now avoiding him. Nate held his brother tighter as the thought of losing Alex forever popped into his mind. However, Nate would never let that happen. He was going to fight for her no matter what and that was a promise. _

_*End of Flashback*_

"Alex that was the first time I've ever seen Nate cry like that" Shane stated

Alex sighed, "Good, at least he knows how I feel now"

Shane, however, didn't reply. He just shook his head and looked at Alex

"What" She responded sounding confused

"I love how you're hiding your true feelings by being so coldhearted" Shane said

"What are you talking about" Alex asked

"Alex, I know you better than most people and I know that the only reason you're being coldhearted and unpleasant toward Nate is because you still love him" Shane looked at her

"Love!" Alex whispered-screamed, "My love for Nate has nothing to do with the fact that I'm hateful towards him, did you ever think that maybe, just maybe I'm trying to shut him out of my life is because he broke my heart and didn't love me back in return" Her voice started to crack as she said "Heart" and tears began to build up around her eyes.

"So you think that shutting people out of your life is the right the solution to this, do me a favor and LOOK AROUND one more time Alex" Shane yelled out as he pointed towards Nate's direction once again, "You and Nate can't even stand being so far apart from each other. It's killing you guys!"

"Like I said before, I'm perfectly fine. I'll be fine without your stupid, idiotic, clueless brother in MY life" Alex said as she fought her tears

"Yeah my stupid, idiotic, clueless brother who you" Shane pointed at her, "just happen to love"

"You know what Shane, I had enough of this" Alex stood up as she felt a tear hit her cheek, "I'm done talking about this"

As Alex was about to walk away, she felt Shane grab her hand and pull her back down. So that she was sitting next to him, "Alex this shutting people out plan of yours isn't going to work. It didn't work when you and Nate were fifteen and it isn't going to work now"

Alex sighed as she knew exactly what Shane was talking about.

_*Flashback*_

"_Hey Nate, it's me Alex again. Call me when you get the chance. Okay bye" Alex sighed, hanging up the phone for the fifth time in a row. _

_She had been calling Nate for almost two hours and she still didn't hear from him and she was starting to worry about Nate as time went on. It was never like Nate to not call her back, usually after the first call he would immediately call her back and ask if she was okay. But today, today was different. Today, he didn't call back nor did he text or e-mail back. Alex eventually came to the conclusion that something was wrong and she needed to be reassured that her best friend was okay. _

_Alex grabbed her jacket, slipped on her shoes, and headed for the door. As she opened the door, the cold breeze brushed against her skin and she began to shiver. Alex then gripped onto her jacket tighter trying to maintain the feeling of warmth while taking quick but steady steps towards Nate's house. As she stepped closer and closer towards his house, her determination grew. She needed to know what happened, she needed to that Nate was okay, but more than anything she needed to be with him. After all Nate was her everything. When Alex finally reached the door, she held her breath as she knocked on the door. As she knocked, Alex quickly heard footsteps walking towards the door and suddenly she began to pray that Nate was the one who would answer the door, unfortunately it wasn't him. It was his mom _

"_Hi Mrs. Grey" Alex said in a disappointed tone as she let go of the breath she was holding in_

"_Hello Sweetie" Mrs. Grey hugged her and smiled, "What brings you here today" _

"_Well" Alex pulled away from the hug, "I was wondering if Nate was home, because I kind of need to talk to him" _

_As Alex said Nate's name, Mrs. Grey's face suddenly turned sour as if she was trying to figure out what to say to her. Alex swore she saw Mrs. Grey sigh heavily as if she were trying to come up with a lie. _

"_Oh, I'm sorry Alex" Mrs. Grey looked down, "Nate's not here. He's out with his brothers" _

_Alex felt as if Mrs. Grey was hiding something, however she knew better not to ask, "Oh, Oh okay can you just tell him that I stopped by" _

"_Sure" Mrs. Grey smiled, "I'll let him know" _

"_Thanks" Alex looked away as Mrs. Grey closed the door. As she walked, Alex kicked a pebble and started to walk home but before she did. Alex looked up at Nate's bedroom window and saw Nate peeking out, and once their eyes met. Nate quickly closed his curtain and turned away. "Why is he avoiding me" she asked herself as she let out a sigh and continued to walk home. _

_A few minutes later, Alex arrived home safely and once again grabbed her phone and dialed Nate's cell phone. A couple rings later, she got his voice mail_

"_**Hey you reached Nate's cell. I can't to get to the phone right now, but leave your name and number and I promise to call back." **_

_Alex sighed as she heard his voice mail, "Hey Nate, it's me Alex calling for the sixth time today. Please call me back; I need to talk to you. Why are you avoiding me? Please just call me back" She hung up and placed her phone on top of her desk. _

"_Why is Nate avoiding me, I don't recall doing anything wrong? I hope everything is okay" Alex thought as she sat in her computer chair and stared at her cell phone's wallpaper which was a picture of her and Nate making a funny face. She then began to wait for him to call back, but unfortunately he never did. Alex slowly began to question everything she did in the last couple of days, she sighed as she picked up her phone one more time and called Nate's cell. However, she wasn't surprised when she got his voice mail once again. _

"_Nate" Alex said in a desperate tone, "for the last few hours I have been sitting in my computer chair waiting for you to call but you didn't. I don't understand, did I do something wrong, did I make you upset? Please Nate, just talk to me so we can fix this..Please" Alex hung up her phone and looked at her clock it read 11:15 p.m. She sighed as she realized that she had been sitting in her computer chair for five hours waiting for Nate to call. In all honesty, Alex couldn't understand why Nate was avoiding her but Alex knew that the truth would eventually come out. _

_As the sun began to shine through Alex's window, she slowly opened her eyes to see the sun beaming down on her face. She groaned as she looked at her clock which read 12:30 p.m. Alex quickly covered her face with her pillow and was about to go sleep until a certain a person popped into her mind _

"_NATE" Alex instantly jumped out of her bed and ran to her cell phone that was sitting on her desk. Unfortunately, her heart sank as she saw zero missed calls, and zero new text messages. Alex felt confusion take over her body, "He didn't call back after I begged him to. What is going on" She asked herself as she walked to closet and changed into jean shorts, a tank top, and her converse shoes. Alex was now even more determined to know why Nate was avoiding her, and why he wasn't calling her back. Alex's body was indeed filled with confusion, angry, and hurt. She really couldn't understand why she was in this situation. All she knew for sure was that her best friend was shutting her out of his life and she didn't why know. _

_Alex quickly washed her face, brushed her teeth, and grabbed her father's hat to help her hide her uncombed hair. Once she was finished, Alex grabbed her cell just in case Nate called her back, although she highly doubted he would call her back and she ran full speed to Nate's house with even more determination then she had yesterday. As she reached Nate's house, Alex decided she wasn't going to knock on the door, because she predicted that most likely Nate or his family would lie to her just like Mrs. Grey did yesterday. No, Alex was going to do this James Bond style and pray that she won't break a bone in the process._

_Alex ran up to the tree that just happened to be right next to Nate's bedroom window and she grabbed onto a branch and pulled herself up. As her feet left the ground, she constantly told herself not to fall and concentrate on her balance. Alex began to reach for another branch and another until she reached her destination, Nate's window. She sighed in relief that she was actually able to accomplish such a task, but that was the easy part. The hard part was opening Nate's window without him noticing and most importantly not falling. Alex walked along a long branch that reached his window and she quickly pressed both of her hands on top of his window. "Come on Alex, what was the trick to opening Nate's window again" She asked herself as she tried to remember what Nate had told her a long time ago. Suddenly, the valuable information popped into her head and she began to open his window. She once again placed both of her hands on his windows and put pressure on to it. However, she made sure that she didn't put too much pressure to the extent where she could break it. Once she had enough pressure on it, Alex pushed the window up and within seconds his window opened. Alex smiled in relief as she successfully opened his window and began to climb into Nate's room._

_As she entered his room, Alex instantly saw Nate shirtless looking through his closet. Alex sighed at the sight of him, and sat comfortably on the ledge of his window waiting for him to turn around. Within seconds, Alex saw Nate take out a grey shirt and as he was about to slip it on until his eyes met Alex's _

"_Alex" Nate sounded as if he just saw a ghost_

"_Hi Nate" Alex said softly while she kicked out her legs _

"_How..How did you get in here" He asked as he put on his shirt _

"_Through the window" Alex responded simply _

"_How come you just didn't use the front door" Nate looked at her _

"_Because" Alex stood up and sat on Nate's bed, "Because I had a feeling your family was going to lie to me, and I personally needed to know the truth"_

_Nate sighed, "Alex you know my family would never lie to yo-"_

"_Nate, I saw you yesterday" Alex looked at him as she interrupted him, "I saw you looking through your window right after your mom told me that you weren't home" _

_Nate didn't respond, he just looked down _

"_Why are you avoiding me, Nate" Alex asked in a desperate tone _

"_I'm not" Nate responded a little too quickly _

"_Yes, yes you are!" Alex fired back, "Why didn't you call, text, or e-mail me back after I begged you too. Why did your mom lie to me yesterday? Nate, what you are hiding from me" she asked sadly _

_Nate sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Alex I think you should leave" _

"_What" Alex's voice cracked _

"_You heard me!" Nate looked at her sternly, "Leave" He pointed at the door _

"_No" Alex yelled, "No I'm not leaving until you tell why you're shutting me out of your life. Nate what did I do" she asked _

"_You did nothing! Now leave!" Nate said once again _

"_No" Alex shook her head, "I'm not leaving until I know the truth!" _

"_Fine" Nate rolled eyes, "I'll leave" _

_As Nate began to turn around and reach for the doorknob. Alex instantly ran up to Nate's door and slammed her body against his door _

"_Move" Nate yelled _

"_No Nate, I'm not going to move" Alex placed on her body weight on his door _

"_Alex, move" Nate tried to push her away, however Alex didn't budge _

"_No" She pushed him away and used her left hand to grab the side of his face. Nate and her eyes once again met, "talk to me" she said softly _

_Nate sighed and sat on his bed, Alex could have swore that Nate's eyes were a little watery _

"_Nate" Alex said as she moved a little and kneeled down to where he was sitting and placed her hand on his knee, "What's wrong" _

"_Allie" Nate looked up at her_

"_Yes" she responded _

"_I'm sorry for not calling you, but right now I'm going through something and the only reason I didn't want to see you was because" Nate looked down, "I was afraid of telling you" _

"_Telling me what" Alex asked _

"_Alex" Nick said softly _

"_Yes" Alex felt her heart start beating faster than before _

"_I'm scared I might die" Nate said as he felt a tear guild down his cheek _

"_What" She choked as Nate said that, "What… what do you mean by might die" _

"_I..I can't tell you, I don't want to hurt you, and I don't want to see you cry" Nate said as he once again looked down_

"_Nate, the only way you could hurt me is by not telling me" Alex stated as she lifted up his chin_

_Nate sighed, "Alex two days ago I was diagnosed with type one diabetes"_

_Alex's jaw instantly dropped and her eyes began to fill with tears, "Oh my god Nate" _

_Nate wiped a tear, "Alex" he paused, "What if I die" _

_Alex held his hand, "Nate you're not going to die" _

_Nate sighed, "But what if-" _

"_No" Alex shook her head, "No but what if's Nathaniel, I will not allow you to die. Not on my watch" she said as she blinked and felt a tear guild down her cheek. _

"_Alex, I'm scared" Nate admitted _

"_Don't be" Alex stood up and sat on his lap, "I promise you that you'll be fine and I promise to stay by your side throughout this difficult journey, okay" _

_Nate nodded, "I'm sorry for shutting you out and not telling you" _

"_You don't need to apologize Nate" Alex wiped away his tears, "I understand that you were scared and you needed time to sort everything out, but remember one thing" Alex put her arms around his neck, "Remember that you can tell me anything and I promise not to judge you and I promise to always be by your side" _

"_I'll promise to remember that" Nate said as he hugged her tight and allowed a few more teardrops to leave his eye _

_Alex felt Nate's tears hit her shirt and she hugged him tighter and rubbed his back, "Ssh.. everything will be okay" she said while allowing tears to also drop from her eyes. The thought of losing Nate, really did kill Alex internally. If she ever lost him, Alex wouldn't know what to do with herself and that's why she chose to hold on to Nate tight and never let him go._

_*End of Flashback*_

"Alex, you climbed a tree and broke into Nate's room when he shut you out of his life. Just imagine what he might do when you officially shut him out of your life" Shane stated

"Look Shane, I'm very aware that Nate will always fight for us but that doesn't equally mean I have to do the same" Alex replied

Shane sighed, "I understand but Al-"

"NO! no more buts Shane I'm sick of talking about this. Can't you understand Shane, He" Alex pointed at Nate, "He broke my heart and for some stupid reason I can't seem to get over him just yet. So excuse me if I choose to shut him out of my life because that's seems to the only option for me!"Alex started to tear

Shane once again sighed; he didn't like seeing Alex like this so he decided that it was time to stop talking about it at least for now, "Okay I'll stop"

"Thank you" Selena said as she wiped a tear, "And I'm sorry that I snapped at you, I'm just going through a rough time"

"It's alright I understand that you're really emotional right now" Shane hugged her

Alex sighed and hugged Shane back, "I just need time" she said softly

"And I'll give you that" Shane replied as he let her go

Suddenly, the bell rang indicting that it was time for class

"I better go" Alex stood up and was about to leave until she heard Shane's voice

"Hey Alex, can you at least do me favor"

"What's that" she asked

"Please don't shut me, Mitchie, or Frankie out because of what's going with you and Nate" Shane said

"I won't" Alex said

"Okay, and if you need someone to talk to you or help you feel free to come to me" Shane stated

"I will" And with that Alex left Shane

"How did it go" Mitchie asked

Shane sighed, "Not so good" he paused and looked at Nate, "She's still heartbroken"

Nate looked down in shame; "I think I'm just going to go " he walked away

Mitchie sighed "That bad, huh"

Shane shook his head, "Mitchie I think it's worse than we thought. Alex is really hurting and I think the only person who can fix her is.." Shane refused to finish his sentence

"Is Nate" Mitchie muttered

Shane nodded his head realizing that there was a huge possibility that Nate and Alex would never be friends again and nothing would ever be the same.

-End of Chapter-


	16. Paint Affair

Chapter Sixteen: Paint Affair

As different voice tones, music notes, and laughter filled the room. Alex found herself craving for silence and inspiration as she sat in the corner, staring at a blank sheet of paper that was comfortably leaning on the board of the music stand. Alex sighed, realizing that her mind was no longer filled with words that had meaning or emotions that she felt; her mind was truly filled with question marks that began to float inside of her head. How the hell was she suppose to write another heartfelt song. Alex had exactly 24 hours to write a meaning song and unfortunately she had no idea on how she was going to approach it.

The way she saw it, she could either go two ways. She could write a hateful song towards Nate. Where she exposes all his wrong doings from the day he didn't notice her to the day he broke her heart. Alex was going to pull a Pat Benatar and convict him for what he truly was…. A heartbreak. OR she could write a song that expressed her own personal flaws and hardships. She would proceed to describe how imperfect she felt when she was around him, how she truly believed that he, Nate Grey belonged with her, and how she dreamed about having his heart. However, either way Alex chose to go. She knew her song was going to send a message to Nate and possibly hurt both him and her. But unfortunately, it was the only option she had to choose. Alex picked up her pencil and began to write lyrics down that she thought would have meaning.

_Have you ever dreamed of being with someone who loved and cared for you, like I do or how I want to. Have you ever dreamed of being in his arms, feeling nothing could go wrong as the world spins around you. Oh.. how unfortunately, dreams don't come true! The boy you happened to be in love with doesn't love you. And you slowly start to die, as a tear begins to emerge within your eye. Your heart begins to ache, and you suddenly begin to shake as your body begins to fill with hurt and pain. That unfortunately, you can't explain. Suddenly, you feel weak, you feel like you're into deep, you feel like your entire world has crashed down as your heart continues to weep. Oh, how you wish you weren't feeling this endless and agonizing pain that will only expand. As you begin to see his face in your dreams, and in your mind he was your dream guy that you unfortunately had to find. And eventually, you find yourself slowly beginning to fade as you take gradual steps that will help you walk away from the pain, and from the sorrow as your heart met its initial fate which was unfortunately for it to break. _

"Damn you Nate Grey" Alex muttered as she crumpled up the piece of paper and threw it on the floor

"I take it that you're having trouble writing a song" someone sat down next to her

"You think" Alex said as she looked up at the person

"Need help?" The person asked

"Not right now Mitchie" Alex sighed, "I think I just need a break"

"Oh okay, well do you want me to keep you some company" Mitchie asked

"I'd like that" Alex exclaimed

Suddenly, silence emerged between the two of them

"So, how are you doing?" Mitchie asked breaking the silence between them

"I'm good, how about you?" Alex responded

"I had better days" Mitchie stated

"What do you mean? Did you have a bad day or something" Alex asked

"No, it's just.." Mitchie looked down

"It's just, what" Alex looked at her worriedly

"Well" Mitchie said, "Everything's fine except for the fact that my BEST friend hasn't talked to me or hung out with me since.." Mitchie didn't want to say it

"Oh" Alex looked down

"Sorry, it was stupid of me to bring it up. I shouldn't have sa-"

"Mitchie relax, it's okay" Alex assured her, "I'm over it"

"Really?" Mitchie asked

"Yeah, no worries I'm fine now" Alex began to force herself to smile

Mitchie looked at Alex closely and noticed her smile "Al, if you ever want to talk about him. You know I'm here for you" Mitchie didn't want to say Nate's name in front of Alex

"Mitchie, why would I need to talk about Nate" Alex's fake smile faded

"I don't know, just because" Mitchie shrugged

"Because of what, Mitchie" Alex asked

"It's nothing, really" Mitchie looked down

"Come on Mitchie, what were you going to say" Alex asked once again

"I don't want to say it" Mitchie looked at Alex

Alex sighed, "Just say it"

"No" Mitchie shook her head

"Say it" Alex replied

"No" Mitchie fired back

"Mitchie, I'm asking you to tell me. Now tell me" Alex demanded

"FINE IT'S BECAUSE YOU STILL LOVE HIM!" Mitchie yelled loud enough for the whole class to hear. She suddenly, covered her mouth "Oh my god Alex, I'm so sorry"

Alex was in shock as she began to look around the classroom; all eyes were truly on her except for one, Nate's eyes. Nate was sitting in his chair looking down while fumbling with his fingers. As she looked at Nate, she heard students being to whisper

"Alex loves who?"

"Wow, what happened over there?"

"Alex's in love, never saw that coming?"

"Mitchie is such a horrible friend, who would shout that out?"

As the whispers began to grow, Alex kept her eyes on Nate waiting for him to look at her. Alex missed his eyes and she was dying to look at them once again. But unfortunately, he never looked at her. Nate kept his eyes fixed on the ground until he decided to talk to Shane. Alex saw Nate whisper into Shane's ear and then he picked up his bag and left. Alex sighed knowing that the reason Nate left was because of her.

"Alex, I'm so so sorry for that" Mitchie blurted out

Alex sighed as her mind began to think about Nate, "It's okay"

"I know you probably want to murder me now, I ju- wait what" Mitchie stopped talking

Alex looked at Mitchie, "It's okay"

"Wait, so you're not mad" Mitchie sounded confused

"No, I'm not mad" Alex continued to look at Nate's empty seat

"How come" Mitchie asked

"Because" Alex paused and looked at Mitchie, "Because I already lost my best friend and I certainly don't feel like losing another one"

"Oh" Mitchie sat in her chair and silence began to surround them once again as the whispers started to decreased

"Alex" Mitchie once again broke the silence

"Yeah" Alex replied

"Can I ask you question" Mitchie asked

"Sure" Alex stated

"Do you umm" Mitchie looked down, "Do you still love Nate"

Alex sighed as she felt her eyes began to water, "Yeah Mitchie" she paused and wiped off the loose tear, "I still do"

Mitchie noticed Alex's tears, "Come here" She hugged Alex tightly as her friend began to shed a few tears, 'It'll be okay" Mitchie whispered as she swayed Alex's body back and forth and began to softly sing into Alex's ear, "Hush, little Alex, don't say a word, Mitchie's going to buy you a mockingbird. And if that mockingbird don't sing, Mitchie's, yeah that's me! Is going to buy you a diamond, well a fake one because that's all I can afford"

Alex began to chuckle as Mitchie finished her little song, "Thank you Mitchie" she hugged Mitchie tighter

"Anytime" Mitchie smiled at her

As Mitchie and Alex were hugging, Shane was staring at one of his best friends and the girl he loves, hugging each other with so much need and affection. Shane couldn't help but smile at the sight of the two, as he saw them begin to chuckle and hug each other. However, Shane's smile instantly faded as he saw the empty seat next to him. For a moment, Shane thought that everything was going to okay but he knew deep down that nothing was okay. Nate was still hurting and Alex was still visibly broken.

Alex once again found herself sitting on her couch, staring at a blank piece of paper with a pen in her hand. As silence began to surround her, inspiration was nowhere to be found. She continuously stared at the paper, hoping that magical words would just appear and she would have the perfect song. Unfortunately, that didn't happen and it became obvious that Alex needed help. But who could help in her time of need. The first person that came to mind was Nate, but unfortunately his was definitely out of the running. Who else could help Alex with her music struggle? Suddenly, a voice popped into her head

"_Okay, and if you need someone to talk to you or help you feel free to come to me"_

Shane. Shane was the person who could help Alex with her song. Alex quickly looked at her clock and it read 4:30. She quickly grabbed her notebook, her house keys, and slipped on her shoes. As Alex locked her door, she was fully confident that Shane was home and that Nate wasn't because it was Thursday. On Thursdays, Nate always went to a music class to help little children learn how to play the guitar and read music notes. God, Nate is such an amazing and talented person.

"Alex Russo, stop thinking about that him. You're supposed to be over him" She muttered to herself as she ran to the Grey's house. Within minutes she reached her destination and out of habit she instantly opened the door without knocking. She was just so used to barging into their home; after all she was like family. As Alex stepped into their warm home, she suddenly smelled that smell of flowers, which she loved and missed so dearly. Suddenly, Alex found herself beginning to walk into the living room, on mission to find Shane. However, her mission came to a sudden stop. As she saw two bodies begin pressed together while engaging in what looked like a passionate yet lustful make-out session.

"Please don't be Nate and Miley. Please Don't" Alex thought as she walked closer to the couch. She prayed it wasn't Nate. In all honestly, she couldn't handle seeing Nate kissing Miley again. As she walked closer, Alex began to notice that this person didn't have features like Nate did. This person didn't have his curly hair, or his fairly white skin. This person was definitely not Nate. Alex sighed in relief, but continued to try and figure out who was making out in the Grey's home. However, Alex's question was answered as the girl pulled away.

"Shane, I think we stop now" The girl giggled as Shane proceeded to kiss her neck

"Five more minutes" Shane mumbled against the girl's skin.

Alex covered her mouth in shock; she couldn't believe what was going on. Why didn't he tell her? She would have understood, I mean sure she would have been a little surprised but Alex would have been a good friend and congratulated him with a, "I'm happy for you two." Alex thought she was one of Shane's best friends, but after this. She was questioning everything in her life. Alex took a small step and started to head for the door. But unfortunately, the girl saw Alex before she could leave.

"Oh my God, Alex" The girl pushed Shane off of her

"Wait Alex is here" Shane quickly stood up and instantly saw Alex standing there nervously

"Hi" Alex said softly

Shane was shocked, "Alex, how long have you been standing there"

"Long enough to know what is going on between the two of you" She muttered

Mitchie and Shane exchanged worried looks

"Why didn't you tell me" Alex asked as she sat on the loveseat next to the couch

"We didn't think it was the right time to tell you" Mitchie stated

"How come" Alex looked at them

" well it's basically because of what's happening now and, we just thought.." Shane stretched the back of his head

Mitchie sighed, " We just thought that it wouldn't be right to tell you that I and Shane are going out while you're still hurting"

"Oh" Alex started to play with her hands while still looking down

"We're sorry" Shane said as sat down next to Alex

"Don't be" Alex stated, "You guys were just doing what you thought what was right"

"So are we cool" Shane asked

"Of course" Alex smiled and hugged him

"Um can I get some of the hugging action too?" Mitchie started to walk towards them

"Sure, why not" Shane chuckled as he hugged Mitchie and Alex tight

"So tell me" Alex pulled away, "How long have you two been dating"

"Umm" Mitchie looked down as she began to blush

"Two weeks" Shane said proudly as he moved to the couch and put his arm around Mitchie

Alex smiled at the sight of her two close friends, "I'm really happy for you two"

"Thanks Al" Mitchie smiled

"You're Welcome and Congratulations" Alex said as she fixed herself on the loveseat

"So tell me Alex, what brings you to the Grey Household" Shane asked

"Well, do you remember what you said to me at the café before I left" Alex looked at Shane

"Yeah, I told you that if you needed help or anything that you could to me" Shane stated

"And that's exactly why I'm here" Alex replied

"Is something wrong" Shane asked worriedly

"No, I'm just suffering from major writers block and I need your guidance and preferably your guitar too" Alex said

"Oh okay, how can I assist you" Shane looked at her

"Can you help me write a song" Alex asked

"Sure, just let me get my guitar" Shane stood up and left the room

Alex sighed as she took out a piece of paper and waited for Shane to come back. As Shane came back with his Gibson guitar, Mitchie's cell phone instantly rang

"Hello" Mitchie said as she talked into her phone, "Yeah okay I'll be right there" she hung up her phone and looked at us

"Is everything okay" Shane asked as he tuned his guitar and handed it to Alex

"Yeah, my mom just wants me to go home and watch my little sister for awhile" Mitchie stood up and grabbed her bag, "Call me later"

"Of Course" Shane smiled and pecked her lips, "Bye"

Mitchie dreamily sighed, "Bye"

Alex began to snicker as she saw her two best friends being all boyfriend and girlfriend like. For her, it was kind of weird but slightly interesting

"Bye Al" Mitchie said as she hugged her

"Bye Mitch" Alex pulled away and let Mitchie walk out the Grey home

"So" Shane looked at Alex, "What do you want to sing about"

"That's the problem" Alex began to fumble with Shane's guitar, "I honestly have no idea what I want to sing about"

"Come on Al, there has to be something or someone you want to sing about" Shane stated

"Nope, I got nothing" Alex replied as she started to practice her finger placements

Shane chuckled, "You know you're not making this easy for me"

"Hey, imagine how I feel! My mind has been filled with question marks and nothing else" Alex exclaimed

"Here, let me put some thinking music on that should help" Shane stood up and walked towards the CD player where he inserted a CD and suddenly the voice of John Lennon started to come out of the speakers. She sighed as she listened to a classic Beatles song known as, "While My Guitar Gently Weeps"

Alex eventually began to strum on Shane's guitar while singing a little bit of the song, "I look at the world and I notice it's turning. While my guitar gently weeps. With every mistake we must surely be learning Still my guitar gently weeps"

"So, are the question marks disappearing yet" Shane asked

"Nope, but the song is making me kind of emotional" Alex stated

"Good, because that's what I was aiming for" Shane replied

"What do you mean" Alex asked

"Alex I want you to close your eyes and truthfully answer every question that I ask you" Shane said

"Why" Alex asked once again

"Because it's a tactic I and my brothers use to write songs and I want to try it on you" Shane explained

"I don't understand" Alex was confused

"Al, just close your eyes and answer my questions okay" Shane said softly

Alex nodded, "Okay" she closed her eyes and relaxed more into the chair

"You ready" Shane asked as he grabbed Alex's notebook and pen

"Yeah" Alex muttered

"Ok, I'm going to start off with simple questions and then move on to hard hitting questions" Shane informed Alex

"Okay" Alex replied nervously

Shane sighed, "Do you miss your mom"

"Yes" Alex stated

"When's the last time you talk to her" Shane asked

"Two days ago" Alex said as she shut her eyes tightly, remembering the fight she had with Nate

"Does she know about what happened two days ago" Shane looked at Alex

"No" Alex responded

"Why" Shane asked

"Because I didn't feel like talking about it" Alex stated

"Why not" Shane asked again

"Just Because" Alex exclaimed

"How come you don't like talking about it" Shane questioned

"Because Shane" Alex sighed, "It still hurts every time I think about it just imagine if I have to talk about it"

"Okay" Shane sighed, knowing that he was going to get to the emotional questions, "Alex, when's the last time you thought about Nate"

"A few seconds ago" Alex admitted

"Do you miss Nate" Shane asked

"Yes, I miss everything about him. It's hard living out with him" Alex said

"If you miss him then why are you cutting him out of your life" Shane watched Alex closely

"Because I have to" Alex said simply

"If you could say three things to Nate, what would you say" Shane questioned

Alex found her eyes begin to water despite them being shut, "I would say that it wasn't easy for me it to walk away because I loved him for so long, he's the only person who I truly knew and I thought he knew me too" Alex pulled on her sleeve, "And the last thing I would say to him is that I wish it didn't end this way"

Suddenly, Shane found himself writing a couple of sentences on Alex's notebook, "Okay last question, when's the last time you cried your eyes at because of him"

Alex hesitated a little, "Today at two in the morning, and it had to be the worst I've cried, Shane. The tears just wouldn't go away. They just kept flowing as my emotions ran through my body. Needless to say, it wasn't a good feeling"

Shane began to underline a few things he wrote, "You can open your eyes now"

Alex opened her eyes and saw Shane with her notebook, "So what now"

Shane showed Alex her notebook, "We write your song"

Alex glanced at the notebook, "Shane you wrote down everything I said"

Shane shrugged, "Well not everything you said, just the important points like this" he underlined a sentence, "And this"

Alex started to read what Shane was underlining

"I think your main focus should be on the underlined sections, what do you say" Shane asked

Suddenly, the question marks started to fade and meaningful words started to replace them in Alex's mind, "I say let's get to work"

Alex and Shane quickly got to work as they began to write her song. Shane began to work on the sheet music and Alex continued to write her lyrics. As time flew up, there were times where Alex caught herself crying a little, because she was so emotionally attached to her song. Her song had so much meaning to it that only she and Nate would understand where Alex was truly coming from. As Alex found herself crying, Shane would constantly rub her back and tell her everything was okay and that it was good that she was crying, because it showed how much this song meant to her. When Alex finally was able to contain herself a little, she continued to write her song while Shane fumbled with his guitar. Within two hours, Shane and Alex had successfully finished writing her song. And needless to say, Alex was very proud of it. She honestly couldn't believe that she was able to write such a wise and strong song. However, she can't have done it without Shane. As she began to pack up her stuff, Alex glanced at the clock that read 6:30 p.m. She sighed, realizing that Nate would be home any moment now, and that basically was her cue to leave quickly.

"Okay, so tomorrow I'll be your drummer and Mitchie will be your violinist. Sound good" Shane asked as he handed Alex his guitar

"Sounds great" Alex smiled and grabbed Shane's guitar, "Thanks for letting me borrow your guitar"

"No problem, just remember to practice when you get home alright" Shane said

"I will and thanks Shane" Alex hugged Shane, "I better get going before Nate gets home"

"Oh" Shane pulled away and looked down

"What's wrong" Alex asked as she packed her notebook

"I've been meaning to talk to you about Nate" Shane shoved his hands into his pockets

"Shane, I thought we talked about this. You know that I still need time" Alex looked at him sternly

"I know, I know but I just thought you should know that he stopped talking to Miley" Shane stated

"Wait, what" Alex took a step back "I thought he liked her"

"I thought so too" Shane replied, "But after what happened between the two of you. He realized that he would rather stop liking Miley if that meant he could have you back. At least that's what he told me"

"Oh" Alex looked down

"Al, he really is sorry and he just wants you back in his life" Shane sighed, "And I know I've said this to you before but he does need you"

Alex began to feel her emotions get the better of her, she was sure that she about to have a major breakdown, "I have to go" she said as she grabbed her bag

"Alex wait" Shane pulled on her shoulder, "I'm sorry"

"No, no it's really okay" Alex said as she pulled away from him and hide her face that was about to be covered with tears and began to walk towards the door

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow" Shane shouted

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow" Alex was about to reach the doorknob, however, the door opened before she could. Alex sighed as she covered her face hoping that Nate wasn't the one that just came home.

"ALLIE! YOU CAME BACK" Frankie yelled as he run towards her

Alex quickly wiped off her face and forced a fake smile, "Hi Frankie!"

"I missed you" Frankie said as he hugged her tight

"Aww, sweetie I missed you too" Alex pulled away

"So are you here to visit me like you promised to" Frankie asked

Alex looked down, "Well actually I was just about to…" She couldn't finish the sentence

"Just about to what" Frankie asked as his face began to saddened, "Your leaving again, aren't you"

Alex took a quick glance at Frankie, the guilty was eating her up inside, "No, of course not! What I meant was that I was just about to ask your brother where you were because I wanted to spend time with you. After all I did promise!"

"Really" Frankie's face lit up

"Duh!" Alex giggled, "Your always on my mind little guy" she began to ruffle his hair

"Well that's good, because you missed A LOT" Frankie stated

Alex smiled, "I missed you A WHOLE LOT TOO like this much" she stretched her arms out as far apart as she could

"WOW, that is a lot" Frankie said in amazement

"You know it" Alex exclaimed, "So, how shall we spend Flex time"

"Hm" Frankie placed his pointer finger on his chin, "You could help me with my science fair project"

"Sure buddy, what's your project" Alex asked

"My project is a volcano that erupts when I press this little red button. Shane and Nate helped me build it" Frankie replied

"Sounds cool, so how come I help you" Alex looked at Frankie

"You can help me paint the volcano and the land" Frankie stated

"Alright, shall we get to work" Alex suggested

"Yeah, Allie meet in the living room I'll go get the paint" Frankie said as he sprinted up the stairs

"Okay" Alex giggled as she walked back to the living room and placed her stuff on the floor

"I thought you left" Shane asked as he closed his math book

"I was suppose to but then I bumped into your little brother" Alex stated

"Oh, I see. So where's Frankie" Shane asked as he looked around

"He went upstairs to get his paint. We are going to paint his project. You want to help?" Alex looked at Shane

"Sure, I have nothing better to do. Plus I missed spending time with you" Shane walked towards Frankie's project and gently placed it onto the floor

"I missed spending time with Frankie and you too" Alex smiled and took off her hat allowing her hair to fall beautifully onto her shoulders.

Shane looked at Alex in shock

"I just don't want it to get dirty" Alex stated as she placed her hat on top of her bag and looked at Shane, "Hey close your mouth"

Shane quickly closed his mouth, "Sorry"

Alex giggled, "It's okay, it's not every day you see me without my hat"

"You're telling me" Shane chuckled

"Okay, I'm here" Frankie yelled as he entered the living room and sat next to Alex

"Alright, so let's get started" Alex grabbed a paintbrush, "Oh Frankie, is it okay if Shane helps too"

"Sure, the faster we paint this. The faster I get to this thing erupt" Frankie said excitedly

Alex and Shane just laughed as they began to paint Frankie's project. Alex's was helping Frankie paint the volcano while Shane was painting the landscape. And so far everything was going smoothly and for Alex it started to feel like old times. She was laughing, joking around, teasing Shane, and just having a good time she always does. But that was until she heard a voice.

"I'm home" Nate shouted as he placed his keys on the table and shut the door

Alex shivered at the sound of his voice and tried to pretend that his wasn't home, "Frankie your doing a really good job"

"Thanks, you too" Frankie smiled as he painted the top of the volcano

Shane noticed Alex's nervousness by her body language and he knew that he needed to do something before he was too late. Suddenly, Shane saw Nate step into the living room, "I'll be back" he stated as he quickly got up and pulled Nate into the kitchen

"Shane, what are you doing" Nate said as he pulled away from Shane

"Nothing" Shane shrugged, "I just wanted to spend time with my brother"

Nate looked at him closely, "Your weird", he started to back to the living room

"Whoa" Shane pulled him back, "Where do you think you're going"

"Um to the living room to get my English book" Nate stated

"Why don't you borrow mine it's upstairs on my book shelf" Shane exclaimed

Nate looked at him weirdly, "Shane, what's going on"

"Nothing" Shane stated quickly

Suddenly, Nate heard a girl's voice coming from the living room, "Whose here"

"Um nobody" Shane scratched the back of his neck nervously

"Then why are you nervous" Nate questioned

"I'm not" Shane exclaimed

Once again, Nate heard another voice coming from the living room but this time it was Frankie's.

"Allie, where did you Shane go"

Nate's eyes widened, "Alex is here!"

"No, no she's not!" Shane tried to lie however he was terrible at it

"Then why did Frankie say Allie" Nate asked

Shane sighed knowing he could no longer lie about it, because one he was a terrible and two there was just too much evidence, "Yes, she's here"

"What is she doing here" Nate looked at Shane

"She's here to spend time with Frankie" Shane stated

Nate smiled, "This is great"

"How is this great" Shane was confused

"Because, this means I could talk to her now. I can tell her how I feel about this whole situation. Shane, we could fix this" Nate happily exclaimed

"No, no there will be no fixing!" Shane whispered-screamed

"Why not" Nate fired back

"Because you're not going to talk her" Shane stated

"Oh please Shane, not this again" Nate rolled his eyes

"Yes this again! Nate, she doesn't want to talk to you at least not right now" Shane said

"So how I am suppose to fix this, huh Shane" Nate asked

"Just give her time" Shane said softly

"Time?" Nate looked at Shane

"Yes time! That is all she really wants is time. Nate, can you please just give this to her" Shane begged

Nate sighed in defeat, "Fine I'll give her time"

"Good" Shane smiled, "Now you do me a favor"

"What now, I thought not talking to her was enough torture for me." Nate started giving attitude, which is something he rarely gives unless he was really upset.

"Can you please stay upstairs until Alex leaves; she's still really hurt and the sight of you. Doesn't help" Shane replied

Nate ran his fingers threw his hair, "Fine I'll do it"

"Thank you" Shane said

"Yeah, whatever" Nate muttered as he ran upstairs and slammed his door

"Is everything okay" Alex asked as Shane entered the living room

"Yeah, everything's fine" Shane smiled and sat down taking his paint brush

"So, Frankie tell me" Alex paused, "How does it look so far considering we're almost finished"

"It's looking good so far, but there's something missing" Frankie said

"What's that" Alex continued to paint the volcano

"Well we have been painting for almost an hour and.." Frankie trailed off

"And.." Alex waited for him to continue

"And there's something I need to do" Frankie smiled evilly at Shane, and Shane nodded in understanding.

"What's that" Alex asked still looking at the volcano

"This!" Suddenly, Alex felt two paintbrushes guild on her face as if she were a canvas that was waiting to be painted. At the corner of her of eye she saw the colors red and green, and she knew that Shane was a part of it. Within seconds Alex's face, some of her hair, and arms were covered with paint. She turned her head to see Shane and Frankie laughing at her.

"Okay, whose idea was this" Alex asked calmly while attempting to wipe off some paint off her cheek, however she didn't succeed

"Don't look at me" Shane said between laughs, "It was all Frankie"

"Oh really" Alex turned to face Frankie whose laughter was starting to slowly die down

"Yup" Shane stated, "I was just the side kick"

"Well in that case" Alex started to look at Shane, "Shane would you like to be my sidekick for a few minutes"

"Sure" Shane smiled, "Who's the victim"

"Frankie" Alex yelled as she poured paint onto her hands

Frankie quickly stood up and ran outside while screaming, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry"

"Get him" Alex screamed as she ran after Frankie

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Frankie repeated as he went outside and began to ran in circles

Alex started to run after him, "I'm going to get you" she said in a wicked witch voice

"Nooo" Frankie screamed as he felt Shane pick him up and gently placed him on the ground

Alex quickly ran up to Frankie and finger-painted," I love Allie" onto his forehand and drawing little hearts on his cheeks, "HA HA SUCCESS"

As Alex began to paint on Frankie's forehand, Nate found himself looking at them threw his window. He continuously found himself thinking about Alex. He closely watched her as he saw her smile. God, he how missed her smile. Nate wanted nothing more than to see her smile and he wanted to be the person that made her smile. Unfortunately, Nate didn't receive smiles. He received tear filled eyes and a strong vibe of hatred. However, all Nate wanted in the world was to be around Alex. He hated that he lost her over something so stupid like kissing Miley Stewart. Although, he did constantly blame himself because he never looked at Alex closely, and that's something he regretted. If he only knew the truth, she would still be his best friend, she would still love to be around him, and she would still be his. And that's the only thing he yearned for. But unfortunately, he screwed up and he had no idea to how fix it. Nate sighed as he closed his curtain tightly and tried to prevent his mind from thinking about Alex. Because in all honesty, all Nate could do was think about Alex and it was killing him inside

"Your evil" Frankie said in a fake scared tone

"And you're a meanie, you painted me" Alex said in a baby voice and turned her back away from Frankie.

"Hey, let's not forget. You painted me too" Frankie said as he stood in front of Alex, "Truce"

Alex smiled and hugged Frankie, "Truce" as she pulled away, Alex smeared more paint onto Frankie's face

"Hey!" Frankie giggled

"Sorry, I just couldn't resist" Alex evilly smirked

"Alright you two paint war is over! Let's get you two cleaned up" Shane stated as he picked up his little brother and Alex followed

As Alex walked into the house, she looked in the mirror, "Oh my god look at me" she started to giggle

"Oh I want to see me" Frankie said as run up to the mirror, "Hey what my forehand says is true. I do love Allie"

"And I love you" Alex hugged him

"Frankie, please come here I need to clean you up" Shane yelled from the downstairs bathroom

"I'm coming" Frankie replied

"Come on I'll take you over there" Alex took Frankie's hand and guided him to the bathroom where she saw Shane with a towel while running the sink water

"Alright trouble maker, hop on the sink counter so I can wipe off your forehand" Shane stated

"Okay" Frankie did as he was told and sat on the counter

As Shane was wiping off Frankie, Alex began to feel like the paint was drying up, "Hey I'm going to use the upstairs bathroom to clean up, okay"

"Yeah, Sure" Shane replied while being a little preoccupied with Frankie to think about the fact that Nate was upstairs

Alex began to go upstairs quickly, as she went upstairs a flood of memories ran threw her mind and unfortunately most of them consisted of Nate. Alex sighed, as she passed up Nate's room and entered the bathroom closing the door behind her. Alex was indeed struggling without Nate's presences. She always found herself crying herself to sleep, tearing in between classes, craving his soothing words, and his strong warm arms. She began to run the sink water as she grabbed the towel that was hanging perfectly on its rack. Alex dipped the towel into the water and started off with her arms. As she was wiping off the somewhat dried painted, Alex found her humming her song that she recently written with Shane. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" she sang while looking at herself in the mirror. Alex was now in the bathroom for about five minutes, finishing up her arms when suddenly the door opened.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Someone said

"It's okay" Alex's voice trailed off as she saw who it was

Nate closely looked at Alex, whose face and hair were still covered up with paint. He sighed, as he contemplated if he was going to walk away and close the door, like he was SUPPOSE to do or stay and talk to her, like he WANTED to do, "You need any help"

Alex quickly glanced at Nate who was leaning on the doorframe looking handsome as usual, she quickly shook head frantically while looking down

"Allie" Nate sighed, "I promise not to talk to you"

Alex found herself shivering as Nate said her nickname, it's been a while since she heard that name come from his beautiful lips. She sighed and nodded for him to come in, Alex knew that she couldn't clean off all the paint by herself, but also because she missed him regardless of the fact that he broke her heart. Alex needed him, and she knew in her heart that as much as she tried she could never replace him or fully cut him out of her life. She positioned herself so that she was sitting on top of the sink counter and she handed the towel to Nate without looking at him. It truly had been a long time since her and Nate were in the same room.

As Nate dipped the towel in the water, he began to fear that if he touched Alex she would pull away. However, as he placed the towel gently on cheek and pressed down allowing the paint to reveal her beautiful face she didn't pull away but she did continuously keep looking down. Nate sighed in relief and continued to wipe off the paint.

While Nate was wiping off the paint, Alex continued to fight the urge to look at Nate. She knew in her heart and soul that if she looked into his eyes, she would do something she would regret and possibly hurt her even more. Alex sighed, as she realized that Nate never touched her face with his fingertips, he only used the towel. And that was something she was happy about, if Nate touched her face with his fingertips it would cause her body to shiver and be filled with joy. And it would make her smile internally and externally. She loved his touch as much as she loved him, and that was the truth.

As Alex continuously looked down, Nate found himself admiring Alex's amazing face. He closely looked at her gorgeous lips, her eyes that he saw so much truth in, and her left rosy cheek considering the right one was still covered with paint. For some reason, Nate found Alex so beautiful regardless if half of her face was cover with paint. For Nate, her beauty was breath taking. He once again dipped the towel into the water and wiped off her right cheek. Alex giggled, as Nate accidently hit her earlobe with his thumb. He was going to say "Sorry" however he promised not to talk to her. So he didn't say anything at all and continued to wipe off the rest of the paint off her face.

Alex stared up at Nate, as he once again dipped the towel into the water. This was the first time she actually stared at him, she missed his angelic face. All she wanted to do was caress his cheek and smile at him like old times, but unfortunately the old times were died! And Alex was trying her best not to create new ones. As Alex looked at him, Nate turned around and their eyes instantly met. She found herself sighing dreamily, yearning to kiss him, yearning to love him. She wanted him with a burning passionate, but she couldn't. She needed to stand her ground because once a heartbreaker, he'll always be a heartbreak. No matter how perfect he seems to be, and that will forever be in the back of her mind. Alex sighed, as she turned away from his beautiful eyes. She couldn't take it anymore! She had to get out of there, she had to leave! So she did something that she thought that she would never do. She reached for Nate's free arm and gently grabbed it. As she did this, she saw Nate's eyes widen and her body began to shake. It soon became apparent, that his touch would always have that affect on her. Alex began to trace little symbols on his forearm, asking if he was almost done. She allowed herself to look at him as she let go of his arm, once again her body felt cold and empty. Alex saw Nate nod, and she sighed in relief

Nate cleaned up the last spot of paint on her face, and he was happy that he could finally see her radiant face. Nate then processed to pat down Alex's hair with the towel. However, his tactic wasn't working so he put the towel down and used his wet hands. He began to gently comb out her hair with his fingertips. As he combed her hair, he allowed himself to stop for a second and admire Alex for a moment. He looked at her closely and slowly began to stroke her hair. Alex could feel Nate staring, but she couldn't bring herself to look at him. As Nate stroked her hair, he accidently caressed Alex's cheek and he instantly saw Alex shiver. Nate had never fully seen Alex with her hair down; maybe that's why he thought she looked so beautiful. He started to comb her hair out once again, and within seconds the dried paint was out of her hair. Nate sighed, wishing that he wasn't finished. He wished that Alex had more paint on her or something. He just wanted to spend more time with her regardless if they weren't talking. But Nate realized that his time with Alex was done. So he grabbed Alex's forearm and wrote in little symbols, "I'm finished," he then waved goodbye and walked out of the bathroom. But before he left, Nate knocked on the closed door and whispered, "You look beautiful" and went to his room

As Nate left the bathroom, she heard him knock and whisper, "you look beautiful". Alex sighed as she found herself tearing a little, and this time she didn't know why. Nate didn't do anything this time. He didn't talk, and he barely even touched her. But every time he did, he always made her shiver. Alex truly was confused. She was supposed to over him, right. Her feelings for Nate were supposed to decrease not increase or stay the same. Nate hurt her to the extent where she couldn't stop crying. So why was she still in love with him, why couldn't she get over him! Damn it, she was supposed to let him go.

-End of Chapter-

A/N: The song that Alex was writing when she was in class is a song I personally wrote. Oh and thanks you readers, I have currently 120 reviews. You guys are awesome, fantastic, and great! I love you all! Muah!


	17. Breathe

Chapter Seventeen: Breathe

Alex was in sitting in the back of the classroom softly strumming on Shane's guitar while humming her song. She shook her leg nervously as she watched the clock being to tick. TICK TOCK TICK TOCK, in about twenty minutes she would have to perform her song in front of the whole class. Suddenly, Alex stopped playing as a mixture of terror and nervousness filled her body. Alex has never sung in front of an audience before. No one knew she actually had talent, not even her best friends heard her sing. And to be honest she didn't want to sing, but she HAD to. God, how Alex's week was being filled with things she didn't want to do.

As time passed, students began to take their seats. As each student filled with the classroom, Alex's nervousness began to grow as she clutched onto Shane's guitar tightly. She suddenly began to feel a little light headed and she started to question if she could really do this. As her mind began to race with questions and her heart also began to race. Suddenly, someone tapped her shoulder causing her to jump.

"Whoa Al, you okay" Shane asked

"Uh..yeah" Alex nodded her head frantically and gulped, "what am I saying, I can't do this! I can't sing and I can't play the guitar to save my life. Shane, I can't do this" Alex began to breathe heavily

"Hey, hey calm down" Shane rubbed her back, "you are going to do fine, alright"

"No, no I'm not going to be fine! I'm freaking out here" Alex stated

"Alex listen to me. You're a great singer and I should know because I heard you in the shower" Alex began to blush as Shane chuckled, "Yeah I bet you never knew that"

"No, I didn't" Alex looked down

"But seriously Alex you have nothing to worry about. Because not only are you a great singer. I designed the sheet music to sound almost like hello beautiful. So just relax" Shane reassured her

Alex sighed, "Okay"

"Good" Shane smiled, "Now I need to go and practice on the drums. Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine" Alex replied

"Alright, if you need me I'll be at the drum area" Shane started to walk away

As Shane walked away, Alex's eyes began to wander. She instantly saw Faith on the right side of the room softly playing wipeout while Gavin watched her intently. Alex sighed, as she instantly thought about how Nate used to always watch her play the drums and cheer her on. As Nate quickly entered her mind, she quickly turned to the left to see Mitchie playing the violin. Nate's image began to disappear as a smile emerged onto Alex's face. She smiled as she watched Mitchie play the violin with so much elegancy and determination. Mitchie had only played the violin for a year, but she had so much talent and she loved music.

Alex's eyes continued to wander the room until her eyes caught something or rather a certain someone. Her eyes gradually strolled down Nate's body analyzing and interpreting his body language. Nate was sitting down in a chair with his hands covering his face as if something was upsetting him. Alex watched Nate slowly start to reveal his face, he was saddened. His face showed vulnerable yet mixed emotions. Nate's face began to harden as Alex clearly saw sadness and anger written on his face. Questions began to race through her mind. Was he okay, did he need her, did he need help? God, how she missed him. Alex had never in her life seen Nate so miserable. He looked like he was going to cry and punch a wall at the same time. Alex sighed knowing the reason he was like this. The answer was simple, her! As Alex stared at Nate, he suddenly turned his head and then their eyes met.

From across the room Alex and Nate began to have this moment. A moment that was filled with floating emotions that only consisted of the two of the them. Emotions such as hurt, grief, pain, loving, wanting, and hoping. The hurt, grief, and pain came from both of them. However, the wanting and loving came from Alex who just wanted to be in Nate's arms and take in his familiar scent. As he swayed her back and forth whispering those two sweet words and one vowel, "I love you." And Alex would smile and reply back, "I love you too" and kiss him with so much passion that Nate would automatically feel. However, the feeling of hope came from Nate. Nate's body was filled with so much hope that maybe one day. One day Alex would just wake-up and forget the incident between the two of them and everything would be okay, nothing would have changed. And in the end, Alex would be his. Nate would once again be able to call Alex his best friend, his first kiss, his confidant, and possibly his everything. Nate never wanted his feeling of hope to fade away, because if his hope faded away that would mean that he officially lost Alex.

Alex could feel and see Nate's pain as he struggled to live life without her. While Alex continued to stare at Nate, he found himself sighing as he looked deep into Alex's eyes seeing something that he never saw before, love. Love is what he saw in Alex's eyes. The love for him that would never go away regardless of how much Alex fought her true feelings. Her love for Nate would never die; it forever will remain and stay the same. Nate quickly turned his head, ending the moment between him and Alex. He sighed as he began to question himself. He continuously asked himself why? Why now? He needed to see the truth when he had Alex. Why oh why did he not see it before. Nate shook his head in frustration, clueless as to why he didn't see her love before! Everyone was right, Nate was an idiot!

As Nate turned away, Alex closely watched him eyeing his every move. She watched as he shook his head and softly whispered words she couldn't comprehend. Alex continued to look at Nate and within seconds she saw Nate fumble with something that was around his neck. She slid over her chair a little to see what Nate was holding, however, she couldn't see it. "What was Nate holding" she thought to herself while still looking at Nate. Unfortunately, she wasn't able to see it as Nate carefully put the item under his shirt and reached for his notebook. As he reached for his notebook, Nate looked over at Alex and quickly looked away once he saw her looking at him. Alex sighed knowing that Nate and she could never look at each other without looking away or feeling mixed emotions. Suddenly, Alex's thoughts were interrupted as she heard Mrs. Snow's voice

"Alright, class we have two wonderful performances today" Mrs. Snow announced, "Today we have Miss Faith Till who will be playing a drum solo and Miss Alex Russo who will be performing an original song"

Alex began to clutch onto Shane's guitar tighter as she realized that her time was just about up.

"So who would like to go first" Mrs. Snow asked

Alex quickly pulled her hat over her eyes, covering her face signaling Faith to go first.

"I'll go" Faith said as she stood up and walked over to the stage and sat on the chair next to the drums

"Very well" Mrs. Snow smiled, "What song are you going to play"

"I will be playing wipeout" Faith stated

"Good choice!" Mrs. Snow exclaimed, "You can start whenever you feel like"

"Okay" Faith sighed, "But before I start I just wanted thank Alex for teaching me how to play this song. So thank you" she smiled and looked at Alex.

Alex pulled her hat back a little and looked at Faith who was smiling at her, "Umm your welcome" And with that Faith began to perform her piece.

As Faith began to perform her piece, Alex found herself opening the door to the hallway while holding onto Shane's guitar. She began to fumble with the strings and she proceeded to sit on the floor and lean on a locker. Alex began to hum her song, trying to remember the lyrics and the music notes. However, for some odd reason it was coming very naturally to Alex. She found herself, strumming the chords perfectly while remembering each word she wrote down. She smiled as she realized that she was going to be able to accomplish this. But was she going to be able to accomplish performing in front of Nate knowing for a fact that he would understand every lyric. Every single line yelled out something such as Nate was my best friend, Nate was the reason I cried myself to sleep, Nate was and is the person I still love, Nate hurt me and I'm okay with it because I'm still not letting him go. Nate is and has always been my everything! Damn it! Alex did not want to sing this song, but she had no choice because it was something she had to do it. Alex closed her eyes tight and just concentrated on her finger placements wishing that the day was over. However, within seconds Alex heard a voice

"Alex"

"Yeah" Alex opened her eyes to see Mitchie walking towards her

"It's your turn" Mitchie stated

"Already? Why must this moment come so soon" Alex began to whine

Mitchie smiled, "Come on you'll be fine. Here take my hand"

Alex sighed and took Mitchie's hand, "Something tells me that nothing will be fine especially if it involves me and Nate"

"Alex" Mitchie pulled her up and started walking with her, "just remember I'll be right by your side and Shane will be right behind you, but you will be fine okay"

Alex just nodded and walked into the room, suddenly the whole class began to look at her including Nate.

"Ah, there you are my dear" Mrs. Snow smiled, "Are you ready?"

Alex fake smiled, "Yeah" she quickly walked onto the stage with Mitchie holding her hand and Shane sitting behind the drum set looking at her.

"Al" Shane whispered

"Yeah" Alex turned around and walked towards him, letting go of Mitchie's hand

"Relax" Shane said

"Okay" Alex smiled at him and looked at Mitchie who getting ready to play her song, Alex took a huge gulp, "Umm the song I'm going to perform is a song that I personally wrote and this song has a lot of meaning, So yeah." Alex looked down and sat on stool that was in front of a mic, "So here it goes" Alex sighed and began to strum on her guitar. As Alex begins to sing, she starts having flashbacks and feels her eyes beginning to fill with tears.

I see your face in my mind as I drive away

*_Alex looks at Nate*_

'Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way

*_Alex thinks about her and Nate's fight and how she said goodbye and walked away* _

People are people and sometimes we change our minds  
But it's killing me to see you go after all this time

*_An image of Miley and Nate kissing pops into Alex's head*_

Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm  
Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm

*_Alex once again looks at Nate*_

Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie  
It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see  
'Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down

*_Alex's heart begins to re-live her heartbreak, just thinking about everything that happened to her. _

Now I don't know what to be without you around

_*She looks down, knowing that the truth is that Nate was always by her side and she honestly has no idea how to live life without him*_

And we know it's never simple, never easy  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me

_*Alex remembers the day Nate saved her from drowning*_

You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand

*_Alex has a flashback of the first time she met Nate*_

And I can't breathe  
Without you, but I have to  
Breathe  
Without you, but I have to

*_Alex sees herself walking away from Nate as he begs her to stay*_

Never wanted this, never want to see you hurt  
Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve

*_She thinks about the day she found out Nate had diabetes, she remembers how scared and hurt he was*_

People are people and sometimes it doesn't work out  
Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out

_*She clutches on to Shane's guitar tightly as she once again has a flashback of the fight*_

And we know it's never simple, never easy  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me

_*Alex thinks about the night she had a dream about her dad*_

You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand

*_An image of her and Nate laughing pops into her head*_

And I can't breathe  
Without you, but I have to  
Breathe  
Without you, but I have to

_*Alex remembers her conversation with Shane*_

It's two a.m., feelin' like I just lost a friend  
Hope you know it's not easy, easy for me  
It's two a.m., feelin' like I just lost a friend  
Hope you know this ain't easy, easy for me

*_She thinks about last night and how she cried herself to sleep, feeling lonely without Nate. She needed him*_

And we know it's never simple, never easy  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me, oh

*_She thinks about the nine year old Nate running over to her and holding her hand*_

I can't breathe  
Without you, but I have to  
Breathe  
Without you, but I have to  
Breathe  
Without you, but I have to

*_For Alex letting Nate go was the only answer, she watched as Nate faded away in her mind and her body began to feel lonely, empty, and filled with sorrow*_

I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry  
I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry

"I'm sorry" Alex looked right at Nate as a teardrop rushed down her cheek, "I'm sorry" she instantly looked down and stopped playing her guitar. Once she stopped, Mitchie and Shane also stopped, leaving the class in silence. Mitchie and Shane gradually stood up and waited for a student or Mrs. Snow to say something, but no one said anything. The students and Mrs. Snow just kept on looking at Alex in shock. The whole entire class was surprised as they just witnessed Alex sing a beautiful song that meant so much to her. However, they also witnessed Alex crying as she continued to look down wiping off loose tears. Soon enough everyone in the class began to wait for someone to say or do something. Unfortunately, no one said anything; they just continued to stare at each other waiting for the awkward moment to end. Suddenly, Alex quickly stood up and handed Shane his guitar "Hey, you okay" Shane asked worried as he saw her face

"Yeah, yeah Shane I'm fine" Alex jumped off the stage and grabbed her backpack but before she ran out she heard a voice

"Hey Alex"

"Yes" Alex looked at Faith

"You're not only an amazing drummer but you are also an amazing guitarist and you have a great voice" Faith stated trying to make Alex feel better

"Thank you" Alex said as she reached for the door and walked out of class. Once she stepped outside of the classroom more tears began to emerge even more.

As Alex left the classroom Nate sat uncomfortably in his chair, he once again witnessed Alex cry and he was once again the real reason for her tears. Nate sighed knowing that the song had his name written on all over it. However, as he constantly thought about her song. Nate's body began to feel with anger rather than sympathy. Alex had no right to write such a song, sure he "accidently" broke her heart. But it was not like he wasn't trying to win her back. He had tried numerous times to say that he was sorry, to say that he never meant to hurt her. But SHE, HER, ALEX! Was the one who wasn't listening to him. SHE was the one who caused most of the problems, SHE was the only who didn't want to talk to him. Nate was the one who was determined to fix the situation. But unfortunately, Alex was trying to hmm.. what's the saying. Oh yeah, she was trying "to let him go." BULL! Suddenly, Nate found himself racing towards the door while mumbling, "Screw time! I need to talk to her now!" As Nate run towards the door, he could hear Shane's voice yelling out things such as, "Nate, don't" or "You promised." However, some promises are meant to be broken and Nate was going to break this promise as he shut the door and walked down the hallway and saw Alex heading towards the exit.

"Alex" Nate yelled at the top of his lungs

Alex quickly turned around and saw Nate walking towards her. She sighed, and continued to walk towards the exit.

Suddenly, Nate ran up to her and gently grabbed her arm, "Stop walking away from me"

"Leave me alone Nate" Alex said as she roughly pulled away

"No, I'm not going to leave you alone" Nate looked at her sternly, "what the hell was that"

"What was what" Alex asked harshly

"You had no right to write that song" Nate stated

"What are you talking about, Nate!" Alex looked at him

"I'm talking about your damn lyrics! You said that your song was meaningful, but it wasn't Alex! You just wrote that song to send me a message! And guess what Alex I got the message; you hate me I get it. But don't you dare say that you "can't breathe without me" when you're the reason me and you aren't talking. You're the one cutting me out of your life. Not the other way around, I'm the one trying fight for our relationship. You're the one who is walking away from all of it!"

Alex rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I admit that I'm the one walking away from whatever relationship we had. But are you that self-centered that you only focused on the negative parts of the song rather than the positive parts that were about you"

Nate yelled, "Alex you wrote that song to bash me"

"No" Alex shook her head, "I wrote that song to tell you how I feel about this situation, and unfortunately you only got half of the message"

"What was the other half" Nate bluntly asked

"Nate, everything I said in that song is true. I literally can't breathe without your presence, your voice, your everything, but I had to walk away from you. I had to end our friendship. I didn't want to, I..I just had to Nate. Why can't you understand that?"

"Because, I can't understand why you would end everything between us in one simple moment that changed our entire lives Alex" Nate looked at her

"I already told you!" Alex yelled as her eyes began to water, "I had to!"

"No Alex" Nate shook his head, "You had a choice! You could have chosen to walk away or stay and fight for us. But you walked away!"

"Nate you just don't understand!" Alex yelled as she wiped off a tear

"Then please, explain your situation to me" Nate replied, not caring how Alex was feeling. He needed to know the truth.

"I had to walk away okay" Alex looked at him with tears streaming down her face, "I had to walk away because I keep falling for you. Every single day that I spend around you Nate, you constantly amaze me with your unique personality, your loving heart, your gorgeous smile. And every day I constantly see myself falling harder for you, and even when I think I have you all figured out. You do something that makes me love you even more. But you know what sucks Nate?"

"What" Nate asked softly

"I thought that walking away from you would help me get over you, but guess what" Alex looked at him "my body never met the pavement"

"Alex, I-"

"Nate" Alex paused "I'm still falling for you, but I'm hoping that maybe just maybe one day my body will slam against this awaiting pavement and everything will be fine. But you see that day hasn't come yet, so that's why I'm avoiding you. Because I keep falling harder and harder and nothings preventing me from falling so I must walk away from you"

"But Allie, don't you realize that you're hurting us both" Nate grabbed her hand and held it softly, "I need you in my life"

Alex sighed and held onto his hand, "I know Nate and that's why I'm sorry" She looked at him, "I'm so so so sorry Nate. I'm sorry for just walking away from you, I'm sorry for causing you so much pain, I'm sorry not being there when your tears fall down your face. In general, I'm sorry for everything"

"Allie" Nate wiped her tears off her face and was about to hug her until she pulled away

"Stop" Alex backed away from him

"Allie, please you don't have to walk away. I promise we can fix this together" Nate tried to grab her hand

"No!"Alex pulled away from Nate "I have to go" she ran towards the exit. Alex once again found herself falling more madly in love with Nate and she truly knew that she wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

As Alex ran towards the exit, Nate knew he couldn't do anything to stop her from running away from him. She loved him and he didn't see it until it was too late. But with every step she took Nate's body began to fill with questioning emotions that he never felt before. Nate felt his heart racing as his mind began to fill with images of Alex and things that she just said to him. She fell for him and she was continuously falling harder every day. Nate, however, didn't know how he felt about Alex. He had always saw her as his best friend and nothing more but nowadays he had no clue how he felt when it came to Alex. All he knew for sure was that he felt as if someone pushed him off a building and he too began to gradually fall.

*End of Chapter*

Author's Note: Hey Readers/Reviewers sorry I didn't update last week but the educational system cornered me and forced to do homework related things. Needless to say, I have nowhere to run and nowhere to hide. And the only solution to my problem is to *Shivers* do my homework. And I probably won't update next week because I have mid-terms. But I'll try! Sorry my readers!


	18. I Miss Her

Chapter Eighteen: I Miss Her

On a Sunday afternoon Nate found himself lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling while fumbling with his guitar that Alex gave to him on his birthday. For the last 48 hours Nate had trapped himself in his room constantly thinking about everything Alex said to him on Friday. Her voice constantly played in his mind over and over and over again.

"_Nate I'm find myself falling harder and harder for you and nothing is preventing me from falling for you so I must walk away" _

Nate sighed as an image of her began to surface in his mind, what was he supposed to do? In all honesty Nate didn't know how to approach his situation. He wanted to fix it, he wanted Alex back, but unfortunately, he just didn't know how. He understood that he was responsible for Alex being so lonely, so miserable, and so emotional. Nate was the true reason for all of Alex's sadness. However, Nate was also the reason for Alex's happiness when he was around her. Nate's mind began to fill with more unanswered questions as someone knocked on his door.

"Go away" Nate yelled out while looking at the ceiling

However, the person didn't listen and walked into his room.

"Did you not hear me, I said go away" Nate sternly looked at Shane

"I heard you" Shane stated as he sat down on Nate's computer chair that was next to his bed

"Then why are you not leaving" Nate gave attitude

Shane chuckled, "just because I heard you does not mean I'm actually going to listen to you"

Nate rolled his eyes, "What do you want"

"Well" Shane paused, "I wanted to see how you're doing"

"I'm fine" Nate exclaimed, "Now can you please get out"

Shane shook his head, "Not going to happen"

"Whatever," Nate mumbled as he began to play the guitar allowing the sound of a creative tune to fill within the room.

"Nate" Shane said softly

"What" Nate answered sounding annoyed

"Nate, I'm worried about you" Shane admitted

Suddenly, Nate stopped playing his guitar, "Why are you worried about me"

Shane scratched the back of his head, "Nate, ever since your incident with Alex on Friday you haven't came out of your room. The only time you came out is to use the bathroom or get food. But other than that you don't say or do anything except walk into your room"

Nate sighed, "I just have a lot on my mind"

"Then talk to me. Tell me what's going on Nate" Shane said

"I just. I just miss her" Nate looked at Shane

"Miss who? Alex?" Shane asked

"Yeah" Nate nodded, "Ever since our argument. She's all I can think about. I hear and see her in my mind and I constantly find myself wanting to be near her to hold her, to make her laugh, and to see her smiling. She's everything to me and I'm just having a difficult time living without her"

"Did you ever consider telling her how you feel" Shane questioned

"I did" Nate exclaimed, "I told her that I was sorry, I told her that I needed her, I told her that we could fix this, I basically told her that I couldn't live without her, and that's how I feel Shane. That's the truth!"

As Nate said this, Shane began to sigh

"What's wrong" Nate asked

"Nate don't get mad or upset but this is just a suggestion" Shane rubbed the back of his neck

Nate nodded, "okay"

"Did you ever think that the reason you miss her is because.." Shane trailed off, "you love her"

"What" Nate sat up, "I don't love Alex. I mean sure as a friend but not as a girlfriend"

Shane shrugged, "It was just a suggestion"

"Well it was a stupid one" Nate stated and laid back down

Suddenly silence began to surround the two brothers as no one spoke. The only sound they heard was the squeaking of Shane's chair as he swayed from side to side.

"Shane" Nate broke the silence

"Yeah" Shane replied

"Why would make a suggestion like that" Nate asked

"I don't know" Shane fumbled with his fingers, "I just thought that maybe that was the reason you were acting this way because you love her"

"But did you ever think that maybe the reason why I miss her is NOT because I love her" Nate paused, "but it's because I've known her since I was six and she is my best friend"

"You have a point" Shane sighed, "but if that were true then you wouldn't be acting this way"

"And how am I acting" Nate asked defensively

"Nate" Shane looked at him, "since your incident with Alex you haven't been the same. You barely talk, I sometimes find you crying, you constantly lock yourself up in your room, and you haven't taken off her dog tag since she returned to you" Shane pointed at the infamous dog tag necklace that hung gracefully around Nate's neck. "Face it Nate," he paused, "There's a possibility that you could be in love with Alex and just didn't know it"

"But I can't be in love with Alex" Nate covered his face with his hands

"Why not?." Shane asked quickly grabbed Nate's guitar as it gradually slid down his brother's body

"Because" Nate uncovered his face and stared at the ceiling once again, "She's my best friend! I'm not supposed to feel that way towards her"

Shane looked down, "Nate I hate to say this but, I think that there were a few times where you felt the same way towards Alex as she does for you, and there were times where you questioned your feelings about her"

"Wait a minute, I have never questioned my feelings for Alex" Nate responded quickly

Shane sighed and looked at him, "I think you have remember when Alex almost drowned when you guys were sixteen"

Nate nodded and began to think about what happened after Alex's drowned.

_*Flashback*_

"_Mom are you here? Mom I need your help" Nate yelled as he walked into the house with Alex in his arms. _

"_Ye..Oh my goodness Nate what happened" Mrs. Grey asked as she walked into the living room to see Alex all wet and looking a little lifeless in her son's arms _

"_She almost drowned, but I think she's going to be okay" There was a little hint of uncertainty in Nate's tone _

"_We have to get her out of these wet clothes" Mrs. Grey said as she brushed Alex's hair back_

"_And that's why I need your help, can you change her clothes for me" Nate asked_

"_Sure, just take her up to your room and I'll change her clothes" _

"_Umm okay" Nate nodded as he carried Alex towards his room and gently laid her on his bed. He brushed her wet her back and kissed her forehead, "Everything's going to be okay Allie" Nate said as he pulled away and walked to his dresser and grabbed a pair of boxers and a white shirt. As he placed his clothes on top of the drawer, his mother walked in and instantly hugged him_

"_What's with the hug" Nate asked while pulling away _

"_I know your worried, Nate" Mrs. Grey looked at him, he looked down," don't be Alex is going t be fine" _

_Nate sighed, "I know but I just can't help but be worried" _

"_She's going to be fine, Alex is just a little tired that's all" Mrs. Grey assured him _

_Nate forced a smiled, "Thanks mom I'm just going to wait outside until you finish up" he started to walk towards the door, "Oh and the clothes are on the dresser" he pointed out and closed the door._

_As he closed the door, Nate slid down the wall and covered his face with his hands as he felt a tear glide down his face. He felt a sickening feeling in his stomach as his mind began to re-live the moment where he almost lost Alex. It played in his mind over and over and over again. Her scream haunted his mind as he saw her body sinking down to the bottom where it became obvious that she was no longer breathing but rather fighting for her life. She was dying! In one moment he was going to lose her forever and that's something that Nate couldn't accept. He couldn't live without her, and he wasn't planning on living without her any time soon. They were only sixteen, Nate still planned on sharing a life with Alex. Nate sat on the floor with thoughts of Alex when suddenly the door opened. He quickly wiped of his tears. _

"_You okay" Mrs. Grey asked as she walked out of the room _

"_Yeah" Nate stood up, "I'm just going to stay in my room until she wakes up" _

"_Oh okay" Mrs. Grey nodded, "I'll just make some soup for you two and you guys can heat it up when you're hungry" _

"_Thanks mom" Nate smiled_

"_You're welcome" Mrs. Grey placed a hand on his cheek, "Stop worrying, she's alive and well" _

"_Okay, okay I'll stop worrying" Nate stated _

"_Good, I'll be downstairs if you need me" Mrs. Grey went downstairs and Nate reentered his room to see Alex sleeping in his bed. _

_Nate smiled at the sight of her. At last his mind was finally accepting that Alex was indeed very much alive and well. Nate walked up to his bed and gently placed the covers on Alex and tucked her in. As he finished tucking her in, Nate slipped off his shoes and changed his damp clothes. He threw on a clean shirt and basketball shorts. When he finished he walked over to his bed and then picked up the covers and laid down next to Alex. He turned to watch Alex, he watched as Alex was quietly breathing with her almost dry hair on her face. Nate stroked her cheek and pushed her hair out of her face. He then gently wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him, where she was laying on top of him. He held her tighter and continued to watch her sleep, wishing that this moment didn't end. For some reason, he loved the feeling of Alex being in his arms feeling her warm skin against his and her right hand laying peacefully on his chest, moving in a up and down motion as he breathed. It was a feeling Nate never experienced. He held Alex closer to him, rubbing her back as he kissed the top of her head. He wanted to hold onto Alex until she woke up and that's exactly what he did. However, he ended up falling asleep in the process _

_A few hours later Nate woke up to the sound of coughing, he looked down to see Alex covering her mouth as she coughed. _

"_Hey, you okay" Nate asked as he rubbed her forearm_

"_Yeah," Alex responded weakly, "I guess there's still some left over water in my system or something" _

"_Oh okay" Nate continued to rub her arm _

"_Nate, you okay" Alex looked up noticing the word worry was written all over his face; she placed her head on Nate's chest and hugged his waist. _

"_Yeah why" Nate responded as he looked at her _

"_You look sad" Alex stated while she played with a curl_

"_No, I'm fine" Nate said unconvincingly _

_Alex sighed, "You were scared, weren't you" _

"_Why would I be scared" Nate asked _

"_Because I could have died" Alex said softly _

_Nate winced, "Please don't say that" _

"_I'm sorry" _

"_It's okay" Nate pulled her closer and held on tighter, "because you're right here in my arms where you belong" _

_Alex smiled as she moved up and rested her head on his shoulder, "You want to know something" _

"_What" Nate asked as he grabbed Alex's right hand and started playing with her fingers _

"_The last thing that popped into my mind was you" Alex turned towards Nate causing their faces to be a few inches apart _

"_Really?" Nate questioned _

"_Yes" Alex replied back, "when my life flashed before my eyes and I started to black out I saw my dad, my mom, Mitchie, Shane, and you" she poked his nose _

_Nate was stunned, "But what's so special about me that you thought about me last" he asked _

"_Hm. Maybe it's because you're an important figure in my life" Alex paused, "or maybe it's because I love you" Alex placed her hand on Nate's neck and started to play with the hairs on the back of his neck. _

_Nate looked at her and a smile appeared on his face. He began to feel this warm and fuzzy feeling as Alex said this. He held her tighter and whispered softly into her ear, "I love you too" he kissed her cheek_

_Alex snickered, "you have no idea how you make me feel" She rested her head against Nate's head. _

_He continued to play with her fingers, "I think I have an idea," he kissed Alex's palm. Alex suddenly started to laugh_

"_Stop you know that's one of my ticklish spots" _

_Nate smiled deviously, "Really I had no idea" he kissed her palm again _

"_Stop" Alex said in between a laugh _

"_Nah" Nate paused, "I don't feel like it" he kissed her palm continuously _

"_Nate" Alex roughly pulled away, leaving Nate's hand empty _

"_Oh, it's on" Nate said as he leaned forward and grabbed Alex's waist _

"_Wait I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'll give you back my hand" she pleaded as she felt Nate's fingertips begin to touch her hips_

"_Nope to late, I don't want your head" Nate smirked, he started to tickle her sides _

"_No stop" Alex started to laugh hysterically, "I'm sorry" she yelled _

"_I'm sorry, I can't hear you" he continued to tickle her. Within seconds Alex's sides began to ache, she was out of breath, and her eyes were watering. _

"_Stop" Alex squirmed while laughing _

"_Not going to happen" Nate said as he leaned more forward to the extent where he was now on top of her_

"_Nate, I swear if you don't stop I'm going to hurt you" Alex stated in between laughs _

"_I'm sorry Allie, but you are not in the position to threaten me" Nate squeezed her sides once more until he felt something sharp on his bicep, "Ow, you bit me" Nate stopped tickling Alex and rubbed his bicep _

"_I told you I was going to hurt you, if you didn't stop" Alex smiled a cheeky smile_

"_I can't believe you bit me" Nate was shocked _

"_Do you want me to do it again" Alex leaned up and headed towards Nate's left bicep, "I'm a vampire and I'm coming for you" she teased _

"_Oh no you don't" Nate placed both of his hands on Alex's shoulders and used his strength to push Alex back down. As he did this, his body began to brush against hers. He was once again on top of her. When Alex's back finally met the bed and he placed both of his arms near Alex's sides. He was now in the push up position. Alex found herself blushing as her body was being pressed against her "Soul mate" As Alex blushed, Nate looked at Alex admiring her angelic face, her luscious lips, her chocolate brown eyes, she was beautiful. _

"_What are you looking at" Alex asked as she felt Nate stroke her cheek_

"_You" Nate said softly, his fingertips grazing her smooth skin _

"_Why" Alex asked while gently pulling back a loose curl _

"_Because" Nate continued to look at her, "I almost lost you and I just want to embrace every moment with you" _

"_Nate" Alex rubbed both of his arms that were still placed near her sides, "that's something you don't have to worry about" _

"_Why" Nate questioned, feeling Alex rubbing his shoulder _

"_Because" Alex stopped caressing his arm and shoulder, and touched his cheek, he closed his eyes embracing the feeling that he was receiving from Alex's touch, "because you're going to stuck with me forever"  
_

"_Forever?" Nate raised an eyebrow _

"_Forever!" she smiled _

_Nate smirked as he suddenly brought his body closer to hers closing whatever pre-existing gap that was in between them. It was now officially closed, "I like the sound of that" _

_Alex smiled, "Well I like the idea of staying with you forever too" _

_Suddenly silence emerged between the two; the only sound between them was the sound of the clock ticking and the sound of them simultaneously breathing while looking at each other. Nate continued to look down at Alex, pushing back a few strands of hair. However, as he did this he found himself slowly and gradually leaning down heading towards Alex's kissable lip as he held his breath _

"_Nate" she whispered as she felt her body begin fully pressed against his while he leaned down, "Nate" she whispered again, Nate didn't respond _

_He processed to lean down. She smiled, feeling that feeling Nate gave her. She watched as Nate inched closer and closer to her lips, Nate wanted very much to kiss her but was something was stopping him. He was feeling mixed emotions as his heart was telling him to kiss her but his mind was telling him that he shouldn't. He was not supposed to kiss his best friend, so he didn't. Nate didn't listen to the passion and love that was filling within his heart. Instead he listened to the questions that were floating in his mind. Did he like her, was he falling for her, did he love her? However, Nate concluded that he will ALWAYS see Alex as just his best friend and nothing more. Nate instantly rolled off her and moved to the other side of the bed, avoiding any eye contact. He was angry at himself for doing something so "stupid" such as almost kissing his best friend. Nate rolled his eyes that were being filled with frustration. _

_As he quickly rolled off of Alex. She sighed, knowing that Nate regretted what he was about to do. Alex shook her head and fumbled with the hem of her shirt. "Nate" she spoke loudly, although there was no response. "Nate" she repeated but once again there was just silence. Alex sighed once more, irritated with Nate's childish games or whatever he calls it. Because no matter what happened between them, the truth was if he kissed her. She would have enjoyed it and most likely deepened it and possibly turn it into a make out session. She turned around angry with his actions and placed her head on Nate's neck while wrapping her arms around his waist, pulling him in closer. "Nate" Alex's lips brushed against his neck causing Nate to shiver. _

_He sighed, "Yes Allie" _

"_What's wrong?" she asked _

"_Nothing" he muttered as he felt Alex reach over, playing with his hand _

"_Are you sure" Alex paused, moving her body as close as possible, "you seem upset" _

"_No" Nate turned around and looked at her, "I'm just tired that's all" _

_She nodded in understanding, knowing that Nate didn't want to talk._

"_Night Allie" he pulled away from Alex's grip and turned around to face the other way. _

_Alex sighed as she felt her fingers slide away from Nate's waist, she felt empty "Nate" _

"_Yes" Nate replied back sleepily _

_Alex looked up at the ceiling, "Never mind" she paused, "Night Nate" She turned around also facing the other way. _

_Nate sensed something was wrong, so he turned around, "Allie" _

"_Yes" She responded softly, looking at a picture of her and Nate on the nightstand _

"_You okay" He asked, moving closer to her _

_However, Alex didn't respond and shut her eyes, forcing herself to sleep. _

_Nate sighed and wrapped his hand around her waist and embraced her, Alex smiled and turned around to look at Nate, she wrapped her arms around Nate's waist. She no longer felt empty and hollow, she was happy. _

_Nate smiled down at her, "this is what you wanted all along, huh. You wanted me to hold you" _

_Alex blushed, thanking her lucky stars that it was dark in his room, "Yes" she responded shyly _

_Nate lifted her chin and whispered, "Next time don't be afraid to ask. No matter what Allie I'll always be there to hold you" _

"_I know" Alex softly whispered and kissed his cheek, "Goodnight Nate"_

_He held her tighter, not realizing one hand was holding her waist while the other hand was holding her hand, "Night Allie" Nate kissed her forehand and drifted off into a peaceful slumber with Alex in his arms. _

_*End of Flashback*_

"And the next morning I saw Alex on top of you and YOU were holding her in a tight embrace" Shane stated

"And your point is.." Nate asked

Shane rolled his eyes, "My point is that I know for a fact that you were questioning your feeling s towards her"

"But I wasn't it! I was mainly concerned about her!" Nate exclaimed

"Then why did you almost kiss her" Shane bluntly asked

"Because" Nate shrugged, "I just caught got up in the moment that's all"

"Are you kidding me? Dude are you just in denial about loving Alex or are you just blind, because when I saw you with Alex that morning it looked like you really actually cared for her"

Nate sat up, "Okay one: I'm not in denial or blind because hm. Let me make this clear for you, I DON'T LOVE ALEX THAT WAY, and two: Of course I care for Alex she's my best friend you idiot"

"Hey who you calling a idiot, because the only idiot in this room is YOU" Shane pointed at Nate, "You're the one you keeps on denying your true feelings"

"How many times do I have to tell you, I don't like Alex that way" Nate sternly looked at Shane

"Then why the hell did you leave during Junior Prom" Shane asked

"What" Nate got caught off guard due to the sudden change of topic.

"You left prom for Alex, remember" Shane stated

_*Flashback*_

"_Shane Adam, Nathaniel Jerry Grey get your cute butts down here, NOW" Mitchie yelled from downstairs as she waited for the boys in her gold, knee length halter dress _

"_Oh you guys! She used your full names you better get down here fast" Alex yelled out as she chuckled _

"_And I thought the boys were supposed to wait for the girl, not the other way around" Mitchie sighed, "Shane Adam your hair looks fine stop ironing it, and Nate Jerry, Alex will help you with your tie" she yelled, "Now get down here!" _

_Suddenly, the girls heard footsteps coming down the stairs. _

"_Finally" Mitchie sighed in relief _

"_How's my hair" Shane asked as he ran to the living room _

"_Good" Mitchie smiled, "Now can we please go we're going to be late" she picked up her purse_

"_Hold that thought" Nate said as he ran to the living room holding a tie in both hands, "Allie blue or silver" _

_Alex analyzed Nate's tux and noticed that he was wearing black slacks with a matching black jacket, a white button up shirt, and shiny dress shoes "Hmm." She continued to look at him, "I say the blue one so at least you have some color on you" _

_Nate smiled and handed her the tie, "Can you tie my tie" _

"_Sure" Alex took the tie from Nate, and popped up his collar on his shirt and carefully placed the tie on the opening space. She then took both ends of his tie, crossed the ends, wrapped one end around the other, she tied a little a knot, and TA DA. Nate's tie was tied. After she finished tying it, she adjusted it carefully; making sure it wasn't crooked and wasn't choking him. "Perfect" She said as she closed the open collar and dusted Nate's jacket off for him, "You look really handsome" Alex whispered _

"_Thanks" Nate replied _

_As Nate and Alex were having their moment, Mitchie had an idea, "Al you know it's not too late to go to prom, I can lend you a dress and everything and Shane can be both of our dates" _

_Alex giggled a little, "Thanks for the offer Mitch but Shane's your date, I don't want to ruin your guy's fun" _

"_But you wouldn't, you coming would increase the fun" Mitchie exclaimed _

"_No it's okay" Alex paused, "Plus I already promised Mrs. Grey that I would watch Frankie while Shane and Nate went to prom. Hence, the reason I'm here" _

_Mitchie nodded, knowing for a fact that there were two reasons Alex wasn't going to prom. The first reason was obvious, she had to watch Frankie. But the second reason went unnoticed. The second reason and probably the main reason Alex wasn't gone to prom was because she wanted to go with Nate. Nate was Alex's dream date and she was planning on asking him to the prom. But Nate beat her to the punch and asked his supposedly "dream girl" and his crush at that moment, Mary. And to no one's surprise Mary said yes. Ah, but of course she would say he was Nate Grey after all. _

_Alex forced smile in between a sigh, "You guys better go" _

"_Yeah, she's right" Shane stated putting the tickets in his pocket, "You ready my lady" he offered his arm to Mitchie _

_Mitchie giggled and took his arm, "Why yes my prince charming" _

_Alex laughed as she watched them leave, "Have fun! Take pictures for me" _

"_We will" Mitchie yelled out as she left the Grey household _

_Alex's laughter faded as she saw Nate's face _

"_You sure you're going to be okay" Nate asked with his both hands in his pockets _

"_Yeah, don't worry about me! Just do me a favor and go to prom and have the time of your life, Okay" Alex looked at him _

"_How can I have the "time of my life" when you're not going to be there" Nate asked_

"_Nate" Alex paused, "Don't let me hold you back. Just go and have with your dream girl and forget all about me. At least for tonight, okay?" _

"_But-" _

_Alex covered Nate's mouth with her hand, "No buts Nathaniel go and have fun" _

_Nate sighed as Alex uncovered his mouth, "Okay" _

_Suddenly, they heard Shane honking his car horn, signaling Nate to hurry up, "You better go Nate" _

_Nate nodded, "Bye Allie" he hugged her tight, not wanting to let go _

"_Bye Nate" Alex whispered, wishing that Nate was her prom date _

"_See you later" he pulled away and kissed her cheek _

_Alex smiled as his lips touched her cheek, "Yea, see ya" and with that Nate rushed outside and jumped inside Shane's car rushing to pick up Mary and head to the prom_

_When Nate finally left Alex felt this emptiness that she always feels when Nate leaves her. However, this time it was worse because Nate left her for another girl, his dream girl to be exact. And to be honest that hurt her and caused a little bit of pain. She sighed and shook her head wondering why Nate had to ask Mary to the prom, and the why the hell did she have to say yes. God, Love stinks and Life Sucks at least according to Alex Russo_

"_Allie, can we watch a movie" Frankie asked interrupting her thoughts as he tugged on her jeans _

_Alex smiled, knowing that Frankie would be the perfect person to cheer her up "Sure Frankster what should we watch" _

"_How about Peter Pan" Frankie asked excitedly _

"_Sure, Peter Pan it is" Alex giggled at the sight of Frankie jumping up and down, "why don't you pop in the movie while I make some popcorn" _

"_Sounds like a plan" Frankie said running towards the DVD collection in the living room while Alex went to the kitchen to make popcorn_

_Fifteen minutes into the movie, Alex felt her cell phone vibrating in her pocket. She looked at her screen saying one new text message_

"_Hey Frank, I'll be right back" Alex said as she stood up _

"_Okay" Frankie replied, his eyes glued to the movie _

"_Oh and no sweets while I'm gone remember your bed time is in a hour" Alex stated _

"_Okay Allie" Frankie said _

_Alex walked into the kitchen and checked her message, she smiled as she read it. _

"_**I miss you"**_

_She pressed reply back and wrote, "__**I miss you too, but remember you promised to have fun without me. Now stop texting me and dance with Mary" **_

_Within seconds she received a reply,"__** Fine, Fine I'll call you later! Mitchie and Shane said hi. I guess it's to break out my dance moves ;) Later Allie"**_

_Alex chuckled and shut her phone, "Nate can be crazy sometimes but that's why I love him" she told herself as she walked back to the living room and sat next to Frankie, enjoying the movie. _

_As Alex was watching Peter Pan with Frankie, Nate found himself regretting ever going to the prom. There he was sitting at a table with four empty chairs around him, a red table cloth over his table and his phone in his hand. He just finished texting Alex, and he wished she was with him. At least she could make him laugh, cheer him up, and make his junior prom memorable. Nate looked around and saw Mitchie and Shane dancing with each other. "At least someone's having fun" Nate thought to himself as Mary walked up to him _

"_Hey Nate, you want to dance" Mary asked as she stood in front of him _

_Nate sighed, thinking about what Alex said to him, "Sure" _

_Nate offered his hand and Mary gladly took, he guided her to the dance floor and found a comfortable spot where it wasn't too crowded. He placed his hands on her hips and started dance to the song, "Just Dance" by Lady Gaga. He watched intently as Mary swayed her hips and did arm movements while Nate held onto her and moved his feet. Nate was never a great dancer and all his life Alex would always tell him that he danced like a white boy. And to be honest it was true! He was the master of the infamous dance moves such as the lawn mower, the running man, and the N.G. (A dance move that Alex made up for him where he flaps his arms like a bird and wiggles from side to side.) Nate laughed at the thought of him and Alex doing the N.G. together. _

"_What's so funny" Mary asked as she noticed Nate laughing _

"_Oh nothing" Nate stated as he tried to sway his hips, but failed _

_Mary laughed, "You're not a very good dancer" _

"_So I've been told" Nate admitted _

"_I think it's kind of cute" Mary replied _

_Nate smiled and held onto Mary hips once again, "I'm glad you think I'm cute" _

_And there Nate was dancing with his dream girl who was wearing a beautiful long silky grey spaghetti strap dress, and he was holding onto to her. This is what he dreamed of; this was moment he had been waiting for. He always wanted to date Mary ever since he first laid eyes on her but he never had the courage to ask her out until one day he had enough guts to ask her out and she said yes. For Nate, his dream was coming true. He was literally "living the dream" but something was wrong with this picture. If Mary was supposed to be his dream girl, why was Nate feeling regret. How come he regretted asking Mary to the prom? Nate started to look at Mary closely as she smiled and danced around him. Mary was perfect. She was pretty, she was smart, she was nice, and she was everything Nate dreamed of. But there was one problem, she wasn't Alex. Nate sighed as a slow song came on; he knew what he needed to do. Mary reached out to Nate and was about to place her hands and his shoulders, but Nate backed away. Mary looked at him confused. _

"_I'm sorry Mary, but I have to go" Nate genuinely said _

"_Is everything okay" Mary asked _

"_Yeah, I just have to go. I'm sorry" Nate looked at her _

_Mary sighed, "Did I do something wrong" _

"_No, no of course not" Nate grabbed her hand and held it, "You were perfect, you are a great girl! I just need to check on someone, I'm really sorry but I have to go " _

_Mary smiled a little, "its okay it was fun while it lasted" she let go of his hand _

"_Thanks for understanding" He kissed her cheek and ran outside to catch a cab. Once he was able to catch a cab and he instantly told the driver where to go and once he arrived at the Grey household he noticed that most of the lights were off except for the living room and Frankie's room. Nate paid the driver and walked to his door and unlocked it. As Nate walked into the living room he saw the credits of the movie Peter Pan rolling, he walked up to it and turned it off and headed towards the stairs. In the process, he took off his jacket and carefully walked up to Frankie's room where he could clearly hear Alex's voice saying, " I think I can, I think I can, I think can, and they did! Very soon they were over the hill and going down the other side" When Nate reached Frankie's door, he noticed that the door was fully opened so he leaned on the door frame without being noticed and watched Alex read "the little engine that could" to Frankie. _

"_Now they were on the plain again; and the little steam engine could pull her train herself. So she thanked the little engine who had come to help her, and said good-bye. And she went merrily on her way, singing" Alex read and she suddenly started to sing "I-thought-I-could! I-thought-I-could! I-thought-I-could!" she stopped singing and closed the book, "The end" Alex smiled as she looked at Frankie who was now asleep. She carefully got off Frankie's bed and pulled the covers on him and kissed his forehand. _

"_Allie" Frankie said sleepily_

"_Yes sweetie" she kneeled down and looked at Frankie _

"_Can you check under my bed for any monsters please?" Frankie asked _

"_Sure" Alex looked under the bed only find a board game and a pair socks, "Any monsters in here, if so please leave, and never bother Frankie again. Thank you" She said and looked at Frankie_

"_Are they gone?" Frankie asked hugged his bear _

"_Yes sweetie" She brushed his hair back, "they will never bother you again" _

"_Thank you" Frankie tiredly hugged her. _

"_Now good to sleep" Alex smiled _

_Frankie nodded and closed his eyes, "I love you Allie" _

"_I love you too" Alex said as she turned off the lamp and allowed the night light to glow. As Alex got up and walked to the door, she saw Nate leaning on the door frame still looking handsome. _

"_Hi" Nate smirked _

"_Nate" Alex walked towards him and closed the door, "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at the prom" _

_However, Nate didn't respond instead he looked down at Alex's chest. _

"_Hey!" Alex playfully hit him, "I know you're a perv but my eyes are up here" _

"_Why are you wearing my shirt" Nate asked looking at Alex, "You weren't wearing my shirt when I left" _

"_Oh, so that's what you were looking at" Alex blushed _

_Nate smirked; "Who's to say that I wasn't just looking at my shirt, I can look at my shirt and check out your assets at the same time you know!" he winked_

_Alex was officially turning red "Alright lover boy, why are you here" _

"_Answer my question first, why are you wearing my shirt?" Nate replied _

"_Well if you must know" Alex paused "the reason I'm wearing your shirt is because there was an incident between Frankie and the bottle of soda. And let's just say the bottle of soda's target was me and it had great aim." _

_Nate chuckled, "Oh I see" he looked at Alex again, "You look good wearing my clothes" _

_Alex smirked, "I look better with my clothes off too" _

_Nate was taken back, "Whoa look who's the perv now" _

_Alex laughed; "I have my moment's lover boy" she winked as she walked downstairs, cleaning up._

_Nate followed her and sat on the couch unbuttoning a button on his shirt "You know you are really good with Frankie" _

"_Thanks" Alex smiled, "I really love that kid" Suddenly there was silence. _

"_So tell me Nate, why aren't you at prom. I specifically told you to have fun" Alex asked as she picked a few popcorn kernels on the ground _

_Nate sighed, "I couldn't do it" _

"_Do what" Alex asked _

"_I couldn't have fun without you" Nate admitted _

"_Why not" Alex stopped cleaning and sat on the coffee table in front of Nate, "Usually it's easy for you to have without me. Why is prom so different?" _

"_I don't know" Nate shrugged, "For some odd reason when I was with Mary I couldn't stop thinking about you. Is Alex okay, if Alex was here would I have more fun, is Alex lonely. I guess I just wanted you to be there" _

_Alex sighed, "I'm sorry for holding you back"_

"_Nah, don't be sorry" Nate smiled and intertwined his fingers with hers, "Alex you never ever held me back" _

_She smiled, "So I guess both of us missed our Junior Prom huh" _

_Nate chuckled and glanced at the clock, "Not exactly" _

"_What do you mean" Alex asked sounding confused_

"_Come with me" Nate stood up _

"_Nate, what are you doing" Alex question standing up as well _

"_You'll see" Nate smirked, "Do me favor and grab your shoes and meet me in the backyard"_

"_What" Alex replied _

"_Just do it" Nate said and ran upstairs _

_Alex shrugged and did exactly what Nate told her to do. She slipped on her red converse shoes and waited outside for Nate. As she waited, the backyard lights suddenly turned off leaving Alex to rely on the moon and stars for light. Alex looked up at the sky and noticed how beautiful the stars looked that night. As she looked up, Alex heard a familiar song in the background. It was Avril Lavigne's version for "I will be" Alex smiled big as she saw Nate close the screen door and allowed the music to play. _

"_May I have this dance" Nate asked as he walked up to her, offering his hands to her_

"_Nate your crazy" Alex said _

"_I'll take that as a yes" Nate grabbed Alex's hand and spun her. As Alex finished spinning, Nate quickly grabbed her waist and allowed their bodies to sway together. _

_Alex blushed, "Looks like someone's been practicing" _

"_Nah" Nate shrugged, "Slow dancing actually comes naturally to me" _

"_Oh really" Alex stated _

"_Yup" Nate let go of Alex for a second and dipped her causing Alex to laugh _

_As Nate brought her back up, Alex quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and followed his lead. She pressed her forehand against his and stroked the back of his neck, smiling. Nate moved his body to the left while still controlling Alex's own. He smiled at her as he felt Alex tighten her grip allowing their bodies to become one. _

"_Having fun" Nate asked as he stepped to the right bring Alex with him _

_Alex nodded and placed her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arms fully around his neck. She closed her eyes as she continued to sway back and forth as Nate gently embraced her. Alex began to take in his scent and she felt dizzy. Nate always had the effect on her. As she thought about her feelings, Nate's arms were now fully around her waist. She could practically feel his chest moving up and down against her own. But she didn't mind, because she was dancing with the person who she loved for so many years and for the first time she felt as if everything was going to be okay. The music continued to play as Nate and Alex continued to dance with each other holding onto each other, never wanting to let go, and never wanting the moment to end. _

"_I'm glad you left prom" Alex admitted as she mumbled against his skin, still closing her eyes _

"_Me too" Nate whispered and kissed her shoulder blade as he continued to sway back and forth, never loosening his grip on Alex._

"_Now we can say that we spent time with each other during Junior Prom" Alex smiled as her breathe tickled Nate's neck_

"_Yup" Nate whispered, "and I can say that you were the reason why my Junior Prom was memorable" _

_Alex grinned like crazy and kissed Nate's neck softly, "you make my life memorable" she whispered in his ear and continued to dance with him allowing the moment to forever be in each other's mind. This truly was a defining moment for these two individuals as Alex realized why she loved him and Nate found himself unknowingly falling for his so-called best friend. _

_*End of Flashback*_

Shane rolled his eyes, "Alright let's have it what's your new excuse. Hm let me guess 'I was worried about her'" he mocked Nate

"Exactly" Nate smiled, "I was worried about her"

"Oh my god I can't believe we are related" Shane exclaimed

"What I was worried about her" Nate replied

"Yeah, but you didn't have to leave you could of called her or something not leave, face it Nate you lo-"

"Don't even it say it, because it's not true" Nate interrupted

"You know if you weren't my brother I would have already physically hurt you" Shane said, "Hmm. Maybe I should call Mitchie. She always resorts to violence"

Nate sighed, "Shane I know you're trying to help me with this whole Alex situation, but telling me I love her isn't the answer because I don't love Alex like that. She's my best friend that's all. And plus there's not enough proof for your assumption anyway."

"Are you kidding me" Shane slapped his forehand, "Those two events totally yelled out I'M IN LOVE WITH ALEX RUSSO"

Nate shook his head, "No those two events showed how much I care for Alex and how much I value our friendship"

Shane shook his head, "I'm so going to need therapy after this"

"What, why" Nate asked

"Because I'm having thoughts about kicking my little brother's ass, hoping that it will knock some sense into him" Shane sternly looked at him

"First of all violence is not the answer" Nate stated, Shane scoffed, "and second why are you constantly pushing the whole me loving Alex concept"

"Because it's the truth" Shane simply said _  
_

"And like I said before there's no proof" Nate fired back

"Fine, I'll remind you of one more event that could possibly open up your eyes" Shane stated

"And what event is this" Nate asked

"The day you went to the hospital during summer" Shane said

"So, my diabetes were acting up and I fainted, what does this have to do with Alex" Nate questioned

Shane sighed, "You never corrected the nurse"

"What" Nate responded

"You never corrected the nurse" Shane repeated once again

_*Flashback*_

_Nate slowly opened his eyes, only to be blinded by a bright fluorescent light that was currently beaming directly on his entire body. He squinted trying to comprehend his surroundings. "Where am I" Nate asked himself as his eyes were beginning to adjust to the lighting. He saw white walls, and heard the sound of the constant beeping on a heart monitor while his nostrils were taking in a curious smell. The smell was making him sick as he smelt the smell of what seem to be a mixture of antibiotics and body odor. He looked down to find himself in a hospital gown. Nate groaned, placing a hand on his forehand realizing that he was in the hospital. But why? Why was Nate in the hospital? Nate couldn't remember what happened to cause him to be lying in a hospital bed. As his brain tried to process the reason he was in the hospital. Nate suddenly heard a girls voice, he turned his head slowly, preventing himself from becoming dizzy. Once he fully turned his head Nate saw a girl sitting in a chair looking out the window. From the looks of it, it looked like it was a bright and beautiful day. Nate closely watched this girl who looked like she was wiping off a tear from her face. Nate sighed, waiting for the girl to speak again. And eventually she did. _

"_Dear god, please let Nate be okay" She put her hands together and continued to look out the window, "he just means so much to me, I don't want to live life without him. Just please, please god let him get better. I already lost my father; I really don't want to lose Nate. So please, I'm begging you. Let Nate be okay." The girl started to cry at the thought of losing Nate. _

_While the girl cried, Nate slowly put the piece together and realized it was Alex. He turned to get up, so he could hold her, however for some reason his body was too weak. "Allie" he was whispered, hoping she would hear him. _

_Alex quickly turned with watery eyes and a distraught facial expression, "Nate" she whispered and quickly ran to the his bed, "Oh my gosh your okay" she covered her mouth, "I'm so glad your okay", a tear glided down her face_

"_Hey" Nate softly said, "Don't cry" he used all of his strength to lift up his arm and wipe off the traveling tear. _

"_I thought I lost you" Alex admitted while grabbing his hand and holding on it _

"_Allie sweetie" he smiled, "I'm not going anywhere I promise" _

_Alex just nodded as she felt Nate tighten his grip on her hand. She began to once again cry. _

_Nate sighed, "I thought I told you not to cry" _

"_I can't help it" she used her other hand to wipe off her tears, "Nate when I saw you faint in your living room, because your blood sugar was low it scared me to death. For the first time in my life I thought that this was going to be the last that I saw your sparkling eyes, your gorgeous smile, and the last time I would hear your voice. And to be honest that's something I can't live without." She sighed" In general, Nate I can't live without you" _

_Nate let go of Alex's hand and stroked her cheek softly, "And I like I said before I'm not going anywhere so don't ever think you're going to lose me because you're not. Okay?"_

"_Okay" Alex replied while pushing back his hair _

"_Come here" Nate slid down to his right, "let me hold you" _

_Alex smiled and gently placed her body onto Nate's bed, she placed her head on his chest and hugged his waist, "I missed your touch" _

_Nate smiled and played with her hair while one arm held onto Alex, "I missed holding you" he paused, "how long was I in here" _

"_Almost two days" Alex responded, tracing patterns on his chest_

"_And where's my parents and Shane" Nate asked _

"_Your parents are at work and Shane is in the café getting something to eat" Alex stated _

"_Oh okay" Nate looked down at Alex and saw her closing her eyes, "you okay" _

_Alex nodded, "Yeah, I'm just taking in everything about you" _

"_Why" Nate asked _

"_So the next time something happens like this can I always remember not to cry because you wouldn't want that" Alex looked up at him _

"_Good" Nate smiled; "Because I hate seeing you crying" he kissed her forehand_

_As Nate kissed Alex's forehand, his nurse Remy walked into the room _

"_Oh" Remy stopped, "I'm sorry am I interrupting something because if I am I could just leave" she was about to walk out until Alex chuckled _

"_No, no it's okay you can stay" Alex responded while sitting up but holding Nate's hand, "we were just talking" _

"_Yeah just talking" Remy giggled and looked at the two of them who were now blushing, "So Nate how do you feel"_

"_A little tired, but I think I'm okay" he stated _

"_Good" Remy nodded while writing something down on her clipboard _

"_So" Nate paused, "How long do I have to stay" _

"_Not long at all, I just have to check your sugar level, your blood pressure, and your temperature and you should be good as new" Remy smiled _

"_Good" Nate exclaimed, "but can we start on that like now, because I really don't like it in here" he begged _

_Remy laughed, "No one likes it in here" she took out her blood pressure pump and walked over to Nate _

"_Um I think I should go" Alex let go of Nate's hand and stood up _

"_You don't have to" Remy stated, "it's okay for you to be here" _

"_Yeah, but I rather not intrude on Nate's medical time" Alex responded _

"_Oh okay" Nate nodded, "See you later?" he asked uncertain _

"_Of course" Alex smiled and kissed his cheek, "I'll be in the waiting room when you're done" _

_Nate smiled, "Bye Allie see you soon" _

_Alex stroked his cheek, "See you soon" as she walked out of the room. Shane found himself leaning against the wall next to Nate's door drinking coffee carefully listening to Nate and Remy's conversation _

"_May I have your right arm please" Remy asked _

"_Sure" Nate handed her his arm while watching Alex leave_

_Remy noticed Nate watching, "What's her name?" she asked _

"_Who" Nate questioned _

"_The girl who was with you" Remy stated _

"_Oh that's Alex" Nate smiled_

"_She's really pretty" Remy admitted, while carefully timing the pump _

"_Yes she is" Nate blushed _

"_And from the looks of it she's probably an amazing person" Remy stated _

"_Why would you say that" Nate looked at her _

_Remy took off the patch around Nate's arm, "Nate you want to know a secret" _

_Nate nodded, "I guess" _

_Remy giggled, "When you came into the hospital that girl Alex never left your side, even when visitor's hours were over. She hid in the girl's bathroom and when the coast was "clear." She sneaked back into your room. She spent the whole time, watching you sleep and praying that you would wake up" _

"_Wow, Alex spent almost two days in this room" Nate sounded shocked _

"_Yup" Remy nodded, "you must be one lucky guy to deserve such an amazing girlfriend" _

"_Girlfriend?" Nate questioned _

"_Yeah, Alex is your girlfriend. Right?" Remy looked at Nate _

_Nate smiled at the thought of Alex being his girlfriend, "Yes she is" _

"_And from the looks of it you two really love each other" Remy said _

_Nate fumbled with his fingers and thought about it, "Yeah I think I do really love Alex.. a lot" _

_Remy smiled, "Ah, young love it's such a fantastic thing!" she paused, "Now come on enough chit chat the faster we finish your check up. The faster you get to see Alex" _

_Nate chuckled, "Okay" _

_*End of Flashback*_

Nate was shocked, "You heard that"

"Yup" Shane nodded, "I heard every single thing from the time you said Alex was your girlfriend to you saying you love her A LOT"

"Oh my god" Nate covered his face with his hands, "if I knew you were listening I would have corrected the nurse"

"So why didn't you?" Shane asked, "how come you didn't tell her the "supposed" truth that you don't love Alex and she's not your girlfriend"

Nate uncovered his face, "I really don't know" he looked down, "I just.. I just loved the feeling I got when I said that yes, Alex was my girlfriend. Just thought of her being mine, just made me happy"

"Something tells me your putting the pieces together" Shane looked at his brother

Nate sighed, "For the first time I think you're right but how come I didn't see it before"

"Because" Shane paused, "You thought Alex would ALWAYS be there for you and once she walked out of your life. You finally realized what she meant to you. Remember the old saying you don't know what you got until it's gone. Well in this situation you, Nate had to lose Alex just realize how much you care about her"

Nate began to fumble with Alex's dog tag, "What do I do now"

"You tell her the truth" Shane state simply, "But first you should ask yourself, do you know the truth"

Nate nodded as he sighed, "Yeah I know the truth"

Shane looked at his brother, "So Nate what's the truth"

Nate looked up, "The truth is that I am madly and completely in love with Alex Russo and I have been for many years. I was just too stupid not to see it and now I let her slip through my fingers"

"Don't worry Nate" Shane placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, "you didn't entirely let Alex slip through your fingers, because apart of her is still hanging on to you, and you know what they say love conquers all."

Nate sighed, "I hope so because now I finally I know the truth that I Nate Grey do in fact love Alex Russo and this time I won't let her slip"

-End of Chapter-


	19. His Anniversary

Chapter Nineteen: His Anniversary

"Ugh, would you shut up" Alex flung her alarm clock across the room, hoping that it would break against the wall. As she threw it, she prayed that it would stop the annoying sound of buzzing coming from the alarm. However, it continuously beeped as it hit the ground.

"You Suck" Alex yelled, getting up to pick up the clock that read 6:45 a.m. Once she reached her destination, she turned off her clock and sighed. It was just the start of her morning and Alex was officially having a bad day but then again Alex's life was ALWAYS going to be filled with bad days considering she was fighting with Nate, her mom was still in New York, and Mitchie no longer had time for her because she was dating Shane. Yup, Alex's life was now definitely being filled with disappointment, loneliness, and there was no longer room for happiness at least that's what Alex concluded. And who knows maybe Alex was right. Maybe she was destined to be unhappy for the rest of her life as Nate (the love of her life) got married and had children while so she was left alone, locked up inside her house with her twelve or more cats. OR! Alex, herself was supposed to be happy and she was supposed to be happy with Nate. Who knows for sure that's the fascinating part about life, people never know what will come out of it.

Alex got up from off the floor where she previously kneeled to pick up her annoying but now peaceful clock. As she walked to the bathroom a circled number on a calendar caught her eye. Oh, how she hated this month and how she hated that day. And in twenty four hours, she will have to face that day and most likely face him. She rubbed the back of her neck, dreading all the thoughts that were surfacing within her mind. She didn't want to visit him or talk to him. She didn't want to remember him, because just thinking about him brought so much pain and tears. Alex was already lonely enough, and as selfish as Alex may seem. She didn't want any more scars that were resulting due to her miserable life. Yes, Alex Russo was now miserable, alone, trapped in a world where there was no one to hold her hand and guide her to a good, safe life.

She quickly picked up her cell phone, and dialed a familiar number that she constantly found herself dialing, but unfortunately she never succeeded in getting that person on the phone. She either would get their voicemail or a busy signal. Alex prayed that this time, this person would pick up.

"Hello"

Alex sighed in relief, feeling her eyes getting a little watery she missed this person voice, "Hi mom" her voice began to crack, "I miss you"

Her mother Scarlett chuckled, "I miss you too how's everything in California" she wondered

"To be honest, it's not so good" Alex paused, "Mom I really need you to come home"

"Allie, you know I would leave New York in a second if I could, but I just can't. This is my job you know that" Scarlett rubbed her temples, thinking about her lonely daughter

"But isn't your job as mother to be with me. To take care of me, to tell me everything's going to be okay when I'm down" Alex stated, determined to get her mother back

Scarlett sighed, "Alex where is this all coming from? You know I'm always and I repeat always going to be there for you, because you're my daughter and I love you"

"I know mom, it's just" Alex pulled on her hair, clutching her cell phone tightly, "I just don't know if I can survive tomorrow without you mom. I'm scared"

"Allie, you are going to be fine" Scarlett reassured her, "You're a big girl, you don't need me to hold your hand"

"But mom, I have never done this without you" Alex admitted, "How can I possibly do this without you"

Scarlett smiled, "That's easy you bring Nate. Nate has always been there for you since you guys were six, and the fact that he knows how much tomorrow means to you. Nate will indeed be the person holding your hand. Just like he did when you guys were nine"

Alex fidgeted, hearing her mother says him name "That's the thing, I don't think Nate will come" she nervously stated

"And why is that, sweetie" Scarlett questioned

"Because" Alex looked down, "We're no longer friends"

"What" Scarlett sounded surprised, "When did this happen"

"Um, the day I found out that he didn't love me back" She whispered

Scarlett felt her heart plunge, hearing her daughter's sadness, " Oh my gosh Allie I'm so sor-"

"It's okay mom, I'll be fine. Don't worry about it" Alex stated, trying to sound confident.

"Allie" Scarlett said softly

"Yeah, mom" Alex responded

"Don't make the same mistake I did when I was younger" Scarlett said

"What are you talking about, what mistake" Alex asked

"The mistake where you get your heartbroken, and you allow your heart to be filled with hate and sadness rather then what your suppose to be feeling" Scarlett's voices was screaming out the word regret.

A few years back when Alex was eleven. Scarlett met this amazing, beautiful man by the name of John at a coffee shop. Background of the story is basically Scarlett was leaving the coffee shop in a hurry to drop Alex and Nate to school. However, as she opened the door and he gazed upon her like a fairy tale for the first time in Scarlett's life she thought she could love again. She could move on with her life and forget about Alex's father. For the first time she thought she had found her new prince charming who would help her raise her darling daughter Alex. He would hold her and whisper, "Everything is going to be okay." Scarlett wanted to feel loved again and she concluded that John would be the one to fulfill that craving. Scarlett and John dated for almost a year, and throughout those almost 365 days, she enjoyed every minute of it. She felt loved and she loved him back. For Scarlett she was receiving something she rightfully deserved happiness. But things changed on day 359 when Scarlett's fairytale ended and she was left with an empty heart and darken soul. She thought she was going to happy with John forever or at least until Alex turned eighteen. But Apparently, John wasn't ready to be an important figure in Alex's life. Scarlett still remembers the exact words he said to her before he walked out of her life, "Don't get me wrong Scarlett. You are an amazing girl and there may have been a chance that I could love you. But the problem is that I still have a little bachelor left in me and I am just not ready to be a father. I'm sorry we still can be friends." They were never friends, once John walked out of the door she never saw or heard from him again. He was a coward, a jerk, a irresponsible human being with no heart that was a waste of space in this cold cruel world and Scarlett loved him. She loved every inch of him for his laugh, the cocky grin he gave when he knew he was right, how when he lied he would adjust his cufflinks. Scarlett loved all of him and once he left her. She was in a dark place where the only emotion she ever showed was sadness. Her happiness faded and it was replaced with angry and hatred toward the world. She was in an emotional estate and it took her about six months to realized that John was doing what he thought was right. He wanted to be happy and Scarlett was getting in the way of it, and in that one moment she allowed herself to forgive the world, John, and her ignorant perspective. She was going to allow her heart to be filled with rainbows and smiley faces like it once was filled with and erase all the anger she had been carrying for the past six months. It was time to let it all go.

"But what is my heart supposed to be filled with huh mom" Alex's tone started to grow, "is my heart supposed to be filled with fake concepts like love and happiness"

"Allie" Scarlett sighed, "Stop being so angry"

"I can't help it mom" Alex's voice cracked, "the boy that I loved since I was thirteen didn't love me back. Mom, he torn my world apart without a care in the world, I think calling me bitter would be an understatement. And you what to know the truth mom"

"What's the truth Allie" She asked softly

"I hate him okay. That's the truth. I no longer love him no I despise him. I hate him so much that I won't mind hearing from him ever again" Alex stated

"Alex, you don't hate him" Scarlett quickly replied

"Yes, I do! I hate him mom" Alex yelled into the phone

"No you don't. Allie listen to me" Scarlett paused, "Your making the same mistake I made a few years ago. And I want you to stop right now"

"Mom you don't understand" Alex yelled, "I do hate Nate okay! I hate that he chose me over ever other girl and never really saw me. I hate how he allowed these stupid, endless tears to run down my face, I hate how he forced me to pick up every god damn piece of my heart that he shattered, I hate how he hurt me and caused me to feel this everlasting pain that won't ever go away. I hate him mom, I hate him"

"Alex Russo, stop it. I know I raised you good enough not to hold a grudge on anyone including your best friend regardless if he hurt you. Because you and I both known that it was unintentional. Nate would never ever hurt you. He dislikes seeing you cry, and you feeling terrible and alone. Alex, Nate didn't know that you were in love with him. And yes, I understand how much it hurts to know that he may or may not love you back. But remember what I said before. Nate is a blind boy who doesn't see what's right in front him, and this is one of his biggest flaws, not seeing! In general, not seeing you" Scarlett sounded frustrated

"Well that's his own god damn fault! He never noticed me so that equally means he should lose me," Alex sounded cold

"Alex just please listen to me" her mother pleaded, "I know your hurt and right now you're in a dark place but please don't and I repeat don't hate the world, avoid people that love you, and change who you are. Alex I have gone down that path and it only results in being unhappy, alone, and miserable. I don't want my daughter to go through that."

"It's too late for that mom" Alex replied, tears stinging her eyes, "I'm already on that path and it's because of freaking Nate. He broke my heart and he thinks that by constantly repeating 'I'm sorry' or 'I trying to fix it' it's going to help me recover from something that he caused. I'm hurting because of him and that's never going to change. Nate is the real reason I'm cruising down this self destructive path. All fingers will always point toward him. And in the end, I will forever hate him."

Scarlett sighed, listening carefully to every single word that her daughter said to her. She knew she would not able to get through to her at least for today. Alex was now in the emotional estate that Scarlett was in a few years back right after John left. And she it wasn't easy for her to forgive John considering it took her six months to have an epiphany. So, there was only one thing Scarlett could do. She could hope that Alex would quickly realize that Nate technically wasn't the reason Alex was in this emotional state. Yes, he broke her heart and left her standing in the rain, allowing her to get drench and yearning to get struck by lightning. Praying that will stop this agonizing sharp chest pain that was emerging within her heart and allow her to die. Nate was the guidance toward Alex's destructive path, although Alex was the driver. She could of have easily turned around and forgave Nate for everything and not runaway. But she did, Alex runaway leaving Nate to try and rescue her, not knowing that this was only making the situation worse. The closer Nate got to Alex, the quicker Alex would press her gas pedal. Resulting in being introduced to new towns that had weird street names such as, "lonely street" "Teardrop Route" and "Heartbreak freeway." Alex needed to turn around before she drove deeper and more pain emerged, causing not only misery but change. Alex would disappear and a dark, hateful person would appear.

"Alex" Scarlett said softly, rubbing her forearm, "I can't control your actions; however, I would love to. But I know that I can't control how you're feeling or the pain. But I can give you some advice."

"What advice" Alex asked

"Forgive Nate" she spoke genuinely, "He made a mistake and he's sorry Allie. But you shouldn't throw him off to the side and allow him to be forgotten. You two have too much history between the two of you and to be honest I don't want to see that disappear."

Alex sat on the floor, thinking about what her mother said to her. Forgive Nate? Alex never once thought about forgiving. She was too busy convincing herself that she hated him. Her body, heart, and entirety were filled with flaws, unhappiness, and sorrow. Forgive Nate? For some reason that brought a smile to her face. Forgiving and having him back in her life would make her the happiest person in the world. She concluded that it could be like the old days, she could be secretly in love with him while he dated other girls and everything would be fine. Right? Like Alex said before, "I rather have Nate as a friend then not have him at all" Alex's smile faded, realizing things changed. Nothing will ever be the same. She poured her feelings out to him and he responded with nothing but a confused expression. However, that didn't mean she could not forgive him. She could forgive him, and not be his friend. Regardless of how much she missed him. Alex quickly shook off her thoughts, realizing she was too deep in thought and creating a worthless fairy tale that would never come true.

"I don't think I could forgive him" Alex replied honestly, her voice shaking

"Why not" Scarlett asked

"Because" Alex shrugged, realizing that her mother will not see it, "I'm too angry at him to forgive him. Remember what I said I hate him. And I mean it"

"But wouldn't forgiving him bring you closure" Scarlett questioned, "wouldn't you love to be happy again and not filled with so much emotions"

"I just" Alex shuddered, "I just don't know if I could face Nate after all that has happened"

"I think you can" Scarlett bluntly said, "I think you can. But you doubt yourself, Allie. You're giving yourself permission to be alone"

"I don't know mom" Alex shook her head in frustration. She was having trouble coming up with a choice. Does she continue to hate Nate like she proclaimed or does she forgive him and allow herself to be happy. Hate or Happiness? Love or Recurring Heartbreak? Friendship or Loneliness? These are the questions that haunt Alex Russo

"Allie I'm not going to push you" Scarlett stated, "You're a big girl and you're allowed to make your own decisions regardless of how I feel. But if you're not going to forgive him, can you at least do something for me"

"What" Alex asked

"Talk to Nate" her mother replied, "talk to him for me that's all I ask"

"But I have talked to him" Alex stated

"Alex I think I know you better than that. You haven't talked to him. You have yelled at him but you haven't properly talked to him" she paused, "Please talk to him in an adult manner. No yelling, no walking away, no screaming, and no I repeat no violence. Please do this for me"

Alex sighed, do this for her mother. The woman, who gave birth to me, stood by my side as I cried, fed me, burped me, changed my diapers, and in general raised me. Do this for the woman who was the person who taught me how to love. "Okay" Alex run her hands through her uncombed hair, "I'll do it. I'll talk to Nate. I promise no yelling, no walking away, and no screaming"

"How about no violence" Scarlett asked

"That's something I can't promise" Alex answered

Scarlett chuckled, "Fine I'll take what I can get. I'm just glad you're going to talk to Nate. I think you two need to have a conversation"

Alex sighed, "I guess so" Alex heard a noise in the background talking to her mom, it sounded like her dumb boss, he was the reason she was in New York and not with her in her time of need

"Allie sweetie, I'm sorry but I have to go" Scarlett grabbed her purse and her hotel key

"Oh, okay" Alex said softly, "I love you and miss you"

"I love you and miss you too" she closed the door, heading towards the elevator, "And try to forgive Nate, he didn't mean to hurt you"

"I'll think about it" Alex replied, "Bye mom"

"Bye Allie" Alex turned off her phone once she heard the sound of clicking, symbolizing that her mother hung up. Gosh, how she missed her mommy. Alex got off the floor and walked towards her underwear drawer and pulled out a pink white bra and matching panties. She closed the drawer and looked at the item that was sitting on top of her drawer, a picture frame. It was picture of her and Nate. The picture was dated 07/18/07. Alex smiled as she remembered that was one of the most romantic summers she had with Nate.

_*Flashback*_

_Shane had just got his license and he wanted to drive Mitchie, Nate, and Alex to this beach house that the Grey's owned but never used. Alex purposely shot gunned to sit in the backseat so she could sit next to Nate. She hopped into Shane's SUV excitedly and giving Nate the most loving hug she could give and kissed his cheek. Nate blushed as her lips touched his soft, flawless skin. The trip was a four hour drive, and that gave Alex all the more reason to be pretend that she was tired. She placed her head on Nate's lap. She smiled when she heard Nate's voice say, "Hey you okay" Alex easily replied by saying, "Yeah just a little tired" She struggled up onto Nate's lap and placed one of her hands on his knee while curling her legs up onto the chair. Alex shut her eyes, pretending to sleep. She feels Nate's hand pulling off her hat, and undoing her hair tie. Her hair falls strand by strand. Alex wondered what Nate was doing, though she figured it out, feeling Nate's left hand sweep through her long brown hair. He played with her hair while resting his right hand on her hip, accidently stroking her bare skin with his thumb. Nate never noticed that every time his hand moved her shirt moved with him. After maybe what felt like only five minutes. He stopped, and Alex wished he didn't. She loved the feeling of his touch. His hand on her hair and hip, Nate shook her softly whispering the name, "Allie." Alex pretended to yawn and looked up at Nate, he was so gorgeous "Yes" she whispered back, blushing a little. "Can you get up for a second" He asked, nudging her. "But I'm comfortable" Alex replied in a baby tone. Shane and Mitchie chuckled hearing what was going on in the background _

"_I know" Nate chuckled, "But if you just get up for a second I promise you'll be more comfortable"_

"_And how do you know that" Alex asked, sitting up and pouting her lip like a five year old. _

"_Because" Nate leaned more into her ear, making sure Shane and Mitchie never heard what he was about to say. Alex felt his warm breath tickle her earlobe, causing her body to move closer towards his. Nate wrapped his arms around Alex's waist and pulled her down with him. She was now on top of him their legs intertwined, their torsos pushed together, and their faces inches apart. "Because you get to be held by me" he smirked, adjusting his body on the long backseat he was now sharing with Alex. "Comfortable?" _

"_No" Alex bit her lip, trying to control her blushing, "I liked it better when I was laying on your lap" she lied _

_Nate's smile disappeared and turned into a fake frown, "Alex Russo I am hurt. I totally thought all the girls wanted a piece of Nate Grey" _

_Alex giggled, resting her chin on his chest, "Haven't you heard Nate. I'm not like all the other girls. I'm different" _

_He smiled, "Yes you are and that's what I love about you" He kissed her nose and allowed his head to fall lightly on the leather exterior. _

"_Have a good nap Nate" Alex said, placing a hand on top of his and resting her face on his chest. She eventually fell asleep in Nate's arms like she always did. _

_*End of Flashback*_

The picture was of her and Nate sleeping on each other, exhibiting that it was a possibility that they were meant for each other. That picture displayed not only love that Alex held for Nate, but also the strength that consisted between each other. These two people were able to build a never ending bridge that only lengthen as they spent more time with each other with every piece of wood connecting to another. This bridge was a symbolism of Alex's undying love that would never fade or be cut short. It will continue to be built by Nate's hands as Alex forces herself to run away from the lovely world that her and Nate lived in. She indeed needed to make a choice. Does she destroy that bridge that Nate and her built together, crushing and breaking every piece of wood that he or her touched or does she allow it to continuously grow, following what is deep inside her now harden heart. Alex traced her fingers upon the glass frame, surveying the picture what was frozen in time by Mitchie. "Do I forgive him or not" she asked herself. Alex was torn between what her heart yearned for and what her mind was telling herself.

Alex slid her tray that was filled with a apple juice box, a bag of lay's BBQ chips, a banana, and a chocolate brownie on a table, and took a seat on the empty table that was now suddenly begin preoccupied by two bodies. She looked up while grabbing her school bag on the floor. I saw two of the greatest and unforgettable people in her life.

"Hey lovebirds" She smirked, watching Mitchie and Shane trading food with each other

"Hey Alex, I'll trade you a Hershey's cookie's and crème bar for your brownie" Shane waved his chocolate bar in the air, displaying its deliciousness, "You know you want to"

She quickly glanced down at her brownie that was drizzling with chocolate sauce and walnuts and looked at Shane's chocolate bar that was wrapped in a silver wrapper with the company's name printed on it, "No thanks Shane"

"Aw come on please, I really want that brownie" He pointed at it repeatedly

"Well if you wanted that brownie" She mocked Shane's action, "so bad why didn't you just grab one from the food line?"

"Because you took the last one" Shane gave her the evil eye

"Well you snooze you lose" Alex grabbed her fork and was about to dig into her luscious chocolate brownie until she saw Shane's face. He was pouting like a lost puppy. His bottom lip stuck out and his eyes watered up. She sighed and looked away, " Okay Shane how about I give you a proposition. We'll share, okay. I'll get half" Alex cut the middle of the brownie and grabbed a plate that was on Shane's tray, "And you get the other half" she slid the other half brownie onto the white small plate.

"Works for me, thanks Alex" Shane reached over the table and gave a nice little hug with an occasional pat on the back.

"You're Welcome" She giggled and unpeeled her banana

"Aw" Mitchie had a wide smile on her face, "Doesn't this feel like old times, I miss these moments"

"Yeah" Alex replied softly, "me too"

Alex was being honest; she did miss her two best friends. Heck, she even missed Nate. However, that's something she wasn't going to admit out load. But in general, she missed hanging out and having lunch with them. They haven't had lunch with each other since Nate and Alex's first incident when she saw him kissing Miley, Alex shuddered at the memory. And the only reason why Mitchie and Shane decided have lunch with Alex is because it was Tuesday. On Tuesday, Nate always had skipped lunch because he volunteered to help the underclassmen with their pitching and batting. Funny thing about that is Nate is not even on the baseball team. He just decided one day when he and Alex were watching the Junior Varsity team practice that he was going to help them, because to be honest they sucked. And not the kind of suck where people say "Oh there just beginners they will get the hang of it soon." NO, these underclassmen sucked and it was obvious that they were not going to improve anytime soon. So, Nate took it upon himself to better the Junior Varsity team with the coach's approval of course, and to guide them towards the J.V. Championship. But let's get a hold of ourselves these boys need to work on their skills before they thought about the championship. However, with Nate's 75 mph pitch and his great batting skills that will inevitably make a homerun, these underclassmen will do fine. It's a wonder why Nate never enjoyed the team. He had the speed, the determination, the skills, and he wouldn't look so bad in the uniform either. Just thought of him in the school's baseball uniform, he kind of well, he kind of looked cute wait scratch that he looked sexy. Yes, if Nate would have joined the team he would have definitely looked amazingly sexy, but then again he looked sexy in anything Alex concluded. She wouldn't mind the boy she loved in a uniform. She always did love boys in a uniform. Alex shook her franticly trying to erase all images of Nate in a baseball uniform or anything in else or nothing at all. She found herself beginning to think that calling Nate sexy was an understatement. He was, he was.. UGH she didn't know what he was. All she knew was that he indeed was sculpted in all the right places. Oh yes, he was breathtakingly cute, handsome, gorgeous, hot. You name it, he was it!

"You okay" Mitchie asked, witnessing Alex smack the back of her head trying to erase very erotic thought she was having about Nate.

"Huh" Alex finally stopped thinking about Nate and watched all images of him erase. Goodbye baseball playing Nate, "Yeah, um yeah I'm fine"

"Oh okay, because for a moment there you kind of looked" Mitchie searched for more an appropriate word, "you kind of looked rather impassioned" Impassioned was the best word she could think of. She considered using the words overemotional, hot-blooded, hell she even though about using perfervid. But in Mitchie's perspective impassioned was the best word to describe Alex's actions at that very moment

Impassioned, Impassioned Oh My God Alex looked impassioned. She quickly covered her face with her hands, embarrassed. She knew exactly what Mitchie was referring to. Only Mitchie used more of nice word to describe what she meant. UGH impassioned damn it! Alex's face flared with redness. Impassioned meant aroused, aroused meant the thought Nate, and the thought of Nate caused Alex to become aroused. It went full circle! God, no more! No more thinking about Nate in uniforms she told herself.

"Is she okay" Shane mouthed to Mitchie

"Yeah" Mitchie nodded, "I think she is just embarrassed because of what I said" she whispered, watching Alex shake her head while covering her hands.

"Oh okay" Shane nodded in understanding, "Oh and Mitchie"

"Yes" She looked at him

"Um what does impassioned mean" he questioned

"I'll tell you later sweetie" She held his hands, and continued to look at Alex waiting for her to look up. Five seconds later Alex looked up. It was clearly shown on Alex's face that she was embarrassed

"You okay" Mitchie asked, leaning against Shane's side as he placed his arm around her shoulder

"Yeah" Alex looked down at her food, and opened the big of chips

"You want to talk about it" Shane offered

"Not really" Alex bluntly replied. Like she would want to tell Shane about how his little brother makes her feel libidinous. Not going to happen, "So anyway" Alex changed her tone from bitter and regretful to perky and innocent. Yeah totally innocent on the exterior, but totally prurient on the interior, "You guys never told me how you two got together, what has it been three weeks now?" Alex already lost count she felt like such a happy friend

"Almost a month, on Saturday it will officially be a month since we got together" Mitchie looked at Shane, he softly kissed her, "Tomorrow we are going to celebrate"

"Why tomorrow?" Alex wondered "How come not Saturday"

"Because I have to work at the auto shop all week and Wednesday is my only day off" Shane paused, "Sorry Mitchie"

"It's okay" Mitchie squeezed his hand reassuringly," as long as we are together I'll be fine"

Alex sighed, "Oh that's nice" Alex was about to ask if Shane and Mitchie could go with her to visit him tomorrow, because she was still convinced that she could not visit him without anyone. But considering that it's Shane and Mitchie's one month anniversary she couldn't bring herself to ask them. She wasn't going to allow herself to destroy a moment of love between two people just because she wanted to be selfish. No, she was going to visit him all by herself even if it was going to kill her. She was going to be strong, and independent even though she was truly dying inside, "So when are you going to give me the details on how your love emerged and became what it is today" she put on a fake smile

"Well it's a very simple story, really" Shane looked at Mitchie and couldn't help but smile. Alex watched in amazement. She could just tell that her best friends were in love.

"Shane and I were sitting in his car just talking about our future, the present, and how we grew up together. Shane was one of the first people to call me beautiful during my awkward phase in middle school. He said it just to make me feel better" Mitchie looked at Alex

"No I didn't" Shane replied quickly, "I thought you were so beautiful, round rimmed glasses and all"

Mitchie blushed, "And as we were talking Shane told me that he had crush on me when I was thirteen and he was fourteen, and he was able to admit it to himself the day you admitted that you liked Nate"

"Yeah" Alex nodded, "I remember that day"

"Yeah he told me that his crush for me turned into liking me then that liking me turned into really, really liking and that by the time he turned seventeen I was sixteen. His feelings for me turned into loving me" Mitchie looked down to content her blushing, "And then he told me that he loved me and that I didn't have to say it back"

"But you did!" Shane exclaimed proudly while Alex giggled

"Yes I did indeed tell Shane that I loved him, and I told him that I liked him since the day he comforted me when you left to go to Texas to visit your grandma that one summer when we were fourteen going on fifteen. I cried like a baby, I thought I would never see you again Al" Mitchie paused, "God I was so melodramatic when I was a preteen. But anyway Shane stayed with me at the park until midnight and he walked me home while whispering repeatedly that everything was going to be. That, Alex was the day I fell for Shane. And now" Mitchie put her arms around Shane's waist, "I don't plan on losing him"

"You won't" Shane kissed her forehand, "I promise"

Alex smiled at the perfect couple's story. Her two best friends are in love and that's all that really matters. However, Alex couldn't help but feel a sting of jealously. How come Mitchie was able to get her prince charming, her Knight in shining armor, her man riding on a white horse? How come Mitchie was able to get her fairy tale while Alex was left in the dust? She deserved a little happiness too. She deserved Nate as much as the next girl, but how come she wasn't able to retrieve him. Was there something an unattractive about her? She really didn't know. Alex sighed, regretting ever asking how Mitchie and Shane got together, "That was a really nice story guys" she forced herself to say, "I'm really happy for you two" She was happy for them honestly! But she couldn't help but feel jealously, envy, and selfishness. She wanted what Mitchie had, and Alex actually fought for it. And she lost! She lost the battle, she lost the war, and she lost Nate.

"Thanks Alex, your approval and support means a lot" Mitchie said just as the bell rang, indicting fourth period was about to start. She picked up her bag and grabbed Shane's hand, "See you later Al"

"See ya" Alex watched the perfect couple hold hands and walk out with full on happiness written on their faces. She rolled her eyes, feeling as if they were rubbing it in Alex's face that she lost Nate forever. And that he didn't love her back. He never did and he never will! Alex sighed, realizing how dramatic she was being. She knew Mitchie would never do something like that to Alex on purpose. Mitchie is just happy and Shane makes her happy. Just like Nate used to make Alex happy and most likely he still has the power to do so. Alex grabbed her bag and was about to walk toward the door when she saw Nate walk in to cafeteria. All sweaty and dirty, he had perspiration dripping from his shirt and his jeans were ripped at the knee with red clay dirt but he still looked really sexy, gosh she really needed a new adjective to describe Nate's sexiness. Kissable (Hell yeah he was kissable but no), Delicious (He's not a dessert), Appealing (Nate appealing now that's an insult. He's beyond the word appealing) Just as Nate grabbed his bottle of water and handed the lunch lady a ten dollar bill and told her to keep the change due to all of her hard work. Alex still couldn't find the right adjective to describe him. Nate gradually walked out of the cafeteria taking a swig of water in the process, never noticing Alex. Hmm, pleasurable, nope close but no cigar Alex will just have to stick with the word sexy.

Alex slipped on her brown ugg boots. She looked at the mirror, dreading what she was about to do. She glanced at the clock continuously ticking, 4:30 in the morning on Wednesday. Alex already had a plan if she started walking now she would reach her destination at the exact time she usual does. She would be there at exactly 5:15. The time where.. The time where, Alex couldn't bring herself to say it, it was too hard. You think after ten years she would have accepted it but she didn't, because every day he haunts her. He's in her dreams, in her blood, in her soul, in her memories. Alex grabbed her infamous hat and a small framed picture that she always brings on this special yet sorrowful day. She raced downstairs and grabbed her black coat. It was time; it was time to visit him after all those long heavy days growing up with him. It was time to visit him once again, and Alex was had a hard time with visiting him on this specific day. She could easily visit him like she did two weeks just to say hi, but on this day this was on the hardest days of her life. Alex slowly opened the door allowing her fingers to clutch tightly around the doorknob and stepped out. The cold nights wind was still in the air as it brushed against Alex's face asking for her to button all of her buttons on the black coat. She took small, baby steps counting them while walking to her destination 15,16,17,18.. She had about eighty more steps to go before she arrived. Alex glanced at her watch, 4:35. It will take her a good fifteen minutes before she got there. But she knew that it will take a while to actually enter. She always prolonged that part. Ever since she was nine she always had a hard time walking into that scary place. She hated it there. So many souls lost so many people gone to never be seen again including her loved one. Alex looked at her surroundings, a cat crossing the road, a tree with falling leaves, a house receiving a newspaper from a boy on a bike. How was she supposed to do this without anyone? How was she supposed to do this without Nate? He was always the person who guided her towards her father's tombstone. He was the boy who held her hand and told her he will stay right with her, and he was the first person to ever tell her that her father will always, always love her and him dying doesn't equally mean that she lost him forever. He will always be with her, Nate was only nine when he said this. He was definitely wise beyond his years.

_*Flashback*_

"_Alex make sure you set your alarm clock for 5:00 a.m. in the morning okay? You have to go and visit your father" Scarlett yelled at out of the kitchen while closely watching Nate and Alex playing tips with a basketball in the backyard _

_Alex sighed and tipped the ball towards Nate, "Okay mom"_

"_You're going to see your dad tomorrow?" Nate took a step back, tipped the ball back _

"_Unfortunately" Alex muttered as she took a step forward and accidently missed the ball_

"_Allie you don't sound too happy about it" Nate a step closely towards her and looked at her _

"_That's because I'm not" Alex looked down and sat on the grass, "I don't want to see him" _

"_Why" Nate sat next to her, "I thought you would be happy to see him plus I like to meet him" _

"_Nate" Alex sighed and looked at him with watery eyes, "I haven't told you the truth as to why you don't see my dad here" _

_Nate noticed Alex's eyes and was shocked to see a tear gilding down her tiny face, "Allie why are you crying" _

"_Nate" Alex curled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them, "two months before I met you, my dad passed away" more tears began to surface around her damp eyelids, "One day he said that he was going out to buy a few groceries. A few hours passed and he never showed up. I remember seeing my mother crying her eyes out and me not knowing what was going on" Alex paused and wiped a tear, "I asked what happened and she said sweetie your daddy is not coming home. Those words still haunt me until today Nate. She told me that my dad got hit by a drunk driver and he was immediately sent to the hospital, my mom said that he was going to be okay. But he wasn't Nate" Alex pulled on the grass, "an hour later he died. And I never saw his face again except when it was lying in a casket awaiting to be buried" Alex started to sob and hid her face on her knees _

"_Allie" Nate rubbed her back softly, trying to calm her down_

"_I don't want to go Nate, please don't let me go. I can't stand having to see his name written on that piece of stone. Please Nate, please don't let me go" Her nose began to run, more tears emerge, she choked on her own saliva._

"_Allie calm down please" Nate begged, patting her back to stop her from choking, "it's going to be okay I promise" _

_Alex shook her head, "No it's Nate. My dad's gone" she suddenly looked at Nate and wrapped her arms around Nate's neck, "Please don't make me go" _

"_Hey hey calm down" Nate wrapped his arm around her waist and swayed her side to side in a calming manner, "Allie you have to go. He's your father" _

"_No" She shook her head near Nate's shoulder, "I can't face him. Nate, I can still see his face inside my head whispering I love you Lexi Bear. I can't do it" _

"_Yes you can" Nate assured her_

"_No, no Nate I really can't" she muttered into his shoulder, tightly embracing him_

_Nate felt the tears seeping through his shirt, "Allie your father wants you to do this" he paused, "I want you do this"_

"_I don't know if I can" Alex admitted, showing your first sign of weakness since Nate has known her _

"_You can and you will" Nate held her tighter, "And I promise, I promise to be there with you tomorrow at 5:00 a.m. to make sure your going to okay. And if you're not I will take you home and stay with you until you want me to leave" _

_Alex pulled slightly away from Nate and looked at him with blood shot eyes and a running nose, "You would do that for me" _

"_Of course" Nate used his shirt to gently wipe off Alex's mucus that was dripping from her nose, "You're my best friend. I'm always going to be there for you"_

_Alex sighed and looked down_

"_So" Nate lifted up her chin, "Will you go for your mom, your dad, and your best friend" he asked sincerely _

"_Okay" she responded softly, "I'll go" _

_Nate knocked on the Russo's door at 4:55 waiting for someone to open the door. He tapped his foot nervously as he heard footsteps. Suddenly someone opened the door, it was Alex's mom _

"_Nate sweetie how did you get here" She asked, fascinated as to why this little boy was on her doorstep at four in the morning. _

"_My brother Jason dropped me off. I'm here to see Alex if that's okay" Nate hesitated, "I kind of promised Alex I would be here for her. To be honest Mrs. Russo I think your daughter may need me" _

_Scarlett looked shocked at Nate's words, he was brilliant with linguistics, "Oh I see you she should be her-"_

"_Mom whose at the door, is it Nate" Alex raced downstairs to see her best friend standing at her doorstep wearing denim jeans, a blue long sleeve with a brown jacket, and a scarf, "You made it" she hugged him _

_Nate smiled at her, "Of course I did. I promised didn't I" he hugged her back and pulled away seconds later to see what she was wearing. Alex was wearing white flats, a sundress with green and pink patterns of flowers, a black cardigan sweater, and if you looked closely you clearly see the imprints of Alex's shorts she wore under her dress. Alex never liked to wear a dress without shorts under it. For some reason, she felt like she was naked. _

"_Yes, yes did" Alex replied back _

"_Alright kiddies, let's go we have to be at the cemetery by 5:15 am" Scarlett grabbed her keys and headed for car as the kids stood at the doorway. _

"_Why do we have to be there by 5:15" Nate asked, watching Scarlett walk away_

"_Because" Alex shut the door and turned the doorknob to check if it was looked, it was "Because at 5:15 that's when we got that call that my dad pasted away" she looked down, walking down the steps_

"_Oh sorry I asked" Nate followed her to the car _

"_It's okay" Alex sighed, "You didn't know" she and Nate got into the car and felt the car begin to move. As Mrs. Russo drove Nate casually glanced at Alex to make sure she was okay. He noticed that Alex kept fumbling with her sweater pocket as if she had something in there_

"_What's you got there" he asked sliding closer to Alex, looking like he was about to tell her a secret_

"_Oh" Alex pulled a picture out of her sweater pocket, "This is the last picture I've ever took with my father. I bring it ever where with me just like my hat" she pointed at it and passed Nate the picture. The picture was of Alex and her father. Her father was tickling Alex's sides and she was furiously laughing. Within that moment you could tell that her father loved her very much. _

"_You have his nose" Nate said, handing her the picture_

"_Thanks that means a lot" Alex smile faded, feeling the car park. She looked out the window there it was the cemetery of all cemeteries. The place where her father's decomposed body lies forever. Alex felt her heart sink to her stomach she didn't know if she could do it. Questions began to fill up in her mind. Her worst nightmare was now occurring and there's was nothing she could do to stop it but runaway. And she was about to. She opened the car door and was about to jump out until she felt a gentle and soft hand grab onto to her shoulder._

"_Alex don't" Nate looked at with worried eyes, "I'm right here. There's no need to runaway. Remember if she can't handle it, I promised to walk you home" _

_Alex nodded and hopped out of the car, waiting for Nate to get out of the car. Within seconds, he was right by her side walking with her to the gates of the cemetery. _

"_Nate, what time is" she asked _

_Nate looked at his watch, "5:13" _

_Alex sighed in relief, "Good I don't have to go in there for another two minutes" she looked at her mom who was waiting, "Mom you can go first I'll stay with Nate" _

"_Are you sure" Scarlett asked her voice full of uncertainty _

"_Yeah, I promise to be there in two minutes" Alex replied _

"_Well okay" Scarlett sighed and started to walk towards her husband's tombstone. Alex sighed and played with the hem of her sweater _

"_You okay" Nate nudged her shoulder, watching her closely_

"_I guess" she responded and looked up at Nate, "I'm scared" _

"_Don't be" Nate put his arm around her shoulder and bought her in closer, "You're going to be fine" _

_Alex rested her head on Nate's shoulder, "I hope so" she paused, "why did he have to go" _

_Nate shrugged, "I guess because everyone has to go sometime" _

_Alex sighed, "Even if that means leaving your loved ones behind" _

"_Allie" Nate rubbed her shoulder, "Your father didn't leave you, he's right here" he pointed at her heart, "and that's a place where he will forever stay and never be forgotten, okay?" _

_Alex just nodded and played with Nate's hand _

"_And he will always love you, you know that right" Nate asked _

"_Yeah I do, I just wish he knew how much I love him too" Alex looked up at Nate _

_Nate smiled, "Alex he always knew how much you loved him. Always" Nate looked at his watch, 5:15, "Come on we have to go and visit your dad now, you ready" Nate stack out his hand_

"_Ready as I'll ever be" Alex took his hand and intertwined their fingers. Nate guided Alex towards the cemetery gates and waited for Alex to pass. Nate watched as Alex slowly passed the gates clinging onto his hand for dear life. Both of them officially passed the gates and they were now heading towards her father's tombstone. Alex held her breathe, seeing her mother crying. Alex stopped and shook her head. _

"_Hey" Nate lifted her chin, "I'm right here" Nate waited for Alex to continue to walk. Eventually she did. And as they were walking Nate always made sure his presence was known, "Everything will be okay, Allie I'm right here" He gently squeezed her hand, taking the last few steps towards Alex's dreaded destination, her father's tombstone. _

_-End of Flashback- _

Alex looked at her left hand, not feeling that feeling she needed. The feeling of Nate clutching softly and securely on her hand reminding her that everything was going to be okay and that he was right there. Right there, guiding her towards her worst fear. She needed him, and he wasn't there. Alex shook her head slightly, trying to convince herself that she could do this. She was a strong independent young girl who didn't need Nate's hand to hold. Oh, how she knew she was lying to herself. She needed that hand just like she needed him right there, right now. Alex finally reached her destination now on the hundred and twentieth step. She was about twenty steps over her original plan. She always got there within hundred or less, but Alex knew the reason she exceeded those steps. It was because she turned around so many times and started to head to her house. But she couldn't bring herself to do that. It would have only disappointed her father, and that's something she didn't want. It was bad a enough that her life was crumbling down before her. Alex didn't want to add the disappointment of her lovingly father on her list of "why she should leave this world"

She lost her father

She lost her soul, heart, and mind

She lost Nate

She lost herself

Alex realized she was being a little over dramatic, she clutched the picture frame inside her pocket and walked to the gated fence, swinging against the cold hard wind (just like the world she lived in.) Alex looked at her watch, 5:15 right on the dot. She had to go in alone. Without her mother's guidance, without Nate's hand, and without her confidence, Alex was filled with self doubt. She reached for the cold railing and clutched her right hand around it, feeling the frozenness of it. She shivered at the feeling, opening the gate widely so she could fit her petite body around the entrance and stepped in. Alex groaned at the sight of tombstones, flowers, and memorabilia's of the lost souls that left this world. She inched closer and closer toward the soul that left her at the age of seven. And there it was, in Alex's sight.

_James K. Russo_

_Loving Son, Husband, and Father _

_He will be missed _

_November 8, 1959- August 25, 1998_

Alex continuously told herself that she could do this, and walked to closer to her fear. She knelt down and traced the carved wordings He will be missed. She missed him so much. Alex dug deep into her pocket and put the picture that was framed in front of his tombstone and took the image in. Alex would kill just to have another moment like that with her father. She looked at his face, Nate was right she did have his nose. Alex looked at her father's smile, "I was I could see you smile" she thought to herself while lighting the candle that she brought with her. The burning candle was a symbolism of new life. The life that her father lived without her, she felt her eyes get wetter and a tear spilled out of her eyelid. She needed Nate.

"Hi Daddy" Alex forced herself to say, "I miss you" she looked at the picture, "mom says Hi and that she misses you too" Alex paused and more tears spilled out, "I wish you could reply dad. I miss your voice, I miss your presence, and I miss you" she wiped the tears that draped onto her face with the sleeve of shirt, "You know sometimes I find myself wondering that if you were here would things be different? Would I be different? And I know I always say this when I'm here but god, how I wish you were here. I could really, really use my father right now" Alex calmed herself, trying not to sob "Nothing's going my way daddy. Moms on a business trip, I'm here by myself, and Nate and I fighting. I pretty sure you remember Nate. He's been visiting since he was nine. And you're probably wondering why he's not here today, it's because we had a bad argument. I told him I loved him which I regret dad. I should have never told him that. If I didn't we would be the same as we were years ago. And I wouldn't hate him" Alex paused, realizing that she could never hate him despite everything that has happened, "yesterday I told mom that I hated him but I know I was only lying to myself. I just thought that by convincing myself that I hated him. I would be okay, but it didn't work. Mom said I should forgive but I'm still torn about that. Should I dad?"

Alex asked knowing she wasn't going to get a response but it was worth a try. Suddenly, her father's words popped into her head, "Alex you shouldn't cause people hurt or pain for your own personal right" Alex froze, how stupid she thought she was. The number one quote she lived by, she forgot about. She was hurting Nate and causing him pain, because she thought she had the power to do so. However, Alex was being ignorant her father raised her better. Alex sighed, wiping off her tears "you always knew the right thing to say daddy" she paused and maintained her breathing, "I hope your proud of me, and I hope I made you proud" she traced the word father on his tombstone, "I love you daddy" her words were carried by the wind. Suddenly, she heard a twig snap. Alex instantly looked up.

"Hello" she looked around, "Who's there" Alex saw a figure hiding behind the tree that stood a few inches in front of her, "whoever you are I see you behind that tree" The mysterious figure took a step and revealed there self.

Alex tried to catch her breath seeing who it was, "Nate"

"Hi" he said softly with his hands in his pockets, walking towards her

"What are, what are you doing here" Alex was distraught. She couldn't believe that Nate was standing right next to her.

"I promised you Allie" Nate pulled out one of his hands from his pockets and dried her face with his hand, "I promised you that I always be here for you. So here I am"

"How long have you been here" Alex was too shocked to pull away from his touch she missed so much

"Since 5:15" He looked at her, still stroking her cheek

"So you heard everything I said" she asked, putting the puzzle together

"Yes" he slid his hand that was previously on her face towards her arm. Alex felt a warm sensation, feeling his warm, tender hand travel down her arm to hold her cold hand, "but let's not talk about that. Today is about your dad" he smiled a small smile and looked at her father's stone, "Hi Mr. Russo"

"Nate" Alex continued to look at him as he made small conversation with her father, "please go home"

"What" Nate looked at her, feeling her hand that he was holding loosen. Alex was trying to pull away and he let her. It was clear that she was still mad at him. His face sadden, "you're still mad at me aren't you"

"No, yes, no, yes" Alex shook her head, "Nate" she met his eyes, "I just can't pretend that I and you are fine because we're not"

"Allie" Nate stroked her chin, "I'm not pretending. I want everything to be fine between us. I want so many things when I'm around you. And I know this is the wrong time to say this but Allie I lo-"

"Stop" Alex pulled away and stood up quickly almost tipping the candle over, "Nate you know you can't always get what you want"

"But I can try" Nate grabbed her hand, "I can try to have you in my life, Allie I want is you in my life and I know you want me in to. "

"Nate please" Alex felt her eye suddenly tear, "All I want is our friendship to rest in peace just like my father"

"I don't think that's possible Allie" Nate said truthfully, "because if you just let me say how much I lo-"

"I, I can't do this Nate" Alex pulled away from Nate's hand, "not now, not ever" she took a few steps away from him

"What are you trying to say" Nate reached for her but she pulled away

"Please don't talk to me anymore, just don't notice me. Please" Alex pleaded, not looking at Nate. This was the hardest thing in her life that she was doing. She was letting go of her best friend and her love

"Allie" Nate grabbed her hand once again, "I know I screwed up and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for making you cry, for breaking your heart and your trust. I'm so sorry Allie. But please you have to forgive me; I never ever meant to do this to you. You got to believe me."

Alex sighed, "I believe you and I forgive you-"

"So this means everything can be okay between us" Nate interrupted her

"No" Alex shook her head; "You didn't let me finish" she looked at Nate and squeezed his hand, "I forgive you for kissing Miley, for breaking my heart and more. But I can't forgive myself. I can't forgive myself for ever thinking that you could ever love me back the way I did and seeing myself as more than a best friend to you. Nate, I was creating a fantasy world that consisted of you being my prince charming, and I convinced myself that you would be mine in the real world too, and that's what hurts me so much. That night when you almost kissed me at the pier I thought that you loved me too, and we would live a happily ever after. But I didn't, I got hurt and pain instead. And it wasn't your fault Nate. Nothing was your fault. It all mine. I should have never fallen of you and I should have never loved you, but I did! And I can never forgive myself for it"

"Allie" Nate moved closer to her, "I'm telling you right now that you shouldn't regret ever loving me because I am so incredibly and madly in lo-"

"Stop Nate" Alex pushed him away as he got to closer and looked at him, "I have to go" she picked up the picture frame and blew out the candle, "I love and miss you daddy" Alex kissed her hand and then touched the stone. She got up and looked at Nate, Alex hated herself because of what she was about to say, "This will be the last conversation we will ever have."

"But Allie-"Nate tried to grab her

"No" she pulled away, "no more buts, I done with you Nate. I will be determined to get over you"

"But I love you" Nate said, but it was too late Alex was already at the gate running towards her house at full speed. He sighed, knowing that it wasn't the right time to chase after her. He will talk to her again whether she liked it or not. He was determined to express his undying love for her just like she was determined to get over him. Which one was going to accomplished it first? Both individuals didn't know, but both were going to try.

Nate looked back at James Russo's stone and sighed, "Sorry about the scene sir" Nate paused, "I just really love your daughter; She is just a wonderful young lady and I hope she will be mine, have a good day Mr. Russo" Nate started to walk away but suddenly turned back, "Oh and Mr. Russo I bet your not surprised that I didn't break my promise yet. And here's a little a secret that was a promise I intend to keep."

_*Flashback*_

"_And dad this is my best friend Nate" Alex tightly clutched Nate's nine year old hand _

"_Hi Mr. Russo" Nate paused, "well I'm not actually sure what to say, Alex" _

"_Just say whatever you feel" she assured him _

_Nate nodded, "Um okay well Alex is my best friend but I pretty sure you know that already" he looked at Alex who was giggling, "And from what I heard you were a great person who raised an amazing girl" He stopped to look at Alex again, "And I promise to take good care of her, just like what you most likely wanted. Someone to protect her, be there for her, and guide her in the right direction, I want to be that person; I will be that person Mr. Russo. Promise" he smiled at Alex and kissed her forehead_

-End of Chapter-


	20. Bring Us Closer

Chapter Twenty: Brings Us Closer

Alex was walking on the sidewalk on a very surprisingly cold Friday morning. The clouds were gray and there was a hint of sparkling rain when her phone suddenly went off. Alex sighed realizing who it was, Nate. For the last two weeks Nate has been trying to talk her. He has called, e-mailed, text, you name it Nate Grey has done. She glanced down to read his text and usually it said the same exact thing.

**Allie I really need to talk to you. Please you need to hear the truth –Nate**

Alex pressed delete and inserted her phone back into her pocket. God, why couldn't Nate just leave her alone? Did he not understand the meaning of those three significant words? LEAVE ME ALONE. Over the course of the last two weeks since their last conversation at her father's tombstone Alex has found herself repeating those words over and over again. But for some reason Nate was not grasping the concept. Alex didn't want to talk to him. She didn't want to see him. Why oh why could he not understand that. He was driving her crazy with all the "we need to talk" and "If you would just listen." Alex didn't want to listen she was fed up. She no longer wanted Nate in her life, at least that's what she had been continuously trying to convince herself. She wanted to be over him, she didn't want him any of him. She just wanted to live a normal peaceful life without Nate in it. And she thought she was doing very well until Nate decided to go to her house last week Thursday to talk to her.

_*Flashback*_

_Alex heard the bell ring as she watched a re-run of Law and Order: SVU. Olivia was Alex's role model. Alex quickly heard the door ring once again, "I'm coming" she replied while taking her mom's money off of the coffee table. Alex thought it was the pizza that her mother ordered. Yes, her mom was back and Alex was happy as a clam just exclude not having Nate in her life. Alex reached for the doorknob and pulled it opened only to see a disappointed and distressed Nate and not the pizza boy. She rolled her eyes, "What are you doing here" _

"_We need to talk" Nate looked in her eyes, "Can I come in?" _

"_NO" Alex bluntly replied, blocking the entrance to her house with her body. _

"_Look I know your upset, but I re-" _

"_What part of leave me alone did you not understand Nate?" Alex's voice had risen, glaring at Nate in the process _

"_None of it" Nate admitted, stepping closer to her, "Allie I want to talk to you" he leaned down towards her ear, breathing closely down her neck, "I need to talk to you" _

_Alex took a step back, bumping into the door, "Well I don't want to talk to you" she put her hands on her hips, "I told you that I no longer wanted you in my life so do me a favor and get out" Alex clutched the door tightly and was about to slam until Nate's hand was gently on top of hers. _

"_Look at me" Nate said softly, walking towards her. Causing Alex's back to meet her front door, "Allie" he took a step closer. His body inched closer towards hers. Alex could feel his clothed torso against hers. She felt him cup her cheek with his left hand and press her head up to his eyes. She melted under his gaze, "there's one thing I can't quite understand Allie" _

_Alex put a hand on his chest, trying with all her might to stop him from coming closer but she was losing. She felt Nate push her hand off his chest and stepped even more closer. Their bodies were suddenly becoming one with every inch he began to take. "Nate" her voice shook. She pressed her back into the door, trying to make as much distant between them as possible. _

"_Why do you want me to leave you alone" Nate's left hand caressed her cheek. He was looking deeply into her eyes. _

"_Is that what you don't understand" Alex asked meeting his eyes, "It's very simple Nate" she paused as her stomach began to twist and turn when she felt Nate's hand lower down to her chin, "I don't want you in my life because you hurt me" _

"_But you know I never meant to" Nate stopped touching her chin and lowered his head towards Alex's ear, "I made a mistake" _

"_And I-" Alex bit her lower lip, feeling Nate's lips touch her earlobe, "And I forgive you for that" she let go of breath that she was holding _

"_So if you forgive me" Nate placed both hands on the door. Trapping Alex from ever escaping, "why can't we be together" he softly whispered, leaning down towards her lips. Alex watched as his kissable, soft lips hovered down hers. She turned her head to the left and right. Planning an escape but there was nowhere to go and nowhere to hide. She was trapped in Nate's arms like she always wanted. Alex couldn't fight the feeling that was traveling from her heart to her toes. It was love, the love that she always had for Nate. _

"_Stop" She placed her hand on his chest once again _

_Nate shook his head "I don't think I can" He was so close. So close to her lips that she could feel his heat wanting to devour her own. Just as he was about to kiss her, a voice interrupted their moment_

"_Alex I wa-" Scarlett stopped at the sight of Nate's body being pressed against her daughter's own. Alex looked flushed and breathless. Nate looked comfortable and determined, "Ah Hi..um Nate" she suddenly felt awkward. _

_Nate dropped his head down disappointment. He was this close, this close to winning Alex over. Unfortunately, he had to do it in a seductive manner, but it was working. And Nate was desperate. He tried to be the nice guy who begged, pleaded, and left notes in her locker, but that tactic wasn't working. So he decided use a more aggressive tactic and it was working. That's until Scarlett showed up. Nate pushed himself off the door, but made sure that his body made direct contact with Alex's first. Making sure he hit all the right places. He smirked when he saw Alex's eyes become wide and she smashed her lips together, "Um hi Mrs. Russo" he pulled out the innocent card. He smiled while pretending he wasn't doing anything wrong, "what can we do for you" he glanced at Alex who still perfectly placed at the door, trying to gain her grasp on reality. She placed her head on her forehead, feeling hot. She cursed at Nate. Fully realizing that he was the reason why she felt like this. _

"_Well I was just wondering if the pizza was here" Scarlett looked around, "and obviously it isn't here" she glanced at Alex, "Honey are you okay" _

_Alex dropped her hand down and looked at her mom who silently was waiting for an answer. She nodded her head unable to respond. _

_Nate closely watched Alex and couldn't help but grin, "well" he broke the silence, "I think I should be going now. Mrs. Russo it was nice seeing you again and Allie" Nate turned walked to the door Alex was leaning on. He whispered into her and she held her breath, "I'll be seeing you again" he kissed her neck and walked away as if he nothing happened. _

_Alex watched as he disappeared with every step he took. She had no idea what his intentions were, but god did it make her feel good. She sighed in relief as he turned a corner and he was no longer visible. Why did he do that? Why would he torture her like that? Was it punishment for not listening to him? Alex concluded that it was option three. Nate knew that Alex loved him. So he used her feelings against her so that she would cave in and become his friend. What a jerk she thought as she closed the door and slid down it. Alex had no idea Nate would go that low just so they could regain their friendship. She shook her head with frustration. She was trying to hate Nate for what he did, but she couldn't. As much as she wanted to hate what just wouldn't happen. Mankind wouldn't let it. Alex concluded that she was going to avoid Nate at all cost. No more texts, no more phone calls, no more instant messages, no more communication, and no more physical contact. Alex hated the no more physical contact part. Because as much as she was supposed to hate him for using her like that. She loved what he did to her a few minutes ago at her front door._

_*End of Flashback*_

After last week Thursday also known as the front door incident Alex tried to avoid Nate as much as possible, and was doing fine external but internal she was not doing so well. She was dying inside. Every day and every night Nate ran through her mind. His touch, his sensual voice, his soft hair, his white slightly crooked smile, he was everywhere and Alex hated it. Nate Grey drove Alex over the edge to crazy town. She couldn't last one day without having his name pop in to her mind; Nate I miss you, Nate I love you, Nate I can't live without you. He was the man that was on her mind twenty four seven and there's nothing she could do but run. And for the last two week she ran. She ran as fast as she could from any internal emotions she had for him. Alex was determined to keep up this façade that she hated Nate Grey. She hated him for hurting her, and she hated him for using her. However, Alex wondered how long she will be able to keep this act up. It was almost September and school wasn't over. How was she supposed to avoid Nate all school year? She doubted she could really do it. Hell, it's only been two weeks of avoiding Nate and she was already breaking. Her body was already filled with intense emotions and just the sight of Nate caused her to break down. Could she really do this? The answer was pretty simple.

The answer was no.

Alex reached school just in time before the rain started to pour harshly. She witnessed the wind being to pick blowing everything away in its path and she watched the rain land roughly on car windshields and pavements. She clutched onto to her jacket, feeling the cold wind travel through her jacket as she opened the door to see students walking all over the place. Alex hung her head down walking very quickly, avoiding anybody in the hallways to her new locker. Alex moved to her new locker just last week Monday when things between her and Nate got really complicated and he suddenly became desperate. After her conversation with him at her father's tombstone Alex found random notes from Nate in her locker always asking and telling her the same thing, "can we talk at lunch" or "Call me." She always crumpled it and threw it the trash as if it wasn't important to her. Although there was a part of Alex that always wanted to know what Nate wanted to talk about and why was he so desperate to have her alone. Needless to say, Alex was too stubborn for her own good. But she had to. If she didn't put her foot down then Nate would have walked all over her and placed himself in Alex's life where he no longer belonged. Alex opened her locker and turned to look at no collage hanging and no letters from Mitch, Shane, or Nate taped onto her locker. She sighed, there's only one thing she hated about moving into a new locker. She hated the fact that she broke the tradition.

_*Flashback*_

"_Alex" Mitchie looked at her bug eyed, "What are you doing" _

"_What does it look like I'm doing" Alex pulled out her books and placed them in her bag_

"_Arranging your locker" Shane hoped he was right_

"_No" she looked at them briefly then processed back to her locker, "I'm moving out" _

"_WHAT" Mitchie and Shane said in unison _

"_I'm moving out of my locker. Moving to the one hundreds row" Alex stated _

"_Yeah we understood that part but why" Mitchie asked, leaning against her locker carefully eyeing Alex _

"_It just.." Alex didn't want to tell them the truth, "It just I hate this location. Yeah that's it" _

_Shane shook his head, "It's because of Nate isn't it. Your moving out because your avoiding him" _

"_No" Alex said unconvincingly. The perfect couple gave her the evil eye, "Okay fine" she paused, "I'm moving out because of Nate okay. I just don't like how I see him in between classes, how he waits for me so he could talk to me while avoid him, and he leaves notes in my locker. I don't like any of it" She slammed her geometry book into her bag _

"_Alex" Mitchie eyed Shane, "You can't avoid him forever" _

"_But I can try" Alex responded quickly looking at her now empty locker_

"_But what about the tradition, what about the picture" Mitchie opened the locker door wider and pointed at the collage, "We are not supposed to remove it until the end of the school year" _

"_Then leave it there" Alex bluntly said, "I'll take it down when schools over"_

"_But what happens if someone takes your locker" Shane asked showing that he was disappointed in Alex. He couldn't believe how bad the situation between her and Nate got. He assumed that everything would be okay between them and they would be friends again wait not friends but a couple. He thought since Alex loved Nate, Nate loved Alex. Everything would be all good but apparently it was not what he dreamt. _

"_Let that person not take it down or something. I don't know" Alex zipped up her bag, "I just know that I need to get as far from Nate as possible"_

"_Geez why don't you just move away" Shane rolled his eyes. These two were definitely acting childish in his eyes _

"_Shane" Mitchie punched his shoulder, "Not helping" she paused, "Look Alex if you need time to get away from Nate while support you. Right Shane" _

_Shane stayed quiet _

"_Right Shane" Mitchie fiercely looked at him _

"_Yeah" Shane looked at Alex, "Yeah we'll support you" He didn't believe himself and he was sure Alex didn't believe him either. But he didn't care. Alex didn't know the truth and neither did Mitchie. That was the differences between the Grey brothers and Alex and Mitchie. The Grey brothers knew Nate loved Alex and the girls didn't. And Shane was not going to take it upon himself to tell Alex either. That was Nate's department not his. Shane's job was just to make Nate realize his feelings towards Alex not tell her too. _

_Alex ignored Shane's sarcasm and looked at both of them, "Your support means a lot lovebirds" she hugged Mitchie and Shane. When she pulled away Alex shut her locker for the final time, "Bye Guys" Alex walked away towards her new locker, and never turned back. This was the first step to avoiding Nate Grey. _

_*End of Flashback*_

"Oh my gosh I'm freezing" Mitchie leaned on the locker next to Alex's and shivered

Alex took a look at her and was surprised to Mitchie slightly wet, "What happened to you" she held her chuckle

"Shane and I had to run all the way from the student parking lot in the rain" Mitchie shivered again, "Gosh this sucks"

"You want some body heat" Alex opened up her arms

"No thanks. Shane said he has another jacket in his locker so I'll just use that" Mitchie looked down at the two-hundred locker rows

"Fine" Alex dropped her arms, "that's the last time I offer you body heat" she put her bag in her locker and closed it.

Mitchie chuckled as her teeth clicked together, "You think that the school would at least turn off the air con" Suddenly Mitchie felt two strong arms wrap around her waist, "Hello" she looked up to see her handsome boyfriend. Alex smiled at the sight

"Hello" Shane kissed her forehand, "So how you holding up"

"Not so good" Mitchie admitted, "Did you find your jacket"

"Yup" he unwrapped his arms around her and gently took off her current damp jacket; "Here" he helped her slide into his big jacket that was two sizes too big.

Alex chuckled at the sight of Mitchie in Shane's jacket. The sleeves of the jacket covered Mitchie's entire arms and hands. The hem of his jacket reached all the way up to her butt, "You guys are too cute" Suddenly, Alex's laughter disappeared when she saw Nate walking towards them, "Oh great" she muttered and looked down

"What's wro-"Mitchie stopped once she saw who was coming

"Hey Mitchie, Shane" Nate nodded towards them, "Allie" he looked at her.

"Go to hell" Alex pushed herself off her locker and left for her homeroom pushing people out of the way. Two weeks! In two weeks Nate Grey has managed to get under her skin like no else could. And she didn't like it. How was she supposed to avoid someone who kept clinging onto her and not wanting to let go. She was bitter, angry, sadden, curious, and so much more. She didn't know what do with herself and she didn't know what to do when she got to music class.

The late bell rang indicting that music class has begun and Alex sighed throughout the day she created a plan and her was plan. One: Run to the back, two: Avoid Nate, three: Pretend to play the guitar, and Four: never ever make eye contact with Nate. Her plan was simple and easy. It was a sure fire plan that would never blow up in her face or so she thought. Alex walked to the back of the classroom and grabbed a blue guitar and began to fumble with it. At the corner of her eye she saw Mitchie playing the flute and Shane attempting to learn how to play the sax. Alex laughed at the facial expressions he was making during his attempt. She began to strum the guitar remembering the song, "Hello Beautiful" This was the first song she ever learned and this was the first song Nate ever played for her. She hummed to the song as she closed her eyes and envisioned the notes floating across her mind. For the first time in a long time her mind was actually set on something other than Nate Grey. But that was until she felt someone sit right next to her and take the guitar out of her hand. Leaving her hands empty and mind running with thoughts

"We need to talk" Nate looked at her sternly

"Go away Nate" Alex looked at him, trying to fight the urge to kiss him, or hold him

"No" he shook his head, "No I'm not going anywhere. Just please give at least five minutes"

"No" she paused and found herself getting lost in his brown eyes, "I gave you thirteen years to talk to me. I think that's enough"

"Apparently it was enough time to make me realize certain things" Nate grabbed her hand

"Stop it" she pulled away, "I told you to leave me alone. Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Because I can't okay!" Nate exclaimed, "I have unfinished business with you. And if you just would listen to me I-"

"Unfinished business is that what you call it Nate" Alex pushed him roughly, "is that what you call using my own feelings against me so that I would become your friend again huh? Was that your unfinished business? Because if it was your jerk you know that! I have no idea why I fell for a person like you"

"Alex what are you talking about I never used you" Nate looked at her confused. He had no clue what she was talking about

"Don't lie to me Nate" She stood up and pointed at him, "I know you used my feelings against me last week Thursday. You tried to win me over just so I would be your friend again. Well newsflash Nate, I don't want to be your friend or anything else for that matter"

Nate stood up, grabbing Alex's arm "Well it's too late for that now! Because you mean everything to me and I never used you! And if that's what you think then you obviously don't know me at all"

"Your right" She stepped closer to him, "I don't know you at all because if I did I would have seen you breaking my heart a long time ago."

"Jesus" Nate looked at her, "When are you going to stop pulling that damn heartbreak card out. I know I hurt you and I'm sorry. But if just let me explain-"

"I don't want your damn explanation Nate" She pulled from him, "All I want you to do is leave me the hell alone. Never talk to me, forget about me. That's all I want" She begin to walk away, but Nate pulled her arm once again

"What if I told you that I can't live without you and won't forget about you? What would you say to me" Nate looked at her with pleading eyes. She felt as she was about to cry, but she held it in. She was not going to allow herself to cry over him again. He wasn't worth the tears.

"I would say that I feel sorry for you and that you're pathetic" she pulled away from him, "Now I'm only going to say this once Leave. Me. The. Hell. Alone" Alex walked away and shut the door. She sighed as she felt like she reached her breaking point. She couldn't take it anymore. She tried, and tried, and tried again to avoid Nate. But he wouldn't go away. For some reason he just kept coming back into her life. How was her love supposed to fade if he just kept popping up everywhere? Alex knew what she had to do, she was suffocating in her school and needed a release. She needed to get out. Alex looked out the window and noticed that it was still raining, but she didn't care. Alex needed to get away from everything but mostly Nate. If she didn't leave she might yell, punch, or scream at Nate. She had to runaway. It was the best thing she could do.

"Alex" she heard Nate running towards her when she opened the exit door. She turned around and saw want in his eyes. Alex avoided it and ran outside, allowing the raindrops to quickly smash into her clothes. She wiped her face as the water blurred her vision. Alex continued to run until she felt that Nate was no longer chasing her. Her clothes were now soaked and her body was shivering, but she didn't care. All she cared about was forgetting Nate.

"Alex" she heard his voice and felt his presences getting closer

"Leave me Nate" She walked faster, trying her best not to get involved with him

"Alex" Nate caught up with her and pulled on her arm causing her to turn around, "Would you just talk to me"

She noticed that Nate was soaked also, his shirt was clinging onto his skin and his pants were drenched with water as the rain continued to pour on him and her

"No just leave me alone" She tried to pulled away from his grasp but he tightened it

"I can't I already told you that" He stepped closer to her and despite the fact that both of them where soaked and the wind was blowing hard on them. She could still feel his heat seeping through her clothes

"Why can't you just go away and let me be" She asked looking at him. Not sure if she really wanted the answer

"Because I'm not ready to let you be unless you're with me and I'm not ready to leave you alone because I don't want to leave you alone. You see Alex I can be as stubborn as you. When it comes to you Allie, I don't plan on losing you anytime soon. I think almost three weeks without you was enough. I want you all to myself. " he placed both his on her cheeks and pulled her closer. Before Alex could react she felt Nate's lips on top of hers. She felt him place one hand onto her back, pressing her body closer to his. Nate's other hand rested gently on her cheek, stroking her cheek and jaw line with his fingertips. Nate continued to kiss her until she finally kissed back. He smiled into the kiss as he felt her arms wrap around his neck and pulled him closer. Alex stepped onto her tippy toes wanting so much more than a simple kiss. Both of them felt heat, passion, and love within this kiss that both of them were enjoying. Alex felt Nate's tongue softly guild across her bottom lip, politely asking if he could be let in. She was about to open her mouth when she realized what Nate was doing. She suddenly pulled back and slapped Nate across the face with her right hand. She witnessed water splash as her hand made contact with his flesh.

He winced and touched his burning cheek, "Okay I think I deserved that"

"What the hell Nate" she pushed him and he stepped back, "you think that you can just kiss me. And it will automatically make the situation better because it doesn't Nate"

"I wasn't trying to make the situation better" he stepped closer to her and placed his hands on her hips, "I like the current situation we're in"

Alex held her breath the moment he touched her hips "Nate our current situation sucks" she looked at him, "we're fighting, avoiding each other, and I just slapped you across the face. There's nothing good about our situation"

"Are you sure about that Allie" He looked at her and wrapped his arm around her waist. He was surprised when Alex didn't push him away. He was glad he was making progress.

Alex nodded to responded to his question

"But you said it yourself" He whispered into her ear, "It's situations like these that bring us closer." He kissed her earlobe and his lips traveled down her neck. He placed a sweet simple kiss on her neck and he softly whispered, "I love you" he paused, "and not as a friend"

Alex pulled back a little and eyed Nate, " Wait, what!" she couldn't believe her ears. Nate had to be getting sick due to the rain or he was just plain crazy, "You're delusional"

Nate shook his head and smiled, "No, just in love… with you"

"Since when" She asked while watching the raindrops pour onto Nate's skin and get absorbed by his clothing. She didn't believe that the boy she loved; loved her back. It was too fairy tale for Alex Russo.

"That is something I'm not quite sure of" he watched Alex's face soften and look down in confusion, "it could have been at any given moment" Nate paused, "Maybe I fell in love with you when we were eleven and I watched you dance ballet at your recital. You were so graceful and elegant. Or maybe it was when we were twelve and you fall off your bike and I carried you all the way home and you kissed my cheek as a way to say thank you. Or maybe it was when we were thirteen and I saw you flirting with that ass named Tommy and that sickening feeling in my stomach was jealously" Alex smiled at the memory, "Or maybe it was when we were fourteen and I noticed how very well developed your body was becoming. Yes, I know I'm a perv but you were beautiful" he chuckled, "Or could be the time I almost got into a fight for you when I was fifteen because our dumb classmate decided to crack a really bad joke about your father and you cried. I hated seeing you cry Allie. Just like you hated seeing me almost punch the guy out; Or how about the time I escorted you on your sweet sixteen. You wore that blue strapless dress that hugged your body in the right places. I remember seeing you and having to catch a breath because you were so beautiful. You were so happy and I was happy to be with you. I got to be your first dance which I still think was a great honor to be able to hold such a great girl like you. If I were to close my eyes and I can still see your smile and dress twirling as I spun you." He paused, "Or was it when we were seventeen and you had your first date with Ricky. God, I hated that guy and the only reason I hated him was because I was once again jealous that he got to you before me. So I took it upon myself to ruin your date. I ended up going to the same place you guys went to and I suddenly became the third wheel until Ricky had enough of me and left. I remember saying how he wasn't the right one for you and you asked me who was the right one for me was, and I never told you this but in the back of mind. The answer was simple it was me. Or maybe it was when we were both on the brink of turning eighteen. And I made the biggest mistake and kissed the wrong girl. Allie, you have no idea how much I wanted Miley to be you. I was just scared and blind. Not to see the perfect girl was right in front of me the whole time. And the result was I lost you but I made a promise to myself that I would never lose you again if I could recapture you, and now here you are." He tightened his arms around her hips, "in my arms. And the thing is Allie I have no idea when I fell in love with you but that doesn't matter to me. What matters is the fact that I know I love you now. And that you love me too"

Silence surrounded the two and the only sound they heard was the sound of pouring raindrops hitting the trees, pavement, and themselves. Alex caught her breath and looked at Nate who was gaze at her intently. His speech hit her heart and she didn't how to react. She felt tears gather up between her eyelids and she sighed. Nate just told her that he loved her and she couldn't believe it. Her body was shaking not because she was cold but because her body was overwhelmed with so many emotions that she could no longer control. She was happy and excited. Alex finally heard the words that she has been dying to hear for so long. And there it was Nate had just laid his heart on the line and Alex had two choices she could either walk away and never talk to Nate ever again or meet him half way.

"Well I guess there's one thing I should do" Alex looked at him

"What's that" he asked, not knowing what the result was going to be after he made his speech

"I love you too" Alex leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly as if this was going to be the last kiss she would ever have with him. She pressed her body into his and melded them together. Alex felt Nate smile as he wrapped his arms tightly around waist. She felt one of his hands play with the hem of her shirt. As the kiss got more intense she played with the curls on the back of his neck and taking in his body heat. Alex suddenly was becoming dizzy but she didn't stop she didn't want to. She loved the feeling of her soft glossy lips against his rough and gentle ones. She once again felt Nate's tongue against her lower lip but this time he wasn't asking politely. He was begging to enter. Alex giggled and opened her just little bit for him to enter, he instantly began to explore. The heat caused her to shiver. And Alex began to feel a feeling of want and need. She never experienced this before. Once she felt his tongue leave the inside of her mouth for a second. She quickly closed her mouth and Alex felt his tongue bounce off her closed lips. Nate groaned and once again asked for entrance, but this time she didn't obey but rather kissed him softly and pulled away, breathless. She looked at Nate and blushed.

"You're a tease" Nate muttered and kissed her forehand

"Hey" she adjusted her arms and pulled her closer to him, "you're my first make-out session okay. I need to get used to this whole making out with my best friend situation"

"Wow" Nate pulled back a little, "who said you were making out with your best friend. I thought I was your boyfriend"

"Well" Alex blushed and looked down, "You never asked"

Nate lifted her chin with his hand while other rested on her waist, "After that kiss I didn't I think I had to"

Alex titled her head, "It still would have been nice to be asked. I never had a boy ask me. You could be my first in that area too" she teased

Nate chuckled and looked deeply into her eyes, "Allie, would you like to be my girlfriend and possibly more in the future"

"Hmm.." She giggled, "Should I or should not"

"Come on" Nate demanded in agony

"Hmm. Yes" Alex leaned up and gave him a light kiss, "I love you"

He smiled and kissed her back while holding both of her hands, "I love you too" he paused and looked up at the sky, "Come on the rain looks like it's not going to stop for a while. Let's go back to my place and you can change." He let go of one her hands and dragged her with the other.

The brand new couple arrived at Nate's house ten minutes later soaking wet and panting. They slipped off their shoes as Nate closed the door behind him and gazed at Alex. Her shirt clanged to her body and demonstrated all her curves that will finally be his. Alex was finally his. He watched her shake off the loose drops of rain on her bare skin and looked at him.

He smiled, "Come on let's get you out of these wet clothes" Nate took her hand in his and for the first time it felt right. It felt like their hands were made for each other. A perfect fitting for a possible perfect couple, Nate let go of her hand and walked behind her. Alex was walking slowly towards his room when she felt his arms wrap around her waist and walked with her. His cold, hard body was pressed against her back, and he pulled in her closer. If that were actually possible.

"What are you doing" she asked softly. Alex caressed the top of his hand that was placed around her hips. She continued to walk with him literally following behind

"Trying to keep you warm" He slid his face into the neap of her neck, "What does it look like I'm doing?"

Alex giggled as she felt Nate kiss her collarbone. She placed a hand behind her and touched his hair, "I think your just trying to come up with a reason to hold me" She tilted her head a little allowing more access to the sensitive flesh that was being heated by Nate's lips.

"You got me" He mumbled into her skin, "but you can't blame a guy for doing a horrible job at resisting his beautiful girlfriend"

Alex smiled at the word "girlfriend" come out of his mouth, " who said anything about resisting" she looked at him, "I'm all about embracing especially" she turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck, "when it comes to you" she peaked his lips softly.

Nate pulled away and smiled down at her, "then I guess you should be prepared for more than just embracing now that we're together. There's going to be more kissing and not the simple kind. No, these are going to be the heated, passionate, and insane kind of kisses that would leave you little headed and wanting more. Can you handle that?" he pushed his bedroom door open and walked inside

Alex leaned her hip on a dresser and looked at him with a devious smirk on her face, "Nate I can handle more than just a mind blowing kiss. Give me a challenge why don't you"

"I could" he opened his drawer, "but I think you and I are not ready for that"

"What exactly are you referring to" she watched Nate slowly walk up to her with a shirt in his hand.

He stopped only a few inches in front of her and pulled the hem on her shirt. Alex took her father's hat off and placed it on the top of the dresser. She raised her arms above her head and she felt Nate raise the shirt and pull it up. In a matter of seconds Alex was left without a shirt and standing in front of Nate. She considered covering up herself but she shrugged that thought out her of mind. Nate has already seen her almost naked once. There was no need to feel embarrassed in front of him, "Alex you know what I'm referring to. I just prefer to take things a little slow with you. I don't want a homerun with you. I want to gradually slide my way to every single base and work my way up." He slipped the long shirt over her head and pulled it down. Alex nose filled with the scent of Nate, and she loved every second of it.

"Well to tell you the truth" She reached for the top button of his blue polo shirt and undid it, "you're doing a very good at working your way up, and right now you're at third base. You know that means" she unbuttoned the last button and got closer to his face. She saw Nate shake his head absentmindedly, "it means that your one step closer to scoring" she kissed his neck and pushed his shirt off his muscular arms. Alex curled her fingertips onto Nate's bare torso. She felt Nate tighten up while her index touched something mental. Alex pulled back immediately and looked at the necklace that hung around his neck. It was her dog tag, he wore her dog tag "Why are you wearing that" she caressed the chain that laid peacefully on his chest.

"Because, it was the only way I felt connected to you" he truthfully answered, "It may have took me a while to figure out that I loved you, but it didn't mean that I didn't miss you and need you. Believe me" Nate looked deep into her eyes, "I missed all of you. Why do you think I was trying so hard to get you back in my life? I begged, I pleaded, I stalked, Hell I even tried to seduce you. Which I would have done successfully if your mother didn't walk in on us, but there's one thing I never did. Allie, I never used your feelings against you. If anything I was trying to win you. I wanted to win you over so bad that I resorted to seduction, but I'm not sorry for it. I'm glad I was the only person to make you feel that way. If I'm sorry for anything that I've done it would be hurting you and causing you to think that I was using your feelings against you, because I wasn't. I did those things cause I missed you, cause I needed you, but most of all because I love you" Nate watched Alex lower her head down and drop her arms to her side, "Hey" he lifted up her chin with his right hand, "what's wrong"

Alex looked deep into his eyes and sighed, "If I just listened to you earlier. We would have been like this sooner" she felt disappointed and ashamed.

Nate shook his head and smiled, "It doesn't matter if it happened sooner or later. As long as it happened I'm satisfied, because at the end of the day. You still mean everything to me"

Alex smiled and looked up at him. Nate always knew the right thing to say, "But I glad it happened today and not next week"

"Me too" He pulled her in closer and grabbed both of her hands, and placed it around his neck, "because if it happened next week. I wouldn't be able to do this" He pressed their bodies together and kissed her with all the love he had for her which was a whole lot. Alex equally responded and for the first time in her life. Her tongue was the one begging while Nate's did the waiting. He happily opened up to her and allowed her to explore and taste him all around. She wasn't surprised that he actually tasted so good. Just as she was getting more into, he pulled away

"Whoa" he said breathless and filled with lust. Nate needed a breather. For a beginner Alex seemed like a professional Nate thought.

"You okay" She asked while adjusting her arms around his neck. She played with his neck hair while watching Nate contain his breathing

"Yeah" he breathed out, "I'm just in a little shock that's all" Nate allowed one hand to caress her side in an up and down motion.

"I guess you're the one who needs to learn how to handle the heated, passionate, and insane kind of kisses that would leave you little headed and wanting more" She teased

"Well" Nate titled his head in a cute manner, "you always were a little more mature than I was. But I didn't know you were that mature"

"I'm full of surprises Nate Grey" She stated and rocked side to side in his arms, "can you handle all of my spontaneous moments"

"With you by my side" Nate tightly wrapped his arms around her waist and twirled her in the air. Alex feet were off the ground by a few inches. She giggled as Nate rotated her around his room, "I can handle anything" he set her back down and looked at her intently while pushing a back a loose strand of hair. He looked at amazed, "Your beautiful Alex" he whispered, "And I can't believe your mine"

She tightened her grip around his neck and stepped a little closer to him, "Well believe it Nate because I'm yours. Every inch of me is yours and I'm giving it to you willingly. With no regrets and without hesitation just promise me you won't break my heart again.

Nate shook his head, "I won't break your heart again Allie and that's not a promise it's a guarantee. I'm maybe an idiot sometimes but I'm smart enough not to lose the love of my life twice"

Alex smiled, "I'm glad you learned your lesson"

"And I'm glad you love me back" Nate rested his forehead on hers

"It's hard to resist a guy like you" Alex kissed his cheek

" But it's even harder to resist kissing a girl like you " Nate studied her lips and leaned down. He kissed her lips passionately once more and this time he didn't pull back for air.

-End of Chapter-

A/N: Hey Readers, well this is the second to the last chapter. The next one will be the epilogue. Originally I didn't plan on having an epilogue but my two bff's begged me to. So I will have one. Well I hope you guys enjoyed it. It's sad that this is almost coming to an end. But thank you for your support, thoughts, and words. You guys are truly amazing! Just like Nalex!


	21. Epilogue

Epilogue

Nate gently pushed the door of his performing arts school Juilliard open, and stepped outside. He instantly felt the cold hard New York wind brush against his cheek causing them to turn red. With his brown lunch sack in one hand he quickly wrapped his scarf around his neck trying to keep himself as warm as possible. God, Nate thought that living in New York for four years he would most likely be used to the cold and harsh weather that came in December but he wasn't. He still found his fingers cramping due to the coldness as he attempted to play his guitar on the fire escape, and sometimes he found his whole body becoming numb at the instant contact of snow. He missed California. Yes, sometimes it would get extremely cold when the sun wasn't shining and the heavy clouds sprayed out raindrops but still it was not like New York. California was more of a light snow fall while New York was a huge blizzard. Nate sighed and took a few steps down to the staircase outside of his school. Just six more months Nate thought just six more months and he would finally have his Bachelor's degree in music for his ability to play guitar and sing his heart out. He sat on the third step of the staircase like he did every day except on weekends. He set down his bag pack and brown lunch bag and started to watch New Yorkers and tourists roam the street of Lincoln Center Plaza, and Nate attempted to count how many people were talking on their cell phone. He lost count after he got to the number twenty and people started to crowd around the sidewalk. Once the crowd lessened Nate noticed a familiar girl walking towards him wearing tight skinny jeans, black flat knee high boots, and a shirt and jacket that looked exact like his. He stood up and waited for the familiar girl to approach him. His smile got wider and wider as he watched her presence became near.

"Hey Sexy" She smiled at him while taking her hands out of his brown leather jacket that she wore. And to be honest she looked quite good in it. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer. Taking in his lovely scent and removing Nate's coldness with her body heat.

"Hey Allie" He kissed her forehand and pulled away. Just gazing at her brown lovely hair that was tied up and not covered with that infamous hat that she adored so much, a few days after her and Nate got together she decided to stop wearing her father's hat because she knew her dad would always be with her. Nate remembered seeing the hat sitting on the shelf just like it had always been for the last three years in their apartment, " So I have two questions for you" Nate sat back down on the step while Alex stood.

"What's up" She asked, taking a sip of his diet coke.

"Okay one why are you wearing my jacket and my shirt" Nate reached up and unzipped her jacket that revealed his favorite blue long sleeve shirt.

"I thought you didn't mind me wearing your clothes, I recall you saying that I looked good in your clothes" She smirked at him

"I don't mind" he shrugged and matched her smirk, "I was just wondering"

"Well it was laundry day and I had nothing to wear so I decided to borrow some of your clothes" She sat down in front of Nate and allowed her back to slip between his legs. Alex leaned her back against his chest

"Alright your answer is good enough" He opened the brown bag and took out a turkey sandwich, "Which brings me to my next question why are you here"

"What I can't visit you on your lunch break" Alex looked up at him

"Not if you have class Missy, I like my girl to be receiving some education with all that money you're spending at Columbia University" Nate tore a bit of his sandwich and fed her

"I didn't have class today" She said in between chews, "But this morning I had to do some student teaching"

"How was it" Nate asked gently, knowing the answer. Alex was truly having a bit time of a hard time with her students, but Nate knew she would be fine. Alex's dream was always to teach in her own classroom, having her students look up to her as if she was full of knowledge, and it helped that she was going to teach her favorite subject, English. Alex majored in secondary education with an emphasis in English at Columbia University, and just like Nate she only had six months until her dream would come true. After they both graduated high school Alex decided that she wanted to attend a school in New York because she wanted to be close to Nate who was going to his dream school. Whenever Nate thought about that gesture Alex did it always warmed his heart and the spark that he held for her since they were kids never faded. It will only grow and intensified, and it showed in the way he kissed her which he did every single day.

"It's not as bad as it was before. My students are finally listening to me" Alex grabbed Nate's left hand and intertwined it with hers, "But sometimes it gets really crazy and I just want to scream"

Nate kissed the neap of neck and felt Alex calm down around his touch, "Just don't give up baby"

"I won't" She turned around and looked at him, "I didn't give up on you. So I doubt I would give up now"

"Good point" he smiled and pecked her lips. Feeling the softness that he yearned for since this morning he hadn't kissed her in such a long time.

Alex turned around and placed her back once again on his chest, "I talked to Mitchie today"

"Oh really" Nate passed Alex a bag of chips and wrapped his arms around her neck allowing his chin to rest on her shoulder, "And how is she"

"She's good and she said she missed us. Oh yeah and Shane's driving her crazy" Alex snickered

"What did he do this time" Nate asked and opened his mouth as Alex placed a potato chip in his mouth

"She said she's still trying to get used to Shane's bad habits at their house. She hates how he drinks out of the carton and leaves the toilet seat up" Alex stated

"While they just moved in together about two weeks ago they just need time to adjust. Did you tell her that" Nate asked while adjusting his arms and sliding them down her forearms

"Yeah I told her and then she asked me if I had the same problem with you when we moved in together three years ago" Alex put down the bag of chips

"And what did you say" Nate was intrigued and wanted to know the answer

"I simply told her no" Nate smiled at her responds, "Because growing up with you I learned to deal with all of your bad habits. So I wasn't surprised when you would turn up the stereo volume all the way up or wake me up just because you felt like it"

"Hey" Nate shrugged, "What can I say I'm a man with flaws"

"Yes you definitely are a man with flaws which is something I adore about you. Your imperfection is quite a turn on" Alex smirked and looked at him

Nate leaned more toward her face and gave her a seductive smile, "I'll keep that in mind the next time were alone"

Alex cupped his cheek, "which probably will be very soon" she leaned towards him and kissed him hard and good. Nate enjoyed every second of it while he felt that spark that would never die. Alex was the only person who could allow the spark to be ignited, and both of them felt it in their bodies. From their toes to their frozen hands, the feeling between them wasn't just love. There was lust, desire, and temptation that could only be produced between these two individuals. Alex pulled back and gazed at her best friend, her love, her soul mate, " I Love You"

"I Love You too" Nate smiled at her and gave another quick peck. Before he lightly picked her up and placed her in his lap. Feeling her clothed thighs pressed against his own. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tight. Alex wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder just like old times.

Alex relaxed against Nate's body as he began to sway her left to right. She smiled at him and began to think about everything that she's been through with this one person. This one normal guy who she met by a tree on a cold rainy day when she was six. Nate Grey was just supposed to be another boy in Alex's life. But he wasn't. As they grew up together Nate suddenly became a lot of Alex's firsts. He was her first kiss, her first crush, her first heartbreak, her first love, her first boyfriend, her first dance on Senior Prom, her first roommate, her first "time", and her first fiancé. Alex looked at the shiny one carat diamond ring wrapped around her left ring finger and she saw Nate smile as she looked at her left hand. Soon enough Nate would be her first husband and eventually the father of her first child. But let's not rush things. Nate and Alex still had a long way to go.

Nate and Alex already created a history between them and it was now time to create a future. A future that consisted of I do's and Alex's last name changing.

-The End-

A/N: Well this is the end. I just wanted to think everyone who reviewed and read my story. You guys are truly amazing and supportive. Words can not described how you guys make me feel. So Thank You, thank you so much!


End file.
